The Last Goodbye
by rugbytackle-me
Summary: A different take on how Aragorn and Arwen met and how this affected the journey of the Fellowship...Contains an OC. No slash.
1. The Messenger

Chapter 1  
The Messenger  
  
The world swirled round before her eyes. She stumbled over a tree log and fell onto the cool forest floor. She struggled onto her hands and feet. Her breath came in ragged gasps. Her head ached. She pulled herself onto her feet, holding a tree for balance, the pain was overpowering. She swayed unsteadily. She staggered a few feet before she collapsed in the middle of the road. Her head cracked off a rock and she was left unconscious.  
  
Aragorn battled through the rain, urging his horse onwards towards Rivendell. He entered the forest, its leafy canopy sheltering him from the worst of the rain. His black hair whipped about his face, his sword lay heavy on his back. He rounded a corner and his horse reared, nearly throwing him off. He reined in the stallion, soothing it before looking down to see what the problem was. An elf-maiden lay in the middle of the road. He climbed down, cautiously. His years of being a Ranger had taught him well. This may be a trap. He moved forwards towards her with his sword drawn. He reached her side. She was unconscious and she looked deathly pale but even in this condition she held a great beauty, something radiated around her. Aragorn wanted to know more about her. Her brown hair was swept about her face. Her eyelids were shut preventing him from seeing her eyes. He carefully picked her up and laid her across the back of his horse. Holding her into place, he swung himself onto the horse. Now he had two reasons to get to Rivendell. He whispered to his horse in the Elven tongue. It reared and then took off.  
  
The rain had lessened slightly and Aragorn's saw Rivendell in the distance, only a few leagues. He could feel his horse was tiring but the elf needed the Healers help and soon. He urged his horse on. He had named the horse Brego. It was a loyal and proud creature. It loved Aragorn and wanted to do the best for him. He put on a last burst of speed and in minutes they had reached the gates. The elf guards let them in immediately. They knew Aragorn and they had seen an ill elf-maiden. He reared in Brego and dismounted, carefully so he did not harm the elf anymore. He then ran to the House of Elrond and was let in. The elf was taken from him and rushed to the Healers. He was taken to rest before his meeting with Elrond and Gandalf.  
  
Later he made his way to Elrond's chambers. He had changed out of his wet and dirty travelling clothes and put on a black cloak over a simple black shirt and trousers. Both garments looking slightly tattered. Aragorn didn't care about his appearance, not like the elves did. He strode down the hall, powerful in his own way. Not many knew his secret. In fact he believed only Gandalf and Elrond knew. It was not something he wanted broadcast. The doors opened and there sat Elrond and Gandalf. He walked up to them, shook Elrond's hand and hugged Gandalf.  
  
"It has been far too long, my friend."  
  
"Nay," replied Gandalf "it has been only 2 years."  
  
"Still for some that is to long."  
  
Elrond interrupted the conversation between the two old friends. "I hear you rescued an elf-maiden on your way here."  
  
Aragorn turned to him. "That is true. She was lying in the middle of the path. There were no injuries on the outside except she was knocked unconscious, looked deathly pale and was cold to the touch. How is she? Is she better?"  
  
"Yes Aragorn she is almost fully recovered thanks to you and the Healers. She wishes to meet her rescuer. I would also like to thank you. Do you know which elf-maiden you rescued?"  
  
"No I have never seen her before. Pray, tell me her name."  
  
"Her name is Arwen and she is my daughter Aragorn. I thank you kindly for what you did."  
  
"Your daughter?" Aragorn looked shocked. "But I have never seen her here before. Did she hide away?"  
  
"No Aragorn she has stayed at Lothlorien for many of her years and she was finally returning to Rivendell when her health took a turn for the worst. You got to her just in time. Any longer and she may not have made it to see her homeland, she would have never seen its beauty and that is something no one should miss out on." Elrond was very proud of Rivendell.  
  
"I thank you for the praise but may I ask why she stayed at Lorien with the Lady Galadriel and not her own father?"  
  
"She spent some of her time here when she was a very young child, but then she decided after her mother passed away to go to Lady Galadriel and stay there. Finally she has wanted to come and stay with her father. I am very proud her."  
  
Gandalf smiled to himself. He had been watching Aragorn's face during the conversation and he thought he may have seem a glimmer of interest in Arwen. He did not doubt this, as Arwen was one of the most beautiful elves in all of Middle Earth, falling only behind the Lady Galadriel. Many men and elves had fallen under her spell, Aragorn was no different.  
  
3 days later and Arwen had still not met her rescuer. But her father was holding a ball that evening where he would introduce Arwen to Rivendell officially. And there she would meet Aragorn. Aragorn had spent most of him time out in the wilds of Rivendell while Arwen had been acquainting herself with Rivendell's many halls and corridors.  
  
Arwen stood in front of the mirror. She looked at the silver dress she wore. It fitted her perfectly, showing off every curve. Feeling her forehead she felt the slight bump that had occurred when she had fallen onto path in the middle of the road. She didn't remember much except strong arms had lifted her onto a horse. She was half in and half out of conscious at this point. She remembered a strong chest behind her and an arm keeping her from falling. Her power had been weakened and she was completely dependent on this stranger. But she did not feel that his aura was dangerous. She felt strangely secure in this person's arms. Her thoughts returned to the present. She looked back into the mirror and sighed. She wasn't sure of herself. She wanted to be perfect for her father. He hadn't seen her in many years. She was also going to meet her rescuer and several other elves her father thought highly of. She didn't want him to be ashamed off her. There was a knock at her door and her father entered. He smiled at her.  
  
"Arwen, you look lovely. Absolutely perfect." He kissed her lightly on her forehead. "Are you ready to meet the guests?"  
  
She nodded. "Do not be nervous for you will be fine."  
  
Her father's words eased her and she took his arm. He led her through the maze of tunnels and into the magnificent Hall, perfect for feasts and dancing. They stood at the door waiting for Gandalf and Aragorn. Gandalf arrived first. He kissed Arwen lightly on the hand.  
  
"Good day fair lady." His eyes sparkled with joy and laughter. She curtsied and accepted his greeting. While her father stood at the door greeting more guests Arwen turned to Gandalf.  
  
"Gandalf, do you know who my rescuer was? I am meeting him and I would like to know a bit more about him."  
  
Gandalf smiled. "I know him well. His name is Aragorn and you could not find a more loyal, kind man. If he were your friend he would protect you till death. He is a Ranger. You know of them yes?"  
  
"Yes I've heard of them before. They roam all of Middle-Earth and they are every knowledgeable. So he is a man?"  
  
"Yes Arwen he is a man. And here he comes know."  
  
Arwen turned to see Aragorn walking down the corridor to greet her father. He was dressed all in black. His hair had been washed and he had found a black tunic that fitted him perfectly. She was drawn to his eyes. They held so much emotion in them. His rugged beard completed the Ranger looked. She immediately felt attracted to him. This was unusual for her, as her past relationships had been abysmal. He greeted her father and turned to Gandalf and smiled at the wizened wizard. Aragorn shook Gandalf's hand and turned to her.  
  
"Aragorn this is Arwen. I believe you have already met her but she has not met you." Elrond introduced them. He took her hand and kissed it. She curtsied.  
  
"I hope you are feeling better than the last time we met." She smiled.  
  
"I am thank you very much. I would like to thank you for bringing me to Rivendell. My health had been weakened by many days' travel."  
  
His eyes twinkled. "And I thought elves never got ill. You learn something new every day!" She blushed and looked at her feet.  
  
Elrond clapped his hands and said, "Well, shall we take our seats? The feast will be beginning soon."  
  
Elrond took Arwen's hand and led her to the head of the table. She sat on Elrond's right and on his left sat Gandalf, and then next to him sat Aragorn. She wondered why Aragorn sat at the head of the table. He was not special or royalty. She had no idea. She made a mental note to ask Gandalf after the feast. She had taken a liking to Gandalf. The feast passed uneventfully, the room filled with chatter and laughter. When everyone had eaten his or her full the dancing started.  
  
The band played a merry tune and most of the guests rose and took to the dance floor. A hand tapped her on the shoulder and she jumped in surprise. Gandalf stood there offering her his hand for a dance. She took his hand and, laughing, followed him onto the dance floor. She had a great time with Gandalf on the dance floor. He twirled her and she flew out to his side. She felt eyes on her and she looked round. She caught Aragorn's gaze and they both looked away embarrassed. When the dance ended she thanked Gandalf and walked back to her seat. She watched the guests on the dance floor. Many of them were slightly drunk and some had no rhythm. And some danced out of time. She laughed quietly at their antics.  
  
"Laughing at guests? Tut tut." The voice in her ear startled her. She whirled round to find Aragorn standing there with a smile on his face.  
  
She laughed. "I was not laughing at them, I was laughing with them. See how they are all laughing? I was joining in the spirit." She retorted.  
  
"Would you care to dance with me?" he asked her offering his hand. She took it and followed him onto the dance floor.  
  
He had watched her while she was dancing with Gandalf. She was beautiful. The way her hair moved when she twirled, the way she laughed and the room seemed to fill with light. She had caught him staring and he had looked away, embarrassed. He twirled her and she spun away and then right back to him. He caught her in his arms and gazed at her. He could feel the electricity between them. The seconds turned to minutes and the minutes into hours. She broke the moment by pulling him back into the dance. He was beginning to fall in love with this beautiful elf-maiden. Would she ever love him? He doubted it. She must be with someone already. No one could miss her beauty. He didn't want the dance to end but it did and another elf broke in and pulled her away from him. He stood for a moment before he headed back to the table. He sat down next to Gandalf.  
  
"She is certainly beautiful, wouldn't you agree?" Aragorn looked at him and answered.  
  
"That is very true." Gandalf smiled at him. If he wanted to talk Gandalf knew he would do so in his own time and not before. Nothing could be pressed out of Aragorn. They sat in silence for a few minutes.  
  
"Is she with anyone Gandalf?"  
  
"No Aragorn she has never lasted long with anyone."  
  
Aragorn nodded thoughtfully.  
  
Gandalf chuckled at his friend.  
  
"Are you laughing at me Gandalf?" Aragorn demanded.  
  
"No my friend, I would not laugh at you. I am merely laughing at that hilariously funny couple on the dance floor. Oh you have missed them!"  
  
Aragorn regarded the wizard who was still chuckling away, suspiciously, but he dismissed it with a wave of his hand. He turned to look at the room and his eyes sought out Arwen. She was laughing and dancing with a handsome elf. She kissed the elf on the lips lightly and Aragorn desperately wanted to be there, to feel her lips on his, to hold her. His eyes wandered her body; her dress clung to her showing off every curve. Her arms were slight and slender and her hands were dainty. Her skin was a pale complexion and a glow emitted from her. Her brown eyes sparkled with laughter and joy.  
  
Arwen danced with the elf on the dance floor. He was good looking and strong and seemed to like her. She glanced over at the head table. Gandalf was laughing at Aragorn. Aragorn seemed to be confused but he ignored the wizard and looked out over the dance floor. His eyes caught hers for a fleeting moment before she was flung back into the dance by the elf. He called himself Unadrielad. He caught her in his arms and leant over and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Want to get out of here?"  
  
He grabbed her hand and she followed him to the door. They slipped out and walked through the gardens of Elrond. His arm was round her waist. He turned her and kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back. He was nice but why did she feel so funny about kissing him? She threw the thought from her mind and concentrated on the moment. He led her to a secluded area in a grove of trees. The air was still and silent; the outside world was cut off. He took her in his arms and kissed her again hard on the lips. She responded. He pulled her closer, reaching for her gown. This was going too far. She didn't like him that much. She pushed him away and turned to the opening. He grabbed her wrist and turned her hard. She yelped in pain.  
  
"Get off me you creep!"  
  
His hand encircled her mouth. She couldn't speak or scream. This elf was going to rape her.  
  
"Now, now Arwen, you seemed eager enough on the dance floor. What's wrong with here? It's nice and secluded. We're all alone." His eyes held a manic glare. He advanced towards her. She closed her eyes and silent tears streamed down her face.  
  
Aragorn watched as the elf whispered something in Arwen's ear. He saw her smile and follow him out the door. He stood up abruptly, knocking over a goblet of wine.  
  
"Please excuse me Gandalf, I am weary. I think I will retire to my quarters. Thank Elrond for me."  
  
He turned on his heel and strode out of the door. He walked out into the gardens, thinking maybe a walk would clear his head. The cool air felt wonderful after the heat of the Hall. Why had he fallen for that elf so bad? He had never had a serious relationship with anyone. None of the women who had loved him had liked him going off into the wild to train to be a Ranger and for many years he had had no contact with women. He had lived a solitary life only in the company of other Rangers, Gandalf and occasionally the elves of Rivendell. He pushed the thought from his head and wandered around and admired the flowers and the care and attention that had gone into the garden. He selected a path that led away from the house and followed it. He hoped it might lead to the lake. He loved to sit and think by the beauty of the clear water and the way the sun sparkled and danced on the surface of the water.  
  
Suddenly a yelp filled the air. He recognised the voice. Arwen's. He ran down the path. As he ran past a clump of trees he caught a glimpse of movement. He stopped and peered through the dense trees. He saw a flash of silver dress. He knew that it belonged to Arwen. A green tunic blocked his view of her. The elf that she had left with had worn a green tunic. If she was with him then he could not bear to go further but she might be in danger. He knew better than to rush in yelling and brandishing a sword. He crept forward, becoming the shadows that surrounded the trees. Forward he moved. He reached the last ring of trees and took a breath. He peered out from the tree. Arwen was lying on the ground with her eyes closed. The elf was undoing her dress. She had her eyes closed but silent tears streamed down her face. One of the elf's hands covered her mouth. Moving silently but quickly Aragorn moved round to the back of the elf and slipped up be hind him. Silently he drew a dagger that was hidden under his cloak. Aragorn never went anywhere unarmed. He positioned it in front of the elf's throat.  
  
The elf froze.  
  
"Let the lady go and slowly turn around."  
  
The elf dropped Arwen and she crawled away, doing up he dress. The elf turned to face him, his eyes holding a glint of anger. Aragorn held the dagger to his throat.  
  
"You cannot hurt me, man. For I am an elf!"  
  
Aragorn shook his head. Many men of Middle Earth knew nothing about the other races that lived with them. Many were scared of the elves and of the power they held.  
  
"You know very little about me, elf! I know you can die if I stick this dagger through your heart. Many do not know this but unfortunately you picked a fight with the wrong man. I am a Ranger and I know a lot about the elves and many other creatures for that matter. Now you can fight me or you can come quietly and accompany me up to the house where we can have a little chat with Lord Elrond."  
  
The elf spat at his feet. "You don't know Lord Elrond. Why would he believe a stupid unimportant Ranger like you?"  
  
Aragorn rolled his eyes. "He would believe me as I know Elrond quite well, I rescued his daughter and Gandalf the Grey is a close personal friend of mine. Take your pick of reasons."  
  
The elf dropped his defensive pose and put his hands over his head in submission. Aragorn turned to Arwen.  
  
"If you would like to accompany me up to the Hall and we can speak to your father." Arwen brushed away the tears on her face, nodded and tossed her head at the elf.  
  
With the dagger at his throat Aragorn followed the elf up to the Hall. There he took the elf by the arm and removed the dagger. He walked up to the guards and asked to speak to Lord Elrond privately.  
  
"He is at the feast. He cannot come."  
  
Aragorn sighed impatiently.  
  
"This is a matter of urgency concerning his daughter. Please fetch him at once. Tell him Aragorn is wishing to speak to him. I will wait here."  
  
One of the guards reluctantly went into the hall and appeared a minute later followed by Elrond and Gandalf.  
  
"Aragorn, what is the matter?"  
  
"May we speak in private?"  
  
Elrond looked puzzled but led them to a room just off the corridor. He closed the door and turned to Aragorn once more.  
  
"Now would you please explain what is going on? What does this elf have to do with it?"  
  
Aragorn opened his mouth to speak but Arwen beat him to it.  
  
"Father let me explain." She walked over to him and spoke in a rapid dash of Elvish. Her father nodded along. Aragorn spoke Elvish fluently but he could not understand this. He guessed it was high Elvish only know by the high families of Elves. He noticed that Gandalf understood. Arwen paused for a moment then carried on, more slowly this time. He watched Elrond's face. Suddenly it changed to anger and he stared at the elf. He stopped Arwen and moved towards the elf.  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
The elf mumbled something.  
  
"Speak louder" Elrond barked.  
  
"Unadrielad"  
  
"Unadrielad eh? Well I will be having words with you later. Continue Arwen."  
  
Arwen continued her story again. Aragorn listened to her lilting voice, wishing it were speaking to him. He shook himself from his daydream and focused on what was being said in the room. Arwen had stopped talking and Elrond was regarding the elf with a stare. The elf seemed to shrink and Elrond seemed to grow. Aragorn now understood why people called him the king of Elves. He opened the door and called a guard. He gave the guard some quick instructions to fetch two more men and take this man to a room where he would be watched. Minutes later 3 guards came into the room and took Unadrielad away. Elrond turned to his daughter.  
  
"Arwen I suggest you return to your room. You need rest."  
  
Arwen nodded and turned and headed to the door.  
  
Elrond turned to Aragorn. "It seems I need to thank you for a second time. I am very grateful you rescued my daughter from that elf."  
  
Aragorn nodded. "Thank you Elrond. Now I am tired. I will retire to my room."  
  
He left the room and closed the door quietly behind him. He began to walk along the corridor. Arwen fell into step with him. He looked up surprised.  
  
"I thought you had left for your room."  
  
"I was going to but I wanted to thank you for a second time. Unadrielad was a selfish elf and he deserved what he got. And I wanted to thank you for the dance. I enjoyed it."  
  
She reached up and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek, and then she turned and disappeared down the corridor to her own room. Aragorn touched his cheek and his heart was filled with happiness. She enjoyed the dance. Suddenly life was worth living for. He walked to his room with his heart high.  
  
She walked away from Aragorn. She was very grateful that he had rescued her. That was twice in a one week. Galadriel would be dismayed. She had to learn to strengthen her power. She thought of Aragorn. She remembered dancing with him; everything had seemed right then. Did she like him? She could not say. Arwen slipped into her room and got changed for bed. She slid in between the sheets but did not fall asleep. She lay thinking about her time her in her father's home. Less then a week she had been here but she loved it. Although she missed the tranquillity of Lothlorien if she had to chose she would live with her father in Rivendell. His gardens were beautiful and of the few friends she had met so far she loved them with all her heart. But wait did that mean Aragorn? Yes it did. With this thought she drifted into sleep. The next morning Arwen woke to brilliant sunshine. She quickly dressed and went down for a quick meal. The hall was almost empty. She left for the gardens after a quick bite of lembas. She headed to the lake, hoping no one would be there. The place seemed deserted. She dropped her clothes to her undergarments and dived into the lake.  
  
Aragorn had been sitting in the shade of the trees. He had melted into the shadows and was silent. Many people had passed but none had noticed him. He had looked up when Arwen had come to the lake. He stood up and made to go out and greet her but she began to undo her dress. He looked away, not wanting to invade her privacy. When he heard a splash of water he looked up. She was away swimming into the centre of the lake. He moved from the trees and walked out into the heat of the sun. Wearing black was not a good choice in this weather. He turned to leave and made his way up the hill. Before he reached the top he heard a voice call his name. He turned and there was Arwen treading water near the edge. He walked back down and stopped near the edge.  
  
"Well are you coming in?"  
  
He blinked. "Come in? I don't think so."  
  
"So you're scared are you?"  
  
"Scared? Certainly not."  
  
"Well you'll come in then." she replied cheekily.  
  
Come in? He hadn't counted on this. But he was no chicken. He removed his cloak and stripped down till he stood in his undergarments. Then he ran and dived into the water, soaking Arwen in the process. He surfaced.  
  
"Scared am I?"  
  
Arwen laughed and swan away into the middle of the lake. She had watched as he had removed his shirt. He had a broad chest, full of muscles after his years of being a Ranger. She had seen the muscles on his arms and she had seen how strong his shoulders were. He streaked past her and bobbed up.  
  
"Beat you!" he smiled at her, his eyes lighting up with laughter.  
  
"That's not fair. You never told me it was a race."  
  
"You never asked and anyway you started the race. You swam away first!"  
  
"Fine then! I will race you to the shore."  
  
"Ah but what do you get if you win?"  
  
She thought for a moment. "I don't know." she finally said. "I will think of that later. Okay on your marks get set GO!"  
  
She burst away, slowly building up speed. He tore after her. He swam well and his strength helped him. He caught up with her and slowly pulled away. As strong as she was she could not keep the pace he set. He finished a good few metres ahead of her. He stood up and waited for her, his hair slicked back. He wasn't even out of breath. She swam up.  
  
"Well done. You swim very well. You are very strong."  
  
He shrugged, his face turning a pale shade of pink. Years of sword fighting had built up his arms and upper body.  
  
"Now for my prize. What would I like?"  
  
Arwen saw a glint in his eye. In a flash he picked her up and tossed her in the air. She flew through the air screaming. She crashed into the water in a shower of spray. She resurfaced gasping for breath. Aragorn was doubled up with laughter. He was having trouble breathing. With his strength he had tossed her at least 5 metres. She swam back to him.  
  
"What was that for?" she demanded, with water streaming down her face.  
  
She had a piece of weed in her hair. Aragorn couldn't speak. He gasped for breath. She looked so funny. She stood with her hands on her hips demanding an answer but this only made Aragorn laugh even more. The sight of an elf standing with water running from her nose and with weed in her hair looking furious was just too good to miss. Eventually he managed to get his breath back. He reached over a removed the weed from her hair.  
  
"That was my prize."  
  
She thought for a moment then turned away. Aragorn moved towards her thinking he may have hurt her but before he could reach her she spun round and soaked him with a spray of water. He ducked under the water to escape the spray. He swam forward and grabbed her legs and pulled her under. She screamed and fell under the surface.  
  
He swam away. She took chase. Suddenly an idea hit her. She stopped and stood in the water. She concentrated on the power building up in her. She gave the water a little shove. A small wave built up and chased after Aragorn. He looked behind him and his eyes widened in surprise. He couldn't out swim it, so he stood and waited for the water to crash down on him. The force could not hurt him but it would make him pay. Arwen laughed as the wave descended on Aragorn. The wave splashed on him and moments later he resurfaced totally drenched. He swam over to her.  
  
"So we are even now okay?"  
  
He held out his hand. Cautiously she took his hand and shook it.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Aragorn looked at the sun and heaved himself out of the water. "I must dash. I have to attend a meeting with Gandalf. Will I see you at dinner?"  
  
She nodded and drifted out into the lake on her back. Before he left Aragorn flicked a spray of water at her. He ran away laughing as he heard her scream as the cool water hit her stomach.  
  
Arwen didn't see Aragorn next till dinner. She entered the Hall in a pale blue gown that she had found in her wardrobe. Heads turned as she entered. Most turned back to their dinner but she felt a pair on her as she walked towards the Head Table. She looked up and found they belonged to Aragorn. He kept her gaze as she sat in her seat. She smiled at her father but her gaze wandered towards Aragorn. Elrond did not notice and after nodding at Arwen he carried on his conversation with an elf across with him. She gave one last glance at Aragorn and then turned to talk to Gandalf.  
  
Aragorn had looked up as she entered the Hall and he was mesmerised by her. She looked up and found his eyes. She kept his gaze as she sat and nodded to her father. With a last glance at him she turned to Gandalf. He turned back to the elf he had been talking to and apologised for the lack of his concentration. But he could not concentrate all night. His head was full of Arwen. As he ate his meal, in his mind he went over every time they had spoken to each other. Over and over in his head he played the memory of when she had kissed him lightly on the cheek. He felt a glimmer of hope but deep down in his heart he knew that it was only a kiss of friendship. Would she ever want more than that? He glanced over at her and found she was staring at him. He smiled at her and felt a warmth in his chest when she smiled back and waved at him.  
  
Gandalf had watched the pair with interest. He knew that Aragorn had fallen deeply for Elrond's daughter. He was hopeless at that sort of thing. He knew nothing of the hundreds of women that had watched him leave with a pain in their hearts. He was very well sought after but he had no clue. Men both loathed and loved him. Their love was because he was a saviour and a great warrior. He was also their king though they did not know this, only Elrond and Gandalf knew this. If the people had known this he would have even more love. But many loathed him for their wives had long lusted after the dark, mysterious stranger that came in and out of their lives in a flash. He knew of many a marriage that had gone sour because of the lonely Ranger. He laughed silently to himself. He also knew that line of both men and elves that wished for Arwen's love drew long. Yet neither had found who they were searching for and again neither knew that they were searching for the one but Gandalf saw in their eyes that both were looking for love. In Aragorn's eyes all he saw was loneliness, for he had never loved anyone before, and in Arwen's eyes he saw all the pain from relationships that had gone wrong but he also all the love she wished to share with someone. He shook his head and turned back to his meal.  
  
After the meal had ended the elves filtered out of the Hall and either out into the gardens or back to their rooms. The sun still shone bravely on the grass as if it was trying to out do the moon. Arwen walked out into the middle of the lawn and sat down. She tipped her head back and soaked up the sun. She sat like this for some time. At last she looked forward and watched some elves nearby as they admired the flowers. She opened her mouth and began to sing a song in the Elven tongue, her clear voice carrying off in the breeze. Aragorn had left the Hall with Gandalf but he had retired to his room and Aragorn had wanted to get some fresh air. He stepped out into the fading sunshine and looked around. His ears caught a lilting voice singing. He headed towards the voice. He cleared a group of trees and found that it was Arwen who was singing. He walked up beside her and sat down at her side. She stopped and smiled at him.  
  
"Please don't stop. You have a lovely voice. Carry on."  
  
Arwen blushed. "Thank you for the praise but I do not like to sing in front of others."  
  
Aragorn smiled gently and said, "Arwen the whole gardens could hear you."  
  
She looked shocked. "Really?" Her cheeks flamed.  
  
He laughed and nodded. "But I am sure they didn't mind. Would you like to go for a walk?"  
  
She smiled and nodded at him. He loved it when she looked at you. You felt like you were the only person in the world. They walked along in silence for a few minutes.  
  
"You look beautiful tonight Arwen."  
  
She blushed at his praise. "Thank you. This was the only thing left in my wardrobe. I shall have to send for the rest of my clothes. I have left them at Lothlorien."  
  
"You look beautiful whatever you wear." Aragorn had stopped and was looking right into Arwen's eyes. They were the most beautiful shade of brown he had ever seen. Her hair caught the last light of the fading sun, making it look like gold. He moved towards her and raised her chin with his hand. He lowered his head and softly touched her lips. They tasted sweet like honey. He raised his head and looked back on her face. Her eyes were closed. He kissed her again. For longer this time. He wrapped his arms round her waist, pulling her right to him. She encircled his neck with her arms, locking them together. His tongue urged her mouth open and she obliged. His tongue explored her mouth. She ran her hands through his hair. His hands held her at the small of her back. Arwen was glad his hands were there. She felt if he let go she would fall backwards from the power of his kiss. At last Aragorn pulled away. He looked into her, not sure of what he was going to see there. She smiled at him and her eyes were full of love. Never before had he felt this way. He kissed her gently on the mouth. He was about to pull back when she pulled him into her and kissed him back. For the second time he was lost in her. He could smell her hair; he felt her touch and he tasted her lips. He lost himself in her beauty. After what seemed like hours they broke apart. Arwen rested her head upon his chest, glad of its strength. Aragorn bent down and whispered in her ear.  
  
"We have to be getting back. The night is coming and though its beauty is lovely I want you to be safe inside."  
  
Arwen looked at him. "As long as I am in Rivendell I will always be safe."  
  
"Times are changing Arwen. Although Rivendell is one of the safest places to be, it may not be as safe as everyone thinks."  
  
"Why do you say this? Do you wish to upset me?"  
  
"Never would I want to upset you. I just want you to be safe. I could not bear the thought of not having you around Arwen. You have captured my heart and with every second I m falling deeper and deeper in love with you. Whenever my heart quails you catch it with a smile or shake of your head. I do not know if you love me with the same amount of love but all I want is for you to be safe. Please can we return indoors?"  
  
Arwen listened to him as he spoke, loving the sound of his soft voice. He loved her and she loved him. Never had she fallen for anyone so hard. She looked into his brown eyes staring out at her, full of pain and behind that love. She reached up and kissed him softly on his lips.  
  
"Aragorn, I have never loved anyone as much as I love you now. For you I will return indoors for if what you say is true then I can only fear the worst for everyone, elves included." Aragorn took her hand and led her back to her room. He kissed her goodnight. She opened her door but before she went in she turned back to him.  
  
"Aragorn..." she began. "I was wondering if we could keep our love under wraps for the moment. I know my father holds you highly in regard but I also know he wants me to fall for an elf. I know he has some elves he wants me to meet, but I could never love anyone of them as much as I love you. I need to get round him first. Do you mind?"  
  
"I will do anything to please you." He kissed her lightly and then turned and disappeared back down the hall to his room.  
  
Arwen went into her room and found her servant and good friend Lomodia waiting for her. She stopped short knowing she had heard everything.  
  
"Lomodia what are you doing here?"  
  
Lomodia said, "I was worried about you. You had no returned so I decided to wait in your room until you returned. I am sorry. Please forgive me."  
  
"Of course I forgive you for you are my best friend but Lomodia did you hear everything that Aragorn said to me and I said to him?"  
  
Lomodia nodded. "Do you think it is wise to go against your father?"  
  
Arwen sat on the bed and took her friend's hand. "I love him so much. I could not bear living without him."  
  
"But he is a mere man and you have known him for only a week."  
  
"That is true but I know he is the one for me. Please do not say anything to my father. He would not understand."  
  
"You know I would never do that. But I just want to make sure you don't get hurt."  
  
Arwen kissed her lightly on the cheek. "He would never hurt me. I am going to bed now. I will see you tomorrow. Goodnight Lomodia."  
  
The next morning Aragorn woke early. He lay in his bed for a while and turned things over in his head. His thoughts dwelled on Arwen mostly and how much he loved her and cared for her. She returned his love and he felt the world could not get any better. But he still had to convince Elrond of this. She was all he ever wanted. He would protect her until he died if he had to. There was a knock on his door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
An elf opened the door and looked round.  
  
"Aragorn, Gandalf wishes to speak with you immediately."  
  
5 minutes later Aragorn was striding down the hall to meet Gandalf in the library. He walked into the room and found Gandalf and Elrond deep in conversation. They looked up as he entered.  
  
"Ah, Aragorn good. Please come and take a seat."  
  
Aragorn walked over to the table and sat down beside Gandalf. He was disturbed by the grim tone Gandalf was using.  
  
"Aragorn there are grave matters that have come to our attention. Sources of ours have reported that there is movement in the South. Sauron has reclaimed Mordor. He has been residing in there for some time. He has slipped past us and regained control of all of his servants and many new ones."  
  
Aragorn sat with a shocked look on his face. "But Sauron would never move back to Mordor unless...has there been a sighting of the Ring? Has someone found it? Is there a rumour?"  
  
"I am afraid that it is true. Sauron would not move back into Mordor for no reason. We believe that there is a rumour. Dark forces are at work and time is against us. We must seek the one who last resided with it. You know of whom I speak."  
  
"Gollum actually has the Ring? I thought it was never proved. You mean he has had it all these long years and no one stopped him? He could have already crossed over to Sauron's side!"  
  
"That may be true Aragorn but I believe otherwise. Gollum hates Sauron and he will not want Sauron to take the Ring back. He loves and hates the Ring. That is why Aragorn I am asking you if you wish to join me on a hunt for Gollum before the enemy take him."  
  
"Of course I will come with you Gandalf, you know that."  
  
"I did think you would come but things have changed."  
  
Aragorn looked at him sharply then bowed his head. Elrond looked quickly between them, a wave of confusion passing over his face. He spoke,  
  
"Then Gandalf the Grey and Aragorn son of Arathorn shall journey to find the creature Gollum. You may leave as soon as possible and I will make sure you have provisions and suitable horses. This situation will not pass these walls until the time when it shall be made public to those who should know."  
  
Aragorn and Gandalf stood and bowed to him before exiting the room. Outside Aragorn looked at the wizard.  
  
"Gandalf what do you mean by 'things have changed'?"  
  
"Aragorn I have seen the way yourself and Arwen look at each other. You cannot hide it for much longer. I also know you did not return to your room until very late last night for I myself came looking for you quite a few hours after we had parted that evening. I also know you do not spend that much time out side, though you do spend many an hour thinking by the lake. Do not underestimate me Aragorn for you know I am wise."  
  
With that Gandalf walked down the hall with a smile on his face while Aragorn stood pondering what the wizard had said.  
  
A few hours later and Aragorn was by the lake thinking. He had to tell Arwen that he was leaving but this would be hard. No sooner than he had proclaimed his love for her he had to leave her. He hated himself for it but it had to be done. He could not give her a reason for going. This had to be kept secret.  
  
At that moment Arwen walked down to the lake. She had been looking for Aragorn for a while and this was the last place she was looking. She scanned round but even with her elf eyes she failed to notice Aragorn sitting in the shade of the trees deep in thought. It was only by chance that he looked up and saw her leaving. Standing, he called to her. She turned to him and a smile lit up her face. She crossed over to him.  
  
"I've been looking for you everywhere. Where have you been? You were not at lunch. Even Gandalf did not know where you had hidden yourself. I myself could not see you. You hide yourself very well."  
  
He smiled at her. "That is the nature of a Ranger, to stay hidden until he wants to be seen. I did not feel hungry at lunch so I passed the meal. I have had much thinking to do. Please do not take it personally. I have no wish to avoid you. In fact I was just coming to find you. I need to talk to you."  
  
"That I just what I want to hear!" Arwen laughed but stopped when she saw this was no laughing matter.  
  
"Aragorn, what is the matter? What's on your mind?"  
  
He sighed and sat down on a log.  
  
She sat beside him.  
  
"I hate to tell you this but I must leave Rivendell very soon, at the end of the week I fear."  
  
"What? Why? You can't leave!"  
  
"I'm afraid I cannot tell you the reason. I do not wish to leave but deep in my heart I know I have to. Time is against us and I must fly."  
  
"The end of the week? That is far too soon. I thought you loved me Aragorn but that is not so. You take my heart and then leave. Is this the way you treat all women?"  
  
"Arwen no! I would never hurt you intentionally. I must leave for the best. Please Arwen understand me."  
  
"No. Why did I think I could trust you? Men are never to be trusted. You deceived me Aragorn. That I will never forget. Why did I think I could love you? I hate you Aragorn!"  
  
She turned and ran from him. Aragorn called to her but she did not stop. He put his head in his hands. He had seen the tears in her eyes. He sat there for many hours. The sun had been down for a while and the moon was beginning to peek out when at last Gandalf found him down by the lake. His face was drawn as if he had just faced a great peril and he had lost. Aragorn did not hear the wizard approach until he was standing right in front of him.  
  
"Well Gandalf you were wrong. Arwen and I are no longer together. She did not like the fact that I was leaving. I am afraid I have blown my chances with her."  
  
"My dear friend I am sure that you have not blown everything with her. If you would like I will go and talk to her. Maybe she will accept my counsel."  
  
"Thank you Gandalf that would do me a lot of favours. I have enough to worry about at the moment. I do not wish her to add to my list. I feel I could just not cope."  
  
Gandalf stood and offered his hand to Aragorn.  
  
"Then will you not accompany me back to the house and get some rest. I will speak with Arwen in the morning. You will need all the strength you can get for I fear the journey will be long and tiresome and in the end in my heart of hearts I fear we will not find what we seek for."  
  
Arwen had run back to the house holding in her tears, but when she had reached the sanctuary of her room she had let rip. Lomodia had heard the noise and had come to comfort her. Arwen had sobbed out her story and Lomodia had just comforted her, rocking her back and forth. When Arwen had cried herself to sleep Lomodia left her and went in search of Aragorn. Fortunately for Aragorn, Gandalf was outside his door, just leaving. Lomodia stormed up to him.  
  
"Step aside please sir. I wish to speak with Aragorn." Gandalf smiled, amused at her antics.  
  
"My dear lady I fear I know what this is about. Please if you let me explain." He took her arm and led her to an unused room. He sat her in a chair and began to explain.  
  
"None of this is Aragorn's fault. You may not know but Aragorn is a Ranger. I have asked him to come on a journey with me because I need some of his skills. It is true he could have declined this offer and stayed her with Arwen as she would have wanted him to but sadly due to circumstances outside his control he has chosen to come with me. I cannot explain this further and I hope you will calm down. I wish to talk with Arwen tomorrow. Maybe I can explain the situation to her better after she has calmed down. Please leave Aragorn in peace. He meant no harm to Arwen and it has disturbed him greatly that she now loathes him. He needs rest for we are leaving tomorrow evening. He is under a great deal of pressure at the moment and this does not help him. More than anyone except Elrond and myself knows. Sadly I cannot explain this any further either. I just hope you listen to my words and take heed by them."  
  
Lomodia sat for a moment and then nodded.  
  
"Very well sir if you wish me to I will leave him alone. But I cannot speak for Arwen. She may wish to talk to him."  
  
"That is why I wish to talk with her first. Could you send her to me after breakfast tomorrow?"  
  
Lomodia nodded and left the room. Gandalf sank down; glad the ordeal was over. Then he to left to get some rest before tomorrow.  
  
The next morning Arwen woke with a start. She had dreamt that Aragorn had left her to go on some journey but the journey had failed and he had been killed by orcs. Suddenly she remembered that part of the dream was true. Aragorn was going away. Her heart was filled with sadness. What if the dream was a vision and that was going to happen. Then she remembered the way she had left things with Aragorn. She had turned and left him. She remembered the last look she had given him before she had come to her room. His eyes were full of sadness. He had called out to her but she had not listened. She both loved and loathed him. Why was he leaving her so soon? He couldn't do this to her. She loved him so much she couldn't bear to live without him, without his strong arms encircling her into a hug, the feel of his lips on hers, without never looking into his eyes filled with so much love for her again, without the way he looked at her when she crossed the room, the way he made her feel like she was the only person in the world that he loved. She sank back onto her pillows and tears came to her eyes. There was a knock at the door. Brushing away the tears she called out,  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Lomodia's head appeared round the door.  
  
"So you are awake. How are you feeling this morning? Gandalf left a message last night when you were asleep. Could you go and meet him in the library after you have eaten?"  
  
Arwen nodded.  
  
"Yes I am feeling much better this morning and I will go meet Gandalf after breakfast."  
  
She changed quickly and went down to the hall for some food, hoping she wouldn't run into Aragorn. She entered the hall and looked towards the high table. There was no one there. She scanned the rest of the hall and saw Aragorn talking to some elves. He glanced up and caught her gaze. She swiftly turned her head and walked up to the table and sat down. She felt his eyes follow her. Fighting the urge to look over at him she quickly ate some cereal and drank some water and then left. As she passed through the door she quickly looked over at him. Immediately she wished she hadn't. He gave her one last stare; his eyes filled with sadness and lost love. She ran down the hall brushing away the tears that filled her eyes. She came to the door of the library and quickly let herself in.  
  
Aragorn had had a restless night. He had tossed and turned and after many hours had fallen into a dreamless sleep. He had felt her as soon as she had walked into the room. He had looked over and caught her gaze but she had brushed it away. He had watched her as she had wolfed down some breakfast and then left quickly. She had looked over at him one last time and he knew he had hit something. As she turned he caught the shine of unshed tears. His knees had turned to jelly when she walked through the door. Why did she have such an effect on him? Sighing he turned back to the elves he had been talking to.  
  
Arwen had dashed into the library and found Gandalf sitting at a table, an old book sitting open in front of him. He looked up as she entered.  
  
"Arwen what is the matter? Why are you crying?"  
  
"Gandalf do not play the fool with me. You know why I am crying and you know what the matter is. Although Lomodia did not say I know you know. So what did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"It seems I can no longer fool you. Please take a seat and let me talk."  
  
*  
  
3 hours later Arwen emerged from the library. She and Gandalf had talked for many hours and Arwen understood things better now. She would have to find Aragorn now and talk to him. She went off in search of him. She looked in his room and out in the grounds but he was not there. She went down to the lake and searched in the trees but she could still not find him. The truth be told Aragorn had been down by the lake but when he had seen Arwen come down he had slipped away silently and unnoticed. He went to the stables to check on Brego. He nickered softly when he smelt his master. Aragorn went over to him. Stroking his magnificent head he whispered softly in the horse's ear. He told him of the journey and that he was to be riding with Shadowfax, Gandalf's horse and Brego's father. The horse whinnied in pleasure the mention of Shadowfax's name. Aragorn opened the stable and led Brego out into the open. There he mounted him and walked him out of Rivendell and into the great fields about Rivendell. There he let Brego loose. He clung to the horse with no saddle or bridle and let the horse race himself. He bolted through the fields like a shooting star. The horse pranced and jumped about. He let himself go and Aragorn laughed at his antics. He slipped off the animal's back and let him loose. He knew the horse would not stray. He sat and watched him canter about the field while he himself sat deep in thought. He thought of nothing but the journey he was going on. He did not allow himself to think of Arwen. At last he stood up and called the horse. He came running over not in the least bit tired out. Aragorn led him back to the stables and rubbed him down. He put him back in the stable and gave him strict instructions to rest before the evening.  
  
Then Aragorn returned back to his room to back a small bag of essentials he would need. The evening drew near and he left his room and walked down to the courtyard to find Brego and Shadowfax deep in discussion, not letting anyone handle them. They stood gleaming, Shadowfax like silver and Brego like gold, under the last rays of the sun. He walked up to the horse and stroked his head. The horse nuzzled his neck lovingly. He slipped the saddle onto the horse for unlike Gandalf he liked to have a saddle to hold him and his spare knife. Brego did not mind the saddle but only if Aragorn put it on, he knew the way he liked to have it on his broad back. He waited for Gandalf and Elrond to appear. Elrond came first and the two talked for a while. A small crowd had appeared to see the two travellers off for they were much liked by the elves in Rivendell. They came often and had made many friends here. Gandalf came striding down the path and went straight to Shadowfax who was getting edgy. He calmed the horse and then looked round the crowd as if expecting to see someone. He did not find who he was looking for and he sighed. Then he walked over to Elrond and Aragorn.  
  
"Well are you all ready? You should travel mostly by the cover of night if you can for Gollum hates the sun but then again he also hates the moon so dusk and dawn are good times to hunt for him."  
  
"Thank you Elrond. We will search for a year at the most. That should give us time to search all Middle-Earth but if we do not find him in a year then I fear we may have lost him to the enemy for they will also be looking for him. They will want to find and torture him. Sauron will do anything to find the Ring."  
  
"Travel well and may the power of the elves go with you."  
  
Gandalf thanked him again and then swung himself onto Shadowfax. The horse reared and neighed loudly. Aragorn made to mount Brego but before he did a voice called out to him.  
  
"Aragorn."  
  
He turned slowly and there stood Arwen. She was clothed all in white and stood shining like a star. He looked into her eyes and found happiness and love there. She moved towards him and then broke out into a run. She flung her arms around his neck. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into him. She felt a surge of relief wash over her as she reached his arms. This is where she belonged. She whispered in his ear,  
  
"I'm so sorry I ran from you. Please forgive me. I love you with all my heart. I have heard a different story from Gandalf. I now understand why you must go. I was stupid to run from you like that. This is where I belong, in your arms."  
  
Aragorn pulled back and cupped her face in his hands. He looked right into her eyes and spoke softly to her, so no one else would hear.  
  
"Arwen, I never stopped loving you. I don't need to forgive you; you had the right to walk away from me. I can't bear to part with you but I know deep inside my heart I must. I dreaded telling you this for I thought you might hate me. Or if I went away you would find someone else to love. That is my worst fear, not being able to love you."  
  
Arwen felt the tears welling up in her eyes. They spilled over and fell down her face. Aragorn wiped them gently from her cheeks as they fell.  
  
"I could never find someone else I love as much as I love you. That will never happen I promise you that."  
  
He leant forward and kissed her passionately on the lips. She kissed him back and wound her arms back around his neck. He let go of her face and captured her by the waist. Slowly Aragorn pulled away. He was a centimetre from her lips when he whispered  
  
"I have to go but I will come back for you. That I promise you." He kissed her softly on the lips.  
  
"How long will you be gone for?"  
  
Tears were still falling down her face.  
  
"A year at the most. I know it seems long but I will be back, maybe even before that."  
  
He gave her one last kiss then turned and mounted his horse. He cried aloud and Brego reared and moved away. He turned and gave her one last look before he cantered off into the forest, leaving her standing there with tears streaming down her face. She stood there for many minutes until at last she turned and passed through the crowd. She ran to her room and sat on the bed. This was how Lomodia found her hours later. Arwen looked up as she entered.  
  
"Arwen, your father wants to see you now. He has waited for many hours but he cannot wait any longer. Please come with me."  
  
Arwen shook her head. "I cannot face him just yet. Please just give me a little more time. I will see him in the morning. Please Lomodia." She begged her friend.  
  
Lomodia left and returned a few minutes later.  
  
"Your father was not happy but he agreed to see you in the morning, but you cannot put it off any longer that that."  
  
Arwen thanked her friend then begged her to let her be on her own for the night. Lomodia did not like it but she respected her wishes and left. Arwen burst into tears. The man she loved was gone and she had to face the future alone. She did not like the thought of facing her father the next morning. She wished Aragorn were here to comfort her, rock her to sleep with her cradled in his strong arms. It was very late when at last she fell asleep.  
  
When the morning sun woke her she felt tired and drowsy. She got changed slowly and headed straight for her father's room. She did not feel like breakfast. She knocked knowing her father would be up however early it was.  
  
"Come in."  
  
She cracked open the door and saw Elrond at there at his desk, his face creased with worry and anger. He looked up and she pushed the door open fully and stepped inside the room.  
  
"Arwen. I'm glad you have come. We have much to talk about. Debar!" as he spoke an elf appeared through the door.  
  
"Debar make sure we are not disturbed until I say so. Is that clear?"  
  
The elf nodded and left.  
  
"Arwen please take a seat."  
  
She sat opposite him but did not look him in the eye. "Arwen I am having trouble believing what I saw yesterday. Could you explain things to me? Like when you and that man got together."  
  
She looked up, her face flushed with anger. "He is called Aragorn and you know it. Please call him by his name. You liked him father. He saved me twice and you were grateful. I know you want me to be with a high elf but I would not love them. He is the only one for me. Do you not want me to be happy?"  
  
Elrond struggled to keep control of his feelings. His voice was cold when he spoke. "Arwen I do wish for you to be happy but why are you with the...Aragorn? When did you find your love for him for I know you did not just love him when he left?"  
  
"It was after the incident with Unadrielad, when we had that feast. I went for a walk and I met him and things went from there. What is your problem with him? He is a fine man, worthy of your approval! You are being stupid! What is wrong with me falling in love with Aragorn?" Arwen yelled at her father's face.  
  
Elrond's eyes darkened. "I am your father. I have some control over what you do in your life. And I do not permit your love to Aragorn."  
  
Arwen's eyes filled with tears. "I can do what I want with my life and my heart. I wish I had never come to Rivendell." She turned on her heel and stormed out of the room. Her father spoke commandingly to her retreating back.  
  
"Arwen, come back here!"  
  
But she ignored him.  
  
She went down to the lake and sat by the water. The stillness calmed her. She decided to talk to her father again but this time she would keep her temper. She took a deep breath and stood up. She looked in the water and saw her father's reflection standing behind her. Arwen sat down heavily on the grass and her father joined her. Elrond picked up a few loose pebbles and began to toss them into the water. Arwen waited for her father to speak. A few minutes of silence passed.  
  
At last Elrond spoke. "Arwen, do you really love this man?"  
  
Arwen looked up. "Yes father I really do and I know he loves me back."  
  
Elrond sighed. "Arwen, I can't make you do anything. I can't stop you loving him. In my heart I still do not believe this will work but I will give my consent for the relationship to go ahead."  
  
Elrond looked at his daughter and saw tears were welling up in her eyes.  
  
"Thank you father." She hugged him. "I now have the long wait until Gandalf and Aragorn return. A year seems such a long time."  
  
The year did indeed pass slowly for Arwen but when spring drew close once again Arwen began to listen out for rumours of the pair's return. Eventually after 3 weeks or so of waiting a streak of silver had been spotted heading this way. At the pace it was going it would arrive very soon. Arwen's heart lifted. Gandalf! But where was the streak of gold that should be Aragorn? Were there two riders? She asked the elf but he did not know. Arwen went down to the courtyard to join the growing crowd waiting for Gandalf's return. Aragorn might be returning in a few days. Gandalf would sort everything out.  
  
Presently Gandalf rode in, sitting proudly on Shadowfax's back. Arwen knew Aragorn was not there but still she looked for him with his black cloak and gentle smile. He did not come. Gandalf had dismounted and was crossing over to Elrond. Arwen ran after him.  
  
"Elrond I must speak with you."  
  
Arwen arrived and tugged Gandalf on the sleeve.  
  
"Gandalf where is Aragorn?"  
  
"That is what I wish to talk about. Arwen you had better come with us."  
  
He strode of following Elrond down the corridor. Arwen stood for a moment, worry filling her mind. She glanced back at the courtyard hoping to see Aragorn gallop in on Brego but he did not appear. She hurried after Gandalf and Elrond. They were all ready seated when she entered. She sat quickly and turned to Gandalf who began to speak.  
  
"The journey started off well enough. We had been searching for about 4 months when a rumour from the south came. We made our way to Gondor quickly and carried on out search but nothing came up. I decided to go to Saruman to see if he could help and assist our plight. Aragorn decided to carry on the search alone for a few days. I spent a week with Saruman. He knew nothing and didn't seem interested. He held me back, finding excuses to keep me in Isenguard. This puzzled me a bit but I put it out of my mind. Eventually I returned to Gondor to find Aragorn and carry on the search together. But when I arrived I was told that Aragorn had left to hunt some days ago and had not returned. He had left no word of where he was going. I was puzzled but I set Shadowfax to hunt for Brego knowing he would find him. I presumed Aragorn would be with his horse whom he loved so dearly. Shadowfax found Brego wandering the plains of Rohan but Aragorn was not with him. Brego was injured so I took him to be cared for in Rohan. I went back out looking for Aragorn but I have heard no word from anywhere. Brego remains in Rohan and I came back here when our year was up. I kept up the hunt for Gollum as well but he also has disappeared. That is all I know. Have you heard anything from Aragorn?"  
  
Elrond shook his head sadly. Gandalf sighed then he turned to Arwen. Her eyes held no emotion and her mouth was set in a grim line. She stood and nodded to Gandalf.  
  
"Thank you for the news. If you will excuse me now."  
  
She turned to the door and left. Elrond turned back to Gandalf.  
  
"How long since you left him?"  
  
Gandalf's brow creased in thought. "Let's see it will be coming up to 4 or 5 months. I fear he is dead. But for now I must rest as I am weary from my travels."  
  
He left Elrond sitting at his desk in thought.  
  
Arwen had left the room and had walked out into the grounds. She headed (as always) for the lake. She always went there no matter what. The day was over cast and the clouds threatened rain. The water was murky. Arwen brought her knees up to her chin and hugged them. Questions and thoughts swept round her brain. Missing? Dead? How? She couldn't imagine him dead. He was so strong and powerful. What could possibly take his life? No one orc could. Had they overwhelmed him? She couldn't bear to think of his body lying somewhere out there hewn to pieces by orc swords. What if no one found him? He would lie there for eternity and no one would know who he was. He had just been a Ranger. Although people were thankful they were around no one thought of them as important. No one knew their identity; most didn't even know their names. They just helped and disappeared. She would never see him again. That thought hit home and the tears came. Arwen thought she had been beyond tears but here they were streaming down her face like rivers. She lay curled up in a ball until all her tears were gone. She had completely exhausted herself and this was how Gandalf found her many hours later. He picked her up in his arms and bore her away to her room to rest.  
  
Arwen woke late the next morning. She did not move from her bed. Lomodia came in around noon with a try of food for her but Arwen only picked listlessly at it. Lomodia sat down beside her on the bed. She was worried for her friend. At length Lomodia spoke to her.  
  
"Arwen? How are you feeling today? You have to eat something. Please just take a little bread and a sip of water."  
  
But Arwen just turned her back on her friend and shut her eyes. Lomodia looked at her friend for a moment with worry in her eyes. She turned and left the room. As she was hurrying down the hall she bumped into Gandalf.  
  
"Ah Lomodia how is Arwen this morning? Is she up yet?"  
  
"Oh Gandalf she won't get out of bed or eat or drink. I am worried about her Gandalf. Is there anything you can do?"  
  
Gandalf thought for a moment. "I will go and talk to her. She must be in a terrible state. Leave her to me. I will see what I can do."  
  
He strode off down the corridor to Arwen's room. He knocked on the door but there was no reply. He opened the door a crack and called in.  
  
"Arwen? Are you here?"  
  
He opened the door fully and looked round. The room was empty. He walked over to the window to see if she had gone outside. The window overlooked the entrance to Rivendell and the fields surrounding it. He scanned them, his mind preoccupied, but he saw nothing.  
  
The journey had been going as well as could be expected. They had headed down to Gondor and had been searching there for a while, a month or two at the most. Gandalf had decided to go and see Saruman but Aragorn had stayed to carry on the search. He had gone out hunting one morning. He had left early and travelled to a forest near the great Fangorn forest. It had been near the end of the day, the light was fading, and he was weary and tired, his back was aching from stooping over all day and he had had no luck. He had led Brego out of the forest and was about to begin the journey home when they had been attacked by a group of orcs. They had driven Brego off, injuring him in the process and had turned on Aragorn. He wasn't sure how many, maybe 50 or 100. He had been fighting them for a few minutes and had killed a great many when one had attacked him from behind. He had turned just in time to ward off a fatal blow to his heart. But just then another orc cracked his sword hilt on Aragorn's head. He had fallen to the ground in a daze, waiting for the final blow when he had heard distant cries. The orcs had run. But many aimed a last blow at him as they ran. He had received a gash on his right arm, just missing the muscle and another deep cut in his leg. He had not felt this; he was drifting in and out of consciousness. The last thing he heard was the cry of a horse on the wind.  
  
Aragorn woke to find himself in a warm bed. He opened his eyes but shut them immediately. The light blinded him. Slowly, one at time, he reopened them and looked round him. He was lying in a white room in a white bed and he was wearing white clothes. The sun was shining through a small window in front of him. The room was small and the only other furniture it held was a small chair and another small table standing beside the bed. Was this what being dead was like? He felt his head and corrected himself. If he was dead his head wouldn't hurt like a herd of Rohan's heaviest horses had just run over it. Twice. He looked round the room and saw his clothes were hanging over the small table.  
  
He pushed himself to the side of the bed and almost cried out in pain. He had leant heavily on his right arm. He looked down at it and saw it was wrapped in a white cloth. He saw traces of blood leaking through it. He felt his head and found it was also clad in the same cloth. He checked himself over and found the only other serious injury was a deep cut to his leg. Other than lots of little nicks and cuts on his arm he was fine. He swung his legs over one side of the bed and gingerly put his weight on them. His left leg, the one with the gash, was sore but he found that if he limped he could walk fine. He stood up and walked over to the window and looked out, but he couldn't see anything. The sun was blinding him. He limped back over to the bed and sat down. On the table beside him was sat a tray of food. There was some bread, cheese and some fresh meat. There was also a glass of water. Hungrily he ate the small meal.  
  
He had just finished the glass of water when the door opened and in walked a young man. An older woman followed him. Aragorn looked up. The man spoke.  
  
"So you are awake. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Fine apart from my head which is killing me. Who are you? Where am I? How long have I been asleep?"  
  
The man walked over to him and examined his head. He spoke to the woman in some foreign tongue. She left the room. The man turned to Aragorn and began to speak in Common Speech.  
  
"My name is Andura. You are deep in the woods near Fangorn. You will not have heard of my people. We have led a secret life and wish to keep doing so. You have been out for 2 weeks at the most. Will you now tell me your name, where you are from and what you were doing in my land?"  
  
Aragorn studied the man for a minute. He looked into his eyes and saw only truth.  
  
"My name you say? I have many. My proper name is Aragorn. I cannot speak of the quest I was on. I am from no land in particular. I come and go wherever my path takes me." Andura's face held no expression. At length he spoke to Aragorn.  
  
"You cannot tell me of your quest. Then tell me whom do you serve?"  
  
"I serve no man."  
  
Andura's face turned cold.  
  
"Just who do you think you are? You serve no man. You are on a journey that you can speak none of. You have many names. I don't believe I can trust you. Did you travel with anyone or do you travel alone?"  
  
Aragorn's eyes hardened. "I travelled with the wizard Gandalf the Grey but he went to seek counsel with Saruman. I am thankful that your men rescued me from the orcs. My day had been hard and wearisome and without your help I would not be sitting here talking to you. I will leave now so I now longer have to be a burden to you."  
  
Aragorn stood with some difficulty and walked over to the chair. He grabbed his clothes and looked at Andura.  
  
"If I may have some privacy to change."  
  
Andura looked at him and laughed.  
  
"You will never survive at your present state. You will be dead before you reach the daylight. Sit back down. See, here comes the healer with medicine for your head. I wish to talk to you a little longer. Please sit."  
  
Warily Aragorn dropped his clothes and sat down. The woman handed him some medicine and he took it, never taking his eyes of Andura. Andura sat down and watched him also. Then he turned and spoke again in his native tongue. She bowed to him and left the pair. They sat there for a few minutes in silence.  
  
At last Aragorn spoke. "You say I will never reach the daylight. What do you mean? Surely I could step outside my room and be bathed in the sun without being killed. Or is the room enchanted so I can never leave without your knowing?"  
  
"The reason we have lived in secret so long is that we are hidden from sight. Yes you might say this place is enchanted for we live under the ground. The light you see is not the sun though it does look like it and I take your words as praise. We live deep under the forest, which you were looking through. We had been watching you for most of the day for no being can pass here without us knowing. Usually we leave them in peace to wander unless they damage out forest. But we also knew of a troop of orcs heading your way. I set men out to watch over you for we detest orcs and they like ways. They do not know of us and speak of us as the phantoms in the wood. Usually they stay well clear but they were bold today. They fell trees for no reason and these trees are our friends. You had been doing nothing wrong in our land so I took pity on you and sent out a troop. My men are always glad to fight some orc so they set off. We saw them attack you and knew you would never survive. There were too many. When the orcs heard us coming they ran. We found you just in time it seems for you were about to be slain."  
  
Aragorn stared at him. "You live under the forest? In caves? Like the dwarves? Why do you wish to remain unknown?" Wonder was in his voice.  
  
Andura laughed at his wonder. "Yes and no. Our homes are cave like. And no we do not live like the dwarves. We are men like you. The forest is our home. We remain unknown only because no one has come looking for us. We live our lives well enough here. We do not care if people know about us or not, just as long as they do not come disturbing our way of life."  
  
"But you say you were watching me all the time. Indeed at several points during the day I felt I was being watched but I presumed it was animals. How did you hide so well? I usually see these things. Did you blind my sight by an enchantment when I entered?"  
  
Andura laughed. "No, you can only see us if you are looking for us. You were not so you didn't even spot us."  
  
Aragorn thought for a moment, taking it all in.  
  
"Are you the leader of these men?"  
  
Andura nodded. "Yes my father died 2 years ago and I am his heir. But anyway, you say you were travelling with Gandalf the Grey. Where is he now for he was not with you the day you were attacked by the orcs?"  
  
"You know of Gandalf? He went to seek counsel with Saruman the White. I do not know where he is now."  
  
Andura's eyes flashed with anger at the mention of Saruman. "Gandalf we know of but we do not think he knows of us. We are close to everything in this forest and we often speak with Fangorn. He knows Gandalf and says we can trust him. So we do, he often passes through here but never sees us."  
  
Aragorn was puzzled at the name Fangorn but dismissed it from his mind. If I am to know he will tell me he thought.  
  
"How long have I been asleep?"  
  
"It has been almost 2 weeks now."  
  
Aragorn looked up. "2 weeks? I must leave at once. I have wasted time. I must carry on the search. I must find Gandalf."  
  
He stood up to leave but Andura was quicker. Aragorn limped over to the door where Andura stood.  
  
"Let me past. I must leave at once."  
  
"You are not strong enough to leave. There may be more orcs out there and if they attacked you in this state you would most certainly be killed. What use would you be to anyone dead?"  
  
An image of Arwen filled Aragorn's mind and his heart sank. I promised her I would return and I will not break that promise. I must return at once to her.  
  
Andura continued.  
  
"No you will stay here until your arm, leg and head have fully healed and you are back to your full strength. I am not joking, if you leave now I will get my men to fight you if you try to leave. It will be some time before you leave here."  
  
Aragorn looked at Andura. "You cannot do this. I must leave at once. Where is my horse Brego?"  
  
Andura looked puzzled. "Your horse? Ah yes. He was chased off before we could reach him. We heard the cry of another horse and he took off. We tried to catch him but he was faster than the west wind."  
  
Aragorn nodded. "Yes he would be off. That would be the call of Shadowfax his father. Gandalf must have been looking for me. Was he injured?"  
  
"Yes I believe he was on his right front leg but he still ran fast."  
  
A look of worry passed over Aragorn's face. "I hope Gandalf took him to Rohan to be healed. I feel in my heart that he is fine. How long do you think before I am fully better?"  
  
Andura called out in his native tongue and the healer woman came through the door. Again he spoke to her and she thought for a moment before answering. Andura nodded and turned to Aragorn once more.  
  
"She says 4 to 5 months at the most. Your arm is badly hurt. The gash just scored the muscle and your arm is very weak. It will take you a while to build up the strength. You will not be able to fight for some time and even then you will be easily beaten. Your leg will also take time to heal but not as long as your arm, just try not to limp on it too much. Try to walk normally. We also want to be careful with your head as you took quite a hit and you have been asleep for some time."  
  
Aragorn's eyes widened in disbelief. "5 months? But..."  
  
Andura held up his hand and silenced Aragorn. "No buts. That is the maximum time. If you are better before hand then by all means you may leave. I will now leave you to rest as your medicine will be taking affect shortly."  
  
He left Aragorn sitting on the bed and walked out to his guard.  
  
"He will stay. He has told me his tale but I believe he is keeping something from us. I will have to wait to see if he tells. Make sure he doesn't leave his room without my knowledge."  
  
With that Andura turned and strode down the hall, leaving the guard standing by the door.  
  
Aragorn ran his hands through his hair and fell back onto the bed, hurting his arm in the process. He cursed silently and looked up at the ceiling. Thoughts ran through his head but the head medicine was beginning to take affect and he fell slowly into a dreamless sleep. He woke the next morning feeling refreshed but with a bit of a headache. He climbed carefully out of bed and reached for his clothes. He didn't feel comfortable in the white gown and felt much better back in his own clothes. He headed towards the door and opened it. Outside there was a man standing guard. He turned to face Aragorn and bowed.  
  
"Good morning sir, what may I do for you?"  
  
"I wish to speak with Andura as soon as possible."  
  
The guard bowed again.  
  
"Very well. He sent word for you to come when you woke. Please follow me."  
  
He set off down the corridor at a fast pace. Aragorn limped along behind him. He had forgotten Andura's advice to try and walk normally on his leg. The place reminded him of Rivendell.  
  
The guard had stopped outside a huge oak door. All round the edge there were carvings of times gone by. Aragorn stood there for a moment looking at them. The guard stepped forward and knocked 3 times on the magnificent knocker in the middle of the door. Unseen hands opened the door and the guard bowed Aragorn through. He walked slowly into the hall. As soon as he had passed the door it clanged shut behind him. He looked back but again saw no man standing there to close it. He walked on up to the centre of the room. There stood a chair. There was no one sitting on the chair and the room seemed deserted. It was eerie and Aragorn wondered if he had walked into a trap. Maybe he couldn't trust these men. He turned back for the door but a voice stopped him.  
  
"Aragorn welcome to the feasting hall."  
  
As soon as these words had been said the hall was filled with light and the room was full of chatting and laughing people.  
  
"I am sorry I have kept you waiting. Please come and have a seat."  
  
Aragorn looked round him in wonder. Where had all these people come from? Andura seemed to read his mind.  
  
"Again another one of our enchantments. We always treat a new guest like this. It is one of our many traditions from hundreds of years ago, when our people first came here. Please do take a seat."  
  
Andura led him to a seat and then sat down beside him.  
  
"Was there anything you wanted to talk to me about?"  
  
Aragorn swallowed his mouthful of food and answered  
  
"I was wondering when I could start training again. To make my arm stronger."  
  
Andura looked at him.  
  
"Wait for your arm to heal. You cannot train or you will damage your arm permanently. You will have to rest for a few months at least before you can start training."  
  
"But what will I do for a month?" Aragorn asked him.  
  
"Well what do you usually do?"  
  
"I am always out. I never stay in one place for long. Unless I am in Rivendell. There I speak with Gandalf and Elrond and Arwen."  
  
"Elrond and Gandalf I know of but who is Arwen?"  
  
"Arwen is Elrond's daughter, a queen of elves. One of the most beautiful elves you would ever see."  
  
Andura laughed. "And is she the reason why you wish to hurry back?"  
  
Aragorn laughed with him. "Yes she is one of the reasons."  
  
"Well I am afraid we have no Arwen here but you can wander the grounds, stay in your room or read in our library. We have a large library with many books though a large proportion are in our native language, but there are many in the Common Tongue. In our gardens you can wander at your own will but please do not pass through any of the trees. I cannot tell you more but I hope you obey my request."  
  
Aragorn nodded. "You have my word. I would like to read in your library and, if I may, learn your language. I am very interested in all languages and I speak many. Could you show me where the library is?"  
  
"Your guard will show you anywhere you wish to go. Just ask him. His name is Gilroy and I hope he serves you well."  
  
Aragorn stood and bowed to Andura. He noticed that another man had also stood and Aragorn recognised him as the guard outside his door. He walked over to Aragorn.  
  
"Sir, my name is Gilroy. How can I serve you?"  
  
"Good morning Gilroy. Please call me Aragorn. Would you show me to the library please?"  
  
Gilroy bowed low.  
  
"Please follow me."  
  
He left the hall and Aragorn followed him. He led him through a maze of tunnels and stopped outside another big oak door. If Aragorn hadn't known where they were going he would have thought that they were back where they started. He opened the door and Aragorn walked into a dark, musty room. Gilroy lit some of the lights and Aragorn saw that round the whole room there were bookcases stuffed full of books all different sizes and shapes. There was a table in the middle with a light on it.  
  
"I will leave you here. When would you like me to come back for the maze of tunnels is difficult to decipher even for me sometimes."  
  
Aragorn thought for a moment. "If you can leave me for 3 hours and then return I would be most grateful."  
  
Gilroy bowed and then left the room. Aragorn looked round him. Gandalf would love this room he thought wryly. He chose a book in the Common Tongue that explained the history of these people and settled down to read. Before he knew it Gilroy was knocking at the door, telling him it was time for a midday meal. He placed a marker in his book, went to eat and then came back and read some more.  
  
And so the days passed like this. Whenever Aragorn wasn't reading he was out walking in the grounds. 3 months passed in this fashion and one day Andura went to speak with Aragorn. He was in his room, alone. Andura knocked and entered the room. Aragorn was lying on his back staring at the ceiling. He did not stir when Andura entered. Andura walked over to him and waved his arm in front of Aragorn's eyes. There was no reaction. His grey eyes held no emotion. Andura began to worry and was about to call for Gilroy or the healer who had been watching Aragorn when Aragorn stirred. He sat up looked at Andura in surprise.  
  
"When did you come in?" he asked.  
  
Andura laughed though Aragorn saw worry on his brow. "I have been here for a few minutes but you did not stir or acknowledge my presence. What were you thinking of that kept you so deep in thought?"  
  
A trace of colour crept into Aragorn's cheeks. "To be honest I have been thinking about Arwen. I have been missing her lately. I should be returning back to her if I had have kept my word."  
  
He dropped his head. "Well then, I feel my news will bring you some joy. You may begin to start your training in 2 days with your leg. You will have to wait a bit longer for your arm to properly heal. And your head is completely better. I was worried you may have damaged it permanently, such was the force of the attack but your recovery has been quick. Quicker than any man I know of. You heal fast."  
  
Aragorn's eyes shone with happiness. "Thank you Andura. That is good news indeed. My heart is lighter now."  
  
Andura left the room, leaving Aragorn to his own thoughts.  
  
2 days later and Aragorn was up early. When he had dressed and eaten he went down into the grounds. He walked around for a while before he came across Andura. Andura called to him.  
  
"Aragorn there you are. Where have you been? Anyway that does not matter. Are you ready to begin your training?"  
  
Aragorn nodded. "Definitely. Where do we start?"  
  
"Well you will have to visit the healer before you begin." Andura hurried on, seeing the doubt gather in Aragorn's eyes. "Do not fear. This is routine. Who knows? He might bring good news."  
  
So Aragorn followed Andura to the room of the healer. He checked Aragorn over and then spoke to Andura in his native tongue. Aragorn had been learning their language but it was a slow and painful business. Still he knew a few words and caught a few here and there but not enough to grasp their conversation. He looked between them, anxiety growing on his face.  
  
At last the conversation ended and the healer bowed and left. Andura turned to Aragorn. Aragorn searched his eyes but could not see if the news was good or bad. Andura stayed silent. Finally Aragorn burst.  
  
"Well is the news good or bad? What did he say?"  
  
Andura's face broke into a smile. "The news is good. The healer says you can begin training. But wait! He also says you may start training on your arm. It has healed fast."  
  
Aragorn stood up and embraced Andura. "That is good news. May we start?"  
  
Andura smiled and nodded.  
  
"Certainly. Follow me."  
  
He left the room and Aragorn quickly followed. Andura led him to a small courtyard.  
  
There stood a man holding 2 swords, one in each hand. Aragorn cried out.  
  
"That is my sword! I wondered where it had gone."  
  
The man stepped forward and handed it to Aragorn.  
  
"My name is Soro. You will be under my eye for the next month or so. I hope you are ready to begin real work. I talk to you as if you were young and new to this skill yet I see you are a man of many years and that you are a skilled swordsman. I believe you could rival and beat me. Yes Andura do not look surprised. I may be the best swordsman in your land but I could not beat the man standing here. He is one of the folk of the Dunedain, a Ranger. Seldom do we talk or hear of such folk and never has one come across us. We are in high company. This man does not need training and could get none from me. I can only help to strengthen him. See how he handles the sword. He has great skill."  
  
Andura turned to Aragorn. "You are a Ranger? Why did you not say?"  
  
Aragorn answered "Yes I am a Ranger. I did not feel it necessary to tell you. Please do not feel as though I meant to keep this from you. I did not. I was wary and sore when I arrived here and I did not mention it. I have forgotten ever since."  
  
"I do not feel you meant to keep this from me. I always knew deep down in my heart that you were different and special in some way. You hold a power that no ordinary man carries." Soro interrupted Andura. "There is something different about you Aragorn. I am wizened in many things and by many years and I am highly regarded here. There is something more to you than meets the eye. You are more than just a Ranger. See Andura look at him. Yes he looks like a Ranger, he speaks and acts like one but he holds something deep within him, some power that I doubt even he knows."  
  
And indeed as Soro spoke those words Andura looked upon Aragorn in a new light. He saw past the weary traveller and saw the power he held in him. Aragorn's black cloak swept around him and a power radiated from him.  
  
Soro continued "But we are not here to talk we are here to fight and train. Come Aragorn show me your skills." Soro held up his sword and faced Aragorn, ready. Aragorn adopted the same stance. The two circled each other once then with a cry Soro sprang forward. His blows rained heavily on Aragorn but he parried and defended, biding his time, waiting for the right time to attack. The chance came and Aragorn grabbed it. Soro no longer held the edge, Aragorn did. Soro defended for his life but to no avail. Aragorn gave one last blow and Soro's sword was thrown from his hand. Aragorn held the point inches from his heart. Soro turned to Andura and spoke to him in their native tongue. "Do you see what I mean? And he is not even of full strength yet. He will be deadly when his arm and leg are fully healed."  
  
Aragorn was looking between the pair of them. Andura turned to him and spoke in the Common Tongue. "You are a good swordsman, better than any of my men. I can see now that you do not need training but strengthening up. That will not take long. I believe you will be able to leave in a month or so."  
  
"A month or so? That is good news indeed. Although I beat you Soro I will tell you that I could not have held that up for much longer. That was my final shot that disarmed you and if it had not have worked then you would have won."  
  
Soro nodded and thought for a moment. "Very well. That gives me an idea of the strength you are at. We will finish for today. I will build you up slowly. You will not just fight me but I will bring other men to test you tomorrow. Is that okay?"  
  
Aragorn nodded. "That is perfect, thank you Soro. Now I must take your leave for I am tired and weary and I must rest."  
  
He turned and exited the courtyard leaving Soro and Andura alone. Andura spoke to Soro. "He is good. He could beat anyone of our men. Indeed he beat you. I am thankful he is not our enemy for if all Rangers are like him we should be in trouble."  
  
Soro answered him. "I believe he is the best of the lot. Not many men could take on him and win. Only a few of the men of old."  
  
Andura nodded. "Thank you Soro. I will see you tomorrow. He turned and left.  
  
Aragorn had left the courtyard feeling tired, his arm hurt. He went to his room to rest and there he stayed for the rest of the day. He did not leave his room even for meals. His thoughts dwelled on Arwen. He wondered what she was doing right now. He looked out of the window and saw the trees and the grass. The sun shone and sparkled like gold on the far of lake. He thought of the lake in Rivendell and he imagined Arwen there now, swimming in the cool waters.  
  
*  
  
Little did he know that Arwen was sitting by the lake, wondering if he was alive and if she would ever see him again? Where was he? When would he return to her? She heard footsteps behind her and turned to see Gandalf there.  
  
"Do you mind if I join you Arwen?" She shook her head. Gandalf sat down beside her. They sat there in silence for a few minutes until Gandalf broke the silence. "Arwen I know you are missing him very much right now. So am I. He was a dear friend and a loyal companion to me. But do you feel in your heart that he is dead?" Arwen was silent for a moment, lost in thought.  
  
At last she spoke. "No I feel he is out there. But I fear he is gravely hurt. What if he is lying somewhere where no one can find him? That is what I cannot beat to think of. I would not be so sad if he was returned to Rivendell, even if he was dead. It is the not knowing that I cannot bear. He will do great things in his life. I can feel it but I do not know what." She fell silent.  
  
Gandalf spoke. "Arwen I feel it is time for you to know of Aragorn's past and who he is meant to become. He is son of Arathorn. If you follow his bloodline you will find he is connected to Isildur. He is heir to the throne of Gondor. He is meant to be king. He is meant to rule all the men of Middle Earth."  
  
Arwen's eyes grew in wonder. "Isildur's heir? A King? Who knows of this?"  
  
"Only I and Elrond know this. He is not just the Ranger you know him to be, he is much more than that."  
  
Arwen sat in silence letting the information sink in. "Then he must not die. We must go look for him. Come Gandalf, we must leave at once." She stood and turned to leave but Gandalf stopped her.  
  
"Arwen we cannot go out looking for him. I have searched all over and have heard no word from anyone. If he lives still then we must wait for him to make his own course back to Rivendell. Did he not promise you he would return?" Arwen nodded. "Then I can tell you he will return. Never has he broken a promise and he will not break his promise to you as he loves you so much. Arwen I know this is hard for all of us. He was a dear friend but do not give up hope. He is still out there. He would not want you to be sad for him for if he lives he knows you should never be sad. Trust me Arwen. Stay here and do not go looking for him. Live your normal life to the full and be happy when he comes back."  
  
With that Gandalf stood and left Arwen by the lake. He went to see Elrond. "Elrond I believe she will not go out looking for him now. I have talked to her. She will wait for eternity until he comes back. Do not fear for her now. And if she does leave then I will go after her on Shadowfax and no horse can out run him. I will bring her back and tie her up in her room and not let her out." Elrond smiled and thanked the wizard.  
  
The next morning dawned bright and clear. Aragorn woke and immediately thought of Arwen. Sighing he got out of his bed and changed into his clothes. He went down to have a quick meal before he left once more for the courtyard. He entered and saw Soro standing there. But he wasn't alone. He stood with a dozen other men much younger than Aragorn. They all looked up as he entered and then turned and began whispering to each other.  
  
Aragorn took no notice of them and went to talk to Soro. "Am I fighting all of them this morning? Please remember that I am still quite weak and I was exhausted after fighting with you."  
  
Soro laughed. "Do not fear you are not fighting all of them this morning, only a few. But word spreads fast here. They all want to see the man who has defeated me. They are curious of your skill and may learn something from you. I believe a larger crowd will gather before we begin. I hope you do not mind. Our people are curious."  
  
Aragorn looked bewildered. "I have never fought in front of a crowd before. But if you feel your men may learn from me I will gladly let them for your kindness I must repay somehow."  
  
"Thank you Aragorn, though not all of these people will be looking to fight you afterwards, some are just here for the fun of watching you fight. But I do have one request to make to you. I have talked to Andura about it and he agrees with me. Please come this way."  
  
He turned and led Aragorn off out of hearing range of the other men.  
  
"Each year we have a feast and a show. The show is made up of sword fighting. Each year we choose one of our best men and see how many men he can defeat. We do not kill just disarm and when you are disarmed then you have to leave the ring. The feast will be in just over a month. I reckon you will be fully fit by that stage and I was wondering if you would take the position of the lone swords man as we call him. The rules do not state that the lone swords man has to be of our people, he or even she can be of any peoples."  
  
Aragorn thought for a moment. "I would be honoured. But I feel as if I would be putting out your men. They would not take too kindly to being nudged out of the running by an outsider."  
  
"Do not worry about that. The man that was going to pick has been chosen two years in a row and will most likely be picked again next year. I have spoken to the man and he does not bear a grudge to you. He would be happy to take a back seat this year, for he will play the last man you will fight if you get past the others, which I do not doubt."  
  
"I see. And the other men will not mind?"  
  
"Not at all. We do not usually have strangers in our land so to them it would be a great honour to fight against one."  
  
Aragorn thought for a moment and spoke "Very well then I will be the lone swords man. I will stay for the feast and show but I must leave soon after that. I must return to Rivendell."  
  
Soro nodded. "So it is agrees then. You shall be the lone swords man! Now let us let back to training for the men are waiting and I hear that a crowd has gathered to see you fight."  
  
He turned and Aragorn followed him back out to the courtyard. The crowd had been noisy before but a silence swept over them and Aragorn stepped into the sunlight. The slight breeze lifted his cloak and drew it away from him; his hair blew gently off his face. He stood there with his sword by his side, its sheath glinting whenever the sun caught it. Andura broke the silence by stepping forward to greet Aragorn and Soro. Aragorn bowed low to him.  
  
"Good morning Andura."  
  
"Good morning Aragorn." Andura replied. "I trust you are ready to take on my men but please be gentle and don't kill them. I may need them later."  
  
Aragorn laughed. "Very well then. I will spare them!"  
  
The crowd looked shocked at his words and those nearest to him backed off a little but when they saw Andura laugh they realised it was a joke and the tension from the air was lost. Aragorn looked at the men he was to fight. They were well armed and looked strong but he sensed they were nervous. He stepped forward into the ring of onlookers and drew his sword. He held it by his side and looked at the men.  
  
No one stepped forward. He waited for a few moments but still no one stepped forward. He turned to Andura with a puzzled look on his face. Andura nodded and turned to Soro. He spoke a few words to him that no one else could hear. Soro nodded and walked towards the men. He spoke to them in a low voice. Then he left them and went back to Andura. Presently one of the younger men stepped forward. Aragorn smiled at him and the man gave him a nervous smile back. Aragorn raised his sword in a defensive pose and the man copied it. They circled each other once just like Aragorn and Soro had, and then the man went in. Aragorn parried his shot and threw back one of his own. The man struggled under the strength of it but managed to hold on. Aragorn was slightly disappointed. That was not one of his strong blows and already the man was weakening. Was he one of the new recruits? He seemed like it. He wasn't sure of himself at all in the fight and Aragorn held the upper edge. After a few more feeble shots Aragorn threw the man's sword and thrust the point to his heart. The man looked stricken but Aragorn stopped the blade just short. He lowered his sword and bowed to the man. The man picked up his sword, bowed and left the ring.  
  
The crowd cheered for him and raised by the cheers the next man stepped into the ring. He bowed and began the fight quickly. This man was stronger than the last and had had more experience. Aragorn defended for a while before launching his own attack. The man held for slightly longer and then again broke. Again the crown cheered and quickly the next man stepped in.  
  
This man did not bother to bow but started raining blows down on Aragorn. Aragorn was taken by surprise. He looked into the man's eyes and saw a gleam in them. Aragorn saw this man had great strength but he was not trained. He did not defend, he only attacked. So Aragorn sent a blow down on him. Aragorn's sword rang when steel hit steel. The man was thrown backwards. He stumbled and fell. His sword flew out of his hands and skittered to the edge of the crowd. Aragorn offered him a hand to help him up. But to Aragorn's surprise the man shook off the offer and jumped up. Grabbing his sword he turned and left the ring. The crowd parted for him as he left. Aragorn looked surprised at the man's attitude. Andura came up to him and whispered in his ear.  
  
"I am sorry about him. He is strong but he never trains and then he expects to be the best. He will not listen to advice that is given to him. Please do not think all of my men are like that."  
  
Aragorn smiled at him. "Do not fear. I can see your men are good people. I can also se that if that man was trained then he could become one of your best swords men. What is his name?"  
  
Andura called Soro over. "Soro what is that man's name?"  
  
"Him? He is called Roth. But that does not matter. Aragorn how is your arm holding up? Could you manage another two? I have some very eager younger pupils who wish to challenge you. They know they will lose but they would just like experience. Is that okay?"  
  
"My arm is tiring but I could manage another two fine. Come then. Let us not keep them waiting."  
  
He strode back into the middle of the ring and looked at the two young men.  
  
They were hardly out of their teens but both looked strong. One of them stepped forward to challenge him. They bowed and the fight began. Aragorn quickly disarmed them both and in matter of minutes the fight was over. He nodded to Andura and Soro and then left for his room. His arm was stiff and sore. He called for Gilroy.  
  
"Would you see if the healer has anything for sore muscles? My arm is hurting and it will stiffen up by the morning." Gilroy left at once and soon came back with the healer. He examined Aragorn's arm quickly and then gave him a dose of medicine to take with strict instructions that if the arm got any worse he was to come and see him as quick as possible. They left Aragorn in peace and he settled into a sleep. The day wore on and in the early evening Aragorn awoke. His thoughts turned once more to Arwen. He lay back with his head on a pillow. He thought of the night by the lake. It was one of the happiest days of his life. He remembered the feel of her back under his hands, the smell of her hair, the touch of her lips on his. He loved the sound of her voice whispering his name in his ear. He sighed and looked up through the window. He closed his eyes and drifted back into a dream.  
  
The days passed for Aragorn. Each day he felt himself getting stronger and stronger. He was getting through more men now and some of them were quite good. The day of the feast and show were drawing near. This reminded him of the feats in Rivendell, of dancing with Arwen. He shook these thoughts from his head. Other thoughts had been creeping in. Ones of him returning to Rivendell and finding Arwen with another elf, ones of him returning back and finding Elrond did not approve and forbidding their love. To keep these thoughts from his head he trained and trained; only stopping for quick meals when he was made to. He grew stronger and stronger, much stronger than he had been before. Andura would have been happy to let him go 2 weeks before the feast started but Aragorn held his word. He had not yet fought against the previous lone swords man. He looked at every man evenly, sizing him up but none that he saw looked like he could beat Aragorn or at least give him a run for his money. And still he trained. His arm was fully better and gave him no more trouble, his leg had been fine for weeks now and he no longer got headaches if he concentrated on one thing for to long as he had got at the start of his injuries.  
  
Finally the awaited day rode round. Banners were put up and wonderful smells could be smelt from the kitchen area. The tables in the Halls were laid and decorated. The women dragged out their dresses from last year and changed, the men put on their best clothes. The feast would take place before the show, which meant Aragorn couldn't let his hair down and get drunk. He also had to watch what he ate for he didn't want to be too full to fight. He put on his normal clothes and went down to the Hall. Andura was already down there waiting for him.  
  
"Ah Aragorn. You will be sitting at the high able with Soro and I. Please come this way."  
  
Andura led him to the table at the front of the room. He sat down and watched as the guests began to filter in. None of them noticed him and began welcoming each other. At last the trumpets sounded and Andura came into the Hall. He had changed since Aragorn had last seen him. Everyone in the room began to clap and cheer. Aragorn joined in quietly. Soro entered with him. Andura sat down beside him and Soro sat down beside Andura.  
  
The food arrived and everyone tucked in except Aragorn. He ate little and only drank water. Andura turned to him. "Aragorn are you feeling okay? You hardly eaten a thing and you are only drinking water."  
  
"I am fine Andura. I choose not to eat and drink much because I am fighting later and I do not want to make a spectacle of myself. I am also too excited to eat. I will be returning to Arwen soon and I cannot eat at the moment. Maybe after I have finished fighting I will take a little food before I set off back to Rivendell."  
  
"Are you leaving at night? Surely it would be better to leave in the morning?"  
  
"No I prefer to travel at night. I can travel quicker and I can be seen less by the moon than by the sun. I blend into the shadows better. I know orcs move at night but I have very good hearing and I can see quite well in the darkness. I will be fine. Do not fear."  
  
Andura sighed heavily. "Very well then. But I am afraid you will have to travel on foot for we only own one horse in our land and that is my, the king's, horse."  
  
"That is fine for as soon as I clear these woods and in the daylight I will call for Brego my own horse. He will come with the speed of the West Wind. I shall be fine once he gets here. I would like to thank you for the kindness you have shown me and if there is anyway I can ever repay you then please tell me now and I will do so."  
  
"There is no way you can repay me at the moment but if I ever need a hand in battle then can I count on your assistance at least once?"  
  
"It would honour me greatly to defend this noble city in battle. Call for me and I will come, I may even bring more of my own kind if you desire."  
  
Andura smiled. "Thank you Aragorn." He stood and embraced Aragorn, and then he turned to his people and announced that the show would begin in 15 minutes.  
  
The swordsmen taking part in the show stood and left through a door to Aragorn's left. Soro ushered Aragorn through it. He took him aside. "You are allowed to wear your own clothes which is good for I fear you would not fight in other clothes. You will be riding the King's horse out into the stadium. There you will dismount him and someone will come and take him from you. He is a fine beast and will bear you well. Then you must walk down into the centre of the ring and bow to the King. Then a trumpet will be sounded and the men will begin to enter one by one. There will be 50 men taking part but if you wish to fight more we have plenty men willing to compete. Only the best 50 make it into the show. If one of the men defeats you, then you should turn to the king and proclaim your defeat. Are you fine with that? Though I am sure you will not need to."  
  
Aragorn nodded and Soro went to see to the other men. He unsheathed his sword and checked it over. Then he went to look for the horse. He found the animal outside being tended by a young man who was the groom. He went over and asked the horse's name.  
  
"He is called Lightfoot sir."  
  
"Thank you. Can I have a minute alone with the horse?" The groom handed over the reins and Aragorn stroked its mane. He was well looked after and his coat shone. He whispered soothingly in the beast's ear. He could feel that the horse was feeling flighty and excited. Immediately the horse calmed and nuzzled him on the shoulder.  
  
Soro came out to find him. He led him to the entrance to the stadium and told him to mount the horse but wait until he came back. Aragorn watched Soro disappear off into another door and then swung himself onto the saddle. The horse reared slightly and Aragorn had to calm him down. Soon Soro returned to say everyone was seated and he was to ride into the stadium. He was to ride to the crest of the hill and stand for a moment. Then he was to carry on down to the King's box where he would dismount. Soro opened the door and Aragorn nudged the horse onwards. He began a trot up the hill until he stood on the crest. The crowd had been talkative and loud but a silence fell when he reached the top of the hill. He paused and that is where everyone saw him. Many still remember that moment. The horseman appearing over the hill. He stopped the horse and he was outlined, his black cloak flapping behind him, the horse's mane and tail lifting in the breeze, his sword glinting by his side, the horse's head held proud. He called to the horse and it reared, snorting and flailing its hoofs, then it set of down the hill at a gentle gallop. Aragorn reined it in just before the Kings box. There he dismounted and bowed low to the King. Andura stood and called to the people.  
  
"Here is Aragorn, the lone horseman. Let him be acknowledged and praised for here he stands before you all preparing for battle."  
  
The groom came and took the horse away and Aragorn stood alone. He unsheathed his sword and it lay restless in his hand.  
  
The sound of a gate opening stirred him. He turned to see his first opponent approaching him. He raised his sword and deftly flicked the sword at the man. The man rushed to him with a strong blow but Aragorn dodged it and the force of the man's blow sent him stumbling onwards. Aragorn turned and quickly flicked away his opponent's sword. The man left the ring with the cheers of the crowd at his back. The record in the show was 20 men. 15 minutes later and Aragorn had reached the record and smashed it as he sent his 22nd opponent's sword flying. The crowd cheered harder than ever. 20 minutes later and Aragorn sent the 49th sword to the feet of the Kings box. He looked over and motioned that he did not want to fight anymore men, just his last and seemingly hardest opponent. The crowd held its breath as a cloaked man stepped out into the ring. Aragorn drew breath and turned to meet his next foe. The man drew back his hood and Aragorn gasped. Soro stood there.  
  
"Aragorn we meet at last. I have heard much of you and ever since our last meeting I have been wishing to beat you. Come will you not fight with me?"  
  
Aragorn laughed but drew his sword. "Soro. We meet again. Ready for another beating or was the one before not good enough for you?"  
  
The crowd laughed at their banter and settled down for a good fight. The pair circled each other once again. Soro was more cautious this time and didn't charge straight at once. Suddenly and quickly he dealt a heavy blow on Aragorn but Aragorn had seen this coming and stepped smartly out of the way. Soro turned and put blow after blow on Aragorn. With some ease though Aragorn parried, blocked or dodged. He noticed Soro was beginning to tire; they had been fighting for some minutes. Aragorn suddenly saw an opening in Soro's attack and took it. He dived at Soro's heart and at the last minute flicked his blade up so it caught the incoming blade of Soro's sword. Aragorn's sword swept the blade clean into the air. It flew straight for Aragorn and he deftly caught it in his left hand. Soro turned to him and bowed.  
  
"So you win again. I name you 'the lone swords man'. Bring him his horse."  
  
And Lightfoot was brought out to Aragorn once more. Soro led the animal to him and handed over the reins while whispering instructions in his ear.  
  
"Mount the horse and ride back to the door. Go through it and wait for Andura and I to come and meet you. Bow to Andura first before you leave. You fight well Aragorn. You will go far in life."  
  
So Aragorn mounted Lightfoot and turned and hailed Andura, the King. Then he galloped up to the crest of the hill and turned and raised his hand in a farewell gesture. He turned the horse and cantered away, never to be seen by any of the people save Andura and Soro again. He rode through the gate and sat waiting on the horse.  
  
Soon enough Andura and Soro came. He dismounted and turned to face Soro.  
  
"You never told me that you were going to be the lone swords man. And all that time you have been studying my fighting methods. I could call you a cheat but you are a dear friend to me. I thank you for the training you have given me. I fear I will not see you again and that is ill news to me. Keep well Soro and next year see if you can beat my record!"  
  
He hugged Soro and then turned to Andura.  
  
"I thank you for the time you have given me here and for believing and trusting me. If you ever need me send word to Rivendell and I will be reached from there. I do not know where my life will take me and I travel a lot so there is the best place to send word."  
  
"Aragorn you have been a breath of fresh air to my people. I thank you for that. Come at any time you like. Just call out Andura and my guards will step forward to greet you and bring you to me."  
  
The men embraced then Andura led Aragorn through the trees and out into the forest.  
  
"Take care Aragorn."  
  
With a wave of his hand Aragorn turned and vanished into the lengthening shadows. He walked to the edge of the forest and decided to rest there until the morning when he could call for Brego. He wrapped his cloak around him and settled down for a lonely night.  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Forbidden Love

Chapter 2  
Forbidden Love  
  
Back in Rivendell Gandalf had decided to call for Brego knowing he would be fully healed by now. He rode Shadowfax out to the top of the hill and got him to call for his son. They stood for a few minutes waiting for an answer and then out on the wind there came a reply, thousands of leagues off. Gandalf knew the horse would reach him by tomorrow if he came straight but Gandalf also hoped that the horse would find his beloved master and bring him back to Rivendell. He turned Shadowfax away and rode back to Rivendell to wait for tomorrow.  
  
The sun woke Aragorn early and he stretched out and stood up. He had taken a little food from the feast and stored it away in a pouch inside his cloak. He ate it now, wondering that if Brego didn't come how was he going to last the long trip back to Rivendell. He stood and walked out into the plains. There he stood upon a small hill and called for his horse. The wind carried his voice loud and clear for many miles. Brego was running along the plains of Rohan at this point but when the faint call of his master was heard he swerved away and raced towards Gondor, as he ran he threw back his head and called aloud. He ran for his life, streaking past trees, fields and streams. Aragorn waited for a reply and there it was the unmistakable call of his horse coming this way. He stood and waited. He had been standing there for little more than an hour when he saw a streak of gold flash over the hills towards him. He called aloud again and he saw the streak head for him. The horse checked its pace and stopped before his master. He nuzzled his great head against Aragorn's shoulder so hard that Aragorn almost fell backwards. Laughing he stroked the great beast. He let the horse rest for a moment, really knowing he wasn't out of breath in the least. He climbed on the animal's back and stroked his mane. Brego had no saddle or harness this time but Aragorn knew he would not let him fall off. He whispered softly in Brego's ear.  
  
"Go on boy. Back to Rivendell. Fast as you can." And the horse was off.  
  
The leagues passed quickly under his feet. After riding for 4 hours Aragorn pulled the horse to a stop. He had been riding flat out and Aragorn knew he needed a rest. He stopped by a stream and the horse drank well. Aragorn stooped to wash his face and clear his head. He looked up over the lands. He wasn't far from Rivendell now, about 10 leagues at the most. His heart flipped in his chest. They stopped and rested for ½ an hour. Aragorn searched round for some food but found none. Water would have to do. Brego ate well as the grass was lush and grew long. At last Aragorn stood up and called Brego to him. The horse trotted across and stood by him. Aragorn stroked his head, talking to him.  
  
"See boy? We are not far now. You will see Shadowfax again and I...I will see Arwen again. My heart is full of joy for this moment but my mind is carrying fears. What if she loves someone else? Brego I could not bear that. But no. I am underestimating her. I feel as though I am betraying her. If she gave me her word then she will stick by it. We must be getting on. If you ride hard then we will reach Rivendell in a couple of hours. I wonder if they know we are coming. No Brego do not call. I do not want everyone to know our coming. Come then, ride on." He leapt on his back and Brego reared and set of at a gallop.  
  
Gandalf stood in the courtyard at the entrance to Rivendell and listened hard. He was expecting Brego. The horse should have been here a couple of hours ago, if he had run at full pace. Was this good news? Had the horse found Aragorn? The old wizard felt his hopes rise. No that would not do. If Aragorn hadn't been found then his hopes would be gone and he would be back where he started. The horse would have just got side tracked by some grass or something. But even as he thought this to himself he felt hope creep back into his heart. He went to the stables and called for Shadowfax. He led the horse out into the courtyard and stood there with him. He would give the horse another hour and then he would go out looking. He noticed that Shadowfax stood as still as a statue. Normally he was restless, eager to run when some one brought him out to the courtyard but whether the horse had sensed Gandalf's mood or he had heard something that the wizard had not, Gandalf could not tell. They stood like that for sometime.  
  
The hour was drawing to a close and Gandalf began to stir. He moved towards Shadowfax when he heard something. Shadowfax also raised his head and strained his ears. He nickered softly. Gandalf looked out across the fields and saw that Brego was coming. He looked to see if Aragorn was on his back but the horse was moving to fast. He watched it slow and stand on the top of the hill nearest Rivendell. The horse let out a cry and Shadowfax answered. Gandalf watched as the horse reared and came flying down toward the entrance. Soon enough the clatter of hooves could be heard clearly. Brego came through the gates at a tremendous speed and drew to a halt in front of Shadowfax. Gandalf watched as a man descended form the horse's back and patted him lovingly. Then he strode out from behind the horse and saw Gandalf. The man gave a shout of delight and ran towards him.  
  
"Gandalf! Oh Gandalf it is good to see you again!"  
  
"Aragorn? Goodness where have you been? We've been worried sick!"  
  
Aragorn hugged the wizard, laughing.  
  
"Yes my friend it has been to long. What was I thinking keeping you all waiting like that. Do forgive me old friend!"  
  
Gandalf laughed with him. "Oh do not fear. I forgive you but some others might be a bit harder to convince."  
  
Aragorn stopped laughing at once. "Arwen? Is she okay? Where is she? I must find her. Is she mad at me?" He cursed himself silently but the wizard just laughed.  
  
"No Aragorn. She is not mad. I was only joking. You can find her later but first you must come with me to Lord Elrond's room and explain yourself. This must be a good tale. Then and only then may you go and find Arwen. You may surprise her. No one knows of your coming. I asked Shadowfax to call to Brego who was resting in Rohan. What good luck he found you on the way back. But this is not the place to explain. Come quickly." He ushered Aragorn up the stairs to Elrond's room and then went off in search of the man himself. Aragorn heard them come down the corridor.  
  
"Gandalf what is the rush? What is so urgent?" Elrond opened the door and stopped still.  
  
"Aragorn? Good Lord! Where have you been?" "Elrond would you please step through the door so I can come in? Thank you. Ah so you've found our visitor then?" Gandalf laughed.  
  
"Come Elrond. Take a seat for I wish to hear Aragorn's tale."  
  
So Aragorn began his tale when everyone was seated. His tale went on for many hours and the sun was beginning to sink and the shadows were growing longer when at last he finished. No one said anything for a moment.  
  
At last Elrond spoke. "Aragorn I am glad you have returned. We were beginning to lose hope. You had not been heard of for many months. Now I think you will be hungry and tired. I also know you wish to speak to Arwen. Can you wait until the morning? Leave her for the moment. If she has any complaints about this just send her to me. Your room is the same one as before. I will send food there for you in minute."  
  
Aragorn stood and thanked Elrond. He turned and left the room with Gandalf accompanying him.  
  
"How has she been Gandalf? Since I did not return."  
  
"I returned after our year and she was heart broken Aragorn. She would not eat or talk. She lost all her spirit. I had a talk with her and she has cheered up a little. She is eating better now and is almost back to her normal self. But she feels that a big part of her was lost when you didn't come back. She has missed you greatly, though I think that now she will be fine. Go find her tomorrow morning. She is usually by the lake."  
  
Aragorn nodded. They had reached his room. He said good night to Gandalf and went in to rest. He slept well that night and did not even hear the knock at his door when an elf arrived with food. When he awoke the next morning he saw the food was lying beside him on a table. He thought back to when he had woken in that white room so many months ago. He realised he was famished and hurriedly ate the food. After quickly changing into clean clothes he went down to the lake. The sun shone brightly and the lake sparkled and danced. He slipped into the trees where he had watched Arwen go swimming. He settled down to wait for her.  
  
Soon enough she came. He watched her. She looked so beautiful. She was all in white and her hair was held back by to silver combs. She wore a dainty silver chain with a glass around her neck and a silver tiara on her head. She went down to the water's edge and slipped of her shoes. She sat on a rock that jutted out from the water and dangled her toes. She looked so sad and forlorn. Aragorn saw a tear slip down her cheek and gently hit the surface. Aragorn could not bear it any longer. He stood up and walked out of the trees. He walked towards Arwen silently. She did not hear him. He stood behind her.  
  
Arwen had gone down to the lake as always. She had seen Gandalf earlier and he had greeted her happily. He had laughed and told her he would see her later. Why was he so happy? Aragorn was not here. She could not be happy until he was here. She felt a tear slip down her cheek. She had cried so much over the past month that she thought she could keep the entire household in water for a month. She thought she heard a noise behind her but she did not turn. Then a shadow fell over her and blocked out the sun. She turned to see who was there. The sun was so strong she could not see his face clearly. She squinted up at the tall man. He was dressed all in black; just like Ara...no this wasn't Aragorn was it? She stood up and saw his face. It was Aragorn. She stood there while her brain digested this information. She reached out slowly and touched his cheek. This was real, she wasn't dreaming. With a cry of joy she flung herself at Aragorn. Aragorn caught her up and twirled round with her.  
  
He gently set her down and looked into her eyes. They shone with happiness.  
  
"Aragorn is it really you?"  
  
He nodded. She began to cry.  
  
"Arwen why are you crying? Don't cry. Please don't cry."  
  
She wiped away her tears.  
  
"It's you. You've come back. Oh Aragorn I thought you were dead. I thought you'd been killed by orcs and I would never see you again, never look into your eyes, never laugh with you, never kiss you again. But you're here. you're here with me."  
  
Aragorn laughed gently.  
  
"Did I not say I would return? Would I ever break a promise to you?"  
  
He leant and kissed her softly. She wound her arms round his neck and pulled her self against him. She felt his strong arms wrap round her waist. He kissed her again, more passionately. His fingers ran through her hair, loving its silky feel. She broke away from him and stared once more into his eyes. He looked back at her.  
  
"Where did you go? Why did you not return? What happened?"  
  
He took her hand and led her away to a tree trunk where he sat down and pulled her down onto his lap. She sat leaning against his strong chest while he retold the story to her. When he finished he kissed her softly on the head.  
  
"I'm glad you're back Aragorn. I could not go on living with out you."  
  
"Me neither. Everyday I thought about you, wondering when I would ever see you again, wondering when I would feel your touch again, wondering if I would kiss you again. That's what I wanted more than all was to be able to hold you again. To soothe and comfort you, hold you close to me."  
  
He rocked her gently and they sat like that for a while. Aragorn went to speak again but found Arwen had gone to sleep on him. He laughed silently to himself and rocked her gently. She stirred in his arms and her face was at peace. Gone were the lines of worry that she had held over the past few months. For the first time since Aragorn did not return she slept peacefully. When she woke she was still in Aragorn's arms. She opened her eyes to find his smiling face looking down at her. He kissed her softly on her head and she settled back down into the warmth of his body. He rested his head on her shoulders and wrapped his arms round her stomach. She put her arms over his and snuggled back into him. He softly kissed her neck, working his way up to her ear, he whispered softly in it.  
  
"This is where I want to be, right here with you next to me."  
  
Arwen tipped her head back and looked at him.  
  
"I really missed you Aragorn. Never scare me like that again."  
  
"I promise you, I will always return to you, no matter where I am, no matter how long it would take me. I never want to hurt you or leave you again."  
  
He lowered his head and kissed her slowly on the lips. She kissed him back, twisting round so she could wrap her arms around his neck. Aragorn slipped backward and pulled Arwen on top of him. Aragorn ran his hands down her sides, loving the feel of her. Arwen in response slipped her hands under his shirt, running them over his cool skin. He rolled her over so he was on top of her. Arwen began to unbutton his shirt, still kissing him but Aragorn pulled away.  
  
He had heard someone coming. He rolled off her and stood up. He offered her his hand and pulled her up. He leant in and kissed her teasingly. Arwen laughed and pushed him away. But Aragorn just reached for her and pulled her back to him by the waist. He turned her, planting her hands on his waist, and kissed her again. This time Arwen didn't pull away. He broke off and Arwen heard Elrond and Gandalf coming their way. Turning quickly to block Aragorn's chest she redid the buttons that had come undone on his shirt then kissed him quickly on the lips. He turned her and they stood waiting for Elrond and Gandalf to come and join them in the shade of the trees. Aragorn had wrapped his arms round Arwen's waist. Gandalf reached them first.  
  
"I see you have found Aragorn. Has he told you his tale?"  
  
Arwen laughed and replied. "Yes I have found him or he has found me. He sneaked up on me when I was by the lake."  
  
Gandalf laughed. "Yes well that is Aragorn for you. Aragorn I must speak with you soon. It is quite urgent. Arwen could I take him from you now?"  
  
Arwen looked disappointed but nodded her head.  
  
"I believe Elrond wants to speak with you Arwen."  
  
"Indeed I do." Elrond had come up and joined the three.  
  
"Aragorn please come this way."  
  
Gandalf started to walk off. Aragorn turned to Arwen. He bent over and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"I will see you later yes?" She nodded and watched him walk off and catch up with Gandalf. Elrond turned to his daughter.  
  
"Are you feeling better today?" Arwen nodded and sat down on a log.  
  
"Arwen you do not look too happy. Is it about Aragorn?"  
  
She sighed. "Well yes and no. I am so pleased he has returned. I love him so much. Yet I fear what Gandalf has to say will take him away from me. I know he is a Ranger and that he must travel and that Gandalf needs him awfully but deep down I think why can't he stay here and be with me? Daddy I know he is Isildur's heir and that he has a duty to do but I can't help think that it is unfair. Why can't he spend time with me?"  
  
Elrond sat down beside her. "Arwen. Do you know the first thing Aragorn said last night?"  
  
Arwen shook her head.  
  
"He asked where you were. He asked where he could find you. I know I didn't approve at first but I can see he loves you Arwen. I'm sure he wants nothing better than to settle down and spend the rest of his life living with you, but he knows he cannot do this. He has other responsibilities in life. You have to try and accept this though it will be hard." Arwen nodded. "Bad times are coming and I fear he will have a big part to play in the coming events. I will explain more to you when the time comes."  
  
Elrond kissed Arwen gently then stood up to leave.  
  
"Do not fear Arwen. Everything will turn out for the best." He left her sitting there by the lake.  
  
Meanwhile Gandalf had taken Aragorn to a private room. "Aragorn I am sorry to spoil your joy so soon but we have some unfinished business to attend to."  
  
Aragorn sighed heavily. "I fear I know what this is about. I did not capture Gollum and neither did you. Well what do we do now?"  
  
"That is not all true Aragorn. The elves of Mirkwood recaptured Gollum. I am going away to speak to them tomorrow. You do not have to accompany me. I will go alone. You may stay here with Arwen until I return or you may go abroad for news but I think I know what you will choose. When I have talked with Gollum I will come back and we must discuss what we are going to do next. I will be gone a couple of months at the most but I fear when I return you must return to your watch post outside the Shire. I have a feeling something big will happen there."  
  
Aragorn nodded and thought for a moment. "I will stay here with Arwen for my heart tells me I will not see her for many months or maybe years sometime in the future. I will be waiting for your return and eager for news. Then we will decide what to do. I hope your journey goes well. I will come to see you off tomorrow."  
  
Aragorn stood and bowed to the wizard and then left.  
  
He went back in search of Arwen. He found her back at the lake. She looked up as he drew near and a smile lit up her mouth but Aragorn saw that happiness did not reach her eyes.  
  
"Arwen what is the mater. You look sad."  
  
Arwen pulled him down beside her and snuggled into his chest. Aragorn snaked his arms around her waist and leant gently on the top of her head.  
  
"It is nothing really. I was...well I was jealous."  
  
Aragorn looked puzzled. "Jealous?"  
  
"Yes, jealous and a bit angry. I am sorry and it was nothing."  
  
But Aragorn pulled away from her and tipped her head so she was looking him in the eyes.  
  
"Arwen what have I done? Why are you angry with me? I surely hope you can forgive me."  
  
Arwen smiled weakly. "Oh Aragorn. It's not you I am jealous at. It's the people who get to be in your company. You hardly seem to stay here at all. I know I am getting possessive and stupid but I feel as though I never see you."  
  
Aragorn sighed with relief.  
  
"I'm sorry I am never here to see you but I am a Ranger and it is what I do. I wish more than anything that I could stay here with you but I know I cannot. Though I do have news that might cheer you."  
  
Arwen looked up.  
  
"What? Tell me."  
  
Aragorn laughed. "Well Gandalf is going away for sometime and I can stay here with you until he returns. A couple of months at the most."  
  
Arwen jumped up and squealed with happiness. "Really? Oh that is brilliant."  
  
Aragorn laughed at her antics and pulled her to him. He whispered on her lips.  
  
"So now will you stop being jealous of the people I see?" She smiled and replied. "Of course for I have you to myself for a month a least. That should be fun." She pulled him to her and kissed him.  
  
Elrond and Gandalf stood by a window and watched the pair. Elrond sighed and turned from the window. Elrond sighed.  
  
"Must they do that in public?"  
  
Gandalf chuckled. "Ah Elrond let them be. They have long been separated. They will settle with time. And how do you feel about their relationship now?"  
  
Elrond was silent for a moment. "I do not know. I am glad that Arwen is happy for I would not want her any other way but still I do not feel that this elf and man relationship will work out. Life is too complicated. I do not know why I stay here Gandalf."  
  
"Elrond you know why you stay here. You are needed for one but at the moment you love this place no matter what is going on in the world. Come Elrond do not stay here and ponder the doings of Arwen and Aragorn. You can see them if you look out the window."  
  
Elrond stood up spluttering. Gandalf laughed.  
  
"Only joking Elrond. Come with me for there are some maps I wish to look at but I cannot seem to find." Elrond glanced out of the window one last time before he left with a dark glance at the couple kissing out by the lake.  
  
The sun had begun to set when at last Aragorn and Arwen returned indoors. Arwen laced her fingers into Aragorn's and walked along the corridor, ignoring the looks the pair received. They went to the hall for some food. They walked up to the head table and sat down. Elrond glanced over and nodded at them then turned back to his meal and another elf who he was talking to. Aragorn glanced at Arwen but she only shrugged and whispered to him,  
  
"Give him time. He will come round."  
  
The meal passed uneventfully and before Aragorn knew it the meal was over. Some of the elves got some music going and a good many started dancing. He was just about to ask Arwen to dance when she pulled him up and led him out of the room.  
  
"Do you not feel like dancing tonight?" he asked her.  
  
Arwen shook her head. "I do not want to be stared at for the rest of the night. I'd rather spend it with you alone somewhere."  
  
She grabbed his hand and pulled him down the corridor. Aragorn followed willingly. Arwen reached her room and opened the door. She made to go in when Aragorn stopped her.  
  
"Arwen are you sure about this?"  
  
She reached up and kissed him softly, he kissed her back and laced their hands together, pulling her against him. Arwen broke the kiss but stayed on his lips.  
  
"Definitely."  
  
She kissed him again pulling him into the room after her. Aragorn caught his foot round the door and pulled it closed behind them.  
  
Aragorn woke the next morning to find Arwen in his arms still asleep. He leant forward and kissed her lightly on the forehead. She smiled in her sleep and turned over to face him. He studied her, as if trying to memorise her flawless skin, her soft brown hair, her small nose and her soft lips that tasted so sweet. He traced the edge of her face, his tanned thumb standing out against the paleness of her own skin. He kissed her again on the forehead and then on her nose and lastly on her lips. She sighed in her sleep and Aragorn folded her into his arms and lay his head back down on the pillow and fell back into an easy sleep.  
  
When he woke again Arwen was still asleep. Carefully so as not to move her he slipped out of bed and stood up. He stretched, pulled on his trousers and crossed over to the window and looked out. It was still early and the sun shone brightly. He scanned the hills and then looked down into the courtyard. There stood Shadowfax standing alone, waiting for Gandalf. Aragorn suddenly remembered that Gandalf was leaving today. He cursed silently under his breath and looked round for his shirt. He saw it lying in a heap at the door. He pulled it on hurriedly and rushed down to the courtyard, hoping Arwen didn't wake up and find him gone.  
  
He burst through the door just as Gandalf was mounting Shadowfax. Aragorn called and Gandalf stopped and looked round.  
  
"There you are Aragorn. I thought I was going to go without saying goodbye but you made it just in time."  
  
Aragorn laughed and hugged the wizard.  
  
"Have a safe trip Gandalf and send for me if you are in need."  
  
"I will dear friend, I will. Where is Arwen?"  
  
"She is up in her room, still asleep."  
  
Aragorn suddenly realised what he had said and bowed his head in embarrassment. He glanced over to where Elrond was standing but saw no expression on his face. Gandalf chuckled and mounted Shadowfax.  
  
"I have no time to go and wake her but do tell her I said goodbye. Goodbye Elrond, Aragorn."  
  
With a cry Shadowfax reared and took off out into the morning sun. Aragorn watched him go and then turned to leave, to go back to Arwen. Still Elrond said nothing to him.  
  
Aragorn shook his had and went back up to Arwen's room. He slipped in and found her seemingly still asleep. He leant over and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Where did you go?"  
  
He jumped in surprise before lying down beside her on the bed.  
  
"I am sorry. I went to say goodbye to Gandalf. I did not mean to leave you alone but I suddenly remembered Gandalf was leaving and I went to say goodbye."  
  
"Say goodbye? Has he left? Why did you not wake me?"  
  
He smoothed back her hair and kissed her lightly on the lips.  
  
"You were asleep and I did not want to wake you. Gandalf says goodbye but he will return." She fingered his shirt and looked up at him.  
  
"Was my father there?"  
  
Aragorn nodded. "Yes why?"  
  
"Did you say where I was and where you had been?"  
  
"By mistake. I did not mean to keep it from him or to tell him but I forgot. He gave no reaction and did not speak to me at all. Have I done wrong?"  
  
"No you haven't done wrong but he will not be pleased with me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why? Aragorn, he was displeased with me kissing you. What is he going to think now that I have slept with you?"  
  
She turned away from him and Aragorn saw her body shake as she held back a sob.  
  
"Does it matter that much to you? I am sorry Arwen. I did not mean to make him angry with you or me. Please what can I do to make it better?"  
  
"Leave me alone for a while. I need to sort things out in my head." came the muffled reply from a pillow.  
  
"Do you regret sleeping with me Arwen?"  
  
She did not reply.  
  
Aragorn was hurt. Did she not love him? What had he done wrong? He left the room and heard Arwen sob behind him. He wandered the corridors of Rivendell at a loss of what to do next. He turned suddenly and headed down the corridor.  
  
He knocked on a door and a voice inside answered.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Aragorn pushed open the door and entered. Elrond was seated behind a desk. He looked up as Aragorn entered. His face hardened and expression left his face.  
  
"Yes?" he enquired.  
  
"May I sit down?" Elrond nodded his head every so slightly.  
  
Aragorn sat and Elrond regarded him with a stony glare.  
  
"I have come to talk about my relationship with your daughter. I know you do not approve of Arwen and myself. Elrond, she loves you with all her heart and she wants to please you and make you proud of her more than anything in the world. She does not want you to be ashamed of her. That would break her heart. Do you know where she is now? She is up in her room crying."  
  
At this Elrond jumped up and towered over Aragorn. "What have you done to her? Why is she crying? If you have hurt her in anyway you will pay Aragorn. I do not care who you are." Aragorn stood calmly and faced the angry elf.  
  
"Do you want to know why she is crying? She is crying because she does not know what to do. I slept with her Elrond. And now she may be regretting it because of what you might say. When I was away, that was all that kept me hopeful, that one day I might get to see Arwen yet. But do you know what worried me the most? It was that she had found someone else. That she didn't love me anymore. I love your daughter more than anyone in the world. I would do anything for her; I would die for her. And now she might not love me back because her father does not approve. And I could not live like that. Having to see her but not being able to love her."  
  
Elrond sank back down in his chair. He put his head in his hands and stayed like that for a while. Aragorn sat back down, wondering if he had made things better or worse. At last Elrond spoke.  
  
"Aragorn, please leave. Go and find Arwen and send her to me."  
  
Aragorn left the room and went back up to find Arwen.  
  
She was still lying on her bed but her crying had stopped. Aragorn went to her and turned her over.  
  
"Arwen, your father wishes to speak to you. Go to him."  
  
But she would not leave her room. Aragorn sighed in frustration. An idea came to him. He crossed to her and scooped her up in his arms. She did not struggle but just buried her head in his chest. He walked down to Elrond's room, still carrying her. He opened the door with his foot. Elrond looked up in surprise to se Aragorn carrying Arwen into his room. Aragorn placed her gently in the chair opposite Elrond and turned to leave.  
  
When Aragorn had shut the door and left them in peace Elrond spoke to his daughter.  
  
"Arwen, look at me."  
  
But she did not. She simply turned away from him and stayed silent.  
  
"Arwen, listen to me. Aragorn has come to speak to me. He has told me what happened between you last night. I know you slept with him. Earlier my heart was dreading this moment as I knew it would come. But my heart has changed. I now know that he loves you dearly. He spoke to me in private and I will not repeat the things he said. That is for him to tell you. Go to him Arwen. Do not fear what I think. Concentrate on him for his love for you runs deep in him."  
  
Arwen looked up at her father.  
  
"Really?" she whispered so softly even Elrond's elf ears hardly picked it up.  
  
Her father nodded. Arwen stood. She looked at her father. He came round from the desk and hugged her.  
  
"I only want to see you happy Arwen and Aragorn can make you happy."  
  
Arwen hugged her father back. Then she turned and ran out of the door to find Aragorn. Elrond watched his daughter leave. He sat down and sighed. Well at least Gandalf would be pleased.  
  
Arwen ran down the corridor. Where was he? She ran back to her room but he was not there. Dam she thought. She ran down to the lake and searched through the trees, knowing he could stay hidden in the shadows if he wanted to. She searched everywhere for him but still she could not find him. She sat down on a log to think. She heard the bray of a horse and suddenly it came to her. He would be out on Brego, riding through the fields, letting the horse run free and fast. She leapt to her feet and ran to the stables to fetch her own horse Asfaloth. She leapt lightly on his back and whispered to him. He nickered in pleasure for his mistress had not ridden him in some time and he was beginning to think she had abandoned him but now she wanted him to run like the wind, to find Brego, his friend. She clung to his body as he galloped out of the gates. He sniffed the air and found the trail. With a cry he was off, his mane and tail streaming out behind him. The grass flew by under his feet, he felt the wind in his ears and he heard his mistress urging him on, pleading him to find the horse and its master. His stride lengthened and he picked up his pace. Brego was near; he could hear the horse. Arwen could to. She whispered to the horse to slow down and walk. He did gladly, for he was out of breath, having run his hardest. She slipped of him and stroked his soft white nose lovingly. She led him across the grass to a clump of trees with a stream running through it.  
  
She heard Brego nickering softly and then she heard Aragorn, whispering softly to the horse.  
  
"Sh boy. We will go back soon enough. Arwen will be there though I do not know if she is willing to speak to me yet." He sighed and continued. "Just as it seems things are going well for once something happens and suddenly everything is not so great. Does she still love me or has Elrond decided that we should not be together. She would do anything for her father for she loves him very much, but I would do anything for her to love me again. Life is far too complicated. You should be glad you are a horse Brego."  
  
He stroked the horse's golden mane and the horse nuzzled him back.  
  
"Come then we will head back now. You may ride at whatever pace you want, stretch yourself if you must but do not overwork yourself please. We may have journeys to go on soon enough when Gandalf returns."  
  
He was about to mount the horse when he stopped and listened.  
  
"Do you hear it boy? That is no orc as they tread heavily. Then what is it? Could it be an elf by the name of Arwen?"  
  
Arwen stepped through the trees.  
  
"Wait a while boy. I have to speak with this beautiful elf first."  
  
Arwen smiled at these words. She went to sit by the lake and felt Aragorn standing behind her.  
  
"Will you sit with me?"  
  
Aragorn did not reply but sat down beside her. They were silent for a few minutes. Arwen turned to Aragorn and looked him in the eye.  
  
"I have been stupid. I talked with my father. He told me to go look for you. To concentrate on you for your love for me runs deep inside me. I looked at him with disbelief. He wants me to be happy and the only way for me to be happy, he said, was for me to go find you and love you. And I hugged him and came looking for you but I could not find you. Then I heard the cry of a horse and I took Asfaloth and came looking for you out in the wild. I am willing to speak to you. I would do anything for my father but I would do more for you. I would still love you even if my father did not consent. All you have to do for me to love you again (though I never stopped loving you) is for you to kiss me."  
  
No sooner had the words left her lips, Aragorn's mouth covered hers. He kissed her with a passion he had never felt before. He wanted her so much. Never had he loved someone this much. His hands held her face, caressing it, stroking it. Her hands slipped round his waist and up his back. Arwen leant back and Aragorn followed so he was lying on top of her. He broke off, still holding her face and looked back into her eyes. He reached down and starting at the base of her neck he worked his way up to her ear. He tucked her hair softly behind her ears and gently kissed her head. He rolled off her and lay beside her, her small hand nestled inside his. They lay silent for some time, listening to the sounds of nature around them, the birds in the trees, the stream trickling gently by the sound of the horses grazing nearby. At last Aragorn stood up. He offered his hand to Arwen who took it. Arwen walked over to the stream to splash the cool water on her face. She did not feel Aragorn sneak up behind her until she felt hands at her waist tickling her. She screamed and fell forwards into the stream. She heard Aragorn laughing gently as she surfaced from the water. She glowered at him but couldn't keep it up for long as he smiled at her, his eyes showing humour.  
  
"That is so unfair." She complained.  
  
He hauled her out of the water.  
  
"What's unfair?" he asked.  
  
"I can't stay mad at you. You just look at me and I cave in. Your eyes are too much."  
  
"What like this?"  
  
He looked at her and Arwen nodded.  
  
"What is so different with my gaze there than at any other time?"  
  
She walked over to him and paused a fraction from his lips.  
  
"You look so sad and innocent there that is all. No one could resist that stare." She kissed his bottom lip and looked up at him. He wrapped his arms round her waist and looked back into her eyes.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind if you are ever angry with me." Arwen laid her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. It comforted her and she felt safe and relaxed in his arms. He kissed her head and pulled her away from him.  
  
"Come on. We have to be heading home soon or Elrond will worry."  
  
He called to Brego and Asfaloth. They heard the thud of hooves come their way. Through the trees burst Brego ahead of Asfaloth. Brego skidded to a halt just metres from where Aragorn and Arwen stood. Aragorn watched Arwen mount and then swung himself lightly onto Brego's back. He spoke to the horse and it set off at a good pace but not outside the limit of Asfaloth. They rode side by side though Aragorn had to keep Brego from speeding ahead. He loved to race but he loved to win even more. When Rivendell was in sight Arwen called Aragorn.  
  
"Let him run his fastest. I do not mind."  
  
Aragorn smiled and whispered to his horse. The horse stretched to it's fastest pace and in a matter of seconds Asfaloth was leagues behind. He was a mile or two from Rivendell when a scream pierced the air.  
  
Aragorn looked up with terror in his eyes. That was Arwen's voice. He swerved with astonishing speed and told Brego to run his fastest, as fast as his father would run. The horse had heard the scream and ran like the wind. Rivendell was left far behind. Aragorn thought only for Arwen. He cursed himself time and time again. Why had he left her? In the distance he saw a troop of orcs heading away from him. They had a horse that looked like Asfaloth and over one of their foul shoulders he could see the white of Arwen's dress. He steered Brego towards the group and told him to fly. The horse seemed to do just that. His hoofs made no sound on the grass and he made no noise as he galloped towards the troop.  
  
Aragorn pulled his sword from its sheath and descended on the orcs. They never knew what hit them. Suddenly a horse carrying a man lethal with a sword terrorised the group. They scattered and Aragorn followed the orc that was carrying Arwen. With one swift movement the orc was headless. Aragorn grabbed Arwen before she fell and sat her down behind him on Brego. Then he told the horse to run for Rivendell and make sure Arwen was safe. He leapt down from the horse and with a cry descended into battle. Arwen screamed for him to come back but Brego took off, not wanting to leave his master but knowing he had to make sure this elf maiden was safe. The last thing Aragorn heard before commencing battle with these foul creatures was Arwen screaming out his name in terror.  
  
He noticed that Asfaloth had escaped and was running back with Brego, though the horse was falling behind. He turned to the orc nearest and swiftly removed its head before turning to deal with one coming at him from behind. The orcs fought hard but were no match for the Ranger. In a few minutes he had beheaded 20 orcs who lay dead around his feet. The rest had fled from his wrath. Then came their leader. He was much taller than the other orcs and he had a crossbow and a sword but he had used all his arrows trying to shoot down the horses and Arwen.  
  
He threw the crossbow at Aragorn and Aragorn had to swiftly move aside before his head was cut off to fall down to the ground with the filthy orc bodies. The orc then pulled out a sword from his back and advanced on Aragorn. With a cry he brought his sword down hard on Aragorn. It took all of Aragorn's remaining strength to deflect the shot. He then darted his sword forward and deep into the creature's stomach. It roared in pain and turned on Aragorn with even more fury than before. Aragorn was being backed up when he tripped over a dead orc. He fell onto the ground and his sword fell from his hand. The orc laughed in triumph and his sword dived for Aragorn's heart. He rolled out of the way just in time but the sword trapped his cloak and he heard the ripping sound of his cloak being torn in two. Fumbling around he managed to find a sword and while the orc was pulling it's sword out of the ground Aragorn swung the blade. It connected with the orc's neck and the head flew at least 5 feet. Aragorn collapsed on the ground, panting. He was exhausted from the battle. He was getting out of shape, he would have to start training when he returned to Rivendell. He had numerous cuts all over his body and his clothes were torn and ripped. He staggered to his feet and turned towards Rivendell. The journey was going to be a long and weary one. He hoped Arwen was safe and that Elrond had not let her come back looking for him.  
  
The walk seemed to go on for hours but at last Aragorn saw the gates to Rivendell. He was so weary that he was stumbling with every step he took. He tripped and fell, landing right beside a small stream. The cool water ran over his face and revived him. Climbing to his feet he looked determinedly over the last few miles that lay before him. They would not defeat him. He walked with a renewed energy and all too soon the gates were upon him. He staggered through the gates, all his strength leaving him. He saw Arwen pleading with her father, Brego standing silently beside her. So the horse had heard and understood his command. He smiled to himself. Suddenly the horse sensed him and turned round. He cried aloud and Arwen turned. He looked into Arwen's eyes and whispered to her,  
  
"You're safe. Good."  
  
Before he collapsed down in the courtyard.  
  
Arwen had turned at Brego's cry to see Aragorn leaning against a post to keep himself upright. He had blood running from his mouth and from many cuts on his arms, his clothes were ripped and torn and he only had half of his cloak. Arwen ran to him and heard him whisper to her before he collapsed. She cried aloud and caught him before he hit the ground. At once elves came running to Elrond's call. They picked up Aragorn and bore him away to the Healers house. His injuries were not serious she was told but he was exhausted and would need lots of rest. She sat by his bed, holding his hand, willing him to wake. He slept for 2 days before he finally came to.  
  
Aragorn woke to sore muscles and a blinding headache. He felt a warmth in his hand and he slowly raised himself to see what it was. Arwen was splayed out across his chest, sleeping deeply. Aragorn sank back down onto the pillow. He felt his mouth, which had swollen badly but had been receding slowly over the past 2 days. He lifted his other hand and stroked Arwen's hair. She woke and sat up. When she saw Aragorn was awake she cried out with joy.  
  
"Aragorn. Oh my god you are awake. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Well I have a headache and my muscles are killing me but my sleep has refreshed me. How long have I been out of it?"  
  
She stroked his head softly and kissed the hand she was holding.  
  
"For 2 days but the Healers said that would do you good. The walk back exhausted you."  
  
"I only cared for your safety. If I had left you and gone for help the orcs would have been long gone and you maybe even dead. And I could not let that happen now could I?"  
  
She bent down and brushed her lips over his. His hand slipped round the back of her neck, pulling her to him. She slipped down, onto the bed, beside him. When the kiss ended Arwen lay there beside him, just listening to his breathing and the rustle of the sheets whenever he moved. She sighed in content.  
  
There was a knock at the door. Arwen sat up and looked round as Elrond entered.  
  
"Ah Aragorn. You are awake. How are you feeling?"  
  
"I am feeling much better thank you Lord Elrond."  
  
"Good, good. Glad to hear of it. Now I must ask you about these orcs that were near Rivendell. What were they like?"  
  
"Well they were larger than orcs normally are. They were also better trained. Their leader was enormous and almost finished me off. I feel that these orcs were not from Mordor but from somewhere else though I do not like to think who else is breeding orcs round here. Sauron is enough to contend with without some one else."  
  
Elrond thought for a moment. "Well we shall wait for Gandalf to return. He heard off your incident and didn't like the sound of it. I have word that he will be returning in a few days. He has being having a poor time with Gollum and seems to be getting no where. We shall wait and hear his counsel or at least see what he makes of the situation. I will leave you now to rest. The healers say you may leave tomorrow if you are well enough. They will see you in the morning. Good morning to you."  
  
He nodded and left the room. Arwen turned back to Aragorn.  
  
"What is going on? Why was there talk of Sauron? Is there going to be a war?"  
  
Aragorn smiled gently at her and stroked her face.  
  
"I fear I am not the right person to tell you. You will have to ask your father. But come now. Lets us not spend our time dwelling on such evil thoughts. We have a few days before Gandalf returns. What would you like to do?"  
  
Arwen smiled and moved closer to him. "I have a few ideas." she said kissing him.  
  
"Oh yes? And what might they be?"  
  
"You'll just have to wait and see."  
  
"Sounds interesting."  
  
He fell back on the bed, pulling her with him.  
  
The next few days passed quickly for Aragorn and Arwen. They were seen around the grounds laughing, talking quietly with each other and often kissing. It was clear to everyone that saw them that they were very much in love. At last Gandalf arrived. Elrond, Aragorn and Arwen all stood in the courtyard to greet him. Arwen stood in the middle of her father and Aragorn though Elrond now accepted the fact that Arwen wasn't gong to change her mind and had become much friendlier towards Aragorn. Aragorn stood with his arm around Arwen's waist and listened for the beat of horse's hooves against turf. They had been standing for several minutes when a horse's cry was heard. Soon enough the thud of hooves could be heard and Shadowfax pulled up in side the gates of Rivendell.  
  
Gandalf dismounted and came to greet them. He shook hands with Elrond and turned towards Aragorn and Arwen. He hugged Arwen and them Aragorn.  
  
"Good to have you back Gandalf. How was your journey?"  
  
"It could have been better but never mind. But I am glad to see you Aragorn after your battle. How are you feeling? You must tell me more about them tomorrow when I have rested."  
  
"Of course Gandalf. I would never keep you in the dark about something."  
  
"Now I must go with Elrond but I will see you tomorrow. Goodbye Arwen"  
  
Arwen smiled and curtsied to the old wizard. Aragorn and Arwen watched the pair leave.  
  
"That does not bode well for the future. He seems displeased. I will have to speak with him tomorrow."  
  
"May I be allowed to come and listen?"  
  
"I would love for you to be there with me but you will have to ask your father. Okay?"  
  
She nodded and lent in close to him. She laid her had on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. He folded her in his arms and they stood there for some time before Aragorn moved and escorted her inside.  
  
The morning dawned but the weather was dull. The grey clouds hung over Rivendell in a threatening manner and they seemed to match Gandalf's mood. His eyes held no more laughter and he did not joke around. Instead he ate his breakfast and asked Aragorn to meet him and Elrond in the library afterwards. Aragorn looked over at Arwen and she gave him the slightest of nods. He stood up and followed Gandalf down the hall.  
  
"You and Arwen seem to be going well. Are things better?"  
  
"Much better. Elrond seems to have accepted the fact that Arwen has chosen me. But even though you ask I feel as though that is not what is on your mind. What is wrong Gandalf?"  
  
"I will not tell you here for anyone might hear. Wait until we get to the library."  
  
Aragorn nodded and fell silent. Gandalf seemed to be away in his own world. They entered the library and found Elrond was already sitting there. He looked up as the door opened.  
  
"Ah Gandalf, Aragorn. Come and take a seat."  
  
They sat down and Elrond began.  
  
"Gandalf, if you would like to give an account of your journey in the briefest time possible and then we can begin."  
  
Gandalf nodded. "I have spent time with Gollum and have no found much. But there was a scrap of information that I managed to get out of him. And the news is not good. The enemy has found Gollum first. They now know of the whereabouts of the ring. And so do I. It lies with a hobbit in the shire. Bilbo Baggins. Elrond you know of him but Aragorn you do not. The enemy will be moving quickly to try and recover the Ring. I must leave for the Shire immediately and I ask for you Aragorn to return to your post outside and around the Shire. I will tell you more when I know of it. Now I must leave. I cannot stay, but I will not be taking Shadowfax. I am returning him to the King of Rohan, to Théoden, but not for long as he will be needed soon enough."  
  
Gandalf stood up and made to leave but Aragorn stopped him.  
  
"Gandalf I know I must leave but I was wondering what do I tell Arwen? I have already left her once and I could not tell her where I was going, I wish to tell her this time."  
  
Gandalf made to speak but Elrond beat him to it.  
  
"Send her to me if she wishes to know. I will explain. I will not leave you that burden Aragorn."  
  
"Thank you Elrond. Now I must go and find her for I will leave for the Shire as soon as possible." He left and Gandalf followed swiftly after him.  
  
Aragorn found Arwen in her room. She was sitting on the bed staring into space. Aragorn knelt down in front of her and whispered to her.  
  
"Arwen? Arwen, hello?"  
  
He shook her gently and she started out of her trance. She smiled when she saw him.  
  
"Aragorn. I was just thinking about you."  
  
She kissed him lightly on the lips. Aragorn stood and offered her his hand.  
  
"Come I need to talk to you. Walk with me."  
  
He took her hand and led her down the stairs and out into the grounds. Instead of going to the lake he led her down into the trees and forests around Rivendell. They walked for a bit in silence, just enjoying each other's company. At last Aragorn spoke.  
  
"I must leave again. I do not know for how long I shall be gone. It could be weeks it could be months. If you wish to know more Elrond asks for you to be sent to him."  
  
Arwen sighed.  
  
"I feared you would say this though I knew it was coming. I will go and speak to my father now as I wish to know more. I will come and find you after. Yes?"  
  
Aragorn nodded. Arwen kissed him before turning and walking back up to the house. She was with Elrond for quite some time. At last she sought out Aragorn. He was in his room, lying on his bed sleeping. She climbed in beside him, relishing the fact that his arm automatically slid round her and pulled her close. She lay beside him, not wanting to wake him, letting him sleep. She now knew of the peril he was facing. She laid her head on his chest, feeling his chest rise slowly whenever he drew breath.  
  
Aragorn did not know for how long he slept, or when he had fallen asleep all he knew was that sleep had washed over him and he had woken to find Arwen lying beside him, her arm wrapped around him and his around her. She was not asleep. When he stirred she looked up at him.  
  
"I know of what you must do. My father has spoken with me. Sleep now and rest for you will not get rest for long."  
  
He did not answer, merely lying back down on the bed, stroking her hair, enjoying the feeling of peace they had just then.  
  
They must have fallen asleep for when they next woke, the morning had dawned and the sun was climbing into the sky. Aragorn woke first and roused Arwen.  
  
"I fear I must leave today. But I will have to talk with Gandalf. He may wish to remain for a while to rest."  
  
She leant over and kissed him.  
  
"But you will return won't you?"  
  
Aragorn nodded.  
  
"Gandalf wishes for the Ring to come to Rivendell and Elrond has agreed. We shall have a council. Now let us rise and get ready for the day."  
  
When they had dressed and washed they headed down for the Hall. Gandalf and Elrond were both sitting there eating. Gandalf smiled to see Aragorn and Arwen walk in. in such times of peril it was good to see a happy sight sometimes. They had survived the test of Elrond and now Gandalf watched to see if their love could survive another test. The test of the Ring. When all had breakfasted Gandalf spoke with Aragorn.  
  
"We must leave soon. I will wait a day before we depart but we must leave as soon as the sun rises tomorrow. Are you ready to become a Ranger again?"  
  
Aragorn smiled.  
  
"I have never left being a Ranger, merely gone on holiday for a while. I will see you later Gandalf for I wish to spend the day with Arwen."  
  
Gandalf nodded and Aragorn went off in search of Arwen. The day passed all too soon. They had spent it mostly by the lake, swimming, laughing, talking and kissing.  
  
As the sun began to set Arwen turned to Aragorn.  
  
"Aragorn before you go tomorrow I wish to tell you one thing. I will love you all your lifetime Aragorn. I bind myself to you, I give up the mortal life of my people for I would rather spend one lifetime with you that wander the lifetimes of this Earth alone."  
  
Aragorn looked down at his hand and found the necklace that Arwen always wore in his hand.  
  
"You cannot give me this, I will not allow you to. To forsake the immortal life of your people."  
  
She placed a finger on his lips and he stopped.  
  
"I give this to you because I want to Aragorn."  
  
She enclosed his hand over the necklace and reached up and kissed him softly on the lips. He wound his arms around her, kissing her more passionately. When at last the kiss broke he looked her in the eye, he did not speak, there was no need for words. She stroked the side of his face and then rested her head on his shoulder. He swayed softly with her, needing no music, then ever so softly he whispered in her ear,  
  
"I will love you forever, no matter what."  
  
The morning dawned bright and clear. Aragorn was already down in the courtyard with Arwen when Gandalf arrived. They were talking softly in Elvish to one another, never breaking eye contact. He sighed with a mixture of sadness and joy. He turned to find Elrond standing behind him.  
  
"Well my friend I am off. I shall return soon enough."  
  
"Gandalf, travel carefully for I fear I shall need your counsel."  
  
"Don't worry I will return. Goodbye Elrond."  
  
He swung himself on a horse he had borrowed form Elrond. He had sent Shadowfax back to his homeland yesterday afternoon. He called to Aragorn. Aragorn looked up and nodded. He turned back to Arwen and whispered one last thing to her before kissing her. He stepped back and mounted Brego. Arwen was crying, tears openly running down her cheeks. She ran to Lomodia who had come down without being told. Lomodia hugged and soothed her. Arwen felt calmer and went to stand beside her father who was wishing Gandalf and Aragorn luck. Looking closely she saw Aragorn also had tears in his eyes. She saw the sadness in his eyes and she longed to scream out to him, telling him to not go, to stay here with her and be safe from peril but she remained silent. Gandalf watched Aragorn, he knew how much pain this was causing him. He shook his head and said farewell to Elrond, then he cried aloud to his horse and he was away. Aragorn hesitated for a moment longer before crying aloud to Brego who reared and took off after Gandalf. He looked back at Arwen one last time before the forest swallowed him up.  
  
That was the last sight Arwen had off him, his horse rearing, him sitting up tall and proud, his eyes searching for hers. And then he was gone in a cloud of dust.  
  
To be continued... 


	3. Return of the Ranger

Chapter 3  
Return of the Ranger  
  
Aragorn settled down at a corner of the room. No one took any notice of him. To them he was just a Ranger, one of the dangerous folk wandering the wild. Dressed all in black he was a threatening figure to anyone who dared to cross his path. With a mug of ale beside him, he lit his pipe and surveyed the pub, looking for anything unusual. Gandalf had been his usual self, telling him nothing but to look out for anything out of the ordinary. Like he didn't do that all ready. He sighed and drew deeply on his pipe. A blast of cool air told him someone had just entered the tavern. He looked round and sat up little straighter. Some Southerners had just entered. Aragorn had been watching them over the past few days that he had bee in Bree. They were strange folk and he was wary of them. Not many strangers came to Bree now. They settled down by the bar and ordered their drink before engaging some locals in conversation. Aragorn had half a mind to tell the locals not to talk to them but they would not listen to him.  
  
Another blast of cool air came in and again Aragorn looked over. This time he sat up much straighter and leaned forward in interest. Four hobbits had entered the building. If Southerners were rare, hobbits were even rarer. He watched them talk to the innkeeper, a man called Butterbur. He could not hear them from the racket coming from everyone else. He noticed that they looked worried about something. He knew how they felt. He had been waiting for Gandalf for some days but he had not appeared. The hobbits had gone to their rooms and it was some time before they re-entered the bar area.  
  
They had been sitting, eating and drinking for some time before Aragorn heard anything that interested him. They were talking about the wizard Gandalf. So these were the hobbits he was looking for. One of the hobbits kept looking over his shoulder at the door. Another one of the hobbits turned to him and said,  
  
"Don't worry Sam. He'll come."  
  
A third hobbit had come back from the bar with a pint of ale. The last and final hobbit looked at him in amazement at what he had bought.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"This, my friend" said the third hobbit "Is a pint."  
  
The other hobbit looked in amazement at him.  
  
"It comes in pints?" He asked. "I'm getting one." He shot off to the bar and the hobbit called Sam called after him  
  
"You've had a whole half already."  
  
But the excited hobbit did not listen. Sam turned to the hobbit that had been talking to him and whispered something in his ear. The hobbit glanced up and looked at Aragorn, then called Butterbur over and the man bent down to listen to him. The man glanced up over at him and turned back to the hobbit. He didn't speak quietly so Aragorn was able to hear what was being said.  
  
"Him? He's one of them Rangers. Dangerous folk, wandering the wilds. What his right name is I don't know but round here he's known as Strider."  
  
Aragorn listened with interest at this description of him. He smiled grimly at being one of them dangerous folk. If only they knew.  
  
Aragorn noticed that the hobbit up at the bar was talking to some of the folk and Butterbur.  
  
"Baggins? Sure I know a Baggins, Frodo Baggins. He's my second cousin once removed on my mother's side."  
  
Aragorn glanced back towards the hobbit named Frodo. He was fingering something until he heard what the big-mouthed hobbit had said. He glanced towards Sam and ran up to the counter and pulled at the hobbit.  
  
"Steady on Frodo."  
  
Frodo slipped back and fell over a foot. Something flew out of his hand and Aragorn looked up, half with interest, half with fear. Something glinted gold in the light and fell down towards the floor. Frodo outstretched his hand and the thing slipped onto his finger and he promptly disappeared. Aragorn leapt up and looked round. Most of the bar's occupants had seen the hobbit disappear and had looked round expressing surprise. Aragorn glanced towards the other hobbits. Sam and the other one stared towards where Frodo had last been and the other hobbit at the bar turned around, not seeming to believe his eyes. Aragorn made swiftly towards the floor and looked round to see if the hobbit reappeared anywhere. After a few moments he appeared and glanced round but the bar and its occupants had gone back to their own drinks and conversations. Aragorn darted forward and grabbed the hobbit by the shoulder before hauling him up and shoving him against the wall.  
  
"You draw far too much attention to yourself Mr Underhill."  
  
Then he picked up the hobbit, placed him on the stairs and shoved him upwards. The hobbit had no choice but to oblige. Aragorn pushed him through a door to his room and shut it behind him. The hobbit scrambled towards the fireplace and stood up.  
  
"That is not trinket you carry." Aragorn told the hobbit.  
  
"I carry nothing." The frightened hobbit replied.  
  
"Indeed." Aragorn mocked him. He moved over to the window. "I can avoid being seen if I wish, but to disappear entirely that is a rare gift." Here Aragorn threw back the cloak covering his head.  
  
He moved forwards towards the hobbit but was interrupted by the remaining 3 hobbits bursting through the door, Sam already in a fighting stance, the other hobbits carrying a chair and a candlestick.  
  
"Leave him alone or I'll have you Longshanks!" Sam yelled at him.  
  
Aragorn put his sword back in its sheath and smiled at him. "You have a stout heart little hobbit." He turned back to Frodo. "You cannot wait for the wizard Frodo. They are coming."  
  
*  
  
Arwen had been just outside the entrance of Rivendell beside the river. She sat down on one of the rocks and stared into the water, no emotion showing on her face. The sound of horses' hooves roused her. She did not know why at that time but she had the urge to hide so she did, hiding behind one of the tall clumps of rocks. A white horse appeared and splashed across the river. Arwen made to stand and go to it but as she watched the horse stood round, as if to face some evil foe. She heard the sound of more horses approaching. A chill spread through her body and she shivered involuntarily. She peered round from the cover of the rock and saw nine figures all cloaked in black riding huge black horses. The white horse half reared as if to defy them and Arwen noticed that the horse was carrying something on its back. The black horses cried aloud and advanced into the river. The white beast sensed them and threw back its head and whinnied till the ground shook. The nine riders faltered but then when nothing happened they advanced again.  
  
Arwen heard the water before she saw it. It came tumbling round the bend in the river and swiftly swept the nine riders away from the lone beast and its baggage. The horse turned to enter Rivendell but stopped when Arwen stepped out from behind the rocks. The horse called to her and she ran to it. The bundle on its back turned out to be a being, small in stature, childlike. It slid off the horse's back and into her arms. Arwen felt the evil invading its small body. She turned and ran calling out to her father as she went.  
  
*  
  
Aragorn had been travelling with the 4 hobbits for some days before they reached Weathertop. They had had to travel on foot as Aragorn had sent Brego away to Rohan with Shadowfax though he knew he would stay in the wild. He had left them to rest and had gone out for a scout around. He had rushed back when he had heard the cry of the Nazgul. Lighting a torch as he ran he crept forwards to see where they were. They had retreated to the top of the ruined watchtower, with the Nazgul advancing from either side. Aragorn gasped in anguish. He had grown close to all 4 hobbits, especially Frodo, and there was Frodo lying on the ground, clutching his chest. The Wraith-king stood towering over him, his hand out stretched. This was no time for grief Aragorn chided himself. Grabbing his sword Aragorn leapt forward into battle with the foul servants of Sauron.  
  
Fire being his ally he held the torch out in front of him. The Nazgul screeched in terror. Drawing their swords they left the terrified hobbits and turned towards this new foe. The full nine were not there, only 5 stood before Aragorn. He swiftly dealt with two before setting them alight. Another two ran from him but the Wraith-king still remained. He looked cautiously all around for the Ranger, waiting to attack but Aragorn struck first. He threw the lit torch with all his force at the Wraith. It shrieked and ran from him. Aragorn swiftly checked for any more that might be hiding but all was clear. Sam called to him, terror in his voice.  
  
"Strider!"  
  
Aragorn came running to his side. Frodo was lying on the ground gasping for breath clutching at a wound above his left breast. Aragorn prised his hand away and looked at it.  
  
"He has been stabbed by a Morgul blade. This is beyond my reach. We must get him to Lord Elrond." Aragorn picked up the hobbit and called to the others. "Come we leave now."  
  
Sam rushed to Bill and Merry and Pippin grabbed the packs and ran after the man. He carried Frodo as if he was no weight. Sam called out after him.  
  
"It's six days from Rivendell. He'll never make it."  
  
Aragorn's only reply was to speed up the pace.  
  
"Hold on Frodo." He whispered to the hobbit in his arms. Frodo cried out but Aragorn could not understand what he was saying, nor if it was because he was in pain or if he was passing away.  
  
They had stopped to rest for the Hobbits sake. Aragorn had pushed them to their limits and now they were exhausted but they would not sleep. Sam called out to Aragorn  
  
"He's going cold!"  
  
Aragorn came over to look at Frodo and pulled Sam away with him.  
  
"Sam do you know the athelas plant?"  
  
Sam looked puzzled.  
  
"Kingsfoil?"  
  
"Ah yes. Kingsfoil. It's a weed."  
  
"It may help to slow the pain. Hurry."  
  
Thrusting a torch at Sam he dashed off into the shrubbery. Sam followed and Aragorn knew he would not stray far and that Merry and Pippin would take care of Frodo. He bent down and peered down from the light of his torch. Yes he had found the plant. He pulled out his dagger; ready to cut it when he heard the sound of a horse approaching. He cursed and stuffed the plant in his pocket and turned to look for the animal. But it was not as he was expecting a Black Rider. A white horse came cantering through the undergrowth and stopped in front of him. It was an elvish horse and Aragorn thanked his lucky stars. He spoke quickly to the horse in Elvish and it seemed to understand. He called to Sam and ran back to the Hobbits, the horse followed. He bent down in front of Frodo and put the plant into the wound. Frodo bucked in pain and gasped. Then in one swift movement Aragorn picked up the hobbit and placed it on the horse's back.  
  
"Now you must go. Run for your life; do not let the black horses beat you."  
  
He spoke in Elvish and the remaining Hobbits looked puzzled at him. He sent the horse of with a pat on its head and wished it luck. The horse cried aloud and set off. Sam stood dazed for a moment before he turned on Aragorn.  
  
"What are you doing? Those Wraiths are still out there."  
  
Aragorn ducked his head and hoped with all his being that the horse made it to Rivendell. He turned to the 3 Hobbits who stood there, looking at him accusingly.  
  
"It was one of Lord Elrond's horses. If he cannot get Frodo to Rivendell then no one can. Only Shadowfax or Brego could out run him but they were far away back in their homeland."  
  
He fell silent and the Hobbits did not utter a word. Then Aragorn looked up again, a grim look on his face.  
  
"Come we must follow Frodo and the horse to Rivendell."  
  
He gave Frodo's pack to Sam and took Sam's for Sam had always carried around the heavier pack and Aragorn felt sorry for him. They would be moving at speed and he didn't want Sam to lag behind because of the weight of his pack. He placed the Hobbits in front of him so he could keep an eye out for them. He would guide them from behind for just now.  
  
Their journey lasted 5 days, as the Hobbits were eager to travel fast, to see Frodo and the elven retreat of Rivendell. The journey had no more interruptions and Aragorn wasn't sure if this was a good sigh or a bad one. They saw no more of the Nazgul and Aragorn hoped with all his being that the horse had reached Rivendell and that Frodo was healing. It was night when at last Aragorn saw the lights from Rivendell call to him. Putting on a last burst of speed they reached Rivendell's gates. They rushed inside and into the courtyard.  
  
Arwen had been looking out for the Hobbits and Aragorn ever since Frodo had arrived in Rivendell. Luckily the horse had made it just in time and Frodo would live to see another day. Elrond was pleased and the arrival of Gandalf had seemed to lighten his mood for some time until the pair had disappeared together and since then Elrond had been moody and spent most of his time in his room thinking. Arwen had been out by the River most days, knowing that was the way Aragorn would come if he were coming from Weathertop. For the past six days she had waited and watched but to no avail. Today had been no different. She had waited and watched and when dusk had come she had retreated back to Rivendell by the wishes of Gandalf. He had warned her not to stay out all night even though she had seen the Wraiths being devoured by the river. But something tugged at the back of her mind and instead of going for something to eat and then to rest something had made her stay.  
  
She had sat down on a stone bench and waited. Sleep crept over her and she began to doze off. She began to dream and as usual her dream included Aragorn. He was crouching over her, shaking her and calling her name, telling her to wake up. She saw 3 more hobbits peering round his shoulders looking at her strangely. And suddenly the dream was real and Aragorn was standing in front of her, shaking her gently by the shoulders. She looked up into his blue eyes and smiled, love filling her heart.  
  
"Aragorn."  
  
He smiled back at her and drew her to him in a hug. Then he pulled back and introduced her to the hobbits behind her.  
  
"Arwen meet Sam, Merry and Pippin. Now what of Frodo? Is he safe? Is he well?" His eyes searched hers.  
  
"Frodo? Frodo came to Rivendell six days ago. I brought him to Elrond myself as I was down at the river when a white horse came cantering down. Nine black Riders followed it and made to cross the river but the horse cried aloud and the power of the elves came into being. The river surged and drew them all away from the injured hobbit on the animal's back. I ran to the Hobbit and bore him up to my father. Long hours I spent outside the healers doors waiting to see if he would live. And then Elrond came to the door, his face light. 'The Hobbit has survived. He is beginning to mend. He has strength in him.' I hugged my father and then ran down to the River to wait until you arrived. And that brings us to here. I am sure you would like to visit Frodo yes?"  
  
Sam nodded his eyes round with happiness.  
  
"And then some food and rest."  
  
Arwen led them up a staircase and down man corridors until they came to a great oak door. A bed could be seen and the Hobbits crept soundlessly up. Sam took a hand that lay above the blankets and stroked it softly. Elrond had been prepared for the Hobbits and had set up two rooms beside Frodo's room. Merry and Pippin went without complaint to soft beds and a full night's sleep but Sam could not be persuaded to leave his masters side. When he had dropped off to sleep (not long after Merry and Pippin retired), still clutching Frodo's hand, Aragorn had swiftly lifted him, took him to his own bed and laid him down in his sleep. Softly closing the door on both Frodo and Sam he turned to Arwen who stood behind him.  
  
He crossed over to her and kissed her, burying his hands in her hair. He parted from her and smiled at her, savouring all her features.  
  
"I've missed you. I have thought about you every day."  
  
She took his hand in hers and pulled her after him.  
  
"And I have missed you. The waiting had almost driven me mad. But you are here now. Come, walk with me."  
  
The pair softly descended into the grounds surrounding Elrond's house. When they had walked a fair bit away from the house Aragorn stopped and sat down on a log.  
  
"I must rest. I have been on my feet all day."  
  
He pulled Arwen down to him and sat her down on his lap, his hands encircling her waist. Another slow smile crept over her mouth as she rested into him, folding her hands behind his head. He leaned and kissed her again, harder, longer, more passionate. His mouth pressed against hers, urging her lips to open, to let him enter. But she pulled back from him. A moan escaped his lips and his mouth reached forward, searching for hers. But she moved out of his reach, taunting him. He growled and reached over once more to find her mouth, this time she did not move from her spot and let him kiss her. When Aragorn at last pulled away he was breathless. A sigh escaped him and he pulled Arwen close to his chest so she was using him as a chair. She snuggled down into him, relishing in his warmth. They sat silent for many minutes; they did not need words to communicate, before Aragorn stirred.  
  
"I am tired and though I do not want to I must retire to my room, as I will have to talk with Gandalf and Elrond in the morning. Will you accompany me indoors?"  
  
Arwen nodded and rose, waiting for Aragorn to stand. He slipped his arm around her waist and she laid her head on his shoulder. They walked silently back up to the house and when Aragorn reached his rooms he gave no second thought to pulling Arwen in after him.  
  
Aragorn woke from a peaceful sleep to someone pounding the door. Arwen was still asleep in his arms and he did not want to wake her. He growled at the door and slipped from Arwen's warmth. She stirred in her sleep but did not wake. Aragorn pulled on his breeches and stalked angrily towards the door. He flung it open and glared out. But there was no one there. He glanced down and found Merry and Pippin standing there looking up at him. His anger melted as they looked up at him with desperation on their faces.  
  
"Merry, Pippin? What is the matter?"  
  
Merry piped up. "Aragorn you couldn't tell us where we could find some food could you? I tried asking this elf but he just ignored me and walked off. I don't know where Sam has got to either. We left him in Frodo's room but he isn't there any more."  
  
Aragorn laughed gently and kneeled down in front of them.  
  
"Do not worry. Sam will be sleeping in his own room, either that or he is wandering around somewhere and if he is I shall find him. As for breakfast I can help you there. Wait two moments while I get my shirt and I will accompany you as I as rather hungry myself. Come in."  
  
He opened the door fully and Merry and Pippin entered, with grateful smiles aimed at him. Arwen had woken and was standing, dressed, by the window looking out.  
  
"Arwen." Aragorn called. "Merry and Pippin wish for some food as do I and I was wondering if you do also?"  
  
She turned and smiled at the Hobbits who smiled back. "Yes I shall."  
  
Aragorn grabbed his shirt and pulled it on before taking the Hobbits and leading them out of the room with Arwen following. He led them down through a maze of corridors to the Hall. Elrond and Gandalf were not there so Arwen came and sat with Merry, Pippin and Aragorn at a normal table.  
  
"Now my young friends what would you like to eat?"  
  
Soon enough Merry and Pippin had chosen and were sitting stuffing their mouths. Aragorn smiled at them and turned to talk with Arwen.  
  
"Did you sleep well?"  
  
"I have not slept better since you were last here."  
  
Aragorn smiled and caressed her face. "That makes me feel so much better. And I also. You have haunted my dreams every night, knowing I could not be here in your arms. But I am glad to be back. Do you know of where I can find Elrond?"  
  
Arwen nodded and leaned into his tender caress. "Yes he will be in his study. Gandalf will also be there."  
  
"Then I had better go and talk to them. Can I leave you with 2 mischievous hobbits? They are quite a handful!"  
  
Aragorn was suddenly under attack from 2 newly fed hobbits. They lightly punched and kicked him until he grabbed their tiny hands and sandwiched their huge feet between his legs.  
  
"Are we really that bad Strider?" Pippin asked him, his eyes filled with mock sadness. Aragorn nodded. "I am afraid to say you really are that bad young Pippin."  
  
Pippin looked far from sad as he turned to Merry. "Did you hear that Merry? Strider thinks we're mischievous. Our goal has been reached!"  
  
The two hobbits slipped out of Aragorn's reach and high fived each other. Aragorn laughed and tousled their hair before getting up. Leaning down he kissed Arwen softly on the lips and whispered to her.  
  
"I'm sure you will have fun! I'll see you later yes?"  
  
She nodded in his kiss and watched him leave the room. When he had left she turned to the two hobbits who were looking at her expectantly. Suddenly she had no idea of what to do.  
  
"Well," she said, "what would you like to do?"  
  
Merry looked at Pippin and Pippin looked at Merry before they both turned to her and answered in unison, "We'd like to see Frodo please."  
  
Arwen smiled and stood up offering them her hands. "Well then you had best come with me."  
  
Aragorn meanwhile was heading for Elrond's office. He reached the door and knocked 3 times. There was no answer from inside so Aragorn cautiously opened the door and peered round. The room was deserted. Aragorn frowned. He turned and went in search of the pair. He found them in a room over looking the entrance to Rivendell. They turned to greet him as he entered.  
  
"Ah Aragorn you are back." Gandalf spoke.  
  
"Yes. I came to talk to you for I thought you might want to hear the news from Bree."  
  
"And what is that news?" Aragorn settled down to talk with them.  
  
*  
  
He left the room 20 minutes later. So a council was going to be held. Holding all the races of Middle-Earth. It would do Middle-Earth good to have all its races joined together, fighting for one goal that they all shared. He knew he would represent Men everywhere but he wasn't exactly a very good choice. He had grown up with the elves and thought a lot like they did. The council needed a man who had not been influenced by the elves. Someone from Gondor preferable as Minas Tirith was the main city for Men. Gandalf and Elrond had wanted him and another companion to go to Minas Tirith and persuade Boromir, son of Denethor, to come. If he would not come his brother was another good choice, more politically versed than his brother but undeniably his brother was the better warrior having fought at Osgiliath many times and won. He already knew who he wanted to travel with. Legolas Greenleaf. His old friend, he would love to accompany Aragorn on an adventure. They would make a good team, an elf and one of the best Rangers around. He went to find Arwen and tell her again that he would be going away.  
  
Arwen was down wandering the gardens. Merry and Pippin had gone to visit Frodo and try and get Sam to leave Frodo's room. Staying inside all the time wasn't good for him but no matter how hard the elves tried he would not leave. The only option left was Merry and Pippin and if they failed Elrond was ready to use brute force. She heard someone approach and turned to se Aragorn there. When she saw his face she sighed. He had come to tell her he was leaving again; she could see it in the way he looked at her. She hated him always going off but she knew he wanted to and she knew he felt he had to, to try and redeem himself from his ancestry. He walked up to her and kissed her cheek. She laid her head on his chest and listened to his heart beating. He drew breath and was about to speak when Arwen cut him off.  
  
"I know what you have come to say. You are leaving again. I can tell. Where to this time?"  
  
Aragorn remained speechless for a few seconds before he laughed.  
  
"Yes I have to go again. Gandalf and Elrond have asked me to go and ask Boromir son of Denethor to attend the council. If he will not come, we are to ask his brother. Legolas is going travelling with me if he agrees."  
  
"He will agree. You are his friend. So you will not be gone for too long this time?" she looked up at him, hope sparkling in her eyes.  
  
He leaned down and kissed her nose. "Hopefully not. And then I can come back to you."  
  
She smiled happily and settled back onto his chest.  
  
Legolas entered Rivendell on his horse and slipped off. He loved Rivendell in spring. The trees were blossoming and flowers were growing. He walked up the small trail to Elrond's house, depositing his horse in the stables on the way. He headed straight for Elrond's room and slipped inside.  
  
*  
  
Legolas met up with Aragorn at the dinner hall that night. They sat and talked for hours; Arwen stayed with them until she grew tired and went up to bed. When she had gone Legolas grinned at his friend.  
  
"So you got round Elrond then?"  
  
Aragorn hit him on the arm. "Just because you didn't Legolas!"  
  
The blonde elf spluttered at this remark and Aragorn laughed.  
  
"So about our little trip. How hard do you think it will be to get Boromir to come with us?"  
  
Legolas thought for a moment before answering. "If his father does not agree to him going, virtually impossible, if his country needs him, again virtually impossible. It will be a hard task either way. Faramir on the other hand might not be so hard to persuade but we will have to wait and see."  
  
Aragorn mulled over on what Legolas had said. "So we're looking at a hard trip then?"  
  
Legolas grinned at him once more. "Not up to it Estel?"  
  
Once again Aragorn set off early in the morning. He had said goodbye to Arwen last night when he had gone up to bed, not wanting her to have to get up early again because of him. Elrond and Gandalf were the only ones that had seen them depart. And Aragorn was off once again on another adventure...  
  
To be continued... 


	4. The Brothers of Gondor

Chapter 4  
The Brothers of Gondor  
  
Faramir strode along the corridor in search of Boromir. He reached his chambers and knocked loudly. There was a grunt of reply from inside. Faramir waited for a few moments before the door was flung open and a disgruntled Boromir stood before him, wearing only his breeches, his face creased into a frown.  
  
"What?" he demanded of his brother.  
  
Faramir laughed softy before answering him.  
  
"Father wishes to speak with you and I seem to have become his errand boy."  
  
Boromir rubbed his face before replying.  
  
"Very well I will be along in a few minutes. And I will speak to father."  
  
Faramir smiled at his brother and left him to get changed.  
  
Boromir closed the door and moved back towards the bed and gently shook the woman lying in there awake. She mumbled sleepily and batted his hand away.  
  
"Sendil wake up. Come on lazy bones."  
  
Her eyes flew open and she glared sleepily at the man towering over her.  
  
"I was enjoying that dream." she grumbled.  
  
Boromir sat down beside her and stroked her hair. "Oh yes? Was I in it?"  
  
He slid back under the covers and wrapped his arms around her waist. She snuggled back into his chest.  
  
"Well maybe."  
  
They lay in silence for a few minutes before Boromir stirred.  
  
"I have to go. My father wants to speak to me."  
  
He slid out from the warmth of the bed and hunted around for his shirt and jacket. Sendil sat up and wrapped a sheet around herself before taking her dress and changing in the adjoining bathroom. When she came back through Boromir was standing fully dressed, waiting for her.  
  
"Will I see you again tonight?" he asked her as she moved towards him.  
  
She planted a kiss on his nose and nodded before moving away to the door. He hurried behind her and followed her along the corridor. She left him at the corner for she had to work in the market today.  
  
He watched her leave before practically running to the main hall to talk with his father. As much as Boromir loved his father, sometimes he could be so cruel to Faramir. Boromir loved his little brother so much more than his father and Denethor knew it. It was also no secret that Denethor favoured Boromir over Faramir and Boromir didn't like it. His brother always seemed to be in his father's bad books and it troubled Boromir greatly. For as long as he could remember he had fought for Faramir, sometimes winning but usually not. Faramir in return loved his brother even more for sticking up for him. This was one battle that Denethor would not win; he could not break the bond between the two brothers.  
  
Boromir reached the doors to his father's halls. He hesitated outside, summoning all his courage for although Boromir had fought many battles against the servants of Sauron and had seen many evils, what he was most afraid of was his father. Boromir always thought ominously when he heard that his father wished to speak to him. With his courage now full Boromir pushed open the doors and into the gloom that awaited him. His father sat on a throne at the other end of the room and Boromir could feel his eyes on him with every step that he took. At last he reached his father's chair and he stood waiting.  
  
"Boromir. You are late. Did Faramir not tell you I wanted to speak with you immediately? That boy can do nothing right!"  
  
Boromir looked up into his father's eyes. "Yes Faramir did tell me to come immediately but it was I that was late. Do not try to put the blame on Faramir. And why is he delivering your messages? You have plenty servants yet you choose your own son to run errands."  
  
His father's eyes narrowed into thin grey slits.  
  
He held Boromir's gaze and for once Boromir did not yield first. His father looked away and finished the discussion with a wave of his hand.  
  
"I did not call you here to argue with you. Quite the opposite. Boromir you have grown into a fine man and the time has come to think of your future. As you are heir to the Stewardship you will have to produce an heir and to produce an heir you must marry. Boromir it is time to think about choosing a wife."  
  
Boromir stared at his father in shock. Marry? He had not thought about that. He loved Sendil but his father would not approve this relationship, as she was the daughter of one of Faramir's old nurses. Faramir had grown up with her and although they had stayed close as friends it was Boromir who now loved her. He had met her when he had come across Faramir out in the gardens playing with a pretty little girl. He had been 12 and his brother 7. She was 9. He had taken no notice of her though until he met her again 20 years later. She had grown up and Boromir began to take an interest in her. He didn't get round to admitting his feelings for her until 5 years after that. The romance had blossomed and they had been together for about 3 years now. He saw her often when he was not away fighting and they had grown to love each other deeply. Although Boromir had not told Faramir he had a feeling his brother already knew. But now his father wanted him to marry another. That he could not do.  
  
He lifted his head and stared his father straight in the eye.  
  
"I do not want to marry."  
  
His father turned to him, his grey eyes glittering.  
  
"What?" he asked softly.  
  
Boromir trembled beneath his father's icy stare.  
  
"I do not want to marry." He repeated.  
  
His father rose from his chair and walked down the steps to his son, never breaking eye contact.  
  
"You will marry whether you like it or not. And I will choose you a suitable wife. Is that clear?"  
  
Boromir shook his head. "I do not want you to choose me a wife and I will not marry."  
  
Denethor's eyes had narrowed so much by now that Boromir wondered if they had shrunk into his head and disappeared completely.  
  
"And why this sudden hate for marriage? You were never this against to it when you were younger."  
  
Suddenly his father's eye lit up with understanding.  
  
Oh no Boromir thought he's just realised why I do not want to get married. He knows I love someone else. But I won't give into him, I wont!  
  
"Suddenly it all makes sense Boromir. The reason you do not wish to marry is that you love another. Well who is this woman that claims my son's heart? And why have you not told me this before? Is she unworthy of you? Is that it?"  
  
Boromir stayed silent.  
  
"Does your brother know of this? Well let's see shall we? Faramir!" he called out.  
  
His brother's head came round the door; a look of surprise adorned his face.  
  
"Yes father?"  
  
"Well come here. I'm not going to shout."  
  
Boromir's blood began to boil at the way he treated Faramir. He made to speak but Faramir had reached his side and put a hand on his arm to tell him to leave it.  
  
Denethor turned to his younger son.  
  
"Boromir and I have been having a small chat. I want Boromir to marry but he does not wish to. Now this seems a little strange to me as he is my heir and he himself needs to produce and heir. But then it came to me. He must love another but since he is not telling me I thought he might tell you, as the two of you are so close. Do you know anything Faramir?"  
  
Boromir turned to look at his brother, his eyes pleading him not to tell if he did have an idea. But Faramir did not need his brother's stare to persuade him to tell Denethor nothing. He had an idea who Boromir loved but he would be dammed if he said anything. So many times his brother had saved his neck or let him off; he wasn't going to muck up the only chance he had ever had to help his brother. He looked his father straight in the eye as he answered.  
  
"I know nothing about Boromir loving another."  
  
Denethor regarded the pair for a moment.  
  
"Boromir, you either show me who has stolen your heart or I will just find you a wife and make you marry her, it is quite simple."  
  
Suddenly something inside Boromir snapped. He had had enough of his father and the way he ordered them about.  
  
"Fine then. If that is what you want then I will show you." He strode away towards the door and flung it open, turning round to look at his brother and father questioningly.  
  
"Well are you coming or not?"  
  
Faramir and Denethor snapped out of their shocked daze and hurried to follow Boromir down the corridor.  
  
Sendil stood behind her stall, laughing with some of the other women. Her business had been going well and she had taken some profit all ready though it was only just coming up to noon. The market was busy and crowded as always and laughing and chatter filled the air. Her gaze drifted up to the platform where Denethor would stand to make announcements to the city. Normally his two sons Boromir and Faramir would join him. As she was standing there thinking about Boromir, the great wooden door that stood in the middle of the platform, joining the Royal House to the platform, was flung open. Boromir stood framed in the doorway. Sendil gasped. What was he doing here? Boromir never came to market. The women she was talking to looked round at her gasp of surprise.  
  
A shout went up and in seconds the whole market place was silent, looking up at the heir to the Stewardship of Gondor. He seemed unfazed by the looks he was receiving and merely turned back to look inside. He moved aside and to everyone's amazement Denethor and Faramir joined him on the platform. Although Denethor looked as calm and collected as usual Faramir had a look of surprise on his face. What was Boromir up to? Denethor went the grand seat that had been made for him and sat down, watching his older son carefully.  
  
Boromir paced the platform, his emerald green eyes searching the crowd and his cloak swinging round him when he moved. Faramir stood just beside his shoulder and murmured in his ear but Boromir just shook his head and went back to searching the crowd. Faramir also looked out and caught Sendil's eye. He raised a questioning eyebrow at her but Sendil just shook her head. She had no idea what Boromir was up to. Suddenly Boromir stopped dead. It seemed he had found what he was looking for. He leapt down from the platform and began making his way through the crowd. At this even Denethor started in his chair and sat up straighter. Faramir chuckled at his older brother. He could be so rash sometimes. Boromir was still forcing his way through the crowd though this task was an easy one as he was a strong man and the crowd was parting before him, all wanting to know what he was doing. Had the future Steward of Gondor completely lost his head?  
  
Sendil suddenly realised that Boromir was heading her way. Half of her was filled with dread but the other half was, as always, filled with happiness at the sight of him. The crowd was thinning rapidly about her and she made to move to the side when Boromir caught her eye. She stood pinned to the spot like a deer caught in headlights. The crowd parted before her and there he stood barely 5 feet from her. She felt naked under his intense gaze, his eyes raking all over her body. He moved towards her and the whole world seemed to slow as if she was watching him on slow motion. She watched his every move, the way his hair fell over his eyes when he moved his head, the way his eyes never left hers. And suddenly he was in front of her. Sendil closed her eyes. What is he doing? Her mind raced. He can't do this. He deserves someone better than me. His father will not approve. Oh no. Oh no. Boromir's hands closed round her face and his lips brushed hers. No don't do it Boromir. His lips were on hers again, his tongue urging her mouth to open. No...don't...stop...She fought for control of her mind but it was hopeless when Boromir held her close. She gave way to him, her mouth opened under his and her hands slid up his face into his soft golden hair.  
  
The force of his kiss was making her dizzy and she felt herself falling, falling into Boromir, sinking into his mouth and welcoming arms and strong muscular chest. He moved fractionally away from her, breathless and stared into her eyes. Sendil couldn't read what was going on behind those emerald eyes but suddenly his face changed and the love for her shone through, lighting up his face, a small smile tugging the edge of his lips. She sighed with relief and smiled back at him before remembering where she was and whom she had just been kissing.  
  
Her face began to warm with embarrassment. And by the look on Boromir's face he felt exactly the same as her but he recovered quickly and, taking her hand, led her through the astonished crowd, back up towards the platform and his father and brother who looked on in amazement.  
  
Boromir leapt up onto the platform and pulled Sendil up gently. He then turned towards his father who had a face like thunder.  
  
"Well father. Sendil is the reason I do not wish to marry someone else. I love her."  
  
Boromir glanced over to Faramir who to his relief smiled and walked over to him. But before he could say a word Denethor spoke.  
  
"Boromir. A word. In private. NOW!"  
  
With that he rose and exited from the platform. Boromir took Sendil by the hand and led her away from the crowd who had now begun to chat with excitement. Faramir followed his brother and friend into the gloom of the hall. Denethor had returned to his halls and expected Boromir to follow. Alone.  
  
But Boromir, being Boromir, did not realise this and was about to set off with Sendil in tow when Faramir stepped in front of him and raised an eyebrow. Boromir looked at his brother blankly for a moment before it dawned on him. He turned back to Sendil.  
  
"I have to go and speak with my father. Will you stay with Faramir?"  
  
She nodded and he leant in and kissed her quickly. Sendil watched him stride off down the corridor before she turned to face a grinning Faramir. She rolled her eyes. He was gong to enjoy this.  
  
"Shall we go for a walk?" he asked her.  
  
Sendil smiled and took the arm he offered her. He led her out into the gardens and into the sunshine.  
  
"I'm hurt Sendil. My brother and one of my best friends having a romance right under my nose and you didn't tell me."  
  
He turned away from her with mock hurt on his face. Sendil laughed and punched him lightly on the arm.  
  
"Oh come on Faramir. I've known you all my life. I know you had an inkling. You may be able to fool Boromir and even your father but not me. I always saw when you were lying."  
  
Faramir sighed dramatically. "Yes you are right as usual. I did have some idea. Ever since you first met him when you were only 9. I looked at you when Boromir came into the garden to talk with me and I saw you were thinking 'I'm going to marry that boy when I grow up.' Although Boromir didn't notice you properly until about 20 years later. He was always slightly slow when it came to women. But that was some time ago. How long then?"  
  
Sendil sat down on a bench and Faramir joined her.  
  
"Oh I don't know. Let me think. It must be about 3 years now. But...what will Denethor say? Have I landed Boromir into trouble? I know Denethor won't approve of his heir loving me, a nurse's daughter."  
  
Faramir looked distressed. "Sendil, oh Sendil do not fret. Do you not see? It was Boromir who went out and proclaimed his love for you in front of the whole of his city and father and me. You have loved Boromir for 3 years and you still don't know him! He would never do something like that unless he really loved you. And if he really wants something he won't let father take it away from him."  
  
Faramir slipped his arm around Sendil's shoulder and drew her close to him. She sighed and relaxed on him waiting for Boromir to return.  
  
When Boromir came to stand in front of Denethor once more he was feeling a lot more confident than he had been the last time. The anger towards his father still burned hot in his heart and coursed through his veins, giving him renewed courage. Denethor did not even look at his son as he entered. He was standing over at the window and gazing out over his land and into Mordor. The door shut ominously behind Boromir and he suddenly felt trapped. He stood silent, waiting for his father to speak. He did not have to wait long.  
  
"Boromir. You have shamed us all. This love for a nurse's daughter will stop immediately. Is that understood?"  
  
Boromir's fiery anger at his father suddenly turned icy cold. He did not answer and at last his father turned to him.  
  
"Boromir! Have you now become insolent towards your father? Faramir is a bad example for you."  
  
"How dare you." Boromir's voice was low and cold. "How dare you ridicule Faramir like that!"  
  
Denethor steel grey eyes met with his son's.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
Boromir jutted out his chin. "You heard me. I said how dare you ridicule your own son like that? He is your own flesh and blood. Do you not love him?"  
  
"And may I say to you how dare you speak to me like that! You will go to your chambers until you have learned to speak properly to your father. Be gone with you."  
  
But Boromir did not move. "I will not go. First you speak against the woman I love then you speak ill of your own son. What kind of man are you? What kind of example have you set to Faramir by ignoring him?"  
  
Denethor moved so that he was standing right in front of Boromir and their noses were only centimetres apart.  
  
"Get out of my sight. I do not wish to speak with you again. If you wish then you may squander away your life with that whore. You are no longer my heir!"  
  
Denethor turned from his son with a swish of his cloak.  
  
Boromir laughed mirthlessly. "And who are you going to name your heir? You will not choose Faramir for you loathe him. You will need an heir to make sure the line of Stewards is unbroken."  
  
In one swift move Denethor turned to Boromir and slapped him hard across the face. Boromir staggered from the force of the slap. He brought a hand up to his mouth and cheek and found it stained with blood. He turned to face his father but before he could he was hit again, on the same cheek. Boromir showed no sign of pain nor did he retaliate. He simply took the hits as they came. Once more he was slapped across the cheek. Blood ran down his face and dripped onto his neck. His father hit him round the mouth with his fist and Boromir's lip burst. He staggered backwards and slipped, falling to his knees. He saw his father's feet move to stand in front of him. He raised his head slightly and Denethor's knee slammed into his son's face.  
  
The crack of bone resounded round the room. Boromir shut his eyes and waited for the pain to pass before he got unsteadily to his feet. His mouth held the coppery taste of blood and his face stung.  
  
He looked his father square in the eye.  
  
"You will never get away with insulting Faramir or Sendil. That I vow to you."  
  
He turned on his heel and marched out of the hall, blood still running freely down his face.  
  
He went to the gardens and as he had hoped he found Sendil there with Faramir. His brother saw him approach and started in shock. Sendil looked and screamed in terror. Faramir stood up.  
  
"Boromir! What...how...what happened?" he asked.  
  
"Faramir, Sendil come we are leaving."  
  
"Leaving?" Faramir sounded bewildered. "Leaving? Where are we going?"  
  
Boromir strode off back into the castle. "We are leaving Gondor. Come Faramir."  
  
Faramir and Sendil ran after Boromir who was making for his rooms.  
  
"Boromir! Stop! Boromir!" Faramir grabbed Boromir's arm and pulled him round.  
  
"Boromir. What happened? Why are you bleeding? And your nose..." Faramir gasped.  
  
Boromir's nose was squint and leaned into his left cheek.  
  
"Your nose...is it broken?"  
  
Boromir raised a hand and carefully checked his nose. He winced.  
  
"It looks like it yes. Come in and I will explain."  
  
He opened the door to his rooms and ushered Faramir and Sendil inside. He closed and locked the door behind him before crossing and sitting heavily on the bed. Faramir sat down at Boromir's desk while Sendil joined Boromir on the bed. She gently covered his hand with hers while Boromir began to talk.  
  
"I stood up to father. I told him what I thought of him and the way he treated you Faramir. He wanted me to stop loving you Sendil but I cannot do that. I told him what I thought of him and he hit me. He slapped me three times. Then he punched me in the face. I fell to my knees from the force behind his hand. He stood in front of me and as I raised my head to look at him he slammed his knee into my face, breaking my nose. I stood up to him and told him he would never get away with insulting either of you. Then I left him. And now I am leaving Gondor. I am no longer his heir he told me so. I do not want you to be left alone with him. He is dangerous. Please come Faramir. I fear for you. If this is the way he treats his favourite I dread to think of what he might do to you."  
  
Faramir was still reeling from what Boromir had just told him.  
  
"He...he hit you?"  
  
Boromir nodded.  
  
"You. He hit you?"  
  
Boromir growled with impatience. "No Faramir. I decided to hit myself. Yes he hit me!"  
  
Faramir just looked at him.  
  
"Come Boromir we must clean your face. Your lip has swollen to twice its size, your nose is squint and your cheek is bleeding badly as is your nose."  
  
He rose and moved towards Boromir.  
  
"No! Leave it be. I want him to see what he has done to his son. For I need to speak with him one last time."  
  
"But your nose..." Faramir protested.  
  
Boromir grabbed his nose and crunched it back into place. He grimaced in pain and Sendil turned white. Before Faramir could speak there was a timid knock on the door.  
  
"What?" Boromir yelled out. Another knock answered him and Faramir went to unlock the door. A small head appeared round the door soon followed by a thin body. A boy of no more than 7 stood there. He was trembling all over.  
  
Bergerat had been over the moon when one of Denethor's door wardens had grabbed him and told him to take a message to the Lord Faramir.  
  
"Tell him Denethor wants to see him now! And be quick."  
  
He had shoved Bergerat in the direction of Faramir's rooms and Bergerat had hurried off. But no one was in the Lord Faramir's room save a lady tidying and changing the bed sheets. Knowing that the two brothers were inseparable he had decided to try Boromir's chambers, knowing that Faramir spent a lot of his time there. He had always wanted to speak to either of the Lords but now that Lord Boromir stood in front of him, blood running down his face, he was terrified beyond words. He opened his mouth to speak but all that came out was a frightened squeak. A hand was placed on Boromir's shoulder and Bergerat looked up to see Faramir standing there.  
  
"Boromir," he scolded, "do not be so harsh. He is only a child and has done nothing to offend you. Calm down and take a seat."  
  
Boromir resided and Faramir turned to Bergerat.  
  
"Well do you have a message for Boromir?"  
  
"No sir I have one for you. Denethor wants to see you immediately."  
  
He stood waiting to be dismissed by Faramir but Boromir spoke first.  
  
"Faramir, do not go. I beg you. Leave with me. Do not go to him. You do not know what he will do."  
  
Bergerat wondered why Boromir did not want Faramir to see his father and as he was thinking this he also wondered why Boromir was dripping with blood and why there was a lady sitting in with the two brothers. He did not have the chance to ponder for long as Boromir turned to him.  
  
"Boy. You have delivered your message. You may go."  
  
Bergerat bowed and rushed from the room. He did not have to reply to the guards, he had not been told to so he rushed off home to his mother.  
  
He burst through the door to his house and ran through to the kitchen.  
  
"Mother, mother! Where are you?"  
  
His mother's head poked round the door to the kitchen.  
  
"Bergerat. Why do you rush into the house and yell for me? I thought you were up at the castle today?"  
  
"I was mother. And I was told to take a message to the Lord Faramir. So I went in search of him and he was with Boromir in Boromir's chambers."  
  
"Bergerat!" his mother interrupted. "Speak properly. It is the Lord Boromir to you."  
  
"Sorry mama. So I was in the Lord Boromir's chambers and he was sitting on the bed with blood dripping down his face! My message was that Lord Faramir was to go to see Lord Denethor at once but Lord Boromir did not want him to go. He said he was leaving. And soon by the sounds of it. There was also a lady in with him, the pretty one that works on the stall where you buy threads and stuff. Do you know why she was there?"  
  
His mother nodded. "In market today Lord Boromir proclaimed his love for her. It made everyone gossip I can tell you. Some of the girls now think there is hope for them with Lord Faramir! But what is this about Boromir leaving? Forever perhaps? I must tell the others for I want to see him off. But if he does not return then who shall take the Stewardship for Faramir will leave with him."  
  
She bustled off muttering to herself. Bergerat, pleased that he had told his mother, rushed back to the castle to finish his jobs.  
  
Faramir had decided. He would leave with Boromir and Sendil. They would leave at once, take horses and go. Where, he did not know. He had been having strange dreams of a place called Imladris. Boromir had had them also. Perhaps they would travel there and see what was going on. He was in his own chambers, packing light for the journey. Boromir was back at his also packing and after he was escorting Sendil back to hers to collect a few belongs and to say goodbye to her family for though Boromir had tried to persuade her to stay behind she would not. Putting the light pack on his shoulders he reached for his sword and hurried back to Boromir's chambers. Boromir had also finished packing and was about to set off. On his back with his pack sat the great shield he carried and hanging down by his waist was his sword and also the Horn of Gondor. He would go nowhere without it.  
  
Boromir nodded grimly at his brother. Faramir was to go and get his own horse with Boromir's and to collect a horse for Sendil and meet them at the gates in ½ an hour. Boromir set out with Sendil to her house. Luckily it wasn't far off from the castle and they managed to reach it without anyone seeing them. Once Sendil had packed and had said goodbye to her father and sister (her mother had died the year before) they were ready to leave. Boromir took her round a back way to reach the gate and meet Faramir but when they entered into the square by the gate Boromir's heart sunk. It was crowded with people.  
  
Somehow word had got out. He saw Faramir standing trying to keep control of three flighty horses. The crowd suddenly went silent when Boromir appeared. A gasp of shock went up when they caught a glimpse of his face. The blood was beginning to dry, making his normally handsome face seem ugly and gruesome. He made his way to him and took control of his own horse Leo and handed Sendil Starlight, a light brown mare, leaving Faramir to handle his own horse Ardil. Leo was fiery just like the lion he was named after. He was jet-black all over save a small flame of white on his head; this gave Boromir the idea of naming him Leo. He only answered to Boromir or occasionally Faramir if he was in a good mood but today he was not and even Boromir had a hard time quietening him. People were crowding round the trio and the horses were beginning to act up again.  
  
Boromir made sure Sendil was in between him and Faramir just in case the crowd turned nasty. The crowd was loud and noisy and Boromir had just about had enough of trying to keep Leo from kicking everyone in the distance of his lethal hind legs and everyone staring at his face like there was no tomorrow when trumpets sounded. The crowd turned as one and even Boromir and Faramir looked up. They knew that call-it was their father. Denethor entered and stepped onto a raised piece of ground so he could see the whole crowd. He held up his hand and the crowd quietened quickly.  
  
"Why do you crowd the gate? Who is leaving?"  
  
A guard ran up and whispered something in Denethor's ear. Denethor turned slowly to look for his sons. The crowd dispersed around them and Boromir grabbed the opportunity and mounted Leo, Sendil and Faramir following suit. He rode forward to face his father.  
  
"Why Boromir what has happened to your face? Who inflicted such pain on you?"  
  
Boromir stared at his father in disbelief.  
  
"Father surely you know who did this to me?"  
  
Denethor merely looked at Boromir.  
  
"For it was you father! Or do you not remember throwing me to the floor and smashing my nose? Surely my blood still stains your floor. Or have you had it washed already? No one must know what you did to your own son!"  
  
For once the crowd did not gasp or make a sound. They stood in stunned shock. As if some greater power from above was controlling them, their heads all swivelled to Denethor. His face had not changed; he still looked as calm as ever. Nothing changed in those grey eyes. At last he spoke.  
  
"Boromir when have I ever hit you? Never would I do that to one of my own sons."  
  
Boromir's voice was a cold as ice.  
  
"Never father? But I do not believe you there. At all times you treat Faramir with disgust. You're ashamed that he is your son. Nothing he can do will ever make him good enough for you. Do you not see? All the time Faramir tries to please you and ever time you only reject him further. He shows nothing of the pain you cause him. How would you feel father? If your father, the one you look to for guidance and love, turns you away like a beggar child?"  
  
Faramir rode up to Boromir and touched his arm. "Boromir leave it."  
  
Normally the rational voice of his brother would make him stop and think but this time he just shrugged off Faramir's touch.  
  
"No Faramir. To long have I let him get away with it but now he must learn."  
  
"No please Boromir just leave it."  
  
"Faramir he has to understand."  
  
"NO!" Faramir yelled at his brother. "No. You don't get it do you? Just leave it. You're only making things worse."  
  
Tears spilled down Faramir's cheeks.  
  
"Just...just leave it."  
  
Boromir turned to his brother in amazement. "Faramir I am trying to make him see..."  
  
"Well don't! Boromir I know you mean well and all you want is for my well being but just leave it."  
  
"Faramir I don't understand. Why do you let him treat you like this? Why do you never fight back?"  
  
"Why?" Faramir was still yelling. "Do you wish to know the reason why I let him do this to me?"  
  
Boromir could only nod.  
  
"I let him because I know that whatever he has done to me, my brother will benefit from it. I knew he would favour you from the age of 7. I knew he would never accept me. And I let him do this because I want only the best for you Boromir. When I was a child I thought you were a god, you were always there for me, to protect me from father and keep my spirits up. You were always the one that loved me, when mother died. I let him treat me like shit for you. You do so much for me and it's the only thing I can do to somehow repay you."  
  
Faramir fell silent and Boromir could not speak. The crowd had been watching the brothers' talk like they were watching a game of tennis. Denethor merely watched them, his exterior calm still there.  
  
"Do you understand now?" Faramir asked his brother, tears streaming down his face.  
  
Boromir stared into his brother's green eyes; his own filled with sadness and anger at himself. Sendil had stayed silent the whole time, watching, waiting for her time to speak. Boromir stretched out his hand to Faramir, to try and console him. But Faramir flinched away from his brother's touch. With a swift turn of Ardil's head Faramir dug his heels into the animal's sides and the horse took off at a gallop. The crowd parted before him and in a trice Faramir was out of sight and passing the city gates.  
  
"FARAMIR!" Boromir yelled at his brother's retreating back.  
  
"No! Come back! Sendil, come we must follow him."  
  
Leo was ready, anticipating a good chase and Boromir only had to release his reins a little and the horse was away like a speeding bullet. Boromir heard the clattering of hooves as Starlight followed close behind, he heard the yell of his father for him to stop, he heard the gasps of the crowd as they realised that he and Faramir had left.  
  
As he passed the great gates to Minas Tirith Boromir realised that he had, finally, left the city, never to return. Ahead of him, in the noon sun, he saw a flash of white. Ardil.  
  
Faramir felt the tears sting his face. Reaching up he brushed them away and urged Ardil on. He had heard Boromir call out his name but he could not stay. His heart was torn when he heard the sorrow in his brother's voice. He knew the pain he was causing Boromir but he must get away. He lay flat across Ardil's back and he felt the horse's pace lengthen. The fields he had grown up in sped past him. He finally felt free. Not even when he had gone marching away from the city into battle had he felt free. He knew he always had to return and often, when Denethor had been at his cruellest he had thought that death was the way to go. But at the last moment he had been saved either by one of his men or of the thought of Boromir broken, having to face father alone. But now, with the wind whipping his hair from his face, he felt free. He risked a glance over his shoulder and was startled when he saw the black form of Leo heading straight after him, not far behind he saw the brown of the mare Sendil had mounted.  
  
No! They must not follow him. They were fools. They should have stayed in Minas Tirith. Boromir should have become Steward. He knew his brother had talked of leaving but in his heart he had thought that he never would. He loved his city too much.  
  
"Faramir!" Boromir yelled out over the top of Leo's ears.  
  
But Ardil did not slow and Faramir gave no sign of hearing Boromir. Boromir glanced over his shoulder to make sure Sendil was still there. She was, not far behind. Her face was grim and determined as she whispered to Starlight who quickened her pace and gained on Leo. Boromir turned back to Faramir. He could see Leo was slowly gaining on Ardil and his heart leapt. He stood up in the stirrups and called out to Faramir once again.  
  
"FARAMIR!"  
  
Faramir heard Boromir bellowing his name but he did not slow. He couldn't face his brother, not yet. But Ardil was slowing. He wasn't used to being run at such a pace for so long. Leo on the other hand was and even now Faramir could hear the sounds of the horse gaining on him. He sighed dejectedly and pulled on Ardil's reins before leaning over and apologising to the horse and scratching his ears. He slipped off the saddle and let Ardil wander. He did not turn to face the two horses approaching him.  
  
Boromir blinked. Was Faramir slowing down? He looked again. Yes he was, in fact his horse had stopped and Faramir had dismounted and was standing a little way off. He slowed Leo and waited for Sendil to catch him up she rode up and glanced over at him, her smile warming his heart, her eyes reassuring him. He dismounted and Sendil took the reins without question. She whispered to him, her voice barely audible  
  
"Go on Boromir. You are doing right."  
  
Boromir took a deep breath, squared his shoulders and turned to in Faramir's direction. He walked over softly until he stood shoulder to shoulder with him. Faramir was looking over the green fields towards the Sea.  
  
"I am sorry Faramir. I never knew how much he was hurting you, how much you went through. If I did I would have put a stop to it. Please Faramir."  
  
Nothing moved and the place was silent except for the sound of the horses in the background.  
  
"Faramir? Please talk to me!"  
  
Boromir moved in front of his brother, his green eyes locking with Faramir's grey eyes. Faramir moved to avert his gaze but Boromir grabbed his brother's face in his hands, holding him, making him look at him. And he did. For long minutes the brothers looked at each other, one trying to break the others barriers, the other holding back his feelings. Boromir released his brother's face but Faramir did not notice. Boromir didn't know how much time had passed, it could have been minutes or hours, before Faramir dropped his defences and Boromir could read the emotions rushing behind Faramir's eyes. It took Boromir's breath away. He was a mess. He was feeling every emotion known to man and Boromir could do nothing to protect his beloved younger brother.  
  
He stepped forward and enveloped Faramir in a hug. Faramir stood rigid against his brother's chest before collapsing against him, finally getting rid of the pain and hurt he had kept bottled up for so long. Boromir held him, soothing him, letting him wash himself free of his father.  
  
Sendil watched the two brothers, a smile on her face for because Boromir and Faramir were so very close he had never seen Boromir show his emotions towards Faramir this much before.  
  
Leo tossed his head and stamped his foot, eager to do something. Sendil quietened him and glanced over her shoulder to Gondor. She would miss the White City. It was all the she had ever known and now she was facing the wild world. And she was scared. She had never been outside the city and she didn't know what to expect. But Boromir and Faramir would be there. If she had any chance of surviving it was because Boromir and Faramir were with her. They were always away fighting and knew the land around Gondor almost better than they knew their own city. All Sendil knew was that they were heading for a place called Imladris, some kind of elven retreat. Sendil wanted to see the elves-they were rumoured to be such beautiful creatures. The sound of Boromir brought her out of her daydream.  
  
"Feeling any better Faramir?" Boromir gently asked his brother.  
  
Faramir nodded against Boromir's chest before pulling away from him.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you more Boromir but I am fine now. I feel much better. Now shall we carry on out journey?"  
  
Boromir smiled broadly and went to relieve Sendil of a very bored Leo. He too looked back at Gondor but something caught his eye. He squinted against the sun, trying to see what it was. Realisation dawned on him. Crying to Faramir and Sendil he leapt onto Leo.  
  
"Quick. Father's guards are coming. We must leave."  
  
In a trice all 3 horses were on the move, Ardil was leading, Starlight in the middle and Leo was bringing up the rear much to his disgust. Faramir knew the land better so Boromir had let him led. Also he wanted to keep an eye on the men from Gondor. Faramir suddenly swerved into the forests that had began on the left-hand side. He led them a winding path round and round to try and confuse the men if they came this way. At last after a few hours of hard riding they came to a clearing near the edge of the forest. Faramir halted and looked at his brother and Boromir nodded his approval of the camping ground. After the horses had been tied so that they could not run but so that they were on hand to make a quick getaway Faramir moved to start a fire while Boromir set out a bedding roll for Sendil.  
  
She watched him check the ground and lay out her blankets. He finished quickly and stood up in front of her, brushing away a stray lock of hair. To Boromir she looked tired and worn out. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her softly on the lips. He rocked her gently, her head resting on his chest, kissing her hair. Faramir called over that the fire was ready and that the food was cooked. Boromir led Sendil over to the fire, sat her down and handed her a plate of food. He then went to speak with Faramir.  
  
"I'm worried Faramir. What if these men find us? What will they do with us? And Sendil? We may be strong but we cannot fight a whole army!"  
  
"I don't know Boromir. But let us just see what the night brings okay?"  
  
Boromir nodded. "That is true Faramir. I'm glad you are here. I would lose my head and say something I would later regret if you were not here to keep an eye on me."  
  
"Ah Boromir you are not that bad. You care for Sendil I know that."  
  
"And you Faramir. I care for you also."  
  
He broke off and looked out into the surrounding forest, sensing something was wrong but not knowing what. A twig snapped and Boromir's eyes flew to his right, searching the gloom, looking for unseen shapes. Faramir listened beside him, wondering what his brother had heard. Sendil glanced at both men and instinctively moved closer to the fire. Boromir looked at Faramir and immediately he fell back towards Sendil. Boromir drew his sword, wincing at the sound it made, hearing Faramir do the same. His heavy shield lay over by the bedding and Boromir cursed silently. He moved forward towards the gloom trusting Faramir to cover his back. He had no idea of what was out there and he wasn't much use to anyone dead so he stopped a few feet away from the nearest tree. There was a rustle in the trees above him and before he knew it an arrow flew silently and landed by his feet. Boromir jumped back, eyes glancing in all directions. He had no skill with a bow so he decided to confront the silent assassin.  
  
"Stop hiding. Come and face me like a man."  
  
This was met by a low chuckle and Boromir struggled to keep his growing anger under control.  
  
"Well are you coming down or not? What are you? A man or a mouse?"  
  
Again there was another chuckle followed by a lilting voice.  
  
"But good sir I am neither."  
  
A frown creased Boromir's forehead.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well you see..." here a being leapt down from the tree and straightened up in front of him. "I am an elf."  
  
The elf's blond hair hung straight down from his head, untouched part from a braid down his left ear, his brown eyes filled with mirth. He wore a light green tunic and brown leggings. Attached to his back was a quiver full of arrows and in his hands he held his bow. Sendil gasped.  
  
The elf did not seem concerned by the swords in Boromir and Faramir's hands; he merely looked around the clearing, his eyes searching for another hidden being.  
  
"Well Estel you can come out now. You have won."  
  
Boromir looked round startled. "There are more of you? How many? Elves?"  
  
Again the elf laughed. "Only one more, a man, a Ranger. But he can tell you his own story. I wish not to, it bores me."  
  
"Ah Legolas you flatter me!"  
  
A scruffy man dressed all in black stepped out of the shadows of a nearby bush. Boromir had had enough of elves and men and his temper snapped. He spun and raced towards the man, sword raised. The man moved quickly aside, Boromir's sword just missing him, surprise widening his blue eyes. He drew his own sword and Boromir attacked again. It was fierce and furious, both men equally trained and skilled with the sword. At last by chance 'Estel' tripped over a tree root and fell, his sword flying out of his hand. Boromir towered over him, a menacing figure in the dancing firelight, ready to kill. A gale of laughter stopped him.  
  
Carefully turning so he could still kill the man, Boromir faced the laughing elf. Boromir's mood darkened. Storming over to the elf he grabbed him by the collar and shoved him up against the nearest tree trunk.  
  
"And what may I ask" Boromir growled "Is so funny about me being ready to kill your scruffy friend?"  
  
The elf was turning red with the attempts to stop laughing and also Boromir's hold on his throat was beginning to choke him.  
  
"I assure you it has nothing to do with you. I was merely laughing at my friend's most ungraceful fall over that tree root."  
  
The elf managed to choke out. Boromir released him and he fell into a laughing heap on the floor. Boromir moved over to Faramir and Sendil.  
  
"Come let us go. We cannot linger here. Faramir can you collect the bedding and extinguish the fire while I get the horses?"  
  
Faramir nodded and moved silently towards the bedding, observing the man still on the floor carefully. Boromir moved to the horses, which had perked up considerably. He reached for the reins and soon all 3 horses stood ready to go. 'Estel' it seemed had recovered his sword and was helping the elf up. Faramir handed Boromir his pack and shield and took Ardil and Starlight from him, before helping Sendil mount. Boromir swung himself onto Leo and turned to wait for Faramir to mount and led them on. But the man's voice stopped him.  
  
"Please wait. We meant no harm. I am sorry. What is your name?"  
  
Boromir turned Leo's head, the horse snorting in impatience.  
  
"And why should I tell you? You are the strangers to this land."  
  
The man moved towards him and began to stroke Leo's head.  
  
"Of course. Silly me. I have many names though Strider is my most common one to men. I am a Ranger of the North. I travel with my friend of old, Legolas Greenleaf, son to King Thanduril of Mirkwood. And why do you assume we are strangers? We could be friends with the Steward and his sons."  
  
Boromir laughed.  
  
"Impossible. Unless..." he turned to his brother and raised an eyebrow at him. Faramir shook his head and Boromir turned back to Strider. "Impossible." he repeated firmly.  
  
"How?"  
  
"How? Well allow me to introduce myself. I am Boromir son of Denethor, Steward of Gondor. This is my brother Faramir. Now tell me why it is not impossible."  
  
The look on Strider's face was priceless. "You...you are Denethor's sons?"  
  
Boromir nodded.  
  
"Why are you out here? At night with no soldiers?"  
  
"Our business is our own." Boromir turned to Faramir. "Come let us go."  
  
He kicked his heels into Leo's sides and the horse sprang forward. Boromir heard the man call out but he ignored him and they rode away into the night.  
  
Strider was left standing in the now deserted clearing, looking out after the 2 brothers and mystery lady. Legolas spoke first.  
  
"Well of all the people you thought they might be you didn't think they would be them did you?"  
  
The man turned to face the elf, blue eyes locking onto brown ones.  
  
"So those were Denethor's sons."  
  
He dwelt on that statement for a moment, thinking what to say next.  
  
"He greatly resembles his father."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"Come Legolas you know. Boromir, the older one. Headstrong, proud and a quick temper!"  
  
"Ah you may have been looking at Boromir but I was observing his younger brother. He has inherited many of his father's talents also. He lets his brother do all the talking and the decision making while he observes in the background. He was reading you Estel, reading you like an open book. He did not turn to me though he was interested. I have heard many stories of the brothers. Boromir is the warrior-Captain of the Tower Guard no less. Held in high esteem by both his people and his father. Faramir on the other hand preferred studying. Although an impressive solider and adored by his people and his men (though not by his father) he has an extensive knowledge of lore and can speak elvish."  
  
"Elvish?" Estel sounded surprised.  
  
"Oh Estel you are not the only human fluent in my language."  
  
Legolas fell silent, studying Strider.  
  
"You wish to follow them."  
  
It was spoken as a statement rather than a question. Strider nodded his head. Legolas simply headed for the trees while Strider followed on foot, both moving silently. Only a Ranger of Strider's skill could move as silently as an elf. There was no need for the silence though. The horses had long since passed here.  
  
"Legolas let us move faster. Call your horse and I will call Brego. We will never be able to follow them on foot."  
  
In reply Legolas sent out a whistle, almost like a bird's call. Strider followed suit. Brego would come, he was near, and Strider sensed him. Legolas' steed had born him to Gondor and would still be around. Brego was son of Shadowfax of Rohan, fastest horse in this world. Until the horses came they would continue on foot.  
  
They had followed the trail of the three horses easily enough and by the second night Brego had found Strider. Legolas' horse had turned up the morning before. The pair mounted quickly and were off following the steady trail of horse's hooves. Boromir had moved them quickly it seemed. The trail they were following was a few days old already but Strider was persistent and pushed Legolas on. He wanted to know more about Boromir and his brother. They had lit a fire of interest in him, a fire that was loath to go out. On the third day of travelling something caught Strider's eye. He slowed Brego and peered down again. There were other trails mixed up with the hoof prints of the horses. Footprints made by many heavy creatures. He slipped of Brego's back and bent down to examine them closer. They couldn't be. No.  
  
"What is it Estel?" Legolas called to him.  
  
"Legolas what can you hear? Anything unusual?"  
  
Legolas listened for a moment. "Nothing out of the ord..." he trailed off, his eyes widening in shock.  
  
"Orcs!" he cried out.  
  
"Quickly, they are heading after Boromir and Faramir." Legolas was already away by the time Strider was back on Brego but the horse caught him up quickly. They galloped past open fields, the trail getting stronger with every passing league. There was a small forest ahead and the tracks led there. Legolas abandoned his horse and leapt for the trees, his hands already notching up an arrow. Strider pulled his sword and swung down off his horse. He moved like a shadow through the forest with only the rustle of leaves to show Legolas was still there.  
  
There was a small clearing up ahead and Strider made for it. But there was no sound of battle, no swords ringing or cries of pain. He peered through the trees and saw Boromir holding Sendil in his arms, weeping, with Faramir standing beside him, comforting him.  
  
Boromir had gone to scout ahead, leaving Faramir and Sendil in their small camping ground. Something was nagging him at the back of his mind but he pushed the thought away. The road looked clear. With speed they would get to Rohan by tomorrow evening and ask for Théoden to house them for a few nights before they set off once again. He was on his way back when he heard the stamping and thudding of many feet. Running now he hurried towards the campsite but before he got there he heard a shrill scream of pain and a cry.  
  
Sendil! Faramir! The sounds of battle could be heard clearly now, sword against sword. And suddenly it stopped. He charged through the last trees and found Faramir standing in the middle of a mound of dead orcs. Sendil was lying on the ground, an arrow in her chest, blood pouring out her mouth.  
  
Boromir ran to her side, dropping to his knees. He cradled her head in his arms.  
  
"Sendil?" he whispered. "Sendil? Can you hear me?" he whispered a little louder, his voice cracking. Her eyes fluttered open, their blue depths filled with pain and sorrow.  
  
"I...I...love...you Boromir. I have to go. Go on and find...Imladris."  
  
Boromir wept. "Sendil, please don't leave me. I'm...I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I failed you. Forgive me. Please stay with me. Don't go."  
  
"You didn't fail me Boromir. I know that. I love you."  
  
Her eyes fluttered closed and her breath left her body for the last time. She lay limp in Boromir's arms. He cried harder, sobs shaking his body. Faramir knelt down by his side and put his arms round his older brother.  
  
"You couldn't have saved her Boromir. They jumped on us. First shot went straight to her heart. There was nothing you could do."  
  
"I left her. I wasn't there to protect her. I shouldn't have gone on ahead."  
  
"No! Boromir don't blame yourself. You went on ahead because you wanted her to be safe! Please Boromir, don't blame yourself. Please."  
  
Faramir hugged his brother, cradling his head against his neck. Faramir held Boromir until he had finished crying and then laid him down to sleep, Sendil still in his arms. He had exhausted himself. Faramir would keep watch for tonight and rouse him when morning came. Then they could bury Sendil and either return to Gondor or go on to Imladris. After Faramir was sure Boromir was soundly asleep he stood up and walked a few paces towards the woods.  
  
"Well. I know you are out there. You have been watching us for some time. Probably following us to. Boromir would not be happy that you were here but since he is asleep come and talk to me."  
  
Strider stepped out of the bushes. "She is dead then? By the orcs?"  
  
Faramir nodded. Strider hung his head.  
  
"I am sorry. I have been following you for 3 days but my horse only arrived yesterday. If I could have helped I would have."  
  
Faramir looked at him.  
  
"Why? You have never seen us before. Why the sudden interest in us?"  
  
"You awoke an interest in me. I want to learn more of you. Do you begrudge me that?"  
  
"But surely you know a lot of us. What more do you want to know?"  
  
"I wish to...I don't know. Your brother..." Strider sighed and tried to start again. "I'm sorry. If you want me to leave just say. But I would like to know where you are heading."  
  
"Boromir and I have been plagued by dreams. They speak of a place called Imladris. We are seeking that place."  
  
"Imladris? You mean Rivendell?"  
  
"You know of Imladris?"  
  
Strider nodded. "I grew up there. After my father died Lord Elrond took me and my mother in."  
  
"Your father, what was his name?"  
  
Strider looked uncomfortable. "I will have to tell you sometime. It may as well be now. I was not entirely truthful about my name. Yes I am called Strider. I am also called Estel, which means..."  
  
"Hope." Faramir finished for him.  
  
Strider nodded. "But I am known by another name. Aragorn. Aragorn son of Arathorn." He paused then continued in a mere whisper. "Heir to the throne of Gondor." He kept his eyes on Faramir, calculating his reaction.  
  
"You are Aragorn? So that is why you wish to know more about me and especially about Boromir. You wanted to know the man you would have to convince that your claim is true. And when were you planning to claim your title? Mordor grows strong. We cannot hold them off forever."  
  
"I know, but there are other matters that you do not know of, you will learn them in Imladris. Do you hold this against me?"  
  
Faramir studied him for a few moments.  
  
"No." he replied simply. "You have a good heart. I knew you were holding a secret. I admit that if I had to tell my father that I was coming to overrule him I would be quaking in my boots. Especially after what happened with Boro..." Faramir broke of abruptly.  
  
"What happened with Boromir?"  
  
"Nothing." Faramir answered quickly.  
  
"Did it...did it have something to do with the way Boromir...looked when we met in the clearing?"  
  
Faramir dropped his eyes and nodded. Boromir had cleaned up his face the next day but Faramir could tell his nose was hurting him.  
  
"Did Denethor do that to him?"  
  
Faramir did not answer.  
  
Aragorn carried on.  
  
"His nose, it looked swollen. Was it broken? Is it still hurting him?"  
  
At last Faramir raised his eyes to look at Aragorn. "He says it does not bother him but I can tell it still pains him. To fix the break he just pushed it back into place."  
  
"I know a little of plants and medicines. Can I take a look at it? While he is sleeping?"  
  
Faramir stepped aside and Aragorn knelt down in front of Boromir, peering closely at his nose, his hand held just above it.  
  
"I could give him something for it but I doubt he would take it. Not after he finds out who I am."  
  
Faramir agreed. Aragorn moved to stand but a hand grabbed his wrist tight.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Boromir growled quietly.  
  
He opened his eyes slowly and fixed Aragorn with an emerald stare.  
  
"Boromir! You're awake." Faramir went over to his brother and released Aragorn's wrist from Boromir's grip.  
  
"Strider here came when he heard the sounds of battle."  
  
"That is not his name. I have heard your conversation. Only part of it though I know he is Aragorn son of Arathorn. Heir to the throne of Gondor."  
  
Aragorn opened his mouth and closed it again like a goldfish.  
  
"Get out of my sight you scruffy elven upstart." Boromir snarled at Aragorn.  
  
"Boromir!" Faramir rebuked him. "Calm down. Hear his story."  
  
Boromir turned on his brother. "No! He only wants to reclaim the throne that our family has held for many years and I will not let that happen."  
  
Faramir placed a soothing hand on Boromir's arm. "Boromir. You are not yourself. You are upset and angry over Sendil and you want to blame someone. Do not blame Aragorn. Please brother. Sendil would not want you to fight. Take a night's sleep. You will feel better in the morning. Trust me."  
  
"Very well." Boromir begrudgingly agreed. "But I do this only for you Faramir. And Sendil."  
  
He settled Sendil in his arms once more, ever so softly touching her cold lips with his.  
  
"Goodbye my love. I love you." He turned his head quickly but Aragorn and Faramir both saw the shine of unshed tears in his eyes though neither mentioned it.  
  
"You can take some rest too Aragorn. I want to think for a while." Faramir told the Ranger.  
  
"You mean you want to question my elven friend." Aragorn told him.  
  
Faramir laughed.  
  
"True!"  
  
Aragorn settled down though he kept his distance from Boromir and his sword. When Faramir heard Aragorn's breathing settle in sleep he turned back to the forest.  
  
"Do you not wish to talk to me?"  
  
"That is not the question. It is do you want to talk to me? And I know the answer is yes."  
  
A voice breathed in his ear. Faramir turned startled and saw the elf standing right behind him though Faramir had not heard him approach.  
  
"True I do wish to talk to you but first I wish to know why only Aragorn stepped forward when I asked both of you to come out?"  
  
"Aragorn came forward because he needed to. He needed to explain his heritage to you. I felt you might feel outnumbered by me standing beside him. I was obviously wrong."  
  
"Fair enough."  
  
"I have heard many things about you."  
  
"Good or bad?"  
  
The elf laughed. "Oh all good do not worry."  
  
"Well I wish to know about you. What is your name? I didn't catch it when Aragorn introduced you."  
  
"Legolas." The elf answered him.  
  
*  
  
When Aragorn woke in the morning Faramir and Legolas were still talking by the dying fire. Boromir had not woken. He lay with Sendil still cradled in his arms. Aragorn went over to him and knelt down by his head. He wanted to get to know the other man so much but he felt Boromir would push him away. He did not want to accept that Aragorn was the Heir. The man stirred in sleep and Aragorn hurriedly stood up, not wanting to get caught by the quick-tempered Boromir again. He turned instead to Legolas and Faramir.  
  
"I see you two have got to know one another. Have you been talking all night?"  
  
Faramir's yawn gave him away.  
  
Aragorn laughed. "I presume you still want to head to Imladris?"  
  
Faramir nodded. "Oh yes. But...I think Boromir will wish to say goodbye to Sendil once and for all. He may wish to return her to Gondor or bury her right here. I do not know."  
  
"Well I do."  
  
Boromir had woken. He rubbed his green eyes sleepily and stretched. His face was etched with the sadness he was feeling as he looked at Sendil's lifeless body.  
  
"I wish to bury her here. She had always wanted to see the world and she did, but not very much of it. I do not wish to return to Gondor. We will carry on as planned." He spoke firmly and no one dared to disagree with him.  
  
Boromir stood in front of the hole they had made in the ground. It had taken him and Faramir a whole day as Boromir had refused the help of Legolas and Aragorn. Sendil's body lay down there covered in her green cloak. Boromir lowered his head as tears crept down his face. He didn't bother to stop them. Faramir stood a little behind him, Aragorn and Legolas stood in the fringes of the forest, watching silently. Boromir turned away, unable to cover the body of his lover. Faramir did it for him. Soon the hole was filled and the realisation that Sendil had gone forever hit Boromir. He regained his breathing and composed himself before squaring his shoulders and turning to face the seemingly endless plains of Rohan. One chapter in his life had finished; a new one was beginning. And Boromir wasn't sure he wanted it to start. He would never admit it to anyone except his brother but he too was scared, just like Sendil had been, not knowing what the future held. He moved to Sendil's horse Starlight. He was sending her back to Gondor, with a note for Sendil's family.  
  
'I am sorry to tell you in this way but Sendil died yesterday. She was killed by a troop of orcs. I buried her this morning. A list of directions follows if you wish to visit her. I am sorry I took your daughter from you. My regards to your family. Boromir.'  
  
Even to him the note seemed cold and heartless, emotionless. And it was. He had nothing left in his heart except pain, loss and sorrow. This hurt him even more. They would never know the pain he had gone through in writing, that the page was stained with his tears. Quickly, as though he might change his mind, he sent the horse off with a slap on its rump and turned to Faramir.  
  
"Just you and I left Faramir."  
  
Faramir shifted uncomfortably and Boromir narrowed his eyes at him.  
  
"Why do I get the feeling that you have agreed to let the elf and man travel with us?"  
  
"You would think that because I did. If you don't wish them to just say no but they're also heading to Imladrais. Aragorn used to live there. They know the way. I'm sorry for not asking you first but I like them. They've become my friends. You might like them Boromir."  
  
"You make friends too quickly Faramir." Boromir shook his head. "But I do not oppose to it. Yes let us ride with them."  
  
Faramir's eyes lit up with happiness and he smiled broadly at Boromir who grinned back at him. Aragorn appeared through the trees with his horse in tow. Legolas followed.  
  
"I had not seen your horse before. He is a fine creature. Fast by the looks of him yes?"  
  
Aragorn smiled at Boromir. "Oh he is quite fast. His name is Brego. He comes from Rohan."  
  
"You have a lot of contacts Ranger." He turned to Leo. "Leo would only see him as a challenge but I doubt that he would win this time. Well shall we go?"  
  
The four mounted and with a series of cries they were away. They galloped off into Rohan's endless plains, the sun shining brightly in a pale blue sky. Faramir and Legolas led the way and Aragorn and Boromir as usual stayed behind to watch over his younger brother. For 3 days they travelled through Rohan. None saw them and the journey was uneventful. Time passed quickly. Faramir grew close to Legolas and they were always talking about something late at night. Boromir had recognised Aragorn's skills as a Ranger and respect had begun to take over the suspicion and hate filling his heart. They talked little though; mainly concerned about where their next camp would be and the path they would be taking. They had decided to travel over Caradhras as it was late spring and the weather would be at its best. The horses also should manage. Faramir had noticed the change in Boromir's heart and his own heart lightened. He knew that it would take Boromir some time to trust the other man fully but he was getting there, slowly but surely, and that could only be good. They reached the bottom of Caradhras early one afternoon and decided to rest there for that day and night as it was a hard climb facing them.  
  
Boromir was cleaning his sword when Faramir approached him.  
  
"Boromir why don't you take some rest? I know you haven't had a full night's sleep and when you do try sleep eludes you."  
  
Boromir started to protest but Faramir cut him of with a wave of his hand.  
  
"I insist."  
  
Boromir sighed and relented. "Very well Faramir. I will rest now but wake me when night arrives okay?"  
  
Faramir nodded and walked off while Boromir lay down on his bedding roll. Sleep claimed him immediately and he slept deeply well into the night. Faramir had gone to wake him, he really had, but when he saw how peaceful Boromir had been he hadn't the heart.  
  
Boromir woke to pitch black. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. Still darkness was there. Where was the fire? Why had Faramir not woken him? Was this what death was like? A faint glow and a pair of eyes told Boromir he was not dead. That and the stick digging into his back. Why had Faramir not woken him? He would get him for this. But he did feel much better. Boromir rose clumsily and staggered over to sit beside Aragorn on a log.  
  
"You have woken then." Aragorn chuckled. "You slept soundly. And before you start on your brother he did go to wake you but he hadn't the heart. He let you sleep on."  
  
Boromir ran a hand through his hair and laughed. "Then I will let him off. Just this once." He laughed again.  
  
"Are you not wanting some rest? I will take watch."  
  
"Thank you but I have rested already today and I need no more. I presume you are ready for the next leg of our trip?"  
  
Boromir nodded.  
  
They spent the rest of the night sitting side by side in silence. The night was warm, the sky was clear and the faint twinkle of stars could be seen. Aragorn sat, smoking his pipe, staring out into the darkness, his thoughts miles away. Boromir's strayed back to Sendil. He missed her so much; he wanted her here so he could hold her, smell her hair and kiss her soft lips. But it would never happen. She was gone. He had to get over it he chided himself. Focus on the task in hand.  
  
Denethor started at the piece of paper he held in his hand. From his eldest son to Sendil's family. To her family. Not him. What had he done that afternoon to make both his sons hate him so much? He reread the short note. No word or mention of him. He crumpled the note into a small ball of paper and threw it across the room. He turned and made his way up to the White Tower. He would go and look for them and then send out his men to find them. They would return. They wouldn't abandon their own city. Would they?  
  
The sun was peeking over Caradhras when Faramir woke. He looked over to see Aragorn and Boromir still sitting in silence, eyes miles away. Nudging Legolas in the side, he rose and pushed his hair out of his face. Boromir stirred when he heard Faramir move. His brother looked tired physically but mentally he looked ready to take on anything. Legolas muttered in his sleep and turned over. Faramir laughed at him. Elves could be so funny sometimes. He poked Legolas again and pulled his blanket from him. The elf sat up from the shock of the cold air and turned to glare at Faramir who merely grinned back at him. Aragorn had set about lighting the fire and preparing a small meal for them. Boromir sat in silence while the rest of the group chatted and discussed their next moves after Caradhras. Aragorn glanced over at him a few times, obviously worried but stopped when Boromir glowered at him. He was in no mood to have people worry about him. He finished his share of the food quickly and walked off in search of somewhere to wash and clear his mind.  
  
Aragorn stared worriedly after him. Was he always like this? One minute fine then suddenly the next he was like an injured wildcat, ready to pounce and kill someone who even dared to look at them. Something was bothering him and Aragorn wanted to find out what it was less it endangered the group. But he banished the thought from his head and looked over at the towering strength of Caradhras. He had climbed the mountain before a few times and he was not especially worried about it. He knew about the Ring and he was thankful that it had not been hard job to get Boromir and Faramir to come with him and Legolas to Rivendell. They would learn a lot there and maybe it was better that they had each other. The news would come as a shock. He was shaken out of his reverie by a large hand. Boromir.  
  
"Come Aragorn. We are ready to leave. We had better start now or we will not get far before the sun leaves us."  
  
Aragorn nodded and went to fetch Brego and Leo. Boromir had seen how Leo trusted the Ranger, unheard of for Leo. Leo was brought to him and they were off to scale Caradhras.  
  
The sun was not overly strong and by the time they had climbed only a little way the wind was blowing about them. Boromir pulled his cloak tighter around him and pulled on Leo's reins. They had dismounted after a little while when it was clear that the horses couldn't take the strain of climbing the mountain with them and their luggage. It was well past noon and they were about halfway up the huge landmark when Aragorn called for a stop, to regain lost strength and give the horses a rest. The rest of the climb passed slowly. The weather grew increasingly worse but not so bad so that they had to find another route. Just bad enough to remind them that they never wanted to climb Caradhras again. Ever. When they had at last reached the grassy lands beyond Caradhras everyone felt relieved. Especially the horses who had not enjoyed that little adventure. They rested again for a whole day before enjoying the freedom of cantering towards Rivendell on their steeds. This was what Boromir loved about riding Leo. He was away from his father, away from the duties of being heir to the Steward, away from everyone. He felt the wind on his face and he felt the ground thud beneath Leo's hooves. Heaven. Brego, it was plain to see, wanted to go much faster and stretch himself to the limits but Aragorn wasn't allowing him. Boromir called over to him,  
  
"Why don't you let him run? Wait for us outside Rivendell. We won't get lost, we have Legolas!"  
  
Aragorn smiled at him gratefully and loosened Brego's reins. Boromir had known the horse would be fast but he was amazed at Brego's speed. He literally disappeared in seconds.  
  
Boromir turned to Faramir.  
  
"They certainly breed them in Rohan."  
  
Faramir was also amazed but Legolas just laughed at them. He knew of Brego's speed.  
  
Having seen the other horse go Leo had speeded up and soon he too was flying over the grass, eager to catch up with his horse friend, eager to show off as well. Legolas and Faramir remained at a slower speed and Aragorn was surprised when he saw only Boromir approach.  
  
Boromir pulled at Leo and the horse slowed panting from his breathless run.  
  
"Where are Faramir and Legolas?"  
  
"They are coming but Leo also wanted to show off so he followed Brego."  
  
Aragorn nodded appreciably. "He certainly is a fast horse. Either that or Brego is getting old!"  
  
They sat in the warm sun waiting for Legolas and Faramir who presently rode up, their horses not as out of breath as Leo had been. They entered Rivendell slowly, Boromir and Faramir looking round themselves in amazement. Rivendell was beautiful as ever. Elrond was very proud of his home and kept it immaculate. They entered the Great Courtyard where a petite dark-haired elf sat, reading a book. She looked up at the clatter of 4 horses. Her face cracked into a smile.  
  
"Aragorn!"  
  
He dismounted and she flew at him. Flinging her arms around his neck she hugged him tightly while he picked her up in his arms.  
  
"You're back. You haven't been gone long at all."  
  
"Well I decided to come back as quick as I could. Just to see you."  
  
The elf smiled and kissed him lightly. Legolas dismounted and greeted the elf.  
  
"Hello Arwen."  
  
"Legolas!"  
  
She moved from Aragorn onto the other elf. Legolas laughed at her exuberant behaviour.  
  
"So who have you brought back from your travels this time?" she asked Aragorn.  
  
Boromir and Faramir dismounted.  
  
"Arwen this is Boromir, son of Denethor, and his brother Faramir. They have come from Gondor."  
  
"Nice to meet you my lady."  
  
Boromir and Faramir bowed to her and she curtsied in return.  
  
"I will take you to see Lord Elrond and Gandalf. They will want to speak you. This way please."  
  
Legolas led them away in to the house while another 2 elves came and led the horses to the stables leaving Aragorn with Arwen in the courtyard.  
  
Faramir followed Legolas up a staircase with Boromir following him.  
  
"The elf. Who was she?" he asked curiously.  
  
"She is Lord Elrond's daughter. Lady Arwen." Legolas replied before stopping outside a grand oak door.  
  
He knocked sharply twice and a voice called for them to enter. Legolas pushed open the door so Faramir could enter first but he hung back letting Boromir enter, then he followed with Legolas behind him. Legolas marvelled at the society of Men.  
  
Elrond sat by the window with Gandalf beside him. They stood as Boromir entered.  
  
"Boromir. Faramir. I am Lord Elrond. This is the wizard Gandalf. Please take a seat. Thank you Legolas you may leave us now."  
  
Legolas bowed low to his Lord and left.  
  
"Did Legolas and Aragorn tell you why they were looking for you?"  
  
"Looking for us?" Boromir looked puzzled. "They never said they were looking for us. We met them as Faramir and I were leaving Rohan. We carried on our journey with them as they were going to Imladris also. Why were you looking for us?"  
  
Elrond frowned. "They never told you? That is not like Aragorn. Or Legolas for that matter. Well we shall have to over look that small fact for the time being. I will explain."  
  
Elrond cleared his throat and Boromir and Faramir settled down for a long tale.  
  
"We have reason to believe that Sauron has moved back into Mordor..."  
  
Boromir interrupted him. "We know Sauron's back. We've been fighting his orc troops for months!"  
  
Faramir nudged his brother and looked at him. Boromir apologised and fell silent.  
  
"Sauron has reclaimed Mordor for his own and we now know that he is building an army, big and strong. He is looking for the One Ring."  
  
Both Faramir and Boromir started in their chairs at this remark.  
  
"We know where the Ring is. I have called you here for a council of what we should do with the Ring. All the races of Middle-earth are attending. Aragorn would represent Men but he felt that he had been influenced by elves to much and that we needed someone from Gondor or Rohan if no one from Gondor would come. We thought you Boromir would be the best choice or you Faramir. So Aragorn and Legolas went out to try and persuade you to come. We thought it would be a harder and longer task but they seemed to have accomplished it very efficiently."  
  
"You should have picked Faramir instead of me. He knows and understands and has a lot more patience than me. I would not be a good representative for my country. I am only a warrior."  
  
"And that is why we wanted you Boromir. You are the warrior. One of the best along with Aragorn. We might need your advice on such things as battles for that is your domain." Elrond told him quickly.  
  
Gandalf had been sitting quietly watching and listening. Now he spoke.  
  
"Elrond if I may speak."  
  
Elrond nodded.  
  
"You said you were leaving Gondor. Why? Who with? And if you were leaving with a troop of men did you just leave them?"  
  
Boromir glanced over at his brother and they both shifted uncomfortably in their chairs.  
  
"That is a matter we do not wish to discuss."  
  
"Boromir we need to know."  
  
"I had a disagreement with my father. I left the city. Faramir came with me and my betrothed Sendil but she died at the hands of some orcs who we met on our journey."  
  
"I am sorry Boromir. For your betrothed. But what was this argument about? And why were you leaving Gondor over it? Surely it was not that bad?" Gandalf persisted.  
  
"My father did not agree with Sendil. I left." Boromir answered shortly.  
  
"You left because your father did not agree? I am sorry Boromir but there is more than that. I have met your father and I know about you. You would not leave the city because of a trivial thing like your father did not approve of the woman you loved. There is something more. What is it?"  
  
"That is none of your business!"  
  
Boromir's temper was growing. Faramir placed a hand on his arm to cool him down.  
  
"Boromir we need to know."  
  
Boromir took some deep breaths and counted to ten before allowing himself to speak.  
  
"You see these marks on my face? You see the crook in my nose? You see the cut on my lip?"  
  
Elrond and Gandalf peered closely and saw that indeed there were marks and cuts and that indeed his nose was squint. They nodded.  
  
"How do you think I got them?"  
  
"In a fight I presume. Battle marks. Plenty of people have them. Some show them off. You got them in this fight with the orcs that you had."  
  
"No I didn't."  
  
"Then how did they get there?"  
  
"My father hit me."  
  
"No! Denethor would never hit his own son."  
  
"You do not believe me? You think I am lying? You think I would make something like this up?"  
  
"Denethor would not do it!"  
  
Boromir lost his temper. He stood up and slammed his hands on Elrond's desk.  
  
"You think I would lie about the pain he caused me? How do you think I felt when he struck me to the floor? I didn't believe that my father could do this to me. You think I lie about it?"  
  
Boromir couldn't take it anymore. He stormed out the room. All the pain he had kept bottled up about what his father had done to him came spilling out when Elrond doubted him. He flung open the door. It crashed soundly against the wall. He ran down the stairs and out into the courtyard where he collapsed on to the nearest bench, his head in his hands, tears spilling down his face.  
  
Aragorn and Arwen had still been in the courtyard when they had heard the door crash. They had watched as Boromir came flying out of the door and sat weeping on a bench. Aragorn approached him slowly and cautiously.  
  
"Boromir?"  
  
Faramir came running through the door, searching for his brother. He stopped and inhaled sharply. When Boromir had stormed out he had looked with disgust at Elrond and Gandalf and had gone to find him. Elves all over Rivendell were sticking their heads out of windows to se what all the commotion was about.  
  
Aragorn kneeled in front of the upset man. "Boromir? What is wrong?"  
  
Boromir brushed him away with a sweep of his hand. "Leave me. It does not matter."  
  
"Yes Boromir it does. Something has made you angry and upset. Tell me what it is."  
  
Aragorn reached forward to touch Boromir's hand but Boromir lashed out at him.  
  
"I said leave me alone."  
  
He stood up and walked off towards where the horses had been led off. He quickly found the stables and Leo. Bringing him out he mounted him, as the saddle hadn't been removed yet. He dug his heels in hard to Leo's sides and he moved forwards, his hooves clattering off the ground. When he re-entered the courtyard Aragorn still stood there, flanked by Faramir and Arwen. Legolas stood in the doorway talking to Gandalf and Elrond. They looked up and all noise in the courtyard stopped. Even the birds stopped their cheery birdsong. Boromir turned towards the exit and trotted quickly to the gate. It was like a spell had been cast over Rivendell and its occupants. Somewhere a twig snapped and just like that the spell was broken.  
  
Faramir yelled after his brother.  
  
"Boromir! Wait for me!"  
  
He ran to get his horse but Aragorn was quicker. With a single whistle Brego was in the courtyard and Aragorn was on him, speeding out after Boromir. The dust churned underneath Brego's hooves. Arwen turned to her father.  
  
"What did you say to him? Now you've made Aragorn go away when he only just came back!"  
  
Elrond did not register what his daughter had just yelled at him. He turned to Gandalf.  
  
"That could have gone better. But we had better discuss this while Aragorn is away fetching Boromir. What did happen between Denethor and his eldest son?"  
  
Gandalf shook his head in mystery.  
  
Brego sped out of Rivendell at full speed. His neck was stretched out to the full and Aragorn peered over his ears. He saw no signs of a horse anywhere in the distance. He pulled on Brego's reins and sat in the saddle puzzled. Boromir couldn't have gone that far already. He turned Brego and trotted back the short distance to Rivendell. But before he could enter once again a voice stopped him.  
  
"You came looking for me?"  
  
In a dense clump of trees Boromir sat on a log with Leo standing beside him. Aragorn dismounted and joined him.  
  
"Yes of course I came looking for you."  
  
"Why? Why do you care about me? I have done nothing kind to you or show you any sign of thanking you for leading us to Rivendell."  
  
"Because Boromir, I want to be your friend. I know it must be hard for you to accept me. Your family has held the Stewardship for many years and suddenly I come along and threaten to take it all away from you. I would be annoyed at me to. I came because I didn't want you to do anything stupid, something you might later regret as I know you are prone to."  
  
This earned Aragorn a weak smile.  
  
"You know me too well Ranger."  
  
Aragorn made to speak again but the sound of horse hooves cut him off. Faramir flew by on Ardil. Aragorn got up and called out to him, making him stop and come and find his sad brother.  
  
"Boromir!" Faramir threw himself on Boromir. Boromir caught his brother before they both fell tumbling over the log and landed ungracefully.  
  
"Why do you just leave like that? You give me no warning. You must do next time."  
  
Boromir laughed at his brother. Whenever he was down he could always count on Faramir to raise his spirits.  
  
"Sorry Faramir but I just snapped in there with Gandalf and Elrond. That was all I needed, for them not to believe me. I won't do it again."  
  
"Don't be stupid Boromir. Of course you will do it again. It is your personality. You anger easily."  
  
Aragorn laughed at the two brothers and they turned to him.  
  
"Yes Aragorn? What do you find so funny?"  
  
"Oh nothing. Just you two."  
  
"Thanks." Boromir told him dryly.  
  
Boromir stood up and pulled Faramir with him. He moved to collect Leo's reins that had been lying on the ground when a sudden wind picked up. It quickly grew stronger and stronger, picking up the leaves and sticks off the ground and throwing them unmercifully at Boromir, Faramir and Aragorn.  
  
Shielding his eyes from the loose leaves Boromir tried to make himself heard over the howl of the wind.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
He looked towards Aragorn but Aragorn stood there, also shielding his eyes, his face showing that he also had no idea.  
  
"Quick behind the log."  
  
Boromir took charge of the situation, pushing Faramir down behind the relative safety of the log and grabbing Aragorn down with him as he dived for cover. The wind only continued to grow stronger until the log was ripped from the ground and flung away. Boromir felt himself being pulled by the force and he grabbed onto Faramir and indicated to Aragorn to do the same. Aragorn flung his spare arm round a sturdy old oak that stood behind him and Boromir joined him making sure Faramir was safely behind the tree. The wind had now gathered in a central point and there seemed to be a centre to it. A dark shape was forming there. It spun wildly in time to the wind, growing with every passing second until it was life-size. Then gradually the wind began to slow. The leaves calmed around them and there was no longer any need to hold on to the tree. In seconds the wind was a just a gentle breeze. The blurry dark splodge had formed a human shape and it swayed gently, as if the person was slightly drunk and couldn't walk properly. The form of the person showed the 3 astounded men that this was a human girl, roughly the same shape and size of Sendil. She was still swaying, though the swaying was getting fiercer and Boromir saw that the girl was going to fall.  
  
"No!"  
  
Running forward he caught her before she hit the ground.  
  
To be continued... 


	5. Tithe's Tale

**A/N: **Thanks to those of you who are still reading this, sorry it took me so long to update, Real Life got in the way for a long time! I hope to update sooner and get it all finished!

**Chapter 5**

**Tithe's Tale**

All I remember is spinning. That and a great wind blowing me towards somewhere. At last the wind seemed to slow. I had reached where I was going. My eyes wouldn't open, though I tried, my legs wouldn't work and it was then I realised that I had not stopped. The howling wind that had encircled me for weeks, months, was still going strong. After what seemed like another eternity I did stop, though I still swayed and still my eyes wouldn't work. I felt myself falling backwards, and I waited for the inevitable smack as my body hit the ground. But it never came.

When at last my eyes would allow me to open them, I saw deep emerald orbs staring down at me. I blinked, the light stealing behind the eyes was bright and I was not used to it. Another pair of eyes joined the first, though this time they were a deep blue. A voice called out.

"She has a woken. Get Elrond. Quick."

I shook my head, trying to clear the thoughts and emotions swirling and drowning my brain. I opened my mouth to speak, trying to get my throat to work again. I croaked. Almost immediately a glass of water was trust to my mouth and I drank eagerly. These people were kind. I sat up and looked round. The room was beautiful, elegant carvings were all round the walls and beautiful paintings adorned the walls. These people also had taste. A door stood directly in front of me and as I was admiring it, it opened. What looked like a human floated through it. He was tall with straight brown hair and a wizened face. He was followed by an elderly gentleman who wore a pointed hat and long grey robes. His hair was long and also grey as was his beard which hung down from his chin, long and bushy. He walked with a staff.

"Elrond. The girl has a woken."

The brown haired man spoke. "Yes thank you. I can see that as she is sitting upright in her bed." Elrond turned to me. "Good day my lady. How are you feeling?"

"Fine. Better than I have ever felt in a long time. Umm..." I hesitated. "Excuse me from sounding rude but where am I?"

"You are in the house of Elrond in Rivendell. I am Elrond. Now is there anything I can get you? A drink? Some food?"

Now he mentioned it I was rather hungry.

"Some food would be nice thank you."

Elrond nodded and someone ran from the room. I looked closely at Elrond. He resembled a human but in some small ways he was different. He was taller and slightly slimmer and he had pointed ears. I frowned and Elrond must have noticed for he told me,

"You are wondering what I am? I am an elf. Aragorn and Boromir are not. They are men." He pointed in the direction of the 2 men sitting at my bedside. I had not noticed them. I recognised them by their eyes. Boromir-green eyes. Aragorn-well he had eyes that change, sometimes brown, sometimes blue. I smiled at them before turning back to Elrond who had carried on talking.

"There are some things I wish to discuss with you but they can wait until you have rested."

He bowed and left, the older man following him. Aragorn and Boromir stayed. They seemed nervous, not sure what to say. Aragorn glanced at Boromir before clearing his throat.

"Excuse me miss but I am afraid I don't know you're name."

"Oh right. I'm Tithe. Nice to meet you." I stuck my hand out for him to shake and Aragorn looked at it curiously before hesitantly stretching his own hand out. I grasped it and shook it, then moved onto Boromir who caught on pretty quick.

"Umm...where am I?"

"You are in Rivendell."

"Yes I know that but where is Rivendell? I mean what world am I in?"

"You are in Middle Earth."

"Where?"

Middle earth. I had never heard of that before. Aragorn looked puzzled so I waved the matter away with a shake of my hand.

"It doesn't matter. So you are Aragorn. That is an interesting name. What do you do?"

"Me? I'm a Ranger."

I wish I hadn't asked. I didn't bother to ask what a Ranger did; he already thinks I'm strange for asking about Middle Earth. I went back to looking round my room and finding my bed sheets very interesting when there was a knock on the door and a reddish mop of hair popped round.

"Faramir." Boromir stood up to welcome the guest. I had to only look once at them to know they were brothers. They looked so alike.

"Faramir this is...Tithe?" I smiled and nodded. Faramir bowed.

"Nice to meet you. I am Boromir's brother."

"I could tell. You look alike."

Aragorn was looking out of the window.

"Tithe would you like us to leave so you can get some rest?"

I nodded though I was not tired, I just needed time to myself to think this through and get my head round it all. They stood, bowed and left me. Sunlight was fading fast and it turned my room a reddish glow. I settled down in my bed and drew the snug covers around me. The pillow was soft and I closed my eyes and fell into the dream world.

When I next woke the sun had risen again and yellow sunshine stole into my room and bathed everything it could reach. I sat up and stretched. I felt so much better. It is amazing what sleep can do for you. Now all I had to do was figure out where the heck I was and what I was supposed to do here. There was a soft knock on the door.

"Hello?" I called out.

The door was pushed open cautiously and Aragorn peered round. Seeing me awake he smiled and entered the room, a dark-haired elf following him.

"Good morning Tithe. Did you sleep well?"

He was so polite; actually everyone I had met was so polite. Was everyone in 'Middle-Earth' like this? I smiled up at him, looking into his dark eyes. I was starting to fall for this guy. That couldn't be good. I shook the thought from my head.

"Very well thank you."

"I thought you might want someone to talk to so this is Arwen. She lives here and is Lord Elrond's daughter. I didn't think you would want to me or Boromir or any other man."

So considerate.

"Thanks. I think I do need to talk to someone."

He smiled and left the room, bowing to us both before he left. Arwen sat down by my bed.

"Is there anything you wanted to ask me about? I know this place is new to you so if you are feeling up to it I thought I could show you around, just so you don't feel so lost."

"That would be great thanks."

"Well I'll leave you to change." Arwen got up and left the room. I looked round and found a dress hung up on a chair for me to wear. A dress? I wasn't pleased but I didn't want them to think me ignorant, I would ask for my other clothes later.

Aragorn was waiting outside when Arwen came out.

"It's alright Aragorn. She's just changing and then we are going for a walk. Now you aren't meant to be here so off you go." she half scolded him. He laughed and went off down the hall, to attend other business.

We walked down a deserted path. I loved this place; it was just so beautiful and tranquil. You could lose track of time here so easily. The path opened out to a crystal clear lake. The surface was undisturbed and you could see the fish dart and dance in the water. Arwen settled down on the grass by the water side and I joined her. She turned to me.

"So is there anything you wish to know?"

I laughed. I wanted to know so much about this magical place. "Yes there is so much I want to know. I don't know where to begin."

"Well let me begin then. You are in Middle Earth. There is something big that is going to be happening soon but I am not sure if I am the one to tell you about that. Ask my father. Rivendell is going to be a busy place soon. We are having guests from all the Races in Middle Earth."

"All the races? What do you mean?"

"Well we have 3 main races in Middle Earth. First there are the Elves. The first born, we are immortal but we can die of a broken heart or we can be slain in battle. Then there are men. They will rule when the elves are gone. Their time is coming. Then we have the dwarves. They are funny creatures and don't like us elves very much but the feeling is mutual. But that is not all the races we have for we have Hobbits, orcs and many more. Hobbits are like smaller versions of men. You will meet them soon enough, we have 4 staying with us. They are lovely creatures, so full of fun and mischief."

"Why are you having guests? What is the big occasion?"

"That is not my place to say. You can ask my father when you meet with him. Which will be soon, for he wishes to talk to you. Gandalf also."

"Gandalf?"

"You haven't met Gandalf? He is a wizard. One of the best. He is tall, has a long grey beard with hair to match."

"Oh I have seen him but he wasn't introduced. So for this meeting Aragorn will represent men. What has Boromir and Faramir got to do with it?"

"It is a long story that is not my tale to tell. Boromir and Faramir are sons to the Steward of Gondor, one of the greatest countries in Middle Earth. They are very important. Aragorn is also important but it is complicated."

"You and Aragorn? You have something going don't you?"

Arwen blushed and smiled at the thought of Aragorn. "Yes, I love him and he loves me. It has been a tough relationship. My father did not approve and forbade it at the start. But hopefully he has now seen sense."

"I could tell even from the way he looked at you." So that's him out of the picture. Dam. He was one of the best looking guys I had ever met. And I had seen a lot of men in my travels around the universe.

I fell silent, not knowing what to say next. But the silence was soon broken by loud voices heading our way.

"Merry, give that back! That was mine!"

"Pippin, get off. You know this is my carrot!"

2 small men burst out off the trees, one holding an orange carrot away from the reach of the other.

"Hobbits." Arwen whispered to me.

I smiled. They were so sweet. The one holding the carrot suddenly saw us and stopped his argument. He elbowed the other in the side and pointed over. Arwen stood up to greet them.

"Hello Merry, Pippin."

The smaller one, Pippin, piped up. "Hi Arwen. Who's this?" Merry groaned and again hit the other hobbit, Arwen laughed.

"Ow! Merry, what was that for?"

"Merry, Pippin, meet Tithe."

I smiled at the hobbits and I was rewarded with two big grins.

Merry turned back to Arwen. "Arwen Frodo is up and walking now. Do you want to come and see him? Would you like to see Frodo?" He asked me.

I glanced at Arwen who nodded discreetly. "That would be brilliant thank you. Lead the way."

He dashed off in front with Pippin. Arwen filled me in on the way up to the house.

"Frodo is their friend. He was wounded but he is recovering. He's also a Hobbit and Sam, his servant, should be there to."

"Thanks."

When we reached Frodo's room Aragorn, Elrond and Gandalf were already there as was another burly Hobbit who I presumed to be Sam. They were crowded round a large bed with a small Hobbit in it. Frodo. Aragorn stood up as we entered and went to speak to Arwen in the corridor while I was introduced to Frodo. He may have been recovering from an illness but his eyes stood out. They were so big and blue; they seemed to suck you into him. He looked round warily and kept Sam next to him at all costs. Must have been a pretty big injury to make him so scared of the world. Elrond excused himself when I entered and when I had been introduced I was asked to go and speak with Lord Elrond in his room. Gandalf came with me.

Elrond had a spacious office with a great view but I got the feeling that I wasn't there to enjoy it. I sat own opposite him.

"Tithe I am interested to know how you got here. Where do you come from? Your own home?"

I thought for a moment before answering.

"I don't know. I have never known my home. I got sent here by the wind. I have no idea who my parents are if I had any, I don't know why I was sent here in the first place. I get sent places but when I go to somewhere new I can't remember the last. I get sent of a special purpose, the land is in trouble, someone has a problem, anything really. It can be a big or small problem. My job is to sort it and then the wind blows again and off I go. I can spend weeks in the wind, months even. I don't need food or drink when I am there, I don't need sleep, all I remember is spinning. I assume the shape of one of the dominant beings that live on the planet so as not to arouse suspicion, so I am not discovered. When the job is done I leave without a trace and no one remembers me. The glory falls to someone else. I can't leave until what I am sent for is done. No one has ever noticed so I don't know what will happen now. I may leave again or I may have to carry on. That is all I know. I am sorry I cannot tell you more."

Elrond laced his hands together and stared at me thoughtfully. I could practically hear his brain struggling to digest what I had told him. Sure he may have seen some strange things in his time but I had completely knocked him back. I looked over at Gandalf. He had produced a pipe from somewhere and the smoke swirled around his head, giving him an air of mystery. His gaze flickered back and forth from me to Elrond. His face held no clue to what he thought of my tale, his brows nearly covered his eyes so I could not read them though I found that I thought they would give nothing away either. At last Elrond spoke.

"Your tale is a strange one and I would usually find that I would dismiss it and tell you to stop lying and tell me the truth. But your voice swayed me. You whole heartedly told me your story and I found no cause to believe that you were lying. Your eyes shined with truth. So I will believe. I also found that your story matched with the situation we are facing here in Middle Earth. Do you wish to hear it?"

Did I wish to hear it? In some ways I was dying to hear it as it was what everyone was talking about but deep inside me I didn't want to as something scared me. But I pushed my fear away and nodded my mouth to dry to talk.

"It began with Sauron. In the land of Mordor he forged 19 Rings. 9 for the Kings of Old, 7 for the Dwarf Lords and 3 for the High elves. But he also forged another Ring. And into this one Ring he poured all his hate, all his evil. He forged the One Ring. He bred an army of orcs. He was determined to rule over Middle Earth. A last alliance of men and elves went to try and defeat him. Victory was at hand when The Dark Lord Sauron came out himself with the One Ring. It was hopeless to try and defeat him. But by chance Isildur cut the Ring from Sauron's hand. Sauron was defeated. I led Isildur to the heart of Mount Doom, the one place that the Ring could be destroyed but the Ring had already corrupted him and he decided to keep it. It led him to his death. The Ring vanished for thousands years, many forgot about it but it was found by the creature Gollum. He kept the Ring for many years as the Ring prolonged his life. Then by chance it left Gollum and fell into the hands of a hobbit. Bilbo Baggins. Bilbo has had the Ring for a long time but he has let it go and it has gone to his nephew and heir Frodo. Gandalf found out that it was the One Ring and Frodo has brought it here. We are holding a council in a few weeks to decide what will be done with it."

A ring? One little band of gold held all the evil and power in this land? What had I got myself into this time? Elrond was looking at me and I decided I had to say something.

"So...what are you going to do with the Ring?"

"I'm not sure. This falls on all the races of Middle Earth and the must decide what must be done with it."

"Can...can I come to the council?"

Elrond thought for a moment and I babbled on.

"I mean only if you don't mind because if you do then I wont come it's just I think that this might be why I was sent here. To help you out and..."

Elrond held up his hand to silence me and I fell silent, embarrassed.

"I think it would be good for you to come along. Some may object as to why a woman is there but we will have to cross that bridge when it comes. That is all I wished to talk to you about."

This was clearly my cue to leave and I took it, bowing as I left the room. I heard Gandalf chuckle as I closed the sound oak door.

I headed out to the gardens and back down to the lake to think it all through. I sat by the water and dipped my toes in. Was I sent here to help get rid of this Ring? I thought it must be as I didn't see anymore problems with the world. But I had been wrong before so maybe I was wrong and my mission was completely different. Maybe I was to go on the journey to Mount Doom. It sounded scary even to me. And who was this Sauron guy? Why did he want to wipe out the whole of Middle Earth? It seemed a lovely place to live. And these orcs everyone talked about? Were they servants to Sauron who helped him complete his evil deeds? I had a lot of questions and I didn't know anyone who could answer them for me. Arwen might have done but it seemed to me that women weren't as high up as men in this world. She would advise me to go and speak to Elrond but I didn't feel like I could turn to him. I was pondering on going to ask maybe Aragorn when I heard footsteps walking this way. Faramir appeared from the path I had taken. I don't think he had seen me at first, for he walked almost straight past me before I stopped him.

"It's Faramir right?"

He looked round startled before blushing when he caught sight of me.

"Sorry I didn't see you there. Yes it's Faramir. And you're Tithe."

I nodded.

"Can I sit here?"

"Sure." Again he was so polite, asking me before he sat down.

"Listen Faramir I know I haven't known you for long at all but I have some questions and I was wondering if you could answer them for me?"

He looked at little surprised but he nodded all the same.

"Thanks. Well could you tell me what orcs are?"

"Orcs?"

"Yes orcs. Elrond and Arwen mentioned them but they never told me anything about them."

"So you know about the Ring then and what we are all here for?"

"Yeah I just got told by Elrond."

"Oh. Right. Well orcs were elves taken by the dark powers and tortured and mutilated. They are the creatures of Sauron. They are also pretty ugly and they don't like anyone, not even themselves."

"Tortured? Mutilated? Gross! So have you had to fight any?"

"All the time. Gondor, my city and home, is right next to Mordor so the orcs are constantly on our door step."

"Gondor? Sorry I don't know much about Middle Earth and I have no idea where you are talking about."

"Well let me show you. Rivendell has some really good maps. Come. I will show you."

Faramir stood up and offered me his hand. I took it, pulling myself up and following him back

up to the house. Boromir was in the courtyard with Aragorn, 2 horses stood saddled beside them.

"Boromir. Aragorn. Where are you off to?"

"Aragorn offered to show me around Rivendell and the surrounding country and today I took him up on that offer. But where are you going, Faramir, with Lady Tithe?"

"Lady Tithe was asking me some questions about where Gondor is and I am on my way to show her some of the maps Lord Elrond has in his collection."

"You don't know where Gondor is?" Boromir turned to me astonished.

"Boromir. Not everyone knows where you're beloved city is. Calm down." Aragorn told him, smiling at the Gondorian warrior's behaviour.

I laughed calmly before following Faramir out of the courtyard. He led me up to a dusty old room, filled with books. On a table in the centre of the room there were piles of rolled up pieces of parchment. He selected one and unrolled it.

"You've been here too many times." I mocked him causally.

He merely smiled guiltily before beckoning me to look at the piece of paper. It was a map of Middle-Earth, intricately designed by hand, all the place names written out perfectly beside them. It must have taken someone a long time to produce this. Faramir was pointing to a small place near some mountains. I looked closer and noticed it said Rivendell.

"Hey that's us! And those mountains are the Misty Mountains right?"

Faramir nodded.

"So where is Gondor?"

He pointed to a huge area that was sure enough marked Gondor.

"The capital is there. It is called Minas Tirith. My father the Steward of Gondor is there right now. That is where Boromir and I used to live."

"What's that big piece of land beside Gondor? Mordor. Who lives there? It sounds evil."

"That's because it is. Sauron lives there. That is why we have such a lot of trouble with the orcs. All the time they grow stronger and we grow weaker."

I studied the map for a minute; Middle Earth didn't look that big, not as big as some of the places I had been to were. I thought back to what Faramir had said.

"What do you mean used to live there? Do you not live there right now?"

"No...It's hard to explain but Boromir and Denethor (my father) had a disagreement and Boromir left. Myself and Sendil went with him."

"Who's Sendil?"

Faramir bit his bottom lip.

"She was Boromir's lover. But she was killed by orcs on the way here. It affected both Boromir and I greatly. She had been my friend for all my life."

Tears pricked at my eyes. I hated being so sensitive sometimes. I sniffed and turned away from Faramir but he didn't seem to notice as he was caught up in some memories of his own, probably about Sendil.

The door to the library opened and Aragorn and Boromir stood there, both arguing about something. The riding trip had evidently been cancelled. These were men on a mission, both out to prove the other wrong about something or other. Faramir stirred and looked up at them. His brow creased in confusion, but I could see the slight up curl of his mouth, showing that he fought to stop from grinning broadly.

Both men looked up and saw myself and Faramir there and stopped talking at once, both slightly embarrassed at being caught bickering like little kids. I snickered.

"Now Boromir, Aragorn, why do you disturb the peace of the library with your argument?" Faramir spoke to them, meaning to tell them off but they both heard the laughter in his voice.

"Oh no reason little brother. Well nothing you would understand." Boromir retorted.

If looks could kill Boromir would be lying dead on the floor at this minute.

Again I laugh. I love it, to see two people so at ease with each other. I have never experienced that sort of closeness with anyone. Any friendships I had made during a journey were lost when the job was done. I knew no one I could confide in, I had no friends. I had never had someone to love me, to care about what I did, to worry about me. And I felt saddened, watching the way Boromir treated Faramir, under the jokes, he held so much love for his little brother and any fool could see he would do anything for him. I could see it in the way Aragorn looked at Arwen. I could see it in the faces of Merry and Pippin and in the way Sam cared for Frodo. I could see it in the way Elrond looked at his daughter. Everyone here seemed to have someone to love and care about except me. Once again tears prick at the corner of my eyes and I took my leave from the 3 men, running out into the gardens to think about it. I have never done that, sat and thought about what my life is, what my purpose for life is. Why was I chosen to travel? For the first time I wish I was just a normal person, living with someone, having a family, not having to travel constantly. For the first time I feel anger at my upbringing. I knew nothing about myself. I had never known my parents or my family, not properly anyway. Just a few vague memories of a woman and a man. My mind was in turmoil, thoughts rushing all over the place, mixing with others, crashing into each other. I forced myself to calm down. I lay on my back, trying to bring my messy mind into some sort of order. I failed. I looked up at the bright sun, the blue sky, the fluffy white clouds drifting lazily here and there. I felt drowsy, the sun warming me and making me sleepy, making me feel as though I am made of lead. I closed my eyes, thinking sleep will calm me down and off I drift back into my favourite place. The dream world.

A pale green sun rises above me and I stand up and take a look around, wondering where my imagination has taken me this time. The grass is blue beneath my feet and purple hills roll in the distance. The land looks surprisingly like Rivendell. In front of me a yellow lake glimmers and sparkles as a light breeze ruffles the pink leaves on the top of the white trees. The grass was soft as sand beneath my feet. I wore a white dress made out of some sort of soft material that floated off that person. I turned round towards where the house should have been standing but there was nothing there except a silver horse. I frowned. My dreams usually meant something and my brain was working over time, trying to figure out what this would mean. No one else was nearby. The place looked deserted so I walked up to the white horse. Maybe it would talk to me. Well you never know with my dreams. But as I came closer to it, it moved slowly away. I stopped and so did it. I held out my hand to it, hoping to tempt it forward. There was a silver thin cord hanging round its neck. If I could just grab hold of it. But the horse wasn't having it. He tossed his head and in the blink of an eye it was gone. Not running over the fields but just gone. Vanished with a puff of smoke. I blinked a couple of times but it didn't return. I looked round again. Nothing moved now, the breeze had gone. And I for one was getting bored. There was nothing to do here and I had fallen asleep to escape thinking about my problems. I sat down in a huff. God could nothing go right just now? I would just have to wait for the dream to take its course. I was settling down to think about my life again when I heard the rustle of feet on grass. Yes someone was coming! I sprang up quickly and looked round. To my surprise Faramir came through the trees. He was dressed as he always dressed with the addition of a cloak around his neck.

"What are you doing here?" I blurted out. Great way to get a conversation going Tithe.

But he ignored me for the moment and walked straight past me to the water's edge where he took of his cloak and set it down. Then he turned to me and motioned for me to come and sit by him. I did. He stared out into the waters and I followed his gaze. The water looked the same to me apart from the fact that it was yellow. I was about to speak when something happened. Pictures were forming in the water. I leant forward, studying them intently.

A group of 8 sailing down a river in a boat...passing 2 tall statues, barring the way for intruders...Frodo wandering off...Boromir following...Boromir tackling Frodo to the ground, grabbing at his neck...Frodo running off in terror...Boromir running to Merry and Pippins' aid...him lying with 3 arrows stuck in his chest…Aragorn running towards him…Boromir slipping away from him…Aragorn lying him in a boat, tears in his eyes. I sprang back from the water and looked at Faramir.

"What must I do?"

"You must save him. His heart is hidden. Open it up and you will save him."

My dream faded. I opened my eyes. The sun was still shining brightly, birds were still singing and the soft sound of elves chanting whispered to me. But I was cold. I could not warm. I rushed to my feet and fled to my room. Did Faramir know he had come to me in a dream? I had to save Boromir. I had to find out who he loved, bring them together. I wrapped my blanket around me and thought hard before realising that I could not think of this just now, my mind was too tired so I fell once again into the land of sleep.

When I next woke I sat up and looked around. My dream came back to me. Boromir, who did he love? I had to find out. Maybe Faramir would know, Boromir seemed to confide everything in Faramir, I would have to ask him. I felt much more refreshed and thought I could handle communication with other people again. I somehow managed to find my way to the hall to get some food. Boromir sat there by himself, deep in thought. Maybe I should become friends with him and he might confide in me. My brain was running away from me and I urged it to calm down, luckily it obeyed me for once. I walked over and sat down beside him. He didn't seem to notice me but at last he looked up and smiled.

"Sorry I didn't notice you there. None of the others seem to be awake yet as it is still quite early in the day. I got woken early by a dream and I could not sleep. You? Or would you like some food first?"

I reached for a cup of water but I wasn't hungry.

"I went to sleep quite early in the afternoon and so I woke early also. So what are you thinking of doing today? The weather looks fair. A ride?"

"I have been sitting for some time thinking but still my mind seems no clearer. I may have to think for some more but for the moment my mind needs a rest."

"Well I was wondering if I could ask you a favour."

He nodded.

"Well I have noticed that a great deal of people here carry swords and weapons of some sort but I cannot wield anything so I was wondering if you would teach me to fight with a sword. You seem at ease with one."

His eyes widened in surprise. "You...want to fight?"

I nodded.

"But you are a girl!"

"Yes I do realise that. But that does not mean I cannot fight does it?"

"No...well...no it does not. It is just that in my city the women do not fight. But if you wish to learn to fight then I will teach you. It would help take my mind off my troubles."

Boromir had troubles? Were these the clues I needed to help solve my mystery? But I said nothing at the moment, I merely stood and smiled.

"Can we begin now? Will Elrond have any swords?"

"I'm sure he does but Aragorn has better ones. We will go and ask him. He may wish to come along later and help me out. Come."

He stood and led me out of the hall and along the corridors to a wooden door. He knocked softly in case the occupants inside were asleep. But the door opened shortly afterwards and Aragorn stood there in his shirt and trousers. He raised an eyebrow at us but said nothing. Boromir quickly explained the situation and Aragorn agreed to maybe come along later after Arwen had woken but he fetched a light sword from his room and gave it to me. We left and Boromir led me down past the lake to a clearing in the woods he had found earlier. It was private and it would not disturb anyone enjoying the peace of Rivendell. I looked at the sword in my hand. It felt strange and alien.

"No, no. You don't hold it like that. Here watch me." He held his sword loosely in his hand and I copied him, or tried to. He laughed gently and came across and moved my hand into the correct position. Suddenly the sword felt much more comfortable in my hand.

"So now that you are holding the sword right I will show you some swings and training moves. Aragorn gave you a good sword, the right size and weight for you. Try swinging to the right and then pull back hard, onto my sword. Go"

I swung lightly round then pulled back hard onto Boromir's sword. Metal rang and my hand shook under the impact but Boromir didn't even flinch.

"Very good. You are a natural at this. Let us try some more."

We spent the rest of the morning clashing swords and by the time the sun had risen high in the sky I was so tired I could hardly lift my sword and my hits were becoming weaker and weaker. Boromir sensed my fatigue and halted.

"Would you like a break?"

"Yes please. I'm so tired and my arm feels like lead. Are you not tired?"

He laughed.

"Tithe remember that I have seen many battles and fought many times. I have spent hours, even days on the training grounds at home. This is nothing to me. But you did very well for a first time. A lot of men wouldn't have lasted as long as you. We shall go and get something to eat and then you may rest for a while and if you are willing carry on afterwards."

I nodded and followed him back up to the house. I had learnt a lot about him during those couple of hours. Not much about his life but I had learnt a lot about his character. Of his personal details I knew only about his brother. He cared so much for him and would do anything to protect him. He spoke nothing of his father or mother and I was loathe to ask. Some things should wait until later I thought and this was one of them. He spoke little of his friendship between Aragorn and Legolas and he said no word at all about Sendil. Maybe his heart hadn't changed, maybe Sendil still kept his heart in her keeping. He was growing to trust me I could tell, he didn't treat me so much like a lady, more like a friend and for that I was glad. I really liked him and wanted him as my friend, someone I could come to during my stay here. But that did not mean he was perfect, far from it. He had a darker side to him, something that lurked just below the surface, something that could be set off at any given moment by any little thing. Perhaps it was still the grief of losing his lover but I felt it went deeper.

In the hall sitting on his own, with a book propped open in front of him, sat Faramir, a piece of bread and cheese and a glass of water lay untouched beside him. There were a few scattered elves sitting in groups talking quietly. We went over to him and he looked up. A smile crept up at the corners of his mouth and he moved down the bench to let myself and Boromir sit down. But Boromir did not want to stay, he wanted to speak with someone so he left us, telling me he would be back in a couple of hours, I should be rested by then. An elf brought me over some food and a drink. Faramir placed a mark in his book and turned to me, his grey eyes shining gently. His copper hair hung down to his shoulders, curling slightly at the bottom, framing his face. A light trace of a beard wound up his jaw line and round his mouth. I sat down and he pushed his plate away, turning his full attention to me.

"So what had you and Boromir been doing?"

I heard the smirk in his voice and I gave him a withering look. He held up his hands in mock defeat and grinned.

"If you must know," I told him, "I had asked Boromir to teach me how to fight and he agreed. We were both awake early and I have been training with him for several hours. So there."

I stuck my tongue out at him and his eyes widened in surprise before he burst out laughing, I joined him. When we had both calmed down Faramir spoke,

"Well you have a good teacher. He is the best warrior in Gondor. You will have a tough time though as he doesn't let anyone off with second best. He demands the best from you whether you are on the training courts or on the battle field."

"He didn't seem so bad with me." I picked at my food- not really hungry. Faramir noticed.

"You don't like the food? I could get you something else of you wish."

"No thanks. I just don't feel like eating. Really." I assured him.

"Are you feeling okay then? Because I always feel hungry after fighting with Boromir. Even just a short fight."

"Ah Faramir you need to get fit! I could help you there." I shot up and bolted out of the hall, Faramir right behind me. I ran through the corridors of Rivendell and found myself on the path Boromir had led me down that morning. Maybe I could lose him in the woods. I put on a spurt of speed and headed off. I ran swerving in and out of the trees. I was almost at the clearing when I heard the clash of metal on metal. I crept forward and I could hear Faramir behind me, the chase forgotten, curiosity getting the better of us both. Creeping forward so we could see through the last ring of trees, silently so we weren't discovered. Aragorn and Boromir were there, fighting one of the fiercest battles I had ever seen. Faramir seemed to agree with me by the look of wonder in his eyes as he beheld the two men fighting savagely. One wrong move from either man could result in them both getting killed but they were too caught up in their fight to care. Swords flew, blurred by the sped of them, against each other. It was like watching an intricate and complicated dance. One moved-the other followed. At last the pace slowed until the two men stood facing each other, panting heavily, and swords hanging loosely by their sides, sweat dripping down their faces. Neither moved for a second and time seemed to slow and then stop altogether. The moment was broken by Aragorn speaking, his eyes never leaving Boromir's face.

"We have company."

Faramir stepped into the clearing. I followed him.

"That was incredible. I have never seen anything like it."

I added my two cents worth. "Yeah! I hope I get to be a 1/5 as good as that."

Boromir looked uncomfortable at the praise but Aragorn laughed it off.

"So you have finished your lunch? That was quick I must say."

I felt my cheeks heat up slightly and I sneaked a glance at Faramir whose grey eyes were sparkling with mirth. Aragorn glanced suspiciously between the pair of us.

"Hmm I'm not sure I want to know, not when you are looking as guilty as that. But since you are here do you want to carry on with some more lessons." He directed his question to me and I nodded eagerly.

"Yes please. It is so cool. I love it!"

Faramir laughed. "I've never known anyone so eager to learn to fight, except maybe you Boromir. I remember when you were going for your first lesson. You didn't stop talking about it all week and then when you went you couldn't stop saying how great you thought it was!"

Boromir flushed slightly. "That may be true Faramir but I remember clearly that you were hopping around all week like you had ants down your trousers" he retorted quickly at his grinning brother.

Laughter filled the small clearing as everyone shared the teasing of the two brothers.

"Ah but we seem to be forgetting someone. What about you Estel?" A silky voice came through the trees and a golden elf entered. Faramir smiled.

"None of the others were here to see Estel but I remember."

"Legolas, creeping up on us again are we?" Aragorn sighed knowing full well he would have to sit through his friend's ribbing of him. He settled down on the grass to listen.

"Yes I remember. Your first encounter with a sword hadn't gone well at all had it Estel? I was at Rivendell just after. You were about 3 I think, maybe a little older. You'd ignored the warnings of Elrond and your mother and gone to investigate one of the suits of armour and in particular the sword. You were fascinated. You picked up the sword but it was too heavy for you and you dropped it. But you dropped it, hilt first thank god, right on your toe. My, I could hear the screams all the way out in Mirkwood!"

The silence lasted for all of 2 seconds before Boromir snorted and everyone except Aragorn burst out laughing. Aragorn was turning redder by the second and trying not to throttle his friend. But that just made it funnier for myself and Faramir. Legolas struggled to carry on with his story.

"And he...was ...limping for weeks afterwards. He kept away from all swords after that."

I slumped to the ground, holding my stomach and tried to stop laughing. I failed miserably.

"But if he was so scared of swords how did he become one of the best swordsmen around?" Faramir had regained the use of his voice. Legolas recovered quickly and continued,

"Elrond wanted him to learn how to fight so he made him go to a weekly lesson. But little Estel didn't want to go so every week he would go and hide somewhere and it could take up to 7 elves to find him! But he soon found out that he had a natural talent for fighting and began to love it. But I still remind him of that little story when he gets on my nerves." Legolas grinned at Aragorn who stood, his face still slightly red.

"Thank you for that Legolas. Now if you have all finished laughing at me shall we get on? Do you wish to stay Legolas?"

"I wish I could but I have other arrangements at the time being. I will see you all later."

With that he disappeared into the trees and was gone. I spent the rest of the afternoon being taught by both Aragorn and Boromir while Faramir looked on, occasionally adding comments of his own. When light began to fade we stopped and sat down for a break. The air was still warm and as we listened in silence we could hear the noise of the nocturnal creatures coming out. There was a rustle of leaves and Legolas and Arwen came through the trees.

"See here they are. I thought you might still be here. The house is very quiet." The elf grinned mischievously and dodged a hand from Faramir. Arwen went over to Aragorn and curled up beside him on his lap. He stroked her hair softly and whispered to her in the elven tongue. I looked over at Boromir. He had a strange look in his eye. I couldn't quite place it. Perhaps he was wishing Sendil was here with him and they were whispering shared secrets together under a full moon. Legolas broke the silence.

"The council is tomorrow. Elrond will expect all of you."

The council. At last. Now something must be done. I couldn't wait.

To be continued...


	6. A Ring and 4 Hobbits

**Chapter 6**

**A Ring and 4 Hobbits**

The council was to begin early the next morning. Everyone should be asleep and resting but Boromir was not. He had lain for hours, staring at the intricate patterns and designs on his ceiling. He had tried counting sheep, elves, dwarves, orcs, and men. He had tried counting everything he could think of but still sleep did not come. And he despaired. He would need to have his wits about him at the council although Faramir would be there, which helped to ease his mind, but still he wished he could sleep to rest his mind. He had finally gotten up and paced around his room, before coming to stand in front of his window, staring out into the clear night. The twinkling stars seemed to mock him and the cool breeze only succeeded in waking him more. He pulled up a chair and sat and watched the sun climb slowly and lazily up the sky. When at last it had risen to a decent height, Boromir pulled himself out of the chair and quickly washed and dressed. He made his way along the corridor to see if anyone was in the eating hall but there was not so he carried on. Making his way out onto a nearby balcony he found his brother, reading a book.

"Faramir." He went over to join him. "You are up early."

"So are you." His brother commented dryly.

"I could not sleep. Is it the same with you?"

His brother nodded.

"For once, Boromir, I don't know what is going to happen. All my life I have at least some idea of what is going on but now I am at a loss. I feel insecure and vulnerable. Everyone seems to know so much more than us. And I'm worried."

Boromir sighed.

"I am also worried Faramir so you are not alone. We shall have to stick together. But there seems to be one other person who knows little more than us."

"I have thought of that also. But a woman at the council? Will Elrond allow it?"

"He shall have to. Look."

Faramir turned and saw Tithe walking towards them, talking to Aragorn. Seemingly this balcony was the meeting place outside the council. No doubt others would be along shortly. Aragorn and Tithe came and joined the two brothers and they stood in silence. Others slowly began to filter in. First came Legolas and some of his fellow elves from Mirkwood. They stood a little way off from Boromir and the others but Legolas still turned to talk to one of them occasionally. More elves from Rivendell came in small groups of twos and threes. Surely not all of them would be present at the council. That would seem unfair, Boromir though and one look at his brother confirmed he was also thinking that. But before long a great deal left, leaving only a few, passing 2 dwarves on their way out. One of the dwarves was considerably older than the other but they kept to themselves, away from the elves. At last the 4 hobbits arrived, Merry and Pippin leading the way, giggling over something, with Sam leading Frodo behind. They had been on the balcony for less than 10 seconds when a great bell rang and a door to the side of the room opened. Silence fell.

Elrond appeared, a solitary figure, barring the door for a second before stepping back, allowing them to enter. The Rivendell elves entered first, followed by the Mirkwood elves and Legolas. Then went the dwarves, and then with Gandalf went Frodo, leaving Sam, Merry and Pippin behind. They took off the minute Frodo was out of sight. Boromir, so eager to go, now hesitated and let Aragorn and Tithe pass first. Then in went himself and Faramir. The door closed silently behind Faramir. To Boromir's surprise he found himself not in a room but on another considerably larger balcony. The elves, dwarves, Frodo and Gandalf were all seated and only 4 more seats were left. Aragorn sat down at the very edge of the semi-circle, indicating for Tithe to sit beside him. Boromir let his brother sit next to Tithe before sitting himself next to the younger dwarf. When all were sitting comfortably Elrond began by welcoming all races before turning to more serious matters. Explaining in brief the story they had all heard, he bade Frodo to bring the Ring forth. Reactions were mixed. The elves sat with blank stares, the dwarves grunted beneath their beards, Aragorn showed no expression on his face but something happened deep within his eyes. Tithe seemed to not believe and Faramir glanced over at his brother who raised an eyebrow and stirred in his chair. He opened his mouth but thought better of it. Not that this small gesture didn't go unnoticed. Aragorn looked over at him and frowned to himself. And Gandalf seemed to keep a wary eye on him after that.

Elrond watched them all carefully for a while before he carried on talking. "This is the Ring of power. Sauron is trying to get it back. All his will is bent on it. We must decide what to do with it. This peril belongs to all the free peoples of Middle Earth. Each of you here represents your own race. You must make this choice."

No one dared to look at any other person, save Faramir and Boromir. Their eyes met and a mutual agreement was reached. Boromir stood.

"The Ring of Power was lost from Gondor's knowledge. Many thought it would not return. The rightful heir to Gondor was also thought lost but he returned. I thought, once, that I might be able to control the ring, bend it to my will, but I can see here and now that this would be futile. Gondor may need the Ring, it would help to destroy the armies of Mordor we fight everyday. I and my brother would do anything to help save Gondor. She is alone, one great city fighting all the Dark Forces. The only help we may get now is from Rohan but ill days are growing there. I would have asked, 'Why not use this Ring?' The answer hopeless. I would say to take the Ring to destroy it but where would that be?" He sat down.

"The only place the Ring can be destroyed is in Mount Doom, the place it was forged. One of you must take it there." Elrond's smooth voice cut through the silence.

Boromir stood again, his face troubled.

"Mordor? You take the Ring right to the Dark Lord himself? One cannot simply walk into Mordor. It's gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. The great Eye ever watching. Tis a barren wasteland riddled with fire, ash and dust. Not with 10 000 men could you do this. It is folly. I should know. I have fought against the, along with my brother. We have seen the masses. Is there nowhere else?"

"There is not, Boromir. If the Ring does not go to Mordor then it can go nowhere else. There is no safe place for the Ring to go to. Eventually Sauron would gain the Ring.. This way we have a chance to destroy it forever."

It looked like Boromir was going to say more but the light touch of his brother's hand on his wrist stayed his mouth. A silent conversation took place in seconds. At last Boromir nodded.

"I agree with this but who is going to take the Ring to Mordor?"

Another silence fell over the council. Everyone shifted uncomfortably in their seats, willing someone else to volunteer. To everyone's great surprise, Frodo, the small hobbit, stood up.

"It is my fate, my burden. I will take the Ring to Mordor. But I do not know where I am going."

Everyone stared in awe at the small being that stood before them, offering to take their only chance of freedom and peace, and try and win it back with no thought to himself. Frodo began to fidget nervously as no one was answering or helping him. At last

Gandalf shook himself out of his reverie.

"I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins, as long as I am there to help."

Aragorn stood up and crossed to Frodo.

"I swear to protect you Frodo, whether it be by my life or death. You have my sword."

"And my bow." Legolas spoke for the first time.

"And my axe." A gruff voice resounded round the council. The younger dwarf had stood up, bristling for battle.

"Very well Gimli, son of Gloin, you shall come also." Gandalf acknowledged the dwarf.

Boromir stood again, this time followed by Faramir.

"Myself and Faramir were hoping to travel back to Minas Tirith. If you are heading that way then we shall accompany you as far as our paths lead. That is if you are willing to have us journey with you?"

"I see no point in not letting some of Gondor's finest swordsmen travel with us, even for only part of the way. We should be glad of your company."

"The group is almost decided. 7 we have here..." Elrond meant to carry on but a rustling from the bushes stopped him mid-sentence. Sam had run from the bushes, outraged that Frodo was going and he wasn't.

"Mr Frodo's going no where without me." he announced indignantly, crossing his arms over his chest to prove his point as he stood stoutly beside Frodo. Elrond tried to start speaking again but was cut short by Merry and Pippin bounding into the circle.

"Here! If Sam gets to come, we're going to!"

"And if Sam doesn't get to come?" Gandalf questioned ominously .

"Then you'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us."

"That could be arranged." Gimli muttered under his breath. Legolas elbowed him in the side and frowned at him. Gimli fell silent.

"Meriadoc and Peregrin, very well then you and Sam will travel also. We have 10 going. That is a big enough group. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

So it had been decided. All through the council Tithe had sat silently, observing the others. Now she had a choice, she could stay here, safe for a while or she could travel with Faramir and the others, most certainly fulfilling her task. The council was beginning to disperse, people standing to leave, talking together. She stood up, her voice determined.

"Excuse me Elrond, sir. May I be allowed to speak?" The higher voice of a woman stopped everyone in their tracks. They turned to her.

"I wish also to go with the Fellowship." Her head was held high, defying all.

A smile touched Faramir's lips and humour glinted behind Boromir and Aragorn's eyes.

"You wish to go?" Elrond sounded surprised.

"Yes. Do remember what I told you in your office? I must."

Gimli spluttered in indignance. "You cannot go, you are a girl, a woman."

She turned on him, eyes blazing fire. "That comment has been made to me before. I do realise that I am a female but does that discriminate me? Why should men always bring home the glory?"

Gimli was silenced at once, whatever could be seen of his skin under his beard burned furiously red.

"Tithe I know what you said in our previous meeting but I do not think that this is your place, nor your time. You are not even sure if the Ring is the cause of your being here." Elrond calmed the tension in the air.

"But I had a dream, telling me of my quest. I must join the Fellowship. I must."

"No Tithe, you shall not go. That is all I wish to say on the matter." He clapped his hands and people began to disperse, except Faramir who stayed to wait for his friend. She didn't seem angry or sad, more thinking things over.

"Tithe to tell you the truth I'm glad you're not coming. I would hate it if you were hurt or even killed along the way. Please don't be sad. Elrond will know what he is doing."

"I know Faramir, I know. I am not sad, just disappointed. Excuse me." She left him, turning towards her room. Faramir sighed and walked on in silence.

"How is she?" The voice startled him and he jumped round to see Boromir standing there.

"She says she is not sad, just disappointed."

"And what do you think?"

"She is partly telling the truth. But she is plotting something. I can feel it." Boromir nodded and thought for a moment.

"Boromir?"

He looked round at his brother's question. "Yes Faramir?"

"When are we going to be setting out? Do you know?"

"No I am sorry Faramir. I'm not sure if anyone does save Gandalf and Elrond and maybe Aragorn, but not me."

"No Boromir I do not know. And I doubt whether Gandalf or Elrond know either." Aragorn came up to them.

"I did not mean to eavesdrop. I merely heard your conversation in passing. So I am going with Frodo, to destroy the Ring and you are going to Minas Tirith to see your father."

The brothers did not answer to this, each deep in thought about the meeting with their father, how would he re-act? How would they re-act? Would the people of Gondor accept them again? Of all 3 questions Faramir was not sure of any of the answers. Glancing beside him he saw that Boromir was trembling slightly, with barely controlled rage. Reaching out a hand he calmed his brother, Boromir shooting him a grateful smile in return. Faramir gulped inwardly. He wasn't looking forward to this meeting one little bit, he would have to make sure Boromir kept his temper under control and he didn't like the prospect of being in the middle between an angry Boromir and an equally angry Denethor. Maybe he should just stay here and keep Tithe company. But his brother needed him, and he would stand by him. He was keeping something from him and Faramir wanted to know what this thing was. Aragorn searched the brothers' faces. Nothing was there, he couldn't read anything from them.

Tithe headed back to her room. Her thoughts swirled round her head and no matter how hard she tried to get them into place they wouldn't stay. She collapsed on her bed, welcoming the soft pillow. At last her thoughts started to slow and she began to sort through them. Her first thought had been anger when she was refused to travel with the Fellowship. She had passed that stage now, now she wanted to figure how she could follow them out of Rivendell without Elrond noticing her slipping away and Gandalf, Aragorn and Legolas noticing that she was following them. She put that to one side for the moment and thought back to what Faramir had told her. He was glad she wasn't going because she wanted him to be safe. She smiled, liking the thought of Faramir caring for her. She liked him, thought he was handsome as well. But did he really like her or was he just after a friendship? He was son of the Steward of Gondor. Why would he want to get involved with someone like her, a wanderer of space, disappearing as soon as the job was done? Come to think of it she was like Aragorn, a Ranger, except on a far greater range. And she still had the Boromir puzzle to work out. She was no nearer to that either. She sighed, all the problems seeming to weigh down on her, drowning her in her brain. She had to get out, free her mind, and feel the wind in her hair.

The sound of a horse brought her back to Middle Earth. A horse ride. That would do just fine. She had ridden before and was skilled in handling a horse. She left her room and went down to find the stable. She walked along the rows of stables, stroking each horse, whispering softly to it, admiring the beauty of the animals that were stabled here. Every one seemed purer than the last, all of their manes shining in the sun. The horses seemed to sense she was searching them and they tossed their heads and neighed loudly to catch her attention. She laughed lightly, away from her troubles. She came to the last stall and found the most beautiful horse stabled there. His coat was golden and shimmered in the sunlight. Looking into the stall Tithe found that there were 2 horses stabled there. The other was jet-black save a tiny tongue of flame on his forehead. He snorted, not bothered about the intrusion, not caring for this girl, only for his master. He didn't come over when she called and he had an air of defiance about him. Now who did that remind Tithe of? She racked her brains and it hit her. Boromir! This must be his horse. They matched each other perfectly, both were proud, strong creatures, not afraid of anything and both had a very stubborn streak in them, which could cause trouble. She opened the stall door and was about to enter when a voice stopped her.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you."

She spun round and saw Aragorn crossing the stable yard towards her, a saddle in hand. She cocked her head at him.

"And why not?"

"That is Boromir's horse as I think you have guessed. He does not take to being handled by anyone save Boromir and occasionally Faramir. Also Boromir might not take it to well that his horse is being taken for a ride without him knowing."

He opened the door wider and called to Brego who trotted out to his beloved master.

"Are you going for a ride? Can I come with you?"

He nodded.

"Okay I will be back in 2 minutes. Wait here."

Tithe dashed off back into the house, racing through the corridors until she came to Boromir's rooms. She wanted to try out his horse but needed to seek permission first, not wanting to get on his bad side. She knocked sharply and he answered quickly.

"Tithe. What brings you here?"

"Well I was going to go out for a ride and I was in the stable and I was looking at the horses and I came across Aragorn's horse and your horse and Aragorn said it would probably be best to ask before I stroked him or something and I know this is going to sound incredibly rude but I was wondering if I could take your horse out for a ride. He is so beautiful." She rushed out in one breath.

Boromir blinked, his brain trying to decipher all that she said. At last he got the message and nodded his consent.

"But I think I had better come down, he can be quite a handful when he wants to be."

"Are you sure that's all right because I can take some other horse if you want to come with us."

"Would you mind if I came with you?"

"Of course not! I would be glad of your company."

They had reached the stable by this time and there stood Aragorn with Brego saddled and ready. He looked up and waved Tithe over.

"Are you still going out for a ride? Could you take Brego for me? He has been getting restless and he needs a good run. I have been called away for a meeting with Gandalf. Maybe Boromir could accompany you."

He pushed the reins into her hands and then practically ran back up to the house. Tithe took them, looking slightly confused.

"It looks like I won't be needing to borrow your horse after all Boromir. Do you still wish to go for a ride?"

"Of course. I will just get Leo ready."

He grabbed the saddle and swung it over the horse's back before slipping the bridle quickly over his head and the bit into his mouth. The horse didn't seem to mind, he adored his master and he needed a good run to get rid of all his pent up energy, both horses did.

10 minutes later Tithe and Boromir were galloping out of Rivendell and into the surrounding fields. Tithe had learnt from the start that Brego was a feisty horse, extremely fast and had to have a firm handler. Brego had learnt from the start that Tithe was not a pushover. They matched each other well. Tithe kept Brego at a steady speed so she could ride along with Boromir. After they had raced over a couple of fields Boromir dismounted Leo and set him loose. Tithe looked surprised.

"Will he not run away?"

"Not if he knows what's good for him. No he won't. I'm just letting him express himself and feel free. He'll return though, when he gets bored, tired, hungry or all 3! If you let Brego go, he should not stray. If he does then we can just get Aragorn to call him back. I'll take the blame, don't worry."

Tithe slid of Brego and took off the bridle and he was off like a shot, running to catch up with Leo. She sat down on the grass, the sun warming her face. Boromir sat beside her.

"Faramir told me you were not upset about missing out coming with the Fellowship. But he also said he didn't think you would just let it go that easily. You're planning something aren't you? Can you tell me?"

She studied his face. Maybe if she told him, he would trust her and she could ask him what was bothering him. It might just work.

"I may tell you. But there is something I wish to ask you in return."

"What?"

"Later. Do you wish to know what I plan to do?"

He nodded and settled down.

"Very well then. I am planning to go with the Fellowship. The day you leave I will leave before hand, on one of Elrond's horses. I'll come out here and hide from view and watch as you pass. Then I'll send the horse homewards and trail you. When I am a suitable distance so that you can't send me back to Rivendell I'll 'let' Legolas or you or Aragorn 'find' me! It should work. I need to go with the Fellowship Boromir, you may not understand but I need to go. You won't tell anyone will you?"

"No I won't tell anyone. And you're going to carry out this plan? I'm not doubting it, it's just that don't you think Legolas will sense you? He is an elf and they can see and hear for miles and miles, leagues even. But if you are really determined then I am sure it will work. Do you want me to help you plan it or anything? I will help, I can feel how much you want to go on this Fellowship, even though you may end up getting killed in the process."

"Don't worry Boromir, I have faced death before and even though I used to I do not fear it now. But you say you will help me? Hmm I could use your help"

"Well just tell me and I will see what I can do."

"Good!"

So the Fellowship had been decided and they would soon be leaving Rivendell to begin their journey to Mordor. Frodo had healed greatly and, with Sam's help, he was steadily gaining his strength. Aragorn, Legolas, Boromir, Faramir and a host of others including Elrond's sons had journeyed round the land, seeking news about Sauron's forces. They would be returning soon, have a quick rest before setting out again. Gandalf and Elrond had been in deep conversation most days about the route to take and other important matters. Tithe's plans were almost complete. Boromir had helped her by lending Leo to her. With Boromir's knowledge she now knew when she would join the Fellowship, 3 leagues away from Rivendell, far away enough so Gandalf could not send her back and close enough so that Leo could get back to Rivendell relatively easily.

Aragorn sought out Arwen the day before they were leaving. He found her in her room, looking out the window, deep in thought.

"Arwen. We have to talk."

She sighed and turned to him. "I know. I have been waiting for you. Let us go somewhere else though. This place holds to many good memories for me."

Aragorn nodded and followed her out of the room. Instead of going to the lake she led him to the woods. Into the clearing where he had taught Tithe how to handle a sword she stopped and turned to face him.

"You have to go. I know but that isn't what we came here to talk about. We both know it Estel. You know I love you and I know you love me. But…"

He crossed to her and placed a finger on her lips.

"I know. Just don't say it right now. It is not the time. We are destined to be together and we will. I will marry you in Gondor that I know but for the moment onwards our paths don't lie together. We shall wander from each other and we both know the other that holds our hearts in their keeping. I have seen it and so have you. Our paths intertwine later and we need to follow them when that time comes for people need it. Elrond needs it. He will not let you marry me if I am not King and that I vow to become and you are destined to become my Queen. And the most beautiful Queen you shall be. We shall rule together."

"You shall Estel. They will need you and you shall lead them like the true King you are. I love you."

She placed a small kiss on his lips before pulling back and smiling at him. He smiled back and each knew the other understood.

2 weeks later Tithe woke early. The sun had just begun to creep over the horizon. She must hurry. She dressed in boys clothing, knowing dresses would not be good clothes to wear on a trip across Middle Earth. She crept down the corridors, least someone saw her and asked her business. From Boromir she had learnt that the Fellowship would be leaving at around noon, giving her plenty time to ride away from Rivendell. Slipping to the stables she opened Leo's door and found him already saddled with a note hanging on his bridle. It was from Boromir, roughly scribbled:

Tithe,

Thought this might help you get away quicker. He can be a handle if you don't get his saddle on properly. Now stop reading this and go, before Elrond finds you missing.

Good luck!

Boromir

Tithe laughed quietly before leading Leo out and climbing onto his back. kicking him gently in the side she steered him out of Rivendell to a sheltered group of trees she had found a few days ago. This would hide her from view from the Fellowship but she could watch them. If it was called for she could leave Leo there or send him homewards. She dismounted and tied Leo loosely to a tree, enabling him to graze at his will. She settled down on a grassy hill and took out an apple she had in her pack. She had come prepared, bringing a small amount of food to aid her on her journey. She would use nature as well and save the other food for when she joined the Fellowship, if Gandalf would allow it. She still had a small part of her heart that was filled with doubt. But she pushed that from her mind before taking a bite out of her apple and letting her mind wander.

She didn't know how long she had been sitting there when a small snort from Leo brought her back to the present. Moving silently towards the edge of the ring of trees, she listened carefully. She heard the sounds of feet moving her way. A swish of a grey cloak told her Gandalf had just passed, with 4 small beings passing straight after him, one leading a horse. Sam. A soundless elf flashed passed, Legolas. Then a grumbling mass of hair, that being Gimli the dwarf. Finally the heavy sounds of Boromir and Faramir passed, she saw Boromir quickly glance in her direction with Aragorn moving almost silently behind him. Leo snorted again from the clearing and Tithe abandoned her spot to rush back to the clearing to comfort and silence him, hoping Aragorn thought it was the pony that Sam led. Leo was straining on his reins, eager to see Boromir who he could smell was nearby. Tithe held onto his reins, stroking his nose. She was afraid he would dash off after Boromir and they would find her.

After 10 minutes Leo had quietened, Boromir had passed and he got the message that he wouldn't be following his master this time.

Aragorn's head swung sharply at the sound of a horse snorting. His hand moved to the hilt of his sword and he caught a flash of movement in the trees beside him. He looked towards Boromir, Faramir having gone ahead to talk to Legolas, just a few feet in front of him. He hadn't heard anything or if he did he gave no reaction. Aragorn grew suspicious. He had heard that horse before but he couldn't quite place it. Looking ahead he scanned the Fellowship, Legolas in particular. He didn't seem to sense danger. Boromir turned to look at him.

"Aragorn what is the matter? Why have you stopped?"

"No reason. I thought I heard something and then I thought I saw a flash of clothing but I cannot be sure."

Boromir glanced nervously at the trees, a look that didn't go unnoticed by Aragorn. He grew even more suspicious. There wasn't any danger but he had suspicions that Tithe had hatched some plan to follow the Fellowship and Boromir had somehow been dragged into them. He had known that Tithe wouldn't just let the matter drop and now he had proof. He would corner Boromir later, for now he had to catch up with the rest of the group and convince Boromir he had no idea of what was going on. He hurried up to Boromir.

"Come on, we'd better catch up with the group. It'll just have been some elves in the wood or an animal. Come." He touched Boromir's arm and the other man began to move again, his mind at rest.

Tithe crept back to the edge of the trees and peered out. Aragorn and Boromir were now in the distance. It wasn't safe to keep Leo with her. He would find his master and giver her away. She loosened his bridle and kept him a few minutes longer, just to make sure both Aragorn and Boromir were out of sight. Leading him as quickly as she could, she turned him towards Rivendell, whispered in his ear and sent him back home with a slap on his rump. This time he seemed to understand and went off without a sound, back to safety. She went back to fetch her bag before setting off after the Fellowship. She stayed as much as she could in the shadows, stopping every few hours at a time for a break and to make sure she wasn't coming to close to the Fellowship so that Aragorn would spot her. Legolas kept to the front of the Fellowship, with Gandalf, looking ahead, much to Tithe's relief. Legolas would spot her in an instance.

The day was drawing to a close, the sun beginning it's homeward journey, before Gandalf showed any sign of stopping. They found a sheltered camping ground quickly, nestled in a grove of trees, out of sight of the road and the enemy. Perfect for Tithe. She quickly scaled a tree and settled down for the night. She had slept in worse things than a tree before and she curled round a branch, confident she wouldn't fall.

The camp settled quickly. Sam began preparing a small supper for everyone while Merry and Pippin set out the Hobbit's bedding. Frodo stayed beside Sam. Gandalf was in conversation with Aragorn, something about the road they would take while Legolas scouted around and ahead and Faramir, Gimli and Boromir got a fire going. Soon everyone was sitting down to eat and a small bit of laughter crept into the group by Merry and Pippin's antics.

'Perhaps,' thought Aragorn, 'Merry and Pippin were right to come on this journey. I can imagine it without them. Legolas would be silent, Gimli would grunt and grumble his way through every night and day. Myself and Gandalf discussing the dark and dangerous road ahead and which path to take. Boromir and Faramir would sit quietly in a corner discussing things only they knew about and Frodo and Sam would do the same, huddled together for comfort. There would be no laughter. No jokes.'

Aragorn was thankful Merry and Pippin had been allowed to come along with them. He looked round the camp and realised Faramir was not there. A frown creased his brow. He was sure he had seen him sit down beside Legolas and eat something but he hadn't seen him get up and leave. He nudged Boromir in the side. Boromir looked up at him questioningly. Aragorn looked round the group meaningfully, not wanting to raise the alarm in case there was some simple reason. Boromir followed his gaze round. It didn't click at first. He glanced back at Aragorn, a frown on his brow. He looked back to the group and back to Aragorn again before realization dawned in his emerald eyes.

"Faramir." he breathed.

His eyes searched the campsite, spreading into the surrounding trees, trying to pierce the darkening gloom. But he found nothing. He rose from the ground and Aragorn followed him. The meal was ending, the hobbits were going to bed and the watches had to be decided.

"Estel." Legolas stopped Aragorn who in turn halted Boromir. "If it is Faramir that you are worrying about which I know it is then do not fear. He went for a walk to clear his head but do not worry I told him not to stray too far from the camp. He should be back in a minute."

"Thank you Legolas." Boromir mumbled, a flush rising up his neck for worrying about his bother who was old enough to look after himself. Legolas nodded and turned away.

"Boromir do not be embarrassed about worrying about your brother. I do the same with Legolas and he is not even my brother." Aragorn told Boromir, who smiled sheepishly at him. Gandalf called over to them at that point and Faramir returned from the other side of the camp. He smiled at his brother, not noticing the death looks Boromir sent his way. Aragorn laughed and pulled him over to Gandalf. Legolas drew first watch, with Faramir second and Gimli third. They would be leaving at dawn the next day. Aragorn thought about asking Boromir about Tithe but he decided to leave it for tonight. Another time when he was on watch or where they couldn't be overheard. Soon the camp was peaceful. Legolas stood as still as a statue, watching over the sleeping bodies scattered around.

The night was still and when it came for Legolas to wake Faramir there was nothing for him to tell. Legolas cast himself down on his bedding and went into the elf dream world. Faramir took up Legolas' place but sat for his legs were tired, he did not have the never ending strength of the elves.

Morning came with pain for Tithe. She had a crick in her neck and her stomach rumbled loudly for she had eaten nothing since that apple yesterday breakfast. There was some fresh fruit on her tree which she took gratefully and stored in her pack. Slipping swiftly down the tree she crept forward to the Fellowship's camping place and found it in a hive of activity. Everyone was packing their bedding and having breakfast at the same time. She slipped back into the trees and waited.

Aragorn glanced up. He was sure he had seen someone in the woods. He peered closer but saw nothing. He shrugged and returned to his packing. He finished quickly and went to aid the Hobbits in their packing, Sam in particular as he seemed to have packed all his own stuff and everything Frodo hadn't packed. His back was bent over from carrying it for hours on end. He removed the pack from Sam's hand and unpacked it quickly, much to Sam's protest.

"Sam you have far too much here. Look, you do not need all this. I will take some of this, your back will be breaking by the time you get to Mordor."

Slipping his own light pack from his shoulders he took a number of clothes and little bits and bobs and put them in his own pack. Boromir came over at that point and offered to take something, his pack seemed too light so he said. Soon everyone had been satisfied. Sam still had all his cooking items while Boromir and Aragorn had both taken a large amount of extras that Sam insisted he needed. It brought a smile to both men's faces when Sam shouldered his pack and didn't bend over backwards from the strain of pleasing Frodo.

They moved off quickly, setting a good speed, not out of reach of the Hobbits but not to slow for the likes of Aragorn and Boromir who were both used to fast travelling. Tithe trailed them closely as the forest grew quite dense at some parts and trailing the likes of Aragorn and Legolas through thick trees was not an easy option. The Hobbits made it slightly easier with their chatter and laugher reverberating round the trees. Every so often Tithe would hear the sound of a much deeper laugh, presumably Aragorn's, Boromir's or Faramir's. They had covered a great distance in the past 2 days and they were now many leagues from Rivendell and Tithe was thinking about seeking Boromir to ask if the time was right. She would ask that night she decided.

The day passed quickly for Boromir. He spent most of it at the back of the group talking with Aragorn. They had become firm friends and found they had a great deal in common. He was glad he had met Aragorn before the council. He could imagine himself hating Aragorn, loathing him every step of the journey, never speaking to him, thinking of him only as an elven upstart, coming to throw his father of the throne of Gondor and diminish the line of Stewards forever. A small seed of doubt was still sewn deep inside his heart where even he did not know of its presence. One day that small seed of doubt might grow into something more but for now Boromir was content with Aragorn's claim. He had seen him in battle and knew that he would do Gondor proud if he ever became King. They had left the cover of the forest by the time that Boromir came back to his senses. He realised suddenly that Aragorn had been speaking to him and he tuned in quickly, trying to discover what he had been speaking about. But Aragorn had noticed that Boromir was away inside of himself, taking no notice of what was going on around him until he stumbled over a tree root and almost fell. His eyes quickly lost the glazed look and Aragorn saw him refocus on the world around him. He laughed inwardly. Boromir glanced up at him and grinned.

It was coming up to noon before the Hobbits called for a rest. Gandalf gave it and the company gladly took it. He seemed in a good mood and the Hobbits took full advantage of it, taking a little more food than was necessary and resting for a little longer. They seemed to know that rest would be scarce in the days to come so they took full advantage of it while they could. Gandalf spent most of the time they were resting sitting on a large boulder over looking the path, smoking his pipe, deep in the thought. Any little movement apart from the camp made him jump and stare suspiciously round.

All to soon for everyone he was moving them on, walking, if possible, faster and choosing (so it seemed) a much steeper and difficult route. Only Legolas and Aragorn didn't seem to be fazed by the new path. They were used to it. Boromir and Faramir were used to walking for many miles without sleep or rest all over Gondor but Gondor was a much flatter land than this. Although the men were slightly tired, the Hobbits were flagging behind a couple of hours after their rest. Boromir slipped behind to walk with them and try to keep their spirits up. He was beginning to have a good relationship with 2 of the Hobbits, Merry and Pippin. He found their antics extremely amusing, the way that they could joke around when they were surely walking to their doom. Frodo and Sam kept mainly to themselves, Frodo only really talking to Aragorn or Gandalf.

Again the group only stopped late at night, eating a quick meal before settling down to sleep. Boromir took the first watch, much to Tithe's delight. When all was quiet she slipped from her hiding place behind a tree. Walking over to him he glanced around, making sure no one was awake. Everyone's breathing seemed settled. She sat down beside him.

"Would it be hard to enter the Fellowship now do you think?"

"I do not think you should come when everyone is there. Try to get Gandalf on his own. That might be the only chance you get to join the Fellowship. But you must promise me one thing Tithe."

"What?"

"If you are not allowed in the Fellowship, promise me you will return to Rivendell. Please Tithe."

"But…"

"Tithe. Promise me you will return. You cannot stay if Gandalf does not let you. I will not let you stay if it is against Gandalf's orders. Do you promise me?"

"I…okay I will go if Gandalf does not let me stay."

"Thank you."

He laid his large hand atop of hers and squeezed gently, looking up at her and smiling. A movement from the camp made him spin round but it was just one of the Hobbits turning over and snapping a twig.

"You should go now Tithe. You have stayed long enough. I shall have to wake Aragorn in an hour or two but he might wake early and see you here. But wait…do you have food and drink?"

Tithe nodded and slipped away silently back into the night. Boromir returned to his silent guard.

Aragorn rolled over silently, his mind racing. He played back in his minds eye what he had just seen. So Boromir was part of Tithe's plans. He didn't like the thought of her joining. Boromir was also concerned for her safety, making her promise to return. He silently thanked the Valour for small mercies. He would have to talk with Boromir now. Getting up from his blanket he made his way towards the form of the larger man, moving with the grace of an elf. He tapped Boromir on the shoulder and the man spun round, hand going straight to the hilt of his sword. He relaxed visibly when he saw it was Aragorn. Then he paled, knowing full well that the other man must have heard the conversation that had just taken place with Tithe.

"Uh…Aragorn…what are you doing up? Your watch is not for an hour at least."

"Boromir do not play around with me. I heard and saw what took place here. Why?"

"Why?"

"Yes Boromir, why? Why did you let her come? You know she will most possibly die here. I do not want that!"

"And you think I do? Aragorn I did not want to get involved with this but I knew I had to. For some reason this is important to her. Give her a chance. Please."

"Boromir I want to give her a chance I really do but I don't want to endanger her life. She has something to accomplish here and…"

"But don't you see it Aragorn? She must accomplish whatever it is here, with us. Let her try at least."

Aragorn thought for a moment, never breaking contact with Boromir's emerald eyes. They pleaded at him and he couldn't resist. Aragorn sighed.

"Very well Boromir. Let her talk to Gandalf. He shall decide."

Boromir smiled. Maybe just maybe Gandalf would let her stay and travel with them. He looked over at Aragorn who was sitting, getting out his pipe and lighting it. He felt Boromir's eyes on him. He turned to him.

"What?"

"Nothing." Boromir turned away quickly.

"Boromir?"

"Someone needs her to be here and he shall benefit greatly from that."

"I know of who you speak but I doubt he knows it yet."

"I think he has an idea. He's not that thick Aragorn."

Aragorn laughed. "I did not mean it as offence and you knew it!"

Boromir laughed also and the sound rang round the small camp. Immediately they both quietened and sat listening for a couple of minutes.

"If you wish to sleep I will take a longer watch." Aragorn said, seeing the weariness already on their journey. "Keep up your strength Boromir. We need it."

Without another word Boromir crossed to his bedding and rolled up in his blankets before falling soundly sleep.

Aragorn took all the watches that night, letting the others sleep. He sat as still as stone, the only sign of life was the occasional puff of smoke escaping from his lips and the flicker of his pipe. When the sun began to creep over the horizon he stooped to wake Gandalf from sleep.

"Aragorn what are you doing up? I thought it was my turn to watch this night."

"Sleep eluded me so I stayed awake. Shall I wake the others?"

"Give them a couple more minutes. I am going for a short walk to stretch my muscles. I will not go far."

Aragorn nodded and Gandalf walked off. If Aragorn was right he would be meeting someone pretty soon.

Gandalf left Aragorn and walked away into the forest, looking for a bit of peace and quiet and time to think. All he got was a small voice calling his name timidly. And so she should be scared he thought as he turned to find her. What in all of Middle Earth was she doing here?

"Tithe. So you followed us."

She slipped down from her tree and hung her head meekly.

"You needn't look like that my girl. You had this planned all along. I know you better than you think."

"I'm sorry Gandalf."

"No you are not! But tell me your story Tithe. Why are you so desperate to come with us?"

"Gandalf I had a dream. I always have dreams about my purpose for being somewhere. And in this dream I saw part of the future. I have to stop it from happening or all of Middle Earth will fall to ruin. I do not have to destroy the Ring, that is not my job, it is something else but I cannot tell you. Well I don't think I am supposed to tell you. I've never told anyone before."

"Tell me Tithe. I must know. What did you see in the future?"

"I saw the Fellowship. They were at a place with 2 big statues guarding the water."

"Amon Hen."

"Yes well anyway, they were attacked by orcs. And I saw the orcs run after Merry and Pippin but Boromir came. He killed the orcs but they kept coming, like a great sea of them. He told the Hobbits to run and they did but they stopped to watch Boromir. He was fighting them, slaying them with his sword. He blew on his horn 3 times and then again but no one came. Suddenly he was struck down by an arrow but he kept on fighting. And a 2nd arrow hit him. He fell to his knees, gasping for breath. But he saw the hobbits looking at him with despair so he carried on fighting for them, even though he knew he was going to die. He kept on fighting. But when a 3rd arrow hit him he knew it was over. He fell to his knees, struggling for breath. The orcs ran past him, the hobbits with them. All I saw next was Aragorn leaning over him, tears in his eyes as Boromir died in his arms. He was sent down the river in a boat. That is all I saw."

"No Tithe, you saw more. What was it?"

She bowed her head and whispered in a defeated tone.

"Boromir tried to take the Ring from Frodo."

Gandalf said nothing.

"I have to save him Gandalf. I must come if only to save Boromir from death!"

"What if that is his destiny?"

"It cannot be! That is why I was sent here. To open his heart. I'm not sure if that does mean that I will save him from death but I must try Gandalf. Please. Let me come. You cannot send me back, I beg you."

Gandalf searched her face with his eyes, piercing right into her soul. And then he knew it was her fate to accompany them. Just as Aragorn was to become King of Gondor she had to take this journey.

"Very well Tithe, you shall join the Fellowship. I am not sure if this is what Lord Elrond wanted but he is not here to make that decision. Come we shall go back to camp for the rest of the group must know we have a new member."

He turned and walked back to camp. Tithe scrambled back up the tree to fetch her bag and then ran after Gandalf. Aragorn was watching for their return and when he heard two sets of feet he smiled. So Tithe had joined the group. This could prove interesting. They came through the trees and she grinned at Aragorn, who shook his head and laughed.

"Aragorn if you could wake the others please," Gandalf said. He nodded and moved to the Hobbits first as they were the hardest to wake. He bent over Merry and Pippin and shook them.

"Merry, Pippin, time to rise."

All the response he got was for them to roll over and hide further under their blankets. Aragorn waited a couple of seconds then pulled their blankets off. They moaned in protest but began to rise. He moved to Sam and Frodo and saw that Sam had heard him wake the others and he had already begun to wake Frodo. Aragorn smiled and nodded at him before moving over to Legolas and the others. He only had to tap Legolas on the shoulder and the elf was awake, Gimli was a little harder but he too was soon up. He called to Faramir and moved over to Boromir. He knelt down beside him and shook him. Sleepy green eyes looked at him.

"She has joined. She is here now."

At this Boromir bolted up and looked round. He caught Tithe's eye and nodded before jumping up and stretching, ready for the day ahead. The shout of surprise from Merry caused the rest of the group to look round.

"Tithe! What are you doing here?" Merry exclaimed.

"I'm joining the Fellowship." Came the reply.

"Joining the Fellowship?" Faramir came over to her. "Really?"

She looked him in the eye before replying. There was something in the depths of his grey eyes that she couldn't work out. She saw the surprise and confusion there but there was something else. She pushed the confusion out of her mind and concentrated on returning his question.

"Yes, I am." She cocked her head, "Do you not wish me to join?"

"Oh no. I am truly glad that you will be journeying with us but I still wish as I said to you earlier that you would have stayed in Rivendell where it is relatively safe for the moment."

"But Faramir you know that that is not my fate."

He nodded earnestly, wanting to convince her that he did want her to stay with them. And he did, for deep down in his heart he had grown to love her, more than friendship would allow him to. But he was unsure of how she felt so he kept his feelings to himself.

Legolas grinned as he watched Faramir talk quietly with Tithe. It seemed as though they were made for each other but they didn't realise it yet. It was the way Aragorn and Arwen had looked when they had first admitted their feelings for each other. Although he wasn't there, he had heard all the stories from Elladan when he had travelled to Mirkwood to speak with Thanduril with a message from Elrond. Legolas had known Estel for years, ever since his mother had brought him to Rivendell, just after his father had been killed, for safety and protection. He had meet him the year later, when Estel was only 3, still a child but something about him struck Legolas, he didn't scream and run around as any other small child would, he was quiet and thoughtful, preferring to read rather that run about outside.

He looked round the Fellowship and caught Boromir's eye. They shared a smile and a secret. Faramir, although extremely close to his brother, had uttered no word of his feelings but Legolas could tell that Boromir knew them anyway. Suddenly he felt closer to the man, both of them knowing something that even Estel hadn't seen.

Aragorn came over to Legolas and stood by the elf's ear.

"And what do you think of Tithe joining us?"

"I see no point in refusing her claim to come. I think it will help the group."

"You had a part in her plot then?"

"Her plot? Was someone involved?"

"Boromir."

"Really? He didn't strike me as the type to allow a female to come on this trip."

"He knows someone who would benefit of her coming with us."

"Really?" Legolas would not say anything else on the matter though Aragorn tried to get him to tell.

"No Estel work it out for yourself."

"But I know and I was wondering if he had confided in you. You two are very close and good friends."

"Well he has said nothing to me. Does that satisfy you?"

"Hmm it will have to do."

So the Fellowship had grown to 11. The Hobbits welcomed Tithe into the group, making room for her beside them at the fire and telling her stories of the Shire as they walked. In return she told them tales of the other worlds she had been to-what she could remember of them anyway. Whenever they could drag her from the Hobbits, Aragorn, Faramir and Boromir would sit and talk to her, Legolas joining in occasionally. Gimli would only really talk to Gandalf or sometimes Aragorn; he kept himself to himself mostly, though if encouraged round the camp fire he would proudly tell them all tales of the great deeds of the dwarves in days gone by. The night was always the best part of the day. The food, always cooked by Sam with occasional help from Aragorn, was hot, making a change from the rest of the day. Tales and songs would be told or sung round the fire and everyone was happy and for a couple of hours, they could forget their journey and the evil outside their little ring of people.

The weather began to change, slowly but surely. Although the sun still shone, it was not as warm anymore. The warmth of autumn was giving way to the coolness of winter. The days grew shorter and extra layers of clothing had started to be put on. Now the fire at night was not only for light but for warmth as well. If you were on watch blankets would shroud you and you would stay as close as you could to the dying fire. The Hobbits had begun to take watches in twos, Merry and Pippin or Frodo and Sam. Sometimes Boromir and Aragorn would take double watches together and Faramir would accompany Tithe for he still wasn't keen for her to sit up alone even though he had his own watches as well.

Legolas and Boromir had exchanged knowing glances at this, though they had gone unnoticed by either Tithe or Faramir. If they were talking to one another everyone else would just disappear and it seemed they still didn't realise their feelings for one another. Faramir knew he had begun to really like Tithe and he wanted to spend more time with her but he wasn't sure if she felt the same. Tithe, on the other hand, had known she had feelings for Faramir when she had managed to question herself on why she so badly wanted to go with Fellowship apart from trying to save Boromir's life.

The days passed in quick succession, slipping before the Fellowship's eyes. The mountains grew steadily closer though they would be passing through them and not climbing over them. But one day this all changed and the peace was shattered. After climbing a particular nasty set of rocks Gandalf had allowed for them to take a small break. He sat smoking his pipe in silence, brooding and thinking. Legolas was keeping a vigilant watch over the surrounding land and sky. Sam had cooked some food and was handing Frodo a plate. Gimli was muttering to himself and Gandalf. Tithe and Faramir were sitting talking on a rock and Boromir was giving sword lessons to Merry and Pippin while Aragorn looked on, adding his own comments occasionally.

Legolas had suddenly moved from his statue like pose and had run towards the way forward. He searched the sky with his keen eyes for the noise his ears had heard. Gandalf looked up from his conversation with Gimli, his brow furrowing slightly. Also at that point, Merry and Pippin had managed to tackle Boromir to the ground. How they had, they didn't quite know, but they were taking no chances with the Man escaping by climbing on his chest. Aragorn looked on in laughter. Sam had seen that Legolas was looking keenly in the distance. Even to his keen Hobbit eyes the sky looked clear except for a wisp of black cloud.

"What is it!" He asked. Legolas didn't reply. Gimli did instead.

"Nothing, it's just a wisp of cloud."

Sam didn't look to sure but he wasn't going to tell Gimli that he thought otherwise for 2 reasons. Sam was after all only a Hobbit and he wasn't very good at all with a sword and Gimli was a stout dwarf who had 4 axes which he could use very well. Also Gimli didn't take to well to being told he was wrong. So Sam stayed silent. Boromir did not.

"It's moving fast," he noted, "against the wind." Indeed the wisp of cloud was getting nearer and fast. Something then clicked in Legolas' brain and he understood.

"Crebain from Dunland!" he yelled to the group.

"Quick, hide!" Aragorn took charge, pulling Sam and Frodo under a bush. Boromir did the same with Merry and Pippin. Gimli and Gandalf took cover quickly and Legolas disappeared in the blink of an eye.

Faramir grabbed Tithe and their stuff and pulled her under the rock they were sitting on. Her heart was pounding as the birds flew overhead noisily. They circled once before heading back south. Only when they had gone did Tithe realise she was pressed close to Faramir's chest. She could feel his heart beating and if she looked up at the base of his neck she could see his pulse beating wildly. Moving up the rest of his neck and up into his face she was captured by his grey eyes, locked in his gaze. She stopped breathing. The moment stretched out with neither moving, they heard nothing except the beatings of the other's hearts, they saw nothing but the other and they felt nothing but the closeness of their 2 bodies. Faramir wrapped his arms round her waist and pulled her close as she reached up to close the small distance between their lips. Tithe's heart also stopped and her eyes closed on their own accord as Faramir's warm breath brushed her face as his mouth drew closer. Just before their mouths met a voice broke their bubble.

"Faramir, Tithe, come we must go." Boromir was calling for them.

At this Tithe's eyes flew open and she scrambled off Faramir's chest and was gone. Faramir groaned to himself, certain he had lost her for good now. Reluctantly he pulled himself up and rejoined the group though when he glanced over at Tithe she looked away quickly. It almost broke his heart. Boromir was talking to Legolas and Aragorn was busy so Faramir took up residence at the rear of the group. His thoughts ran in circles round his brain, making him feel almost dizzy. Why oh why had he let himself get carried away in the heat of the moment? He had just ruined a perfectly good friendship and for what? A kiss? No he hadn't even got that, he though remorsefully. Sighing he tripped over a stone and would have fallen had it not been for his brother coming to his rescue.

"Careful Faramir. You will be no use to anyone with a sprained ankle."

Faramir regained his footing and looked up at the path they were taking.

"Caradhras. Must we take it again? Once was enough if you ask me."

"It is Gandalf's decision. The passage south is being watched. He chose the mountain. We must follow our leader."

Faramir agreed and focused on his feet and the path he was walking on, hoping his brother would not ask why he seemed so glum and non-talkative. Alas hope was not with him.

"Faramir what is the matter? You and Tithe, you are not speaking. Have you had an argument?

Faramir looked up at his brother. Boromir's jade eyes were full of confusion and concern. He sighed again. He couldn't not tell his brother, it was near impossible to keep anything from Boromir.

"No Boromir. We did not have an argument but I fear our friendship has finished. She may or may not know it but," he searched for the right word, "but I love her. When we were hiding I tried to kiss her, but she pulled away and ran from me when you called on us. I do not know where I stand with her now."

So he had guessed right. Boromir had seen Tithe run from a rock and Boromir had taken a guess as to what had happened. He glanced at Legolas, who was watching them, and gave a quick nod. Legolas walked off immediately in Tithe's direction. Boromir turned back to his brother.

"Do not fret, little brother, everything will work out. But for now you must get your brain into gear because we have a long trip ahead of us and I fear the Hobbits may need our help during some of it."

Faramir nodded and straightened his back before stepping up the pace to catch up with Sam who he engaged in a lively conversation about cooking. Boromir smiled. Everything would be fine now, if Legolas had completed his own mission. A glance in the elf's direction assured Boromir and he moved on to talk to Aragorn. Tithe was walking alone, with only her thoughts for company. It was not that she was being ignored deliberately, on the contrary, Merry and Pippin had tried to engage her in conversation but she had walked away, not hearing them.

The others had left her to herself, knowing she would come out of her mood when she was ready.

Tithe was glad. She was confused, utterly and completely confused. She had loved Faramir, heck she still did. But then why had she run from him when Boromir called their names? She had wanted to kiss him, she really had, but something had stopped her. And she didn't know what. Glancing back at Faramir, she couldn't help but smile as he laughed and joked with the Hobbits. Her heart flipped over at the sight of him, his copper curls, warm smile and emotional eyes. She kicked a stone in her frustration. Why hadn't she kissed him? She wanted to now but she couldn't. Would he ever be friends with her now? He probably hated her. She turned in dismay, just missing Faramir looking over at her, sadness on his face.

Meanwhile Aragorn was trying to get a secret out of Boromir, which was proving rather difficult as the Man of Gondor was very stubborn.

"Please tell me?"

Boromir shook his head firmly.

"No Aragorn. I'm not going to tell you, however much you beg."

"Well at least tell me what it's about. Come on that's not giving it away. Does anyone else know? Please."

Boromir laughed.

"It involves people here and one other knows about it."

"Aha, then I know what your on about."

"What! How do you know? Who told you?"

"Ah now that would be telling and I was worn to secrecy." Aragorn grinned wickedly.

He had turned the tables on Boromir and had him right where he wanted him. Boromir was muttering under his breath and Aragorn strained to hear what he was saying. Something about swearing not to tell a soul.

"I'll tell you what Boromir. I'll make you a deal. You tell me your secret and I will tell you mine. If we both have the same secret then neither of us loses but if we don't we each gain a secret. Fair?"

"I think you should tell your secret first."

"But how do I know you will tell me? I may be conned out of telling my secret while you keep yours…well…secret."

"A Man of Gondor never goes back on his word!" Boromir stated angrily.

Aragorn had hit a nerve.

"Very well. I never really doubted you Boromir. I was just playing with you. Come here and I will tell you my secret." Boromir moved closer, in case any stray Hobbits, dwarves or elves were listening. He listened intently as Aragorn whispered in his ear.

"Is it that obvious?"

Aragorn nodded.

"Oh well, never mind. Legolas and I have a plan. It happens tonight. Just go along with what I say and everyone should be a happy in the morning. I hope."

"Everything will go to plan. Don't worry. Now tell me this plan." They walked off together, deep in discussion.

The Fellowship climbed all day and well into the evening before Gandalf and Aragorn found a site they both liked. No one was in a particular chatty mood so after a quick meal the Hobbits flopped. Gandalf called for Faramir and Tithe to take the first watch for he wanted 2 to be on watch tonight. Aragorn and Boromir would follow with Legolas and Gimli after them. Faramir looked to Gandalf to plead against his watch but on seeing the look on the wizard's face, turned away and accepted his fate. Soon everyone was asleep and he was still on the other side of camp, as far away from Tithe as he could be.

She was sitting on a rock near the mouth of the cave they were resting in, sheltered from the wind. He would have to talk to her eventually so now looked like a good time as any. Picking his way across the bodies on the floor he perched cautiously on the other side of the rock. Taking a deep breath he launched into his speech, not giving Tithe a chance to interrupt him.

"Tithe I'm sorry. I'm sorry I tried to kiss you. I don't blame you for running away. I didn't mean to ruin our friendship and I hope that I can get it back again. It's just that I really like you, love you I mean. I really do. But I hope we can be friends, even if you don't feel the same way." He didn't look at her, choosing his hands instead.

Tithe was stunned. He loved her? He wanted to be friends? Why not anything more? But her heart was filled with joy, so she hadn't ruined everything. Faramir turned to her.

"So what do you say? Can we still be friends?"

Tithe thought for a moment.

"No," she said slowly but hurried when Faramir made to leave. "Wait, wait. Let me finish. I don't think we can just be friends Faramir because I love you too. I thought I had ruined our friendship and that you would never like me again. And I'm so happy right now I feel I might burst!"

Faramir's mouth dropped open. He stared at her for a few minutes, his brain trying to get round what she had just told him. At last he managed to speak. Or try to.

"Uh…well," He swallowed and tried again. "So could we try again? And forgot all that has just happened?"

"Of course. But how about that kiss? Can we try that again?" Her cheeks flushed slightly.

Faramir grinned.

"Of course. I would like nothing better." He edged slowly closer to her. A breeze had picked up and had managed to steal its way into the cave and a lock of hair fell over her eyes. She moved to brush it away but Faramir beat her to it. His fingers trailed down her cheek, cupping her face. His mouth moved closer to and their lips met in love's first kiss.

Boromir woke suddenly and looked to the edge of the camp. He smiled at the sight of Faramir and Tithe. He nudged Aragorn in the side who woke sleepily.

"Huh?" came the intelligent question.

"Look." Boromir told him, pointing at the 2 lovers.

Aragorn smiled. So they had both got what their hearts desired. True love. And, to Aragorn, it couldn't have happened to nicer people. Now there was only one more person to suss out. Boromir. They had become close friends but Aragorn still felt there was more to it that he was letting on. He studied his friend out of the corner of his eye, while Boromir watched his brother. There was a sort of longing in his eyes. A longing for love, not with Tithe, but for someone. Did he know that someone he loved or was he still searching? Or could it be that he was still longing for Sendil? She had been gone for 2 months now and Aragorn knew Boromir still grieved for her.

It was true that Boromir was thinking about Sendil. He was remembering the past, how they had shared their first kiss, one night under the stars. It had happened one night after a hard day with his father. Faramir had been away for a few nights so Boromir had not been able to confide in him. Instead he had gone up to the top of the tower, to look out over Gondor under the beauty of moonlight. And it had looked beautiful. But Sendil had looked even more beautiful. She shone brighter than starlight and moonlight together. She took Boromir's breath away. It had been then he had confessed his love to her, his heart only revealing it's self to Boromir truly at that moment. He had taken her into her arms and kissed her.

When he woke in the morning, he found she also shone brighter than the morning sun and her voice was sweeter than the birds singing in the trees. He knew then that he had fallen at that point, deep into an abyss, whose fall would not kill him, only make him stronger. And to know she loved him made life worth living for. It wasn't all about fighting orcs and keeping Sauron at bay or ruling Gondor and Minas Tirith, a little beauty had managed to come at a time of darkness and she brightened Boromir's day. Now she was gone and shadow had crept back into his heart. Just a little at a time until it was to big a piece to remove. The shadow hadn't grown that big yet but it had gone undetected by Boromir and everyone else. It would take time to remove. Something he didn't really have at the moment.

Faramir couldn't believe what was happening to him. He was sitting, kissing the woman he loved and knew she loved him back. His hand moved to stroke her hair, as his mind struggled to understand just how he had got so lucky. He pulled away from Tithe for a moment and just stared at her.

"What?" she asked him.

"Nothing. I'm still trying to believe it that's all. And I wanted to see how beautiful you are."

She blushed under his gaze and turned to look out at the moon.

"You know, if there wasn't a storm brewing, this night would be perfect."

"To me it's perfect all ready." He said before leaning back into kiss her again. She moved closer to him, shivering slightly for the breeze had picked up. He felt her shiver and pulled back.

"Are you cold? Do you want to go back inside? The storm will be starting soon."

She nodded and they headed in.

Boromir and Aragorn were still awake. Boromir had an idea.

"Aragorn, maybe we should take the rest of their watch and ours. I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight. What do you think?"

"And give them a little time alone? Yes okay."

They got up, wrapping blankets around themselves.

"Faramir? Are you there?" Boromir went to talk to his brother while Aragorn poked the fire back into life. Faramir and Tithe passed him by, nodding in his direction, both smiling and holding hands. Really, Aragorn thought, if it wasn't so lightening to the heart to see 2 people in love, it would be quite sickening. Boromir came back just then, arms full with a little dry wood he had found sheltered behind a rock. A small flame had started and they kept a close eye on it, in case it went out. The storm brewed quickly and a fierce wind replaced the gentle breeze of before. Unfortunately the wind was blowing in their direction. Snow started to build up at Boromir's feet.

"If anything does come tonight, we won't be able to see it until its right on top of us!" Boromir stated to Aragorn.

When the ranger did not reply Boromir looked round. The days of no sleep had caught up with Aragorn. His head had fallen forward onto his chest and his dark hair hung round his face like a curtain. Boromir knelt in front of him, pulling apart the hair. The eyes were shut and his face was relaxed in sleep. Boromir didn't want to wake him so he picked him up and laid him on his bed-roll. Meanwhile, he went back to watch over his friends. 4 hours later, he was still sitting there. Looking outside to the storm he tried to determine roughly what time it was. He had no chance, the snow and wind made it impossible, not to mention the layer of black cloud after that. Luckily Gandalf woke at that moment. He got up and crossed to receive what little heat the fire was giving off.

"Are Legolas and Gimli not in watch? Have you sat here the whole night?" Gandalf queried.

"Not all of the night. I took up earlier from Faramir and Tithe's watch, Aragorn fell asleep during our watch so I put him to bed and I couldn't sleep even if I tried so I stayed up. It gave me a chance to think some things through so the time was not wasted. And I found some more wood so perhaps we can get a warm breakfast today? I think we all need it to face this weather."

Gandalf chuckled at his blatant hinting. "We shall see. Now if you would raise Faramir, Tithe and Aragorn I shall do the others." He moved away to the left of the cave while Boromir took the right. He moved cautiously over to his brother's bed, not wanting to embarrass him or Tithe further. All was safe. Nudging Faramir with his toe he shook Aragorn, then went back to care for the rather temperamental fire. Sam was soon up and about, gathering food and preparing it with Boromir's help. One by one the Fellowship crawled out from the warmth of their beds and received, courtesy of Sam, a plate of hot food, which was devoured immediately.

It was still early, only a couple of hours after dawn, when everyone was ready to go. The storm raged outside and the Hobbits looked pleadingly at Gandalf, but the wizard's mind was set- they were going up the mountain.

As soon as they stepped out of the cave, the strength of the wind nearly knocked them over. Aragorn glanced at Boromir, who nodded, understanding. They both took up positions, either side of the Hobbits, the others, apart from Gandalf, followed suit. It only partially shielded the hobbits from the cruel wind but it gave them a little more safety. All too soon that arrangement came to an end. The snow piled up, reaching waist height on Aragorn, the tallest member of the fellowship. Also the broad pathway gave way to a small ledge, big enough for only one person at a time. There was no way the hobbits would make it without a little help so there was only one choice. Boromir scooped up Merry and Pippin who clung to him with all their strength, while Aragorn took Frodo and Sam. This wasn't such a bad idea as Boromir soon discovered, although there was a little extra weight, their little bodies kept him a little warmer.

He struggled on through the make shift path Gandalf had made with his staff and cursed the elves and their light footing as Legolas walked past on top of the snow, showing no sign of discomfort. All Legolas got were evil glares from the rest of the Fellowship as he passed. But he kept them informed of the upcoming road so it wasn't all bad. But the weather didn't let up. Legolas listened intently to the howling wind.

"There is a voice in the air!" he exclaimed. Gandalf stopped pushing aside the snow and listened for a second.

"It's Saruman!"

At that point a bolt of lightening hit the mountain side above them end sent a cascade of rocks down. The Fellowship threw themselves against the wall of the ledge as the rocks bounced down past them. Boromir looked round behind him to check everyone was safe. Gimli was grumbling, a sure sign he was unhurt, and Faramir was checking Tithe. Aragorn had started up an argument with Gandalf, telling him to get off the mountain before Saruman ended up killing them. But Gandalf was a stubborn wizard and climbed up onto the snow and, holding up his staff, started to try and beat Saruman. But the White Wizard was stronger. Sending another bolt of lightening, an avalanche of snow came tumbling down on top of the Fellowship.

This time the ledge couldn't protect them. Legolas only just managed to pull Gandalf out of the way before he was swept off down the mountain. The snow went over their heads and a moment of panic took hold of Boromir. He was buried alive, he couldn't escape. Only the thought of Merry and Pippin brought him back to life. He shook his head clear of the snow before pulling out the Hobbits and brushing snow out of their hair, like a father would do. He was fond of the little beings who had taken to following him around doggedly, asking many questions about Minas Tirith and his life there and his family. He answered them willingly, proud to talk of his homeland, though he did not speak of his father. The Hobbits hadn't pushed the matter.

After pulling Gimli out of the snow, he turned to Gandalf and Aragorn. Gandalf was giving Frodo the decision. He called out, hoping to sway Frodo.

"This will be the death of the Hobbits!"

Frodo decided. They would take the Mines of Moria. At least Gimli seemed happy. Gandalf did not look pleased but he accepted the Hobbit's decision and even Aragorn looked doubtful. But Boromir was just glad to be getting off the mountain. As soon as they turned and started heading back, the weather began to quieten. By the end of the day, they had reached the bottom of Caradhras. There they stopped and settled down to sleep. Gandalf took watch all night. Before sleep claimed him, Boromir saw Faramir kiss Tithe goodnight and he smiled. Love could come at any time and conquer all.

The next day was spent walking the rest of the way to the Mines of Moria. They reached the entrance just as evening was approaching. The next task was trying to open the door. While Gandalf tried many different passwords, Frodo sat dejectedly on a rock, the quest was beginning to wear him down and only in the company of his fellow Hobbits would he return to being Frodo of the Shire. Sam and Aragorn were unloading Bill and splitting up the weight loads. Bill was to be sent back home. Gimli was telling stories about the greatness of the dwarves and of the Mines to anyone who was listening. At that point Merry and Pippin were listening to him with half an ear but Boromir was keeping an eye on them as they seemed to be plotting something. For once Faramir was not talking to Tithe; he was deep in discussion with Legolas. Tithe was sitting on her own, staring out into the water. Boromir went over to her.

"Tithe, are you okay? You just seem to be staring into space."

"Oh no, I'm fine Boromir. I'm just thinking."

"About Faramir I guess."

She smiled but did not answer. Her thoughts, in fact, did not lie with Faramir but with his brother, the very man sitting next to her. She had been so entranced by Faramir over the last couple of days that she had completely forgotten the task at hand. Saving Boromir. Now seemed like a good time to explore Boromir's thoughts.

"But how are you Boromir?"

"Me?" He looked surprised. "Well I'm fine, I guess. Why do you ask? Does it look like something's wrong?"

"Of course not. But I haven't talked to you in a while. I'm just curious, about you."

He looked warily at her.

"Why me? Why not Faramir?"

Tithe cottoned onto what he was saying.

"Boromir, I'm not going to make a move on you. I would never cheat on him, especially not with his own brother. What do you think I am?"

"I am sorry Tithe. I did not mean to doubt you. It's just, life has been harsh lately and I am finding it hard to learn how to trust people again after…" he trailed off, his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Hey, want to talk about it? I'm a great listener."

He shifted on his rock.

"Well, there was the whole thing with my father. You don't know about it do you?" She shook her head. "My father is the Steward of Gondor and as I am his heir he wanted me to marry a woman of high importance. But I had fallen in love with Sendil. She was a childhood friend of Faramir's, one of his nurse's daughters. Anyway I came back to Minas Tirith after being away for a while and she was beautiful. I fell in love though I didn't tell her for many years. I kept her a secret, even from Faramir, but of course I had to tell sometime and one day I did. Proclaimed my love for her in front of the people of Minas Tirith, its Steward and my own brother. My father was disgusted. He took me back to his chambers to discuss this whore as he called her but he ended up abusing me. Broke my nose, bruised my face, made me bleed. My own father. I thought he loved me."

Boromir stopped, trying to control the emotions coursing through him, trying not to cry. He took a deep breath and continued.

"I stood up and faced him, I never hit him back, I never would, and I told him he would not get away with this. And I left him. I went to find Sendil and Faramir. I was leaving Minas Tirith, leaving Gondor. They came with me, I did not ask them to but they did. But word got out and as we reached the first gate a huge crowd had gathered. And my father came. He was shocked at my face, asked me who had done such a thing to his own son, never realised it had been him. The talk turned to argument. I do not wish to relive it again. I do not wish to talk about it. I am sorry."

"Sorry? Whatever for? I am proud and honoured that you confided so much personal emotions in me. You do not have to tell me anything you do not wish to." She hesitated. "But, if you would tell me 2 more things? How did Sendil die? And where did you meet Legolas and Aragorn?"

"A troop of orcs. We were camping for the night and I went ahead to scout the land; make sure we were going the right way. I heard a scream and the clash of swords. I ran back but I was too late to save her. She died in my arms. I killed her. I should have been there to stop them. But I wasn't. I had failed both of us. We had met Legolas and Aragorn the day before. They had followed the orc tracks and found us. They helped Faramir kill the rest of the orcs while I held Sendil in my arms. We buried her the next day, but I couldn't do it, I couldn't. I wasn't strong enough even to bury her. I was weak, I still am, a coward."

"No! Boromir don't be so stupid. You are not a coward; nothing could be so far from the truth."

"You lie! You know I am a coward. You would be able to bury your lover, send him off to live in peace, yet I was selfish and cowardly, I could not do even that. Do not try and convince me otherwise. It is the truth."

"No! Boromir look at me."

She tried to grab his face, to make him see the truth, but the Man was to strong for her. He just stared at the floor, trying to fight back the tears that once again threatened to fall. Tithe looked round in desperation. She needed to convince Boromir but nothing she was doing was working. His thoughts would stay in darkness until he had been convinced otherwise. She looked over to Faramir and was about to go and speak to him when Aragorn came over.

"Tithe is there anything the matter?"

She pulled him away from the other man to speak to him. "It is Boromir. He blames himself for Sendil's death, that is what is troubling him and his heart. I have tried to convince him otherwise but he will not listen to me. Please Aragorn, you must make him see the truth. Or he will fall."

"Fall? What do you mean?"

"Please Aragorn, do not ask questions. You must go to Boromir."

Aragorn nodded, before turning and to Boromir. Tithe left the pair alone. Aragorn sat down beside Boromir and looked over at the Gondorian. His head was in his hands, with his elbows resting on his knees.

"Boromir. All is not well with you. Will you tell me what is troubling you?"

"Aragorn, you already know. Tithe has told you. Do not mess around with me. I am not stupid."

"But Boromir you are! You blame yourself for Sendil's death when it was clearly not your fault. No one could have known of the orcs roaming so freely through Gondor and Rohan. Evil is at work and even you cannot stop it. Legolas himself did not even sense the orcs; there is no hope that you could have. Stop blaming yourself you stupid Gondorian brickhead!"

Aragorn stopped in shock at what he had just called Boromir. He hadn't meant to insult him but Boromir's resistance was grating on his nerves. Boromir slowly lifted his eyes to meet Aragorn's.

"What did you call me?"

"Boromir I meant no off…"

"What did you call me?"

"Boromir, please…"

"Aragorn, in the name of the Valour will you just tell me what you called me!"

Aragorn mumbled something.

"Speak up. I can't hear you."

"I said I called you a stupid Gondorian brickhead. Look Boromir I am sorry, I nerve meant to insult you."

But Boromir was paying no attention, instead he looked out to the water and mumbled to himself.

"A Gondorian brickhead. She used to call me that." He turned to Aragorn. "How did you know? How did you know to call me that?"

"I didn't know. It just came into my head and out of my mouth of its on accord. Why?"

"She used to call me that when I was being stubborn or stupid or both. That would always make me think things over once again. She is here with me, watching over us."

Aragorn had no idea what to say so he kept silent. He watched Boromir out of the corner of his eye. The Man seemed to be doing some deep thinking, arguing with himself. At last he made a decision.

"You really don't think she would have blamed me?"

"Of course not Boromir! She loved you, with all her heart and soul. Why would she want to inflict pain on you when she would know what pain was already burdened on you? Come Boromir, please, use your head."

"Ah but Aragorn, my head is a brick! I cannot use it!"

Aragorn laughed at the joke that Boromir made and his mood lightened as Boromir came back to himself. The group would be much pleasanter now. He looked over to Tithe and smiled. Her face cracked into a grin and her step was lighter. Faramir had noticed the three of them talking and had excused himself from Legolas.

"Tithe what were you talking to Boromir about?"

"It is not important anymore, the shadow from his heart has passed."

"He had shadow in his heart? Why did he not tell me? What was it?"

"Well shadow had crept back into his heart after the death of Sendil. He blamed himself for her death. He has had trouble dealing with it. He did not want to burden anyone else with his problems; he felt he had no right."

"But why didn't he come to me? I am his own brother. We share everything. We always have."

"Faramir, he was happy for you, for finding happiness. He did not want to ruin it for you. He knows how special love can be and how happy people can feel. Yes you are his brother but even some things are to near to someone to share with others. You had to bury Sendil and he felt that he was a coward, that he was not strong enough. He was never going to admit that to you, when for so long you needed his strength and courage, more than life it's self. He loves you to dearly Faramir to do that."

"I know, I know. It is one of his faults. He is closer to me than anyone else in so many ways, yet he keeps so much from me."

"Don't be upset Faramir. He knows he an always count on you. He will be there for you as you will be there for him."

She smiled at him and slipped her hand in his. He leant forward and kissed her tenderly, not caring if anyone was watching them. But at that moment the door opened. Frodo had solved the puzzle and everyone gathered their belongings and hurried inside. Gimli was telling Legolas about how he could enjoy the famous hospitality of the dwarves as Gandalf lit his staff and looked round the cavern.

"…and they call it a mine! A mine!" Gimli snorted at the idea of his family's home being called a mine.

"This is no mine, it's a tomb!" Boromir looked around him, at the mass of dwarf bodies lying at his feet, arrows protruding their bodies. The Hobbits gasped out loud and shuffled together while Legolas darted forward to assess the arrows.

"Goblins!"

He drew his bow and arrows while Aragorn and Boromir unsheathed their swords quickly. Faramir looked in horror at the massacre around him. Luckily Boromir showed why he was Captain of the Tower Guard and took charge.

"We should never have come here. We make for the Gap of Rohan. Get out, get out."

But no one had the chance to move as Frodo was caught by the leg and pulled back out into the water. The rest of the Hobbits ran after him. Sam slashed and cut at the leg that promised to pull Frodo underwater if it wasn't for Merry and Pippin holding him onto the ground. At last his small sword met flesh and the leg was cut. It disappeared back under water and all was quiet for a moment. Suddenly a dozen legs flew out of the water, knocking Merry, Pippin and Sam backwards while pulling Frodo away from them and up into the air.

"Strider!" Sam yelled.

Aragorn turned at the sound of the Hobbit and rushed out, followed by Boromir and Faramir. Legolas stayed on the shore, shooting arrows at the great beast. The Men hacked and slashed at the seemingly hundreds of tentacles, sometimes connecting but mostly missing. But Aragorn got lucky and cut the leg holding Frodo up in the air. The Hobbit fell towards the water but was caught by Boromir who turned immediately and ran with him towards shore. Gandalf was already ushering the rest of the Hobbits and Tithe into the mines for safety.

"Legolas!" Boromir called for the elf's expert aim in stopping, or a least holding back, the monster so they could run into the Mines.

Placing Frodo on dry land Boromir shoved the Hobbit away from danger, while slashing fiercely at the legs that still threatened to pull them all under water and into certain death. They reached the safety of the Mines but the Watcher at the Gate followed and proceeded to pull down the doors. Aragorn only got through by a hairs-breadth. As Gandalf lit his staff again and told them they would have to face the long dark of Moria, Boromir threw a dark look at Aragorn, who only shouldered his pack and smiled grimly at him.

Aragorn didn't have a good feeling about this. He had crossed the Mines before and wasn't looking forward to doing so again. He looked towards the small light that Gandalf's staff gave off, keeping his senses alert. The Hobbits trudged on before him, keeping as close to Gandalf as they could. They obviously felt something themselves.

The Fellowship walked for many hours, often stumbling for Gandalf's staff did not give off much light. Legolas seemed to dislike the dark and instead of distancing himself from the company like usual, he kept close, often aiding the Hobbits, hoping to disperse the Shadow that was steadily growing. After climbing a particularly hard stair case (that to Pippin seemed almost vertical) Gandalf looked around him. 3 passage ways stood before him, one offering freedom to outside air, and the other 2 holding paths to confuse him until they all died of starvation or by other means. He stopped and slowed, his mind racing, eyes searching for clues. But he found none.

"I have no memory of this place."

A gloom settled on everyone's hearts. Settling his heavy pack on the ground, Faramir looked round for somewhere vaguely comfortable to sit. He found nothing. Everything was rock, rock and more rock. Tithe followed him over and sat down, not caring if the ground was hard, just glad of a rest. Faramir sat down beside her and she rested her head on his shoulder. He was warm and his familiar smell comforted her.

"You're tired aren't you?"

"Yes, why did I come again?" She sighed against his shoulder.

"I never quite found that out. Care to tell me?"

"Not right now I don't."

He laughed and moved so she was sitting between his legs, her head leaning back against his chest.

"Try and get a little sleep then. I'll wake you when we move again." He stroked her hair and wound his arms around her waist, rocking her gently. Her eyes grew heavy and sleep was coming upon her. She felt the softness of Faramir's lips on her cheek before she slipped away, into her own world.

Aragorn sat down beside Boromir but the Gondorian was reluctant to talk. He sat looking out into the dark expanse of Moria, ignoring the Ranger beside him. Aragorn sighed, maybe he had just made him worse.

"Boromir have I done anything to upset you?"

"Hm?" Boromir turned to him, dragging himself out of his thoughts. "Sorry Aragorn, I wasn't listening. What did you say?"

"I noticed you weren't listening. I said have I done anything to upset you? You seemed to be ignoring me."

"I didn't mean to ignore you intentionally, I was just thinking."

"You mean using your brain? That must be a first."

Boromir growled. "Be careful Aragorn. May I remind you that you are sitting beside a very deep pit and that with one simple push you will fall and be gone forever." He grinned wickedly. Aragorn backed off in a hurry while Boromir laughed to himself.

"You needn't fear Aragorn, I would not push the future King of Gondor deep into the Mines of Moria, unless I had good reason to. But then again, insulting my intelligence could be a good reason."

"You would push me off into a bottom less pit? I feel insulted myself, that my so called friend would push me off a bottomless pit!"

"I never said I would push you off this pit, I just said that I would be careful if I was you! Do not twist my words!"

"Okay, okay I think we had better change this subject, as one of us may get hurt. So what were you thinking about?"

"Why do you want to know? Why do you care?"

Boromir looked over at Aragorn. Something wasn't right. Why would the King of Gondor want to know about him? He was going to rule over Boromir that was that, there was nothing he could do about it. Aragorn looked blank.

"Why do I care?"

"Yes, why do you care? I'm nothing to you. I don't understand."

"Boromir am I missing something here? I thought we were friends or what did those months of talking meant to you? You don't understand? Well neither do I!"

Boromir's shoulders slumped and his head fell into his hands, his fingers pulling at his blonde hair, emerald eyes shut in despair and confusion.

"I'm sorry Aragorn. I am in a black mood tonight. Everything is piling up onto me and it's finally getting to me. I am confused. You must excuse my behaviour and ignore it for the time being. When I fully understand, believe me I will tell you. Please, may we change this subject as well?"

"Of course. We shall have to move on soon. I don't like these Mines. They have a darkness about them that isn't just from lack of light."

Boromir nodded his agreement before looking round the group. The Hobbits sat together, Pippin complaining, as usual, that he was hungry. Legolas was not sitting, instead standing tall, using his ears as his eyes were blinded, keeping a steady vigil over them. Gimli sat with his head bowed in mourning, fingering his axe and Boromir could only guess at the thoughts running through his head. Most likely about what he would do if he ever got his hands (or axe) on those murdering goblins and orcs. Frodo sat beside Gandalf, his eyes staring out into nothing.

Boromir knew the Ring was wearing on him. He found the Ring a temptation also, it whispered to him, telling him of the great things it could do. And though mostly he resisted it, sometimes, just sometimes, it tugged at him, and he had to leave the company for a breath of fresh air and to clear his head. He stayed away from Frodo, though not so much that it was blatantly obvious. He turned to no-one with his problem: found he couldn't turn to anyone even if he wanted to. His own brother? To burden him with his problems? He couldn't do that. He had always been the strong one, the one to stand up to his father, the one that had kept strong after his mother's death, the one strong warrior from Gondor. No, again he couldn't turn to his brother. He loved him too dearly.

Tithe? She was close to him but she was still a stranger, she didn't know him and his pride still won first place.

Aragorn? No he couldn't to that either. Turn to his future King? I think not. No matter how much he seemed to care for Boromir. Though he seemed to suspect something, he would often join Boromir when he left the company for a breather and if he saw Boromir with Frodo alone he would come over and 'rescue' him.

And Boromir wasn't close enough to the wizard, elf, dwarf or any of the Hobbits. So he was alone, and he knew it. The Ring festered on this and Boromir knew the Mines would not be an easy journey.

At last there was movement from Gandalf and the company were off. Down through mines, across black ledges and round deep shafts. The darkness seemed to grow the deeper they got, if that was possible. They reached what looked like a large black hole and Gandalf stopped again. Boromir suppressed a groan. But Gandalf wasn't lost; he was merely getting a little more light in his staff to show the Fellowship the magnificence of the Dwarf Halls. They were enormous.

Faramir started around him in wonder. He had seen some sights in his time, but this took his breath away. The stone pillars seemed to stretch up forever into the blackness, as if they rose out of the ground above them. Even Legolas looked vaguely impressed. They continued on, their footsteps echoing round the great cavern. A thin beam of light cast its rays into a small side room, where a tomb lay. Gimli cried out and, ignoring Gandalf's warning, ran to it. His cousin lay there, dead. The dwarf bowed his head again as the rest of the company piled in.

Gandalf noticed a book, still in the hands of a dead dwarf. He pulled it out and dusted it down, before beginning to read.

The clash of metal on stone startled everyone. The head, then the body of a skeleton, followed by a bucket toppled down into the depths of Moria. Pippin hung his head as everyone listened for a minute. Everything was quiet and Aragorn breathed a sigh of relief. Gandalf turned on Pippin, his eyes blazing.

"Fool of Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity."

He snatched back his staff and hat and made to leave when a faint drumming noise stopped him. It grew louder with every beat. It echoed round the small chamber and shrieks were heard from outside. Boromir ran to the door and looked out, before jerking his head back in, having narrowly missed being beheaded by 2 arrows as they embedded themselves in the door beside him. He hurriedly began to shut it, Aragorn coming to his aid.

"They have a cave troll!"

Aragorn raised an eyebrow at his comment before turning back to trying to secure the door. Legolas threw them old weapons to brace it with, while Faramir and Gandalf stayed close to Tithe and the Hobbits. Gimli stood on his cousin's tomb, growling into his beard and wielding his axe. At the front stood Boromir, Legolas and Aragorn, Boromir swung his sword easily in his hand, with his shield in the other. Aragorn and Legolas both had their bows and arrows out, aiming at the door. The orcs had reached the door and were now beating it with all their strength but the old door stood strong. Axes and other foul orkish weapons hacked away at it.

As the first big enough opening was carved out, Legolas fired his first arrow. It was a direct hit, judging by the shriek of pain from the other side. Aragorn let loose his arrow moments before the door gave way and the orcs piled in. A huge orc came first; its face disconcerted into what only could have been an war cry. It was quickly silenced by Boromir's sword ramming through its neck. The orcs piled through and wave after wave kept coming, no matter how hard Boromir hacked or Legolas shot or Aragorn slashed. Eventually they broke through the 3 warriors at the front and brought Gimli, Gandalf, Faramir, Tithe and the Hobbits into the battle. The air was thick with the sounds of battle and a heavy smell of orc blood hung around them. A huge crash from the door signalled the entrance of the cave troll.

To be continued…


	7. Losing Members

**Chapter 7**

**Losing Members**

It burst through the wall and roared. Sam looked up from hitting an orc with a saucepan and gulped. Orcs were one thing; they were only a little taller but this? You must be joking! He was only a Hobbit. It raised its mighty club and Sam dived through the beast's legs. Sometimes being small had its advantages. But Sam wasn't safe yet. The cave troll followed him and as Sam scurried backwards he saw it was hopeless. He closed his eyes and waited for the blow to come. But it never came. He looked up and saw Aragorn and Boromir both hauling on the troll's chain. It left him and turned to them, whipping round. Boromir was dazed, he had been hit from behind and hadn't let go off the chain quick enough. It was wrapped around his middle and as the troll flung its chain out of the way, Boromir went with it. He crashed into a wall and fell, just conscious onto the ground. On opening his eyes he found an orc grinning evilly above him. The sword was aimed for his chest and he looked into the face of death. Luckily Aragorn had seen what was happening to Boromir and in one swift movement his small knife was sticking through the orc's neck. Boromir shook his head to try and remove the cloudy haze that hung over his brain. He got to his feet shakily and walked a few paces before plunging straight back into battle with the orcs.

The orcs weren't the brightest beings and weren't the best fighters but the sheer number of them swept through the Fellowship and succeed in breaking the ring that Faramir and Gandalf had made round the Hobbits and Tithe. Faramir had managed to stick beside Tithe and fought against the orcs trying to harm her. It wasn't that she was useless with a sword, but she was not experienced, one wrong move could be fateful and Faramir didn't want to risk losing her just yet. Pippin, Merry and Frodo had stuck together and had managed to climb onto a ledge, out of the reach of most of the orcs. Sam was still hacking away at the orcs heads with his trusty saucepan and Gandalf was over the other side of the small room, battling away himself.

The number of orcs seemed to have lessened since when Boromir and Aragorn went on the rampage together, they made a very good team, Aragorn was more graceful than Boromir, who preferred to hack away at any orcs head within his distance. Legolas had abandoned his bow and arrow in favour of 2 slim white daggers. He was stabbing and thrusting at the orcs around him. They didn't stand a chance against his elven powers. The cave troll was still the most prominent danger as there didn't seem to be any way of killing both it and the orcs. The stabs they put at it only seemed to enrage it further. But trouble was looming. The troll had seen the defenceless Hobbits on the other side of the room and, no matter how hard Faramir fought, he couldn't reach them.

The troll swung his giant club at them and they darted, Merry and Pippin went in one direction while Frodo went the other. Unfortunately the troll followed Frodo. But the Hobbit was crafty, darting behind the pillar, just out of reach of the troll. He breathed a sigh of relief to himself as the troll seemed to have lost interest in him, he wasn't counting on the troll rounding the corner and screaming in his ear. He fell back in shock and fear and scrambled into the corner. The troll reached for his foot and began pulling at him. Frodo scrambled desperately for something to hold onto, screaming for Aragorn.

"Aragorn! Aragorn!"

Aragorn, on hearing this, yelled back at the Hobbit and killed the last orc in his way. Frodo had grabbed hold of Sting, his sword, and had nicked the troll on the hand, making the troll let go of him. He had fallen onto the floor hard and as the troll made his way towards him he looked up at its gruesome features, when Aragorn leapt down, holding some kind of spear. He stood between Frodo and the troll and thrust the spear upwards. It caught in the troll's belly and the creature moaned in pain. Aragorn pushed harder and the troll roared. It hit out at Aragorn with its colossal hand and Aragorn was thrown backwards against the hard rock.

He didn't move. Frodo ran to him and shook him but Aragorn's body lay limp. He had said he would die for Frodo, enabling him to finish his quest, and he had done so. Frodo couldn't believe it. He looked down at his friend and then up, panicked, at the troll who was advancing at him with the spear pulled out of his belly. Frodo started to run under the troll's legs, but the creature had wisened and moved his spear so Frodo ran up against that. With a shove Frodo was thrown back against the wall and in one quick movement the spear was plunged into Frodo's heart. The Hobbit gasped in pain, doubled over and fell onto the floor. The troll blinked at him before he was set upon by 2 furious Hobbits.

Merry and Pippin brought out their small daggers and stabbed away into the trolls thick head. The creature left Frodo and Aragorn and concentrated on the 2 small beings a top him.

He reached blindly above him and caught Merry by the foot. Swinging the Hobbit around infront of him he swiped at the remaining members of the Fellowship who hacked and stabbed at him. He dropped Merry and turned round in confusion. At last Pippin stabbed him in the head one to many times and the troll threw back his head in pain. Legolas took his chance and shot an arrow into his throat. The troll gasped for breath before falling heavily onto the floor with a thud. Pippin was thrown from his back with a shriek.

A silenced followed. No one moved for a moment before a shuffling noise moved them out of their silence. Aragorn it seemed had not died, but had merely been knocked out temporarily. He was now moving over to Frodo, who still lay motionless on the floor.

"Oh no." he muttered and turned the limp Hobbit over. To his great surprise and joy, Frodo wasn't dead. He sat up, with Aragorn's help, and, panting slightly, managed to talk.

"Its okay, I'm alright."

Sam's face lit up in happiness and he crawled over to check his master wasn't just lying.

"You should be dead. That spear would have skewered a wild boar." Aragorn told the pale Hobbit.

Gandalf saved Frodo from answering. "I think there is more to this Hobbit than meets the eye."

Frodo pulled open his shirt to reveal a shining coat of mithril.

"Mithril!" the dwarf's eyes widened in shock. "You are full of surprises Master Hobbit."

Frodo managed a weak smile but the noise of more orcs coming halted their conversation.

Gandalf thought for a second before announcing their path.

"To the Bridge of Kazad-dum!"

They took off, running full pelt along the great hall; that only minutes before they had been admiring. Now the beauty of the stone and rock was marred by the thousands of orcs, pouring from the ceiling and from all sides. The door was in reach but then in a blink of an eye it was blocked by the foul orcs of Moria. They crowded round the small group, not wanting to get to close just yet as they were all well armed. Gimli cried aloud, his axe held, ready to fight, when a sudden silence fell.

Nothing was heard for a moment before a low growling echoed round the chamber. The orcs looked at each other in panic before scattering. In a flash they were gone and the Fellowship was left looking for an enemy. Legolas' bow moved around looking for an enemy but found nothing. He lowered it cautiously. Boromir rounded and looked down the hall to where a faint red light was growing.

"What is this new devilry?"

Gandalf furrowed his brow and searched through his mind.

"A Balrog, a demon of the underworld. His foe is beyond any of you. Run!"

At this the Fellowship all ran once again, to the safety of the door and to what lay beyond. Boromir ran through first and started down the flight of stairs, finding they gave way after only a few steps. He flailed, his arms waving and his torch was sent plummeting into the deep of the abyss below him. Legolas ran to his rescue, pulling him back onto of him. The Fellowship piled in behind him and screeched to a halt. Another stair case led off to the side. Aragorn turned back to Gandalf.

"Gandalf."

"Go Aragorn, the bridge is near."

Aragorn looked over at it, but moved back to Gandalf. All he got in return was to be shoved in the direction of the stair case. He looked puzzled and Gandalf relented a little.

"Swords are of no more use here."

And he was off again leading them down. Legolas leapt gracefully down and flew down the staircase. But there was a problem. There was a gap in the staircase. Legolas jumped it quickly and turned back to the group. The red light was growing and thudding footsteps had now joined it. The chamber shook and small bits of rock and dust fell on the Fellowship. Legolas motioned to Gandalf to jump.

"Gandalf."

The wizard leapt across the gap and was steadied by Legolas. An orc arrow landed by Boromir's feet and he leapt back. Legolas' bow was already out and aiming at the offending orcs. Aragorn followed suit. Faramir grabbed Tithe and shoved her towards the gap. She looked scared but determinedly jumped over the gap and into Legolas' arms. Faramir jumped after her. Boromir grabbed Merry and Pippin under his arms and swiftly leapt across, just in time as a large crack appeared and another section of the staircase fell. Aragorn took charge, grabbing Sam and throwing him over to Boromir. He reached for Gimli but was met with resistance.

"Nobody tosses a dwarf!" He puffed himself up and threw himself across the breach.

He seemed to have made it but his feet slipped on the rock and he began to fall backwards. Legolas' elven senses took over and he reached out and grabbed the dwarf by the only thing in reach-his beard.

"Mind the beard!" the dwarf roared in the process, not caring that he was about to fall to his death if Legolas let go. But in an instance he was up and safely on the other side.

Another large chunk of staircase broke off and Aragorn practically threw Frodo back up to safety. He clambered on up himself and looked back at the rest of the group. The gap was now too big for them to jump or for Aragorn to throw Frodo. He looked back over his shoulder, at the coming foe, and the ground shook as he took another step towards them. A large rock broke down off the ceiling and smashed behind Aragorn and Frodo. The staircase wobbled and swayed from side to side. Frodo looked terrified but Aragorn managed to steady them. On finding he could influence the direction that the staircase fell in, he pushed Frodo forward and slowly the rock started to move. Boromir and Legolas stood with their arms ready to catch them. The rock picked up pace and in a second Aragorn and Frodo had reached the other side. After a quick check they started off again, down and down the seemingly never ending staircase.

But at last they reached the floor which was now red hot and were off again on flat ground heading for the bridge of Kazad-dum. A huge beast leapt from the shadow behind them and started after them.

Boromir led the way across the bridge, stumbling a little in his weariness. The Hobbits followed, scampering across quickly with Tithe and Faramir behind them. Gimli ran next, with Aragorn hot on his heels and Legolas followed last, just in front of Gandalf. Everyone was over when they realised that Gandalf was still standing on the bridge, facing the fiery beast behind them. He was enormous and held in his hands a sword and a black whip. He growled at Gandalf and fire blew out of his mouth. But Gandalf stood firm.

"You cannot pass. I'm the servant of the secret fire, wielder of the flame of Arnor. The dark fire will not avail you! Flame of Udin!"

But the beast did not take heed to this warning and pulled the sword up high and thrashed down on Gandalf. A mysterious white light had grown around the wizard and as the sword struck it, it bounced off harmlessly and shattered. The Balrog roared and cracked his whip. But Gandalf was not to be deterred. He raised his staff and called to the beast

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!"

The beast stepped again onto the bridge and it cracked underneath his great weight, or it could have been something to do with the spell Gandalf may have cast, but it didn't matter.

The beast fell into the abyss of Kazad-dum, taking half the bridge with him. The old wizard turned, weariness etched on his face. But the Balrog had one more trick up its sleeve, as it fell it threw up its whip one last time and caught Gandalf, pulling him down after him. The wizard caught onto the edge with his finger-tips and hung there, suspended over the chasm.

"Gandalf!" Frodo screamed, running towards his old friend.

"No!" Boromir turned and caught the Hobbit before he followed his friend over into Kazad-dum. He scooped the Hobbit up into his arms, with Frodo failing and struggling against him, but the Hobbit was no match for the warrior.

"Fly you fools." And he was gone, over the edge, fallen into shadow.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Frodo screamed.

The rest of the group had taken their cue and had started out of the Mines, as the orcs were crowding on the opposite side of the bridge, firing arrows at the Fellowship. Boromir was left, holding Frodo, urging Aragorn to hurry. But Aragorn was staring at the abyss, not able to believe his eyes that his friend was gone.

"Aragorn!" Boromir shouted to him, already running up the stair case with the sobbing Hobbit. Aragorn turned and followed the Man up the stairs, dodging orc arrows as he went.

The Fellowship piled out onto the rocks around the door. Everyone collapsed. Of all the people who they thought might fall Gandalf had been at the bottom of the list. Sam slumped onto a rock, holding his head, not bothering to stop the tears. Merry was hugging Pippin and Boromir was holding Gimli from going back in there and showing the orcs just who they were dealing with. Faramir sat with Tithe as she cried and Legolas walked past with a look of utter confusion etched on his face. He had never experienced death before, and for it to happen to one of his friends, he couldn't understand why Gandalf had gone. For the first time on this quest, the elf was unsure. Aragorn wiped his sword clean on his cloak and turned back to the group.

"Legolas, get them up."

Legolas looked round at his friend's voice, before moving numbly to Merry and Pippin. Boromir, having made sure Gimli wasn't going to run off and get himself killed by the orcs in Moria, turned to Aragorn in protest.

"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!"

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlorien. Come Boromir, Gimli, get them up."

Boromir couldn't help but be slightly annoyed at the tone of authority and command Aragorn had in his voice. But nonetheless he could see the logic in the Ranger's words and went to his brother and Tithe. Aragorn made his way to Sam.

"On your feet Sam." He patted the little Hobbit on the shoulder as Sam hurriedly wiped his tears away. Aragorn looked round for Frodo.

"Frodo? Frodo!"

Frodo had wandered away, not seeing for his grief. He looked round as Aragorn called his name and a single tear ran down his cheek.

Aragorn ran on ahead, with the rest of the Fellowship following behind him. He crossed a small stream and smiled at the sight that met his eyes. Lothlorien stood before him, in all its glory, under the afternoon sun. He called out to the rest of the Fellowship.

"Come, Lothlorien is near: we must reach it before sunset."

He waited until they had caught up and rested a little for he had been driving them at a fast pace and the Hobbits were weary. All too soon, for Pippin, they were back on their feet and running to keep up with Aragorn's long legs. Sam hadn't called him Longshanks for nothing. But weariness was upon him and the little Hobbit didn't lift his feet up far enough. He stumbled on a stone and went tumbling. Thankfully he was at the back of the group, with only Boromir behind him; at least Merry hadn't seen his embarrassing fall. Boromir stopped beside him and knelt down.

"Are you okay Pippin? Did you hurt yourself, with your fall?"

"No, thank you Boromir, I am fine. Just a little tired."

"Aren't we all? Would you like a little rest? I could carry you for a bit. Save your energy for Lothlorien. It is meant to be a beautiful city; some even say it surpasses Rivendell. And that is no mean feat."

"But are you not tired also? You just said it yourself."

Boromir laughed. "I am tired but that is nothing to me. I have had longer marches on my trips from Gondor; a little weariness does not matter to me. And we are not far from Lothlorien, it is no skin off my nose, believe me."

"Thank you Boromir, you are very kind."

"No problem." He picked up the little Hobbit and ran to catch up with the others. Aragorn lagged behind to talk to him, as Legolas knew where he was going. Pippin had fallen asleep on Boromir's shoulder, lulled by the continual walking motion from Boromir.

"They are tired Aragorn."

"I know they are, we all are, even me. But we cannot afford to rest until we get to the safety of Lothlorien. You know that."

"I do. Sometimes I wonder why Elrond decided to let them come along."

"Their time will come."

"How are the other Hobbits doing?"

"Sam is keeping Frodo's spirits up and Merry is almost falling asleep on his feet but he wants to walk, he is talking to Legolas about the ways of elves. He seems fascinated."

"Just little Pippin then. He is the youngest after all. It is not his fault."

"Of course not."

They walked along together in a comfortable silence for a while, listening to Pippin's snores. The wood was in sight.

"You'd better get back to playing the leader Aragorn."

Aragorn smiled and walked off to catch up with Legolas and Merry. Boromir shook Pippin.

"Awake little one, we are nearing the woods. Would you like to walk now, or wait until we are nearer?"

"Mngfgh." Pippin mumbled into Boromir's shoulder.

"I'll take that as later then." He grinned and ruffled the Hobbit's hair.

When Aragorn and Legolas reached the trees Boromir shook Pippin awake once more and set him on the ground.

Aragorn had entered the wood and Gimli was walking with Frodo and Sam. Something was worrying him.

"Stay close young hobbits. They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods, and all who look upon her fall under her spell and are never seen again."

Frodo looked somewhat startled at this and stopped in his tracks, before being moved on by Sam. Boromir looked round, slightly worried. He had heard rumours from his men, from his father and from Rohan about the Lady of the Golden Wood, and he was doubtful of what they would find. But Gimli seemed confident about his skill in defying the Lady.

"I have the ears of a hawk and the eyes of a fox."

No sooner had these words left his mouth; he found an arrow pointing at his nose.

"Oh!"

Frodo and Sam were also surrounded and soon everyone was looking down at an arrow. Aragorn raised up his hands in peace.

"The dwarf breaths so loud we could have shot him in our sleep." An arrogant looking elf stepped forward from the rest, clearly the leader.

The dwarf grunted and growled in anger but Aragorn spoke first.

"Haldir of Lothlorien, we need your protection."

"Aragorn! These woods are perilous. We must turn back!" Gimli warned him.

"You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood, you cannot go back. Come she is waiting." Haldir turned on the dwarf.

They had no choice but to follow. Tithe stuck near Faramir, feeling a bit scared of these elves and their bows. He slipped her hand inside his and smiled at her. They were led steeply upwards until they reached a great city. In the middle stood a great tree, rising up above the rest. Steps lined the way up and made anyone breathless by the time they reached the top, even Legolas. They all stood in a line, with Aragorn standing slightly at the front, waiting for the Lord and Lady.

Soon enough they descended. A light seemed to glow around Galadriel as she stood beside her husband. Lord Celeborn spoke first.

"10 stand here, but there is one face that I am missing and one I do not recognise. Tell me, where is Gandalf the Grey for I much desire to speak with him. And who is this stranger?"

The Lady looked round the Fellowship and gleaned the information from their minds.

"He has fallen into shadow." Sadness tinged her voice.

"A Balrog; a demon from the underworld." Legolas added.

Aragorn raised his bowed head. "The other that stands here is one that Gandalf allowed to journey with us. She is called Tithe."

Celeborn turned to her.

"And where are you from?"

"I know not, my Lord. I came here for a purpose which I cannot speak of."

"I know your quest, hard as it is. I have much to ask you, but that can be saved for a later date. The Quest of the Ring stand on the edge of a knife, stray but a little and you will fall, to the ruin of all. But come, do not let your hearts be troubled, take food and rest while you shelter here. I have a desire to speak with you all. It will come. But first I must speak with Faramir, son of Denethor." The Lady turned her piercing blue eyes on him.

Faramir looked up startled. Him? What did she want with him? Why could she not speak with Aragorn or Boromir? If it was about Gondor surely she should speak with Boromir, he was the heir to the Steward after all.

'No Faramir, I have need to speak with you.'

The voice in his head startled him.

What? Where did it come from? From the Lady Galadriel. He nodded and followed her into a side room while the Fellowship left to rest.

In the small room there were 2 chairs and a table. Galadriel sat on one of the chairs and motioned for Faramir to follow suit.

"I know why you and your brother left Minas Tirith Faramir; I saw it in your mind. But Faramir, you have to face that fear now. Gondor is failing without you. Denethor is failing. Your people need you."

"What are you trying to say My Lady?"

"You need to return to Gondor and Minas Tirith."

"Why me? Why not Boromir?"

"Boromir's fate is not yet decided. Yours is."

"My fate?"

"I have seen it. In my mirror. Trust me."

"But...wh…I don't understand. What do I have to do?"

"Return to Gondor and aid your people and encourage your men. They need you now."

Faramir thought for a moment. He would love to return to Gondor, he was missing his home and the surrounding lands of Ithilien terribly. But, he would miss the Fellowship; he had grown close to them. And Tithe. Especially Tithe. Would she be able to come with him?

"Lady Galadriel? Would Tithe…"

"I am sorry Faramir, but this is not her destiny. She will not be able to come. You will be leaving tomorrow. Rest tonight, we will give you a horse and you will arrive in good time. That is all."

Riding on his own? Without Tithe or Boromir? Through Gondor? He wasn't looking forward to it. Now he had to go and tell Tithe and Boromir that he was leaving and try to stop Boromir going on the rampage about it afterwards. That was something he also wasn't looking forward to.

Faramir entered the small clearing the Fellowship was sleeping in. The Hobbits were setting down beds, making ready to fall asleep for a long, long time. Aragorn was cleaning his sword and the rest were sitting around a small fire. Tithe looked up as he entered and smiled at him. He walked over to her and sat down.

"What's wrong?" Boromir asked him. Nothing could get passed him. "What did Galadriel want?"

"I have to leave. I have to go back to Gondor. Our people need me."

"Our people need you? What about me? You're not going back without me."

"Boromir, I asked Galadriel and she told me you cannot go with me, it is not your fate."

"Not my fate? I am heir to the Steward! It is my city! I must go if she is in need!"

"Boromir! Listen to me. Go talk to the Lady if you must but mind your language!"

"I-Faramir! I can be polite when I want to be!"

"Yes I know that but you're not polite when you are angry like you are now. I know you to well Boromir."

Boromir scowled at his brother before leaving the clearing to go and find Galadriel. Haldir stood outside a door, leaning casually.

"Haldir, do you happen to know where the Lady is? I have need to speak with her."

"I do Boromir, son of Denethor. In fact she has been waiting to speak with you. Come this way please."

He opened the door behind him and led the man through. The Lady sat there waiting for him.

"Hello Boromir, I thought I might see you here. Please sit down."

He sat.

"Before you begin, I know why you are here. I have sent Faramir homewards because that is his fate. I know you are displeased with this as you think you should go but I know you are needed here with the Fellowship. Faramir is saddened enough by having to leave you and Tithe and the rest of the Fellowship. Please don't make his leaving any harder on him."

Boromir was silent. He sighed.

"Very well. Thank you My Lady."

"Boromir, hope remains. And not in the form you think of. You must not stray from your heart too much."

He frowned, puzzled at this advice, before smiling at something only he knew.

"Very well My Lady. Thank you." He bowed and took his leave. Galadriel smiled and watched his retreating back.

Boromir made his way back to camp. Faramir was waiting, a worried expression on his face.

"Don't worry Faramir. I have spoken with the Lady. I will not be going. Though I will miss you. Be careful of father. When do you go?"

"Tomorrow morning, at dawn."

Boromir hugged his little brother.

"Go carefully."

Boromir nodded and walked out of the clearing. He made for a log and sat down. He didn't know how long he had been sitting there before Aragorn came wandering out.

"Take some rest, these borders are well protected."

Boromir looked at him.

"I will find no rest here."

Aragorn frowned. Something was wrong. Boromir continued.

"I heard a voice in my head, her voice, telling me of the hope that remains. But I cannot see it. Or maybe I can but I am not sure. She spoke of Gondor and my father. We have never had hope. Always we fight, and for what? The chance to fight again another day? No we fight for our country, for the White Tower of Ecthelion. Have you ever seen it Aragorn? Glimmering like a spike in the sun."

"I have seen it, long ago."

"One day our paths will lead us there, one day, and the trumpets will take up the call for the Lords of Gondor have returned."

"You speak of a hope that you are not certain of. Would you tell me?"

"You're name, Elvish name. You are called Estel-meaning hope. Are you not the hope that Gondor looks for?"

"You think of me as the hope for your city?"

"My city? It is not my city anymore. It belongs to you. You are after all going to be King. Or do you pass on that?"

"I will do my duty if I survive. But is it not your city? Your home? Even the peasants on the street may call Minas Tirith their city."

Boromir nodded. "That is true. So maybe the hope grows in my heart. I like this feeling. I have never known it before. But it is good."

"So now you are satisfied you will take some rest? Regain you lost strength for we need you."

"If it annoys you so much I will rest. Good night Aragorn."

Boromir stood and left, heading back to his bedding roll. He would have to be up early to see Faramir off and wish him luck. Aragorn watched the Gondorian leave and hoped with all his being that all the shadow had left Boromir's heart.

The next morning saw 4 people standing near the edge of Lothlorien. One stood by a horse. Aragorn stood beside Boromir as Tithe said goodbye to Faramir. Galadriel was waiting to speak to her and she didn't want to keep her waiting.

"I love you Faramir. Travel safely. I will see you soon." She kissed him before turning and walking quickly back into the woods. Aragorn went forward next, sensing that Boromir would want to speak with Faramir alone.

"Good luck Faramir. We shall miss you. See you in Gondor." He shook his hand and left, waiting just out of hearing distance for Boromir. First Sendil had gone and now Faramir was having to ride through orc-infested lands, only to come home to a city he had disowned and an abusive father, who Aragorn could guess, would not be happy that Faramir had returned instead of Boromir, his favourite son. Boromir moved towards Faramir.

"I am still not happy with this. I know what Denethor can do."

Boromir had vowed that after that one incident, Denethor would never be his father again; he would never call him that again. Faramir noted this name change.

"Boromir, I know you are my elder brother and you're meant to protect me, but I am old enough to look after myself. I can do this. I love you for looking out for me, but this time I think I should be looking after you. I will not let him hit me, I will look out for our people, I promise."

"You will leave immediately if he ever lays a hand on you."

"I will leave and live in Ithilien, I promise."

"And you will send word to either me or Rohan? Promise me."

"Yes Boromir. I promise. Now I have to go if I am to get a reasonable distance today. I will see you soon. Goodbye Boromir."

He gave his brother one last hug before climbing onto his white stallion and cantering away, towards the rising sun. Boromir turned back and began the long lonely walk back to the Fellowship's camping ground. He wished, now, he had asked Aragorn to wait for him. As if by magic Aragorn appeared beside him.

"I thought I would wait and keep you company on the walk back."

"You must be able to read minds. I was just thinking that I'd wished I'd asked you to wait."

"I thought you might be a bit lonely. After all you have had a lot of loss over the past few months. You need a friend. I wish to be that friend."

Boromir smiled. "I think I do need a friend. Thank you Aragorn."

Tithe had gone back to the woods to meet the Lady Galadriel properly for the first time. She felt she was being judged and smoothed her clothes and ran a hand through her hair to smarten herself up. She walked through a door where the elf, Haldir, had directed her and found the Lady sitting there. She curtsied and walked over. Galadriel smiled warmly and motioned for her to sit down. She sat and fidgeted nervously. Why did she feel so ill at ease? Something was wrong. And she didn't know what. Galadriel, meanwhile, was looking at her calmly.

"Tithe I have lived a great many years and I shall live a great deal more for I am immortal. All through my time though I have never met someone from a different world. Many claim to be though I know they are lying. I can read minds, of every elf, dwarf and man that lives on this world, but I couldn't read yours. I am not annoyed or disappointed, only intrigued. I wish to know more of you. All I could get from you was your love of the brothers of Gondor."

"The brothers? Boromir and Faramir you mean. Yes, I do. I love Faramir with all my heart; he is like my soul mate. But his brother, I cannot help but loving. Boromir is troubled, his thoughts and heart are in shadow. I must help him."

"I have seen Boromir's fate. It is not pretty. Only you can save him. But you must follow my advice. I do not know the exact details as my mirror does not show death, only premonitions. It may happen, it may not. I do not know. But with the state that Boromir's mind is in right now, I would say that it is most likely. Now listen carefully if he is going to survive." She leaned in closer and began to explain.

The Fellowship did not rest in Lothlorien for a great many days before Aragorn decided they should move on. They couldn't afford to tarry as the threat of Sauron was growing with each passing day. Boromir seemed glad to move on. He was getting restless in this place of calm and tranquillity. He preferred Minas Tirith any day. The Lord and Lady agreed and bestowed on them a great many gifts. They were given boats and supplies of food and water. Around their necks they wore Elvan cloaks that seemed to be of no colour as it changed if the wearer moved or the sunlight hit it in anyway. To the Hobbits, Merry and Pippin, she gave small daggers, Sam got a length of Elvan rope, Legolas a new bow and Aragorn a small dagger. Boromir and Tithe took nothing. And last but not least she gave to Frodo the star of Earindel. Their most beloved star.

They left early one morning, their hearts saddened to be leaving the peaceful woods and to have to go back out again to face the orcs and other foul creatures of both Sauron and Saruman. The River Anduin was swift and Boromir remembered dearly that he, Faramir and Sendil had played in its waters when they were younger.

The Fellowship spent most of their day on the water, only stopping deep into the night for rest. This suited Boromir. He didn't have that much time to think, to dwell on his thoughts. Hope had failed in his heart once more, Shadow was growing daily. As much as he fought to stop it, he just wasn't strong enough. He was a failure but his pride stopped him from telling everyone this, or maybe it was the influence of the Ring. It had started after Faramir left, his brother, the only one he could confide in. And he had gone back home. Home. Where Boromir longed to go.

And one day, after only a couple of days on the river this longing came to a head. They had stopped to make camp late one night. The Hobbits were asleep in a pile by the small fire they had built. Aragorn and Boromir were sitting talking about the route they would take. The shadow that had been growing in Boromir finally took over.

"We must go through Minas Tirith. It is the only way."

"No Boromir, we are not taking the Ring through Gondor."

"Why do you have so little faith in your own people? Fair enough, hope is in short supply but we fight valiantly, we do not give up. Can you not see?"

"Boromir you know we were never going to go through Gondor. I know your brother is there and you wish to see him but we are not going through Minas Tirith."

"Why not? Why are-"

"Boromir, think about what your father would do if he got hold of this Ring!"

"I have no father, why do you speak of him?"

"I am sorry; I did not mean to upset you."

"Well you did. First you say the Ring cannot go through Gondor, now you drag my father into this. What is your motive?"

"Boromir I did not mean to do this. Please listen to me."

"No! I will not. We should take the Ring through Gondor, we can get better protection there, it will be hopeless to go up to Mordor with only the 9 of us, of which only 4 can fight decently."

"Boromir! I will never take the Ring within a hundred leagues of your city." Aragorn spoke harshly, the voice of a King. His cold blue eyes stared hard at the other man.

Boromir turned to him. If Aragorn's stare had been cold, Boromir's stare was practically Artic. They bore right into Aragorn. His face was closed, no emotion there. In a single movement he turned on his heel and strode away, cloak flapping angrily behind him.

"Boromir," Aragorn called after him. "Boromir, stop, please."

It was no use, the man had gone. Aragorn sighed heavily. He hadn't meant to say those things, really. It was just in the heat of the moment. He kicked himself mentally. Stupid fool. Boromir had not been himself ever since Faramir had left, and now he had gone and angered him, the one thing he had never wanted to do. Still he had done it and now he had to deal with it.

With a glance towards Legolas, he set off to find the man. To Aragorn's delight the man hadn't gone far and was easy to track. He was sitting by a rock, head in hands, cloak wrapped tightly around him, as if he was trying to protect himself from the world. Aragorn crossed over to him, making as much noise as possible for fear of angering him more by sneaking up. He crouched down beside him and put a hand delicately on his shoulder. The man flinched and jerked back. Aragorn retreated a few paces and sat down to wait for the man to start talking. It was a long wait.

Boromir's mind was in turmoil. Thoughts, feelings and the truth leapt about his confused mind and dizzied him. One thought pushed its way to the front of his mind, blocking all others. It began to grow, filling him with ideas. Aragorn was trying to block him from the Ring because he wanted it himself! How dare he? He promised to destroy the Ring. Back stabber.

Boromir stood up angrily. Aragorn looked up and followed suit only to be pushed back down by the angry man.

"Wha..." He was cut off by a swift hand movement.

"I know your little game. You can't fool me. You want it for yourself. You're trying to stop me getting it because you want to bring the glory home to Gondor. You are not a King you Elvan bastard."

Aragorn's blue eyes were filled with confusion. He stood up.

"Boro-"

"Quiet! I shouldn't have to listen to you."

A crack resounded around the small clearing as Boromir's palm connected with Aragorn's cheek. He stumbled back from the force of the blow and fell onto the ground. Boromir took a swing at his ribs. Aragorn rolled over in pain. He pulled himself into a tiny ball and tried to shield himself from each blow Boromir dealt him. And Boromir didn't hold back. His leg swung back time and time again as it hit Aragorn in the stomach and chest. He pounded the man with his feet and fists, until Aragorn could take it no more. He fell out of his ball and lay sprawled out on the floor on his back, open to anything else Boromir was going to give him.

But something happened in Boromir's mind as he looked on the injured man, spread before him. The unusual green fire his eyes had held while beating Aragorn had gone. Boromir, son of Gondor had returned. He took one look at Aragorn before collapsing on the ground, shaking with the force of his sadness. It was Aragorn that moved first, slowly and cautiously, still aware of his aching torso.

He crawled over to the man, realising now that it was not his fault, it was the Ring that was getting to him, eating away at him slowly. He laid a hand on a shoulder.

"I am so sorry Aragorn. I am so sorry, I shall leave the Fellowship now. I am no use to you. I am sorry."

"Boromir that was not you, it was the Ring. You do not have to go."

"But yes I do Aragorn, do you not see? It will continue to take me until I kill you all. Look at what I did to you. You can hardly move, and that was only one beating. You are the strongest member of the Fellowship. Try to imagine what I would do to the Hobbits. They do not stand a chance. No, I must leave now. I will go get my things."

He stood and made to leave the clearing before remembering the state Aragorn was in. Going back he helped the man stand and walk back to camp. There was nothing Aragorn could do. Boromir was stubborn and once he got a notion into his head he wouldn't back down. When Aragorn was back by his things, Boromir turned and picked up his pack where it had been sitting and pulled it on. He looked at Aragorn one last time, who was sitting watching him calmly

"I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen."

With that he turned and left the area. He would go on foot to Gondor, follow the River and carry on through Rohan; maybe he could even borrow a horse. The Fellowship would pass him in the morning but he would keep out of sight, hidden in the bushes. He sighed and took a step forward when a rustling in the bushes stopped him. Silently drawing his sword he moved closer. The rustling was getting louder and just before he reached the bush a head popped out.

"Tithe!" he exclaimed, "What in the Valour's name are you dong here at this time of night?"

She looked guilty. "I was following you. Where are you going? You aren't leaving are you?"

"I am sorry Tithe but I must. I have done something terrible which will never be forgiven. I hit my King. It is a killing offence in Gondor. When I return to my city I shall die for it."

"You hit Aragorn?"

"Yes I did. The Ring has got control over me. I must leave now and try to fight to regain my pride, I have ruined it now. I do not want to end up like the creature Gollum so I have to leave. You had better get back to camp before Aragorn begins to worry-why do you have your pack with you?"

"I'm coming with you. It's all right, Aragorn knows and he has said, quote 'very well then, you will come to no harm while there is breath let in Boromir's body'. So let's go!"

"Wait a moment! Coming with me? I don't think so. Get right back to camp now!"

"Boromir, you can't send me back to camp. I do not follow the rules in this world. To me you are not Boromir, heir to the Steward of Gondor; you're just Boromir, a man I have been travelling with. This may offend you but I'm not going to take orders from you about going back to camp. Anyway, I would just follow you to where ever you are going. Where are you going by the way?"

"I'm going home."

"To Gondor? Good, then I can see Faramir. There is no way you are sending me back to camp now! Okay let's get going." She marched off infront and Boromir had no choice but to follow.

"So we are just following the River? Should be easy enough." She looked back at him and grinned. He shook his head and laughed.

"Tithe, how did you get Aragorn to let you come after me?"

"Well I accidentally overheard your little talk with Aragorn and everything fell into place."

"Everything fell into place?" He looked confused.

"My mission, quest, what ever you want to call it. I know what I have to do. Galadriel explained it all to me."

"She did, did she? And would you care to explain this to me?"

"I'm afraid I can't. But you will see."

Boromir stopped. "It has something to do with me and the Ring doesn't it?"

She sighed and turned to face him. "It does, yes. Now is that as far as you can go without stopping? Not a very good soldier are you?"

Aragorn ran his fingers through his hair. This wasn't happening, it couldn't be happening. If he pinched himself he would wake up from this dream, no- nightmare. He pinched himself hard, right on a sore spot. He looked around at Boromir's sleeping area, hoping to see a mop of blond hair sticking out of a couple of tightly wrapped blankets. All he saw was a patch of empty ground. No, no, no! And now Tithe had gone as well. It was going to be tricky in the morning when it came to explaining just why they were 2 members down and also why he couldn't move. God, Boromir had nearly killed him.

His breathing was raspy and he couldn't move from the position he had been sitting in for the past couple of hours and frankly he wanted to move. Aragorn wondered where Boromir had gone. He might have followed the River Anduin, or gone through Rohan or, even though it seemed completely pointless, he may have gone through Eymn Muil, past the Dead Marshes and into Ithilien to find his brother. Anything was possible with Boromir.

He looked to the East and saw the first rays of sun creeping over the horizon. He would have to wake the others up in a minute or so, which would be interesting. Taking a deep breath he rolled onto his side-and almost passed out in pain. Dam Boromir! Did he really have to be so strong?

Of course he couldn't really blame Boromir as it was the Ring that had corrupted him. But still, the man was strong, very strong. Unable to move any further he had to resort to desperate measures. Picking up a few light stones he lobbed them in Legolas' direction.

The elf was awake in an instant, bow ready with arrow already notched. He looked round and listened intensely.

"Legolas." Aragorn called softly. "Over here, come here."

"Aragorn?" He crossed over to the man. "What's wrong? Why aren't you moving?"

"Long story. Please could you wake the others and tell Sam to put breakfast on? Then I will explain."

Legolas looked confused but he did what Aragorn said and then came back.

"Aragorn, where are Tithe and Boromir? I cannot find them anywhere."

Aragorn was receiving strange looks from Frodo as to why he was still lying on the ground when the rest of them were up.

"Legolas, could you help me up please?"

The elf bent gracefully beside him and took his arm lightly, pulling him into a sitting position. The man winced in pain.

"Why are you in so much pain?"

"Shh, listen carefully. It was Boromir. The Ring took a hold of him and he beat me. It was not him though. I tried to stop him from leaving but he insisted it was for the good of the Fellowship, for everyone's safety. He left late last night. Tithe talked to me and she has gone with him."

"Tithe? Will she be safe in his care?"

"Yes he is not corrupted if he is away from the Ring. She will be safe. Now, let us eat and move on."

"No. You cannot even sit up, let alone paddle a boat. You're going no where. Now take your shirt off and let's have a look at the damage."

"Bur we have to keep moving."

"We can catch up tomorrow. Shirt off now. I'll go talk to the others."

He got up and crossed over to the others. In a quick conversation he explained the situation . He asked Gimli to go on watch and sent the Hobbits to gather firewood close to camp. Aragorn had taken of his shirt and was looking down at the bruises marring his chest. It looked bad. Legolas sat down with some salve and handed it to Aragorn. He was a Ranger, he knew what to do. Legolas went to look out for the Hobbits and Aragorn was left alone. His mind drifted far from this place.

He thought back to his mother, his first coming to Rivendell, his first sighting of Arwen, Evanstar to the Elves. She would be his Queen if he ever became King of Gondor; there was no doubt about that. It was their fate, it was written in the stars. He glanced up at the clear blue sky and wondered where the others were. Faramir was out there, riding that white horse over the endless green plains of Rohan. He could almost see the look of determination on his face as he drove the horse a little faster.

Brego was out there somewhere, in Edoras most probably, within the hospitality of King Théoden. Shadowfax would be at his side, guarding him as only fathers can. Poor Shadowfax, he had yet to learn of his master's fall. What would happen to him now? He would most likely stay in Rohan, father land of his sires. Maybe he would come and live in Gondor if this quest was ever finished. But why was he pondering on the horse when Tithe and Boromir were somewhere out there, trudging on in the heat of the day?

The sun had risen and was burning brightly above them, spring was coming along but it was still in the gasp of winter. The others should be returning soon. They would have to try and make up the lost ground tomorrow and Gimli would have to paddle a boat if they didn't split up. Aragorn turned his mind to this new problem. A Hobbit could fit into Legolas and Gimli's boat but would he be able to take another one with Frodo and Sam? He would have to risk it, or maybe tie the remaining boat to his and paddle harder? He would ask the others tonight.

They would reach the Falls of Rauros tomorrow and that was where Aragorn was dreading. He would have to choose whether they went through Rohan to Minas Tirith-an idea which he wasn't keen on taking, not after Denethor's little outburst on his sons. But Eymn Muil was also dangerous as it was the front path to Mordor, almost impossible to pass. And after that the Dead Marshes? Would the Hobbits be able to survive? He had crossed them a few times before but with Mordor on full watch it would be difficult, the Nazgul would be about, not to mention the hordes of orcs and men Sauron was calling to him.

But he forgot, the orcs wouldn't use the Dead Marshes, they would take the long way around. Maybe they could take that path; Sauron wouldn't expect them to march to the Black Gates. They still had that element of surprise with them. He heard the noisy chatter of the Hobbits and saw Merry and Pippin enter the clearing, arms full of firewood, arguing over who had the most. Sam followed close behind with Frodo beside him. Aragorn had noticed a change in Frodo after Boromir's departure. He too had sensed that the Ring now had some control over the powerful man and, if Aragorn was in Frodo's position, he would not have like to be there when the Ring finally took over Boromir, at least not on his own without a small army to help him.

But now Frodo was laughing with his friends and seemed a lot more comfortable around them all. Aragorn was glad, there was going to be tough times ahead, tougher than they had already experienced and Aragorn was glad they had managed to find a little bit of fun on their long journey.

"Aragorn, how are you feeling?" Frodo came up to him.

"Much better thank you Frodo. The bruises are beginning to go down thanks to this salve Galadriel gave me. We should be on the move tomorrow so get as much rest as you can."

"Don't worry I will. Sam will be making lunch soon. Would you like some?"

"Very much so."

The Hobbit smiled and wandered over to where his gardener was lighting a small fire. Merry and Pippin were still arguing over something and Aragorn didn't want to get involved in it as it could sometimes take days to figure what had actually happened. He decided to try and get some sleep as he could move a lot more now and he hadn't got any during the night. Rolling over in his bedroll he pulled the covers tighter and closed his eyes.

Boromir pulled his foot out of the mud and turned to help Tithe. Maybe walking so close to the water wasn't the best idea he had ever had.

"I think we should move a bit higher, up to drier land."

"I am in agreement. My cloak's getting all muddy around the bottom."

"We have gone a long way today. Are you tired, do you want a rest?"

"No, no. I can manage a bit further. I'm not that unfit!" She glared at him and he laughed.

"Very well then, we shall carry on until you get hungry. Then we shall stop for a break before carrying on. Fair enough?"

She nodded and concentrated on covering a particularly tricky area of ground. She failed and slipped. Boromir reached out and caught her before she cracked her head off a small rock

"Careful, it's very slippy."

"I noticed." She commented dryly. "So will you tell me a bit more about where we are going?"

"I think when we reach the Falls of Rauros we shall turn and go through Rohan, I know the people there and they will not hinder us. We may even be allowed to borrow horses and from there we shall head into Gondor and Minas Tirith. We should reach the Falls tomorrow. We have made good speed."

"And how long will our journey take us?"

"To Gondor? No more than a few weeks on foot, less on a horse. But that is not counting any foes we may meet over that time."

"Foes?" she parroted ominously.

"Orcs or other foul beasts of Saruman or Sauron. Any stray parties that belong to neither side. I'm not too sure."

"Great, sounds like so much fun!"

"When did anyone ever say this would be fun?"

"Well they didn't I suppose. But anyway that is not the point. Can we stop now? I'm hungry!"

The day flew by for Aragorn as he slept for most of it, missing lunch but waking up just in time for dinner. After dinner he organised the watches then called the others for a little chat before they went to sleep, or in Gimli's case, on watch.

"We need to discuss the boat arrangement. Boromir's departure has left us with a problem. There are only 2 of us that can paddle the boats, but we have 3 boats. I was wondering if we could squeeze the Hobbits in with us but with all the other gear that we are carrying I'm not sure if the boats would hold it all or if they would just sink. Another option was using, with Sam's permission, his lovely piece of rope, we could tie the boat onto mine and I could pull 2 along. It would be no extra trouble and Merry and Pippin can ride in there. It will only be for a day as we reach the Falls of Rauros tomorrow if we paddle hard. Would that be okay with everyone?"

They all nodded and with that decided Aragorn let them all go, ready to catch one last night of full sleep before the onwards battle commenced again.

The night was peaceful for both parties. Gimli had a quiet watch before waking up Legolas and settling down to sleep.

Boromir was on watch for the whole night as he couldn't sleep. Tithe was safe and sound in her bedding roll, fast asleep, probably dreaming about Faramir, if the small smile on her face was anything to go by. Their small camping area was lit by a small fire they had built to eat their supper by. Water wasn't hard to go by but it was near difficult to find a dry camping area. They could hear the Falls in the distance, only a couple of hours hard trekking away. They would rest by them tomorrow. One thing was bothering him though.

They hadn't seen hide nor hair of the Fellowship during their day's walk. It was possible that they had slipped by when Boromir and Tithe had been further away from the River but Boromir was still worried. Why hadn't they passed? Had something gone wrong? Had they been ambushed by orcs? What if they had all died just because Boromir had left? No, this would not do to ponder over. He must forget and move on. Tithe rolled over by his feet, startling him out of his dream. He scolded himself; he should be keeping a better watch over her. He had to, for his brother's sake.

Soon the morning was dawning and the sun's rays were peeking out at him. He shook Tithe gently and started to make a quick breakfast for them. When they reached the Falls he would have a quick look for signs that they had been there. If they hadn't he would go back and seek signs of anyone's survival. He had to.

The sun was on its quest up the sky when Aragorn and the others finally set off. The River was fast flowing and the boats needed little paddling, though it was tough for Aragorn to keep the second boat under control and at times Merry and Pippin had a rough ride, but they seemed to enjoy it as both were quite used to being on the water. They had no time to stop for a break and so they ate while on a quiet stretch of water, though still going at a fairly fast pace. Although the others didn't notice Aragorn kept a close lookout for Boromir and Tithe, often sailing quite close to the bank to have a quick check for signs. But he found none at those particular points. Soon the noise of the Falls could be heard and they all paddled harder, spurred on by that encouraging noise. They rounded a corner and there they were.

The water speeded up and Aragorn quickly swung the boats into an alcove. The sun was on its path down to setting as they all took a break. Legolas came over to him.

"We must leave now."

"No," he countered, "orcs patrol the Eastern shore; we must wait for cover of darkness."

"It does not feel right. Too much evil is here I feel."

Merry came back with a pile of firewood for Gimli. He dusted himself off and looked round.

"Where's Frodo?"

Sam jolted up and Legolas scanned the woods.

"He said he was going for a walk to clear his mind. But he has been gone a while. I will go look for him." Aragorn set off. Sam snuck off in the opposite direction.

Aragorn found Frodo at the Seeing Seat. He was on the ground, the Ring in his hand.

"Frodo?" he asked, concerned for the Hobbit.

"Stay away!" He picked himself up and ran away from the Ranger.

"Frodo." He followed him at a safe distance. He saw what was wrong in the Hobbit's eyes. He was scared Aragorn was going to take the Ring, just like it had taken Boromir. "I swore to protect you."

"Can you protect me from yourself?" His voice was shrill and tinged with fear. He held out the Ring on his hand towards Aragorn. "Would you destroy it?"

Aragorn stared down at the Ring, that simple band of gold that had already caused so much pain and grief to so many people. It had caused the downfall of his name, it had caused the mistrust of his city, but maybe he could change that. He walked towards the ring as if in a trance, his hand outstretched towards it. For a terrifying moment Frodo was afraid Aragorn had been tempted.

But the memory of Boromir's face as he came out of his stupor rang clear in his mind and at the last minute he knelt down and closed Frodo's hand around the Ring, covering it in his own. He knew what Frodo was going to do.

"I would have gone with you to the end. Into the very fires of Mordor."

"I know. Look after the others for me, especially Sam, he will not understand."

Aragorn nodded sadly. He bowed his head-and noticed that Sting was glowing. Standing up and pulling his sword in one fluid motion he told Frodo to go.

"Go Frodo!"

Frodo glanced at his sword and looked uncertainly at Aragorn.

"Run! Go!"

The Hobbit took off. Aragorn went out to face the mass of orcs heading his way.

The army was massive, but it did not bear the Red Eye of Sauron, sporting a White Hand over their faces. Saruman, he guessed. They were in broad daylight and not afraid of the sun. It must be Saruman; he had been casting some sort of spell on his orcs.

He brought his sword out in front of his face, a final blessing before ducking the first attack from the orcs.

Legolas heard the approaching orcs.

"Quick! Orcs! Gimli get your axe! Merry, Pippin, Sam-where is Sam?"

"I think he went off to look for Frodo."

"We will have to look for him on the way, Merry, Pippin stay close to us."

But the Hobbits were off.

"Quick, we must go look for Aragorn. Come Gimli." He ran on ahead and Gimli followed.

They ran out to the Seeing Seat and found Aragorn engaged furiously in battle. They rushed to help him but the orcs were running past them at the orders of their leader. The 2 Hunters tried to stop them but the orcs had the advantage in numbers. How ever many Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli managed to kill there was always more, blocking their path so their fellow orcs could run past. Aragorn's sword was bloody and he was tired and covered with nicks and cuts from the orc blades. A particularly resistant orc to dying was currently challenging him. His strength was wearing away and the orc seemed to have the upper hand.

His hand was round his neck, forcing him backwards. Legolas was busy firing arrows at around 20 orcs who were either trying to escape or kill him. At last he turned and saw Aragorn in trouble. His blows against the armour were getting weaker by the minute. An arrow through the orc's back stopped that problem. Aragorn took a moment to re-sheath his dagger and catch his breath while Legolas asked if he was okay.

Suddenly a low horn blast echoed round. Aragorn jerked his head up in surprise.

"The Horn of Gondor!" Legolas' voice also betrayed his surprise.

"Boromir!"

Aragorn ran forward, brushing past Legolas. Where had he come from? He would only blow his Horn if he was in serious trouble. Had he come across the orcs also? Tithe, what about Tithe? Was she hurt? Thoughts swirled around his head as he ran past the orcs, killing whoever stood in his path. Where was he?

Boromir and Tithe had reached the Falls only minutes before the Fellowships boats came in sight. Luckily he spotted them quickly. Pulling Tithe down into a clump of bushes he quickly told her he had seen them. The Fellowship would leave at nightfall he knew that, and go through Eymn Muil. All they had to do was wait a couple more hours. They would most likely stick close to the shore and the boats. If they stayed inland and in the bushes they would be fine. Boromir didn't want to run into Aragorn or any of the others. Tithe nodded and followed him up into the bushes. They could still see the Fellowship from where they crouched. At first it looked normal. Merry went to collect firewood and Aragorn was discussing something with Legolas. But something seemed wrong.

All at once Aragorn dashed off into the woods and didn't return. Sam also disappeared. Then Legolas heard something and turned to the others. Merry and Pippin ran off while Gimli followed Legolas in the direction Aragorn had gone. Boromir went cold. Something was wrong. The sounds of battle reached his ears. He grabbed his sword and turned to Tithe.

"Tithe, I have to go see if the others need me. You must stay here, there are orcs about. If they come near where then you must run and find somewhere else to hide. I will come back for you. I will not leave you."

He got up and jumped out of the bush and ran after Merry and Pippin. Aragorn and the others could handle themselves but Merry and Pippin weren't skilled with a sword, not against orcs anyway. He ran and ran searching for them till a small cry of help reached his ears. He looked over a statue and saw the 2 small hobbits, his Little ones, standing defenceless on a small bridge with orcs coming at them from each side. The nearest one held an axe loft above his head, a grin breaking his face, making him look even uglier.

Boromir gave a cry of anguish and ran at full speed towards him. The axe was quickly dispensed of, as was the orc's head from his body.

The orcs were quickly around them and Boromir steered them slowly away from the bridge, into a clearer area for fighting. The orcs weren't very bright and only came at the Man in ones or twos, which Boromir could deal with easily. Merry and Pippin helped when they could but left most of the fighting to the professional. But the orcs kept on coming and Boromir was beginning to get tired. His lack of sleep the night before was catching up on him and soon he would be running on adrenaline alone.

He decided to risk seeing Aragorn again and took the Horn hanging by his hip and blew on it. It rang around the clearing and the orcs seemed to fear it. Boromir knew it would never bring the armies from Gondor that the Horn so promised but the orcs didn't seem to know that. They hung back for a few minutes before it dawned on them that the armies wouldn't come.

They rushed back at Boromir with renewed confidence. The snatched moments of rest had done wonders for Boromir and he fought back at them harder than before. He kept glancing at the hill top from where the orcs poured to see if Aragorn or Legolas or even Gimli were coming. He was disappointed every time.

Aragorn rushed through the orcs, pushing forward but they held him back. At this rate Boromir would think he wasn't coming. But he was. Hang on, please Boromir, he tried to communicate mentally with the Gondorian.

And suddenly the balance changed. Boromir was no longer in control of the battle as the orc's leader stepped over the hill. He wasn't rushing; he wasn't hurrying down to kill his enemy. He knew Boromir was doomed and he was taking his time, playing with his prey.

Boromir didn't notice him as he was too busy with some of the orcs challenging him. His first hint that death was near was the arrow embedding itself into his chest. He gasped in shock and pain. He looked down as if he didn't quite believe it was there. He took a breath and found he could still breathe easily. His strength hadn't failed him, he could still fight and boy was he going to. He risked a glance at his killer, a huge beast, ambling down the hillside, obviously quite proud with his work, his smirk faded just a little as Boromir stood up and killed another orc in a swift move. He carried on, with the arrow sticking out of him, but he didn't seem to notice it.

The orc raised his bow again and notched another arrow. He took careful aim and fired. Boromir didn't even feel anything as the 2nd arrow pierced his chest. He merely looked down and glanced at it before turning to beat down another attacker. Merry and Pippin were watching him stunned. How could he keep going? The stones they were holding in their hands fell to the ground, unnoticed. More and more orcs kept coming and Boromir battled on steadily but the Hobbits could see, that even with his strength, he couldn't carry on forever.

Yet another arrow found its mark in Boromir's chest. This time he stopped and looked down. He knew that someone who had 3 arrows in his chest couldn't carry on fighting. His knees buckled under him and he fell to the ground. No goddam it! He had to get back up and defend the Hobbits. He moved his leg and almost fell right over. He struggled to get his balance back. It was useless. His sword hung limply by his side, when only moments before he had been plunging it into orcs. His head hung in defeat and he couldn't even raise his head to look as Merry and Pippin were taken away by the orcs.

He had failed them; he had failed them even when he had been away from the Ring. The orc feet rushed past him, a blur to his failing sight, but one pair didn't. They walked slowly and deliberately towards him and stopped infront of him. Boromir looked up through the hair framing his face. There he was, bow in hand, arrow notched, aiming towards his heart. This was it, he couldn't stop death now.

But oh God where was Tithe? Had she been taken? Where was she? Would she go out looking for Aragorn and the others or would she stay and wonder why he hadn't come back for her? His breath was coming in shorter breaths now, and he was finding it difficult to focus on anything. But he wasn't going to die cowardly. Mustering up all his remaining strength he looked up at the gruesome creature towering over him. It drew the bow which creaked under the strain. He thought he could hear a rustling in the bushes coming nearer but as the orc didn't seem to notice he put it down to the blood rushing in his ears.

Just as the orc was about to release his arrow a black blur came rushing infront if his vision. Was this death? It didn't feel like death should, there was still pain in his chest and light with colours was still dancing in front of his eyes.

He looked up and saw Aragorn fighting with the orc. He took advantage of this and managed to pull himself over to a tree and rested against it. The fight was short and over quickly for the orc. Aragorn sliced of his right arm before plunging Anduril deep into his stomach. The orc reached out and pulled it deeper before Aragorn, in one swift move, whipped his sword out and cut off his head. He looked round for a moment, gathering his breath, before running over the mountains of orcs to Boromir.

"Boromir, you came back. Where...how…?"

"We...arrived just before…you came. We hid…but I heard the orcs…and I went after…Merry and Pippin…the Hobbits, they took the Hobbits. You have to go after them."

"Shh, stay still. The arrows will go deeper if you move."

"Leave them, it is over for me."

"Not yet, you have to go and wait for Tithe."

"No, I'm dying…I can feel it. I can hardly breathe. Go look for the Hobbits. Promise me you will look for the Hobbits." He coughed and blood spilled out of the corner of his mouth.

"I would have followed you…my brother…my captain…my…King"

Tears formed in Aragorn's eyes. He truly believed in him, he felt touched. Boromir's face went paler and his chest slowed and stopped. Aragorn bowed his head, leant forward and placed a kiss on Boromir's forehead, a last goodbye in Gondor's tradition.

"We must give him a…" A voice in his mind had stopped him. Galadriel. What was she doing here?

'Aragorn, I know this is hard but you must leave Boromir where he is. Someone will be along for him. Go, fulfil his last wish, and go after the hobbits. They need you. You must not argue with me, go or the chance will be lost. The orcs move fast and you must move faster to overtake them.'

However much he wanted to argue with the voice, however much he thought it was wrong, he didn't voice those opinions. He got up from where he was kneeling over Boromir. The King in him took over his personal feelings. Turning he walked away from the body of his former friend, knowing that if he looked back all would be lost.

"Come Legolas, Gimli, we must follow the Hobbits. They need us."

"Aragorn, what about Boromir's body? And Tithe? We can not just leave her here. We must do something. And Frodo, where did Frodo go?"

"Frodo went to Mordor alone; I presume Sam went with him. This is no time to argue with me Legolas; if you trust my leadership you will follow me now. Please, I do not want to do this but it is my duty, do not make it harder for me, I beg you. I will explain further on in our journey. Come let us go."

Legolas glanced at Gimli and the dwarf gave a short nod. He didn't like it but he trusted Aragorn with his life, and if Aragorn said they had to go, then go they would.

"Very well Aragorn lets go."

They left the clearing, taking only a small amount of food with them to keep them going. In a few minutes they were far out of sight.

Tithe crept out of the bush she was crouching in. Tears streaked her face. He was dead. She had failed. She gingerly moved towards him, lying there so still, surrounded by those murderous creatures. She crawled on her knees to his side and looked at his face. It was pale and lifeless. Putting her hand on his chest she checked for any little sign of life. To her shock and joy there was a flutter of a heart beat. He was unconscious but still alive, just.

Leaning down to his mouth she could feel the faint breath against her cheek. She had to move him, she couldn't leave him here. Lothlorien was the nearest option but how was she going to carry him to a boat, paddle upstream against the River and keep him alive? He was twice her size and a hell of a lot heavier. And she wasn't that strong. Suddenly she was hit with the urge to run back to the shore where the Fellowship had left their boats.

Deciding to trust her instincts she ran with all her speed down to the shore. Her mouth fell open. There, floating majestically down the River was a host of Elves, and in the foremost boat was Haldir, the elf who had lead them into Lothlorien. He raised a hand in greeting and the boats pulled round towards her. Haldir leapt gracefully down from his boat and bowed in front her.

"We are here with the compliments of the Lady of the Golden Wood. She knows your situation and we are here to transport Boromir, son of Gondor, back to Lothlorien where his wounds can be seen to. He has the best chance of survival if he comes with us. Would you lead us to him?"

"Of course, but hurry he seems like life will leave him any second. This way."

6 Elves followed bearing a stretcher with them. She ran back through the mass of dead bodies to Boromir's body and checked his heart, still beating. The elves surrounded him quickly and gently lifted his body onto the stretcher. They poured a little of a clear liquid into his mouth and his breathing became slightly easier. Then they bore him quickly away to the boats.

"How long do you think he will last? I mean it's a 3 day journey at least back to Lothlorien. Will he survive?"

"It will not be so long, a couple of hours at the most. The Lady has some control over this River and will help us along with our journey. Now come we must go."

To be continued…


	8. A Life Reborn

**Chapter 9**

**A Life Reborn**

_/This chapter follows the story of Boromir and Tithe and their journey after the Fellowship split./_

All he saw was darkness. All he felt was pain.

The party heading up the River was silent. Every so often Boromir jerked in his pain. His pulse, though slightly stronger, was erratic and faint, his breathing shallow. The medicine had begun to work and he calmed slightly, still lost in his unconscious state. Tithe sat at his side, clutching at his hand, trying to send her life into him. The elves around her were quiet, focused on their task of sailing the boats up the River to the Lady Galadriel. They had never seen death or sickness before and they didn't know what to make of it, of the man lying in one of their boats, knocking on death's door.

The River, normally fast and dangerous, was now placid and let them past with ease. It was under the control of the Lady of the Golden Wood, far away as she was. Her power was immense. The boats sped past the land but Tithe saw nothing, her gaze fixed on Boromir's closed eyes and the cold hand she held. She was crying, silent tears that trickled down her face onto Boromir's blood-stained tunic. The arrows were still there, great ugly things with black feathers and dagger sharp tips. Blood had seeped out of the holes in his tunic and ran little rivers down his chest. They had managed to stop the bleeding but had left the arrows for the Lady to remove as they didn't want to wound him further.

As the sun began to set the woods loomed up in the distance. They looked dark and foreboding in the dusk. The boats turned swiftly into a dock and a stretcher was waiting with 4 elves to carry it. Tithe scrambled out and stood on the land, watching their progress like a hawk. She need not have worried. The elves were gentle and lifted him like he weighted nothing but a feather. He was placed on the stretcher and the elves set off, Tithe running along side them. Occasionally Boromir would moan and cry out in pain. She tried to shut her ears to block out the sound but it was no use.

Up the stairs went the elves and into a room. A bed lay bare and the room was sparse, with only one chair and a table. The windows were open and the breeze fluttered round the small room. Boromir was transferred from the stretcher to the bed and the elves left Tithe alone with him. She knelt by the bed and prayed silently to whatever God was up there that Boromir would live to fight orcs once again. She had just finished when Galadriel swept in, followed by a trail of healers and people to look after the young Lord.

Tithe was pushed to the back as the crowd swarmed round the bed. Voices filled the air, calling for water and other healing herbs and people dashed back and forth, from other rooms, bearing the necessities. Tithe couldn't understand what was going on. Sometimes orders were in the Common Tongue but most were in Elvish. She could only make out one voice-the voice of the Lady Galadriel, in her deep soothing tones ordering others around.

Suddenly an arrow was free and passed down the line to a messenger elf who would bear it far from the room and dispose of it correctly. Barely had the first arrow disappeared another was plucked from Boromir and that too was rushed away. Finally the last arrow was free and they could begin fully healing the injured man. Luckily for him the arrows were not poisonous as they were intended to kill from the first shot, not over a period of time. It was a miracle that Boromir had survived. The orc had failed as Boromir still lived, as much as Tithe could understand. She heard another sound from the bed, a voice she knew immediately.

It moaned and yelled abuse for the pain the hands on him were causing.

"Boromir!"

Tithe shouted over the heads of the taller elves. Another scream of pain resounded round the room in answer. The elves stepped back and allowed her through. Boromir lay back, his eyes closed in pain and exhaustion. Around his torso was a huge bandage. It covered him from his neck to his stomach. He turned his head and forced his eyes open.

"Tithe."

His voice was broken and cracked-no more than a ragged whisper. She knelt by his side again and took his hand, cold and clammy. Stroking hair out of his eyes she asked him,

"How are you feeling?"

"It hurts." He replied, pain filling his voice from the breath he had to take.

"Boromir, you must drink this. It will fight the pain and help you heal." The Lady Galadriel handed him a beaker and he had just enough strength to drink liquid before falling back to sleep.

"Will he be okay?"

"I am not sure. It is up to his body and mind if he wants to heal. We have done all we can. Now we have to wait. Hopefully the medicine will take away some of the pain and make the choice easier for him."

And how much pain he was in. It stung him from every angle on his body. Even in sleep he could find no escape. He just wanted to die than live through this. Anything would be better. He cried out in his dreams, not sure if they were out loud or just in his troubled mind. Everywhere he looked he saw the huge orc captain. He ran for his life but could not escape.

All around him, there was only sand, no trees or houses or any signs of living. He was trapped in an extensive world that went on as far as the eye could see. It was twisted. He had no choice but to fight. He reached for his sword but found nothing hanging by his hip. He looked round for it but it was not there. It had vanished off the face of the Earth. Twigs littered the ground, despite the lack of trees, and, thinking a twig was better than nothing, he picked on up and brandished it in front of him. He ran towards the huge beast but no matter how fast he ran he could not reach it, to kill it with his twig sword.

The orc stood and chose a huge black arrow and notched it onto his bow. He pulled back the string and took aim. The bow sang with evil as the arrow was released. It moved in slow motion, heading for Boromir's heart, intending to kill him. Boromir tried to doge it but he couldn't, no matter how hard he tried. He looked down at his feet and found them rooted to the ground and he was a tree swaying in the wind. He looked round himself in a panic. He mentally screamed for help. No one came. The arrow was coming ever nearer and Boromir began to sway more frantically. This only caused himself to root deeper into the sand. The arrow was just metres away now and he watched it come closer, accepting death. Just as it was about to hit his chest he woke.

Night had fully set in now and he couldn't see anything. He took a deep breath to try and calm himself but ended up trying not to cry out in pain at the agony it caused him. The bandage was wrapped tight around him, so tight it made the shallowest breaths uncomfortable. Red patches dotted the crisp whiteness of it; the wounds had opened and were leaking again. He looked round the room again hoping to find he recognised some of the shadows. He did not. He shifted in the bed, uncomfortably hot. Pain ripped through him, almost making him black out. Lying still he regained his breath before shifting again. He had to move. He needed the heavy blankets off, he was dying from heat. The covers scratched on whatever bare skin they could find. It burned! Everywhere felt like a fire travelling over his body and he couldn't bear it. He wriggled again and this time the pain that tore through him was too much and he left the world of the living to drift in the sea of unconsciousness. Blood poured through the thick bandage and the fever ran through his body with its dreadful fire. Boromir lay still.

Tithe jolted awake from her light doze. The moon rose high in the sky. Around midnight. She sat up on her small bed at one end of the room. Making sure he was asleep she padded softly over to his bedside. He had already told her what he thought of her sitting by his bed day in day out. He had been touched she thought but hadn't known how to show it. She took his hand and dropped it. It was so hot. She touched his forehead. He was burning up. Moving quickly she ran outside to where an elf stood guard.

"Quick! Get the Lady Galadriel. It's Boromir! He's gotten worse!"

The elf ran off down the hall while Tithe returned to Boromir and took the jug of water lying on a table by his bed. She tried to get him to drink some but he would have none of it in his sleep. The Lady was in the room in seconds, this time without the trail of people she had last time. She took one look at the man on the bed and shook her head.

"He has got the fever. There is nothing more I can do for him. He will either survive or of die. He is unconscious so he feels no pain. All we can do for him is force water into him and keep the wounds clean, change the bandages and pray he pulls through. Hopefully now the poison will not start."

"You mean there was poison?"

"Yes but we put medicine on it-to stop the effects of it. It should be washed out of his body naturally. I will leave you here for the rest of the night and someone will be along in the morning to relieve you so you can sleep and so forth. Call for me if anything changes in his condition." She smiled warmly at Tithe before leaving the room.

Tithe stood there, disbelief on her face. Was there nothing she could do? How was Boromir going to survive now?

The elf at the door came in with a basin of cold water and strips of cloth.

"You can bathe his forehead from time to time. It may help him."

She thanked him. It could not change Boromir's condition but it would let her be able to do something and not feel so helpless. It would also take her mind off other problems-like what she was going to do if Boromir did not make it and how she could break the news to Faramir without killing him in the process. God how she missed him. She needed him right now-to help her through this tough time, to whisper in her ear that it would be okay, both she and Boromir would survive this and be fine. But he couldn't. He was miles away, back in his home country, dealing with problems of his own. Life could be so cruel.

She picked up a cloth and submerged it in water. Picking it up she wrung it tight, then placed it back into the water, she had wrung it too dry. She got it right the second time and folded the wet cloth before placing it gently on Boromir's forehead. She could almost hear the hiss as hot skin met cool cloth. She winced and patted it down softly on his head. He moaned in his sleep and shook involuntarily. She sighed and settled down to keep a round the clock watch on Boromir.

Her days fell into a pattern. She would watch over Boromir each night, sponging him down and making sure he was comfortable. In the mornings a healer elf or the Lady herself would come and change Boromir's huge bandage. Usually as Boromir had moved in his fever there would be patches or spots of blood. Because Boromir was so big it would take at least 2 elves to hold him up while another unwrapped and re-wrapped the white cloth around his chest and stomach. All the time Boromir remained unconscious. He had not woken and they would be forced to make him drink some liquid to keep him alive.

You could see the change in him. The once shiny golden hair was now limp and hung around his face in straggly ends. His eyes were sunken and his face gaunt. His skin was almost transparent in colour. No one would have recognised this sick man as Boromir, heir to the Steward of Gondor and Captain of the Tower Guard. This man looked on his death bed, too weak to even open his eyes let alone lift a sword and behead an orc with it. His skin burnt with a fever yet he shivered with such force that it scared Tithe. She kept the blankets wrapped tightly him but was often worried he might burst from the fire burning inside him.

And then one day, out of the blue, he woke.

They had just changed his bandages and were settling down to another day of sleeping (for Tithe) or watching over him. They were just about to leave when his eyes opened and he coughed- a real hacking cough. They all turned to look at him, shock clear on their features. He coughed again and raised his head weakly. A headache throbbed in his temples so he lay back down on the soft pillow behind his head. Faces crowded his vision as all tried to see him at once.

It was all too bright for him and he closed his eyes once again. He felt too ill and tired-his body ached everywhere and he felt like he hadn't slept in years. He shifted deeper into the covers and was reminded of the huge bandage round him. He sighed. It was all too much at the moment and he wanted to go back to sleep but voices kept tugging at him, pulling him back from the brink of sleep. One voice in particular stirred his memory. It called to him insistently, telling him to wake up. For her, for the elves who had looked after him and for his brother. His brother. He didn't have a brother did he? It would be brilliant if he did but he didn't have any family. He didn't know where he came from. Was this his birth? No, it couldn't be, he knew about it. What had happened?

All he could remember was an incredible pain and a face looking down onto his. Maybe this was death then, maybe his family were all dead and they were calling him to come and join them. Then the pain struck him. This couldn't be death, it hurt too much. Noise swirled round his ears and light blinded him when he opened his eyes. He didn't want to wake up; he wanted to return to the cooling darkness of sleep. But those voices-they kept coming at him. He tried to swat them away but he didn't have enough energy to lift his hands.

He grudgingly opened his eyes the tiniest distance and found the light had dimmed to a more manageable level. His eyes opened fully and tried to take in his surroundings. There was so much. Four heads crowded round his head, the room was white, birds sounded outside and leaves rustle din a light breeze. He lay ignoring the voices that babbled at him above his head and just listened to the woods around him. His eyes stared into nothing, his mind resting. Hands waved in front of his face, forcing him to return to the living.

Emerald eyes looked up-bright with life-life that hadn't been seen there for a long time. A smile broke on one face-so bright it seemed it would split the face in two. He turned to it, memories flooding back. A long journey-other people. A quest for something. A Ring-that was it, a ring. He could remember that. But no names. Faces flooded him, drowning him with information. A girl's face clouded his vision, a different girl from the one that smiled above him. A different girl whose memory brought sadness to him. Such sadness. It crashed on him like waves, almost reducing him to tears right there and then. But why? He shook the memory away and once again focused on the face above him. He stared at her. Her mouth moved and she spoke to him, telling him of her joy of him waking, that he would live and they would go to Minas Tirith and join Faramir. He just had to heal now. He listened to her, not knowing what she meant. Minas Tirith? Where was that? Who was Faramir and more importantly who was she?

The voice from the girl trailed off when she realised that Boromir wasn't replying to her happy chatter. He wasn't even smiling. What was wrong? She frowned in puzzlement.

"Boromir? What's wrong? You are not speaking. Is something the matter?"

"Well it's just," He broke of to cough. "It's just I don't know who you are, you seem to know me but I do not have the pleasure of knowing you. You talk about…about a place…"

He broke off into a coughing fit, over taxing himself this early on. When he regained his breath and the pain had passed he started again. "A place, Minas Tirith… and a man…Faramir. My…brother?" He waited while he regained his breath yet again. "I am at…at a loss of who…who he…is…and where…I am." He stopped and let his breathing return to normal. He looked up at Tithe.

Tithe stared at him speechless. What had he said? Was this some kind of joke? She searched his face, his eyes-looking for a trace of mirth but he wasn't joking. He was looking up at her, waiting patiently for an answer. But she had none to give. She looked round helplessly to Galadriel. What was going on? Galadriel stepped forward and took control of the situation.

"Do you know your name?"

"Boromir, well I…presume it is…you said it…to me."

"Do you know where you are?"

Boromir shook his head.

"Do you remember anything of your family?"

Another shake.

"Your home?"

Another shake.

"Your friends?"

"No."

"How old are you?"

"I don't know."

"Tell me what you remember. What do you know about your injury?"

He took a breath and started to talk, not stopping nearly as much as the time before, water cooling and soothing his parched throat.

"A mission, for a Ring. There was a…group of us. Maybe 10. After that I…know nothing. All I remember…is a great pain." He thought again. "And a face. Looking down…on me. Tears. There were…tears. He was…he was crying."

"A man? What did he look like?"

"Black hair and…grey…grey eyes. Tall I think. I don't know how…how I know that but I…I do."

"But you don't remember any names?"

"None."

"And nothing of your life before this mission?"

"I…I had visions. A girl brought sadness. A man…brought hatred. Another man…love. Nothing more."

Galadriel didn't know who the girl was but she had guessed that the two men were Denethor and Faramir. Together with Tithe's help maybe they could piece together Boromir's life. He had lost his memory. Not all but most of it, all those he had loved and names had fled his head, bringing him no recognition. It might come back with time; it might stay hidden forever under the pile of stress that had been placed on Boromir. It was so sad; such a great man reduced to nothing by the evil in the world. She excused herself and Tithe from the room and led the distressed girl away.

"He has lost most of his memory. Not all but a great part of it."

"He doesn't even know me. He didn't recognise my voice or face. How?"

"The stress of his injury. His body and mind have been through a great deal of pressure. He was lost in the confusion."

"Will it last forever?"

"I do not know. It may be but something may trigger it to return. Again we put his life in the hands of fate. But stay with him. Tell him stories of the Quest and of pieces of his life you know. I know you don't know a lot but you know his brother, tell him about Faramir. They share the strongest bond in this world. Nothing can separate them. Even death."

Tithe dried her eyes and squared her shoulders.

"I will do my best. Do not worry."

She left the powerful elf standing alone in the corridor. Galadriel hadn't seen this in her mirror. She turned quickly went to find Celeborn. She entered their rooms silently but her husband still sensed her presence. He looked up. She bowed her head and heard him utter a soft sigh.

"Not good then my dear?"

"Sadly not. He will live but he is not going to enjoy his life. He will live a life of frustration and it will eat away at him, just like the Ring. Is there no escape for him?" She paused and drew breath. "If he died he would have died with honour. Did I make a grave mistake? Should I have left him to die?"

Celeborn crossed over to his wife. "You see the girl by his bedside? There for him and his brother. She would have endured a worse life if you had left him to die. Imagine the guilt she would have felt to deliver the news of his bother's death to her lover. You know that. And then there are the others. Faramir, can you imagine a world where the brothers are apart? I think not. Aragorn wants him for Steward, Merry and Pippin want their friend back, the one who tried to save them. You know you did right. It will pass."

She gathered strength from his calmness, restoring her faith in herself. She composed herself and left to go and look in her precious mirror.

It showed so much yet it showed so little. Sometimes the Queen of Elves felt it would be the death of her even though she could not die. Taking a deep breath she looked over and into the glistening of the pool's surface.

Tithe closed the door firmly behind her and prepared herself for the worst. She had to be strong. Boromir was lying in a half doze, still very much weakened from his wound and the fever that lingered in his body. She crossed over to the bedside and he made an effort to get up. She pushed him lightly back down.

"You shouldn't move so much. Just lie still and you will heal faster." He relented and lay back down.

"You wanted to know who I am yes? And where you are?

He nodded.

"My name is Tithe. I am not from this place. It's called Middle Earth. You have lived here all your life. I do not know where I come from. I'm a traveller. There is a great war going on in Middle earth. That Ring that you know about, it is part of the war. You were part of a company chosen to destroy the Ring, so it won't get back into the hands of its master. You can remember some of this can't you?"

Boromir did not speak for a moment.

"I…I don't know. I try so hard but I only get flashbacks. Only pictures with few words. I…I want to…to remember but I don't…know how." His eyes closed again. He was tired and needed sleep yet here she was pushing him, it wouldn't do.

"You need some rest. We have plenty time to talk. Sleep now." He nodded, eyes still closed and his breathing evened as he fell into sleep.

His familiar hair and eyes now seemed to belong to that of a stranger. The wounds bled some more and suddenly it seemed to Tithe that it was over, that although Boromir was alive , he did not want to be here, he would rather be dead and this was his body's way of telling her. She stood and left the bedside and was drawn to the window. The room was high and looked down on the elf city. The city was bustling with people, making ready for the day. Sentries were being sent out, everything else was peaceful. She yawned. Sleep was creeping up on her and over her and suddenly she realised how tired she was.

Crossing over to her soft bed she collapsed on it and closed her eyes. Her mind was allowed to wander and it settled on Faramir. His smile lit up behind closed eyelids and she could just about imagine his arms around her waist and his soft breath tickling her ear as he lulled her to sleep with stories about the elves. What was that one he loved to tell so much? She couldn't remember but he had changed the elvish names for theirs. Tithe had laughed and told him the elves wouldn't be happy with him for that. He had just redoubled his efforts to finish his beloved tale. She drifted off into a deep sleep-one that she had not had for so long.

Later when Lady Galadriel came to check on her patients she found both fast asleep. Sleep could either be the best healer or the worst but by the peaceful looks on her faces she presumed she was safe. She took the rare chance of a break to look in her mirror, maybe see how Aragorn was getting on or Frodo and Sam or even Faramir. That could help Tithe. For although the girl didn't know it she was also here for healing. She had carried a huge burden, trying to save Boromir's life and working things out with Faramir.

She needed rest and relaxation and with Boromir on the mend maybe she could get it. Though there was the small problem of Boromir's mind going but maybe the mirror would show the out come of that as well. Boromir needed a break also-he had been given a hard life.

When Tithe next woke the sun was high in the sky and streaming into the room, warming it up. She stretched lazily and sat up. The room was empty except for Boromir. He was still asleep was she crossed over to check on him. The bandage had been fouled again by blood and pus from his wounds, leaking great trails down the crisp whiteness. It would need to be changed again. But this time he was awake and she feared it would hurt him a lot more now he could feel pain again. She touched his forehead softly and was relieved to find it considerably cooler. The fever was at last leaving his body after having free reign in it for over 2 weeks.

He moved under her touch and his eyes opened sleepily. His green eyes looked at her in confusion and it made her want to weep. He didn't know her and he never would. She snatched back her hand and fled from the room, crying a broken 'sorry' as she went.

She didn't know where she was going as she ran blindly down the corridors. Down the stairs and out past the guards at the door to run free on the green grass. She dodged trees as she ran with a frantic pace, leaving the city behind and going deep into the woods where she could at last find some privacy to cry her heart out.

Galadriel sighed as she watched the girl run, hands covering her eyes that were over flowing with tears. She was about to move to follow her when another figure left the great tree and slowly followed the path of the distressed girl. Haldir. He looked back up to her window and nodded at her. She smiled. Haldir, one of her oldest friends and most trusted. He had realised what she was going through and had gone to find her. Now there were just the other dozen problems to be solved.

She left her window and made her way slowly to Boromir's room. She could have walked her in her sleep she had been there so many times in the last few weeks. And it had only been a few weeks, three at most. It seemed like a lot longer, even to an immortal being like herself.

Boromir looked on in horror as the girl fled from his room, tears streaming down her face. What had she said her name was? Tithe, yes Tithe that was it. What had made her so horrified of him? He looked down at his wounds. Was it that? Those scars that would never heal? He searched his memory, what had caused them? And it came to him in a flash. An orc, a word he didn't understand, but it had been an orc. With a bow and arrow. And these marks on his chest were the holes left by the arrows. He touched a spot of blood gingerly and bit down hard on his lip to hold in a scream. There were more pools of blood. He searched along his chest some more. Twice he more he held back screams of pain. Three arrows had hit him. Three. And by the marks they had left on him they had nearly killed him.

How was he still alive? Somehow he knew that a man who had three arrows in his chest and stomach region would not live to fight again. But here he was, living through the pain that each breath brought him and learning again. Learning so much everyday it made his head spin. And not big things, little things, like what food was again and how he dealt with pain. The wounds had shattered these small little things from his memory and he was learning again. The door creaked and he looked over, trying to see over the bandage that blocked his sight. He could only see people if they stood right over him and looked down. He hadn't tried to sit up yet, breathing was painful enough. A Lady walked into his line of sight. It was a lady he recognised. Something in his brain clicked.

"I know you. I've seen you before, and I don't mean yesterday. Before, yes with a group of people. You sheltered us and gave us food. You sent someone away. Someone close to me. I-I can't remember who it was. Wait! I know. He was called F-Faramir. That was his name. I was sad and angry but you made me understand. Who was he?"

Galadriel was almost crying with happiness. He knew a name, and not just any name, his brother's name.

"He was your brother Boromir. Your brother. Do you remember him more now?"

"My brother?" He thought for a moment, straining his memory. "My brother? Yes, I do remember him." He spoke slowly as if the thoughts were just coming to him. "He-he was younger than me. And he had copper hair. And…and grey eyes. He-he…" Boromir broke off. "That is all I can remember.

"What about his personality? You remember his physical features yes but what abut him?

"Him? He was kind and-and loving. Yet he was strong and fearless. He was a good man and he did his duty well." He paused again, tears shining in his eyes. "I can remember. My memory, it is coming back isn't it?"

"Yes Boromir." She graced him with a smile. "Yes Boromir, you are remembering. You are on the path to recovery. It was a small step as he is closest to you but you will recover, hopefully you will recover all."

"You mean I may not remember everything?"

"I am not trying to dampen your hopes Boromir, merely make sure you don't get them set to high for then you would be crushed if something did go wrong."

"You speak as if you know already. What? Tell me if you know something!"

"Boromir I know nothing that is certain. I do not mean to anger you."

The man sighed. "I know, I am sorry, I did not mean to snap. It's just," he searched for the word. "It's just hard, knowing you might be able to remember everything while on the other hand you might live in doubt for the rest of your life. And I think I might remember everything but then something sticks and all your hard work seems to fall into ruin. I tried last night. I thought of the Ring and tried to remember the names of the people I travelled with. All I could remember was pictures, especially of Faramir. I got a name really quickly but it vanished once I tried to find it again. It's like my mind is in the same state as some of the rooms at home. All dusty with no order whatsoever. I wish I had a cleaner really."

She laughed lightly and moved away from the bed.

"It will come if it is meant to be. Do not try too hard or you will never succeed."

Boromir listened to the advice carefully but he did not reply for a while.

"The girl, Tithe, she ran away crying. Why? Was it something to do with me? I did not do anything, so as I can remember."

"Tithe has been through a lot. Let me explain what I can to you and see if you remember."

She took the chair and pulled it back up to his side and sat down, before beginning to talk.

"I will start from the beginning. The Ring. You know it is to be destroyed but you don't know why. There is a Dark Lord in Middle Earth, his name is Sauron. Many ages ago he wanted to take over Middle Earth and have it as his own. He made powerful rings to enslave the masters of each race. He made seven for the dwarf Kings, he made three for the Elves and he made nine for the mortal men, Kings of Old. But he made another Ring. A Master Ring you could say. It controlled all of the Rings and had in it the very essence of Sauron. The Elves saw through this as did the dwarfs but the World of Men did not. They fell prey to Sauron and those 9 men became his servants, bound to him forever. They became known as the Ring Wraiths. Or Nazgul. Riders in black who do not need sleep or food. Such fearful creatures that pour fear into the hearts of their enemies just by their cry.

Sauron also had other servants and slaves. He had the orcs, elves he had taken and mutilated so they knew no love or kindness. All they know is hurt, how to kill and how to hate. They hate everything, trees, nature, everything. He also had men who had been lured by his power or enslaved by fear. But a Last Alliance of Men and Elves gathered to fight one last time against Sauron and his growing Army. The battle was being won when Sauron came and fought himself. With the power of the Ring no one could defeat him. It was in that moment of defeat that he knocked away the King of Men. His son, Isildur, ran to his father's side. He took up his father's sword and swung round at the Dark Lord in fury.

He managed to cut the finger with the Ring off. Sauron was defeated and we had won. An elf, by the name of Lord Elrond, took Isildur up into Mount Doom, the one place where the Ring could be destroyed. They reached the top and Elrond told Isildur to throw the Ring into the flame but he would not. He had been consumed already in that short space of time and he was filled with the need of power that this Ring gave him. He kept it and it led to his death. The Ring was lost for many, many years before it was found again by a creature Gollum. He took it and kept it in his hidden mountain cave for many years until it was found again by a Hobbit."

"A Hobbit? What is that?"

"They are called the Little People. They are roughly half your size, sometimes smaller, sometimes bigger. They have enormous feet, all hairy and they are tremendously happy creatures who have a great love for food." She smiled as she told Boromir of the happy little beings.

"A Hobbit found the Ring?"

"As strange as it seems yes, a Hobbit by the name of Bilbo Baggins. Bilbo kept the Ring also for a great many years. But unlike the others, he was not consumed by the evil. In fact until only a few months ago he never thought anything about it, thinking it was just a magic Ring that could turn him invisible when he put it on, which the Ring does to the wearer. At last the wizard Gandalf found out about the Ring. Bilbo left the Shire, the place where Hobbits live, and travelled to Rivendell, home of Elrond Halfelven. But he left the Ring in the Shire and it was passed down to Bilbo's nephew Frodo Baggins. When Gandalf learnt of the Ring's true heritage he sent Frodo away to Rivendell also where a counsel would be held. There the fate of the Ring would be decided. Frodo left the Shire with his 3 friends and fellow Hobbits, Merry and Pippin and his faithful gardener and servant Sam. But the Ring Wraiths knew where the Ring was as the creature Gollum had been found by Sauron and his forces."

"Sauron? But he had been destroyed in the big battle. How was he still alive?"

"Sauron's life is bound to the Ring, as long as the Ring survives so does he. He is at the moment only a disembodied eye, he has no body."

"Ah I see. So anyway Gollum had been found."

"Yes he was found and tortured in the dungeons of Barad-hur, in Mordor where Sauron resides. At last he broke and told the orcs and Sauron that it was held by a Hobbit of the name Baggins of the Shire. The Nazgul were released to find and kill the Hobbit and take the Ring back to Sauron so he could rule again. Frodo fled from them to the village of Bree. Men lived there and there they found a friend, an ally, a Ranger of the name Strider. He took them safely to Rivendell. I will not bore you with the details of the journey there."

"No! Please do. I wish to know." Boromir interrupted.

"Very well then. The Ring Wraiths again caught up with them on their journey to Rivendell. Aragorn managed to fight them off but Frodo had been wounded by a Morgul blade. He was fading into the shadow world to become one of them, a Nazgul. Aragorn…"

"Who is Aragorn? I thought you said a man called Strider travelled with them."

"I did and I do not stray from that. Strider is what Aragorn gets called in Bree. He has many names but his true name is Aragorn Elessar. He is the heir to the throne of Gondor; he is the descendant of Isildur. He lived in Rivendell for most of his childhood until he learnt of his lineage. He decided to become a Ranger, protecting from afar. He is the most skilled of these people. Does that answer your question?"

"Yes thank you. Please carry on." In truth it did not but he wanted to hear more of the story.

"Aragorn hurried them on to Rivendell, carrying Frodo who was too weak to walk. He was away from the camp one night, trying to find a healing herb that would ease Frodo's pain and hopefully slow the reaction until he got the Hobbit to Lord Elrond, who is a skilled healer. He was found by a horse, a horse sent by Lord Elrond to find Frodo and the Hobbits. But the Ring Wraiths found the horse and a great chase took place. The horse managed to get to Rivendell and there water was set on the evil creatures, sweeping them downstream. Arwen, daughter of Lord Elrond, took Frodo to her father. Frodo managed to heal under the care of Elrond and a council was soon called.

Someone from every race of the Free Peoples of Middle Earth had been called. Aragorn insisted that someone from Gondor or Rohan was to come. He felt he had been influenced by the Elves too much. You or your brother were called, which ever was willing to come. But by chance both of you were available. You came and a Fellowship was chosen to destroy the Ring. Both you and your brother joined. Aragorn also went and the Ring bearer was the little Hobbit Frodo. His fellow Hobbits came with him, Merry, Pippin and Sam. Legolas represented the Elven World while Gimli came for the Dwarves. Gandalf the Grey was to be your leader. You set out and all was going as well as could be expected. But another joined when you had left Rivendell. Tithe.

We do not know her past or where she came from but she was here for good so Gandalf deemed fit for her to travel with you.

You tried to cross the Pass of Caradhras but the mountain would not allow it. Then you went under the mountain, away from the powers of the evil wizard Saruman. You managed to get through but at a cost. You lost Gandalf as he fell fighting a Balrog, an evil demon of the ancient world. You came here next to rest and recover for the next part of your journey. I sent your brother back home where he was needed. You were to stay with the Fellowship and help them with their task. It was a saddening time. Tithe and your brother had grown close, so close they took the next step and became lovers.

You were saddened to see another close one leave you. The Fellowship lost a brave and valuable fighter but it continued. The Fellowship left by the River Anduin, making towards Amon Hen. From there Aragorn would decide your path. When you reached Amon Hen you were not so lucky. Orcs, in the power of Saruman, attacked you. You left Tithe, who you had sworn to protect for your brother, in hiding, safe from the beasts and went to the aid of the Hobbits, Merry and Pippin. You had grown close to them and could not bear to see them die under the cruel blades of the orcs."

"Alas you were overpowered by the orcs and, though you fought bravely, they were too many, especially the leader. He shot you from afar with 3 black tipped arrows. Three times you were hit in the chest but twice you got up and carried on fighting. You fought against the foul creatures until you're last breath. They left you for dead when you went down for the last time. Their leader remained to finish you off, with a 4th arrow into your heart. But you were saved. Saved by Aragorn. He had heard your horn call and had come for you. He killed the beast and ran to your side. But it was too late and you both knew it. You were dying, as good as dead, and Aragorn saw what he thought was your last breath.

He left you there, on my wishes and headed off after your beloved 'Little Ones'. They would avenge your death. I had sent elves down the River to pick you up, knowing I had little time. Tithe crept from her hiding place and saw you there, pale as the moon and as cold as death. She cried for she had failed and there was nothing to be done. She cried for the pain of losing you and for the pain of your brother. It would break him to know your death. I could not let that happen so I sent elves down to fetch you and I would try my best to heal you and get you better."

"You almost didn't make it; the fever would be your downfall as I knew it would strike. But you survived somehow. Your mind was in ruins, it still is, but you are alive. Tithe ran because of that. Yes you were here, but you were not the Boromir she knew and loved. You couldn't remember her; after all you had been through. It almost broke her heart. She has been under too much stress. She saw your dead body; she lived through the horror of your death. I think it was all too much for her. You looked at her when you woke with no trace of recognition in your eyes. I know all this is not your fault but…" She trailed off.

Tears started in Boromir's eyes. His death. He had died. It was a strange thing to hear of your death. He had died. His hands gingerly touched his wounds once again. This had killed him, yet somehow by some miracle he lived. God he felt sorry for Tithe, to see him dead. He shivered. It was a chilling thought. He looked back up to Galadriel.

"What can I do?"

"Nothing but hope your memory returns. If she returns later tell her of your brother. It will lighten her heart. She loves your brother so very much and to not have to bear the burden of explaining what happened and how you do not know him would be like a great weight lifted from her. She will come back later once she has had time to breathe and think things over. I will leave you now to rest, for it seems you did not get any during the night. Sleep will help you heal."

His eyes were already struggling to stay open and before she had left the door he was emitting gentle snores. Another problem solved.

She collapsed by a tree, unable to run any further. The trunk was solid behind her back as she rocked back and forth from the force of her sobs. Tears drenched her hands and the front of her dress. She would have worn trousers but had changed during her stay in Lothlorien, back to a more feminine style. Her knees curled up to her chest, a defence against the world.

Haldir heard her before he saw her. Her sobs resounded round the forest. She was curled up at the root of a great tree, almost like it was protecting her. He walked with the grace of an elf but not with the sound. He made as much noise as possible so he would not scare her further.

His boots crunched loudly on the leaves, making her head snap up. A hand hurriedly wiped away the stray tears from her reddened eyes. He smiled and crouched down beside her.

"Do not be afraid to cry. It is good to let forth your emotions. Tell me Tithe, why do you cry?"

"Do you not know? Boromir! His memory has gone! He knows nothing. He didn't know me, or Aragorn or even his own brother! How am I to explain this to Faramir? It would break him!"

Haldir sat down properly and pulled the girl into his arms as she broke down once more. She clung to him, soaking his tunic, but for once the placid elf did not mind. He sat still, stroking her hair and whispering elvish word of comfort, even though she would not understand. At last her sobs quietened and she sat and listened to the strange but beautiful language. Tears still ran tracks down her face and every once in a while she sniffled. Haldir released her a little and sat back, giving her her own space.

"How are you feeling now?"

"Much better thank you. I'm sorry about your tunic, it's all wet."

He shrugged the apology away. "It does not matter, I have others. Now would you like to stay here for a few more moments or do you wish to return?"

"I think I should return."

"This is not about what you _think_ you should do but about what you _want_ to do. And that would be?"

"No, I do want to go back. I want to see how Boromir is."

"Then we shall go." He offered her his hand and helped her to her feet.

Walking slowly he guided her back to the main city. He took the longer route just in case she had not been truthful with him and did need a little bit extra time to collect her thoughts and sort things out mentally. He escorted her back to the room that she shared with Boromir.

"I will leave you now but if you wish to talk feel free to come and find me." He turned to leave before stopping and giving her one last piece of advice. "And smile Tithe, you look beautiful when you do."

She gave him a weak grin and then watched his back as he moved down the hall.

Tithe crept back into Boromir's room and lay down silently on her bed. Pulling the covers tightly around her she tried to fall asleep once more but a noise from Boromir's bed kept her awake. She owed him an apology. Wiping her eyes one last time she called over softly.

"Boromir?"

There was silence for a moment before, "Tithe, is that you?"

"Yes, I-I just wanted to apologise for my behaviour. It was not right to run out on you like that but I've…"

"It's okay." He interrupted her. "I understand. You don't have to explain anything to me."

She smiled over at him even though he wouldn't see.

"I was going to tell you something. Galadriel came to see me today. She told me the story of the Ring."

"And did you remember anything?"

"Not of the quest no, well a few odd bits but nothing major. But I did remember my brother."

"What!" She sat bolt up on her bed and stared over at him. "Faramir?"

"Yes."

She scrambled out of bed and half ran over to his bed, perching on the edge and looking intently down on him.

"Well? What did you remember? Tell me!"

He chuckled softly at her persistence and impatience.

"She was asking me something but I remembered her from somewhere, in someplace, at sometime. She had sent him away and I was angry. And I remembered his name and what he looked like and a bit of his personality. But I couldn't remember anymore."

"Boromir! That's great! It's more than great, it's amazing. I am so happy!" She leaned down and gave him a huge hug before suddenly realising that she was hurting him. She pulled back and hurriedly apologised but she couldn't keep the grin off her face. A memory! Would he have more? She would have to wait and see but for now she would tell him all she knew about Faramir, to help him recognise his brother. But Boromir beat her to it and asked her a question before she could open her mouth.

"Why were we at the meeting?"

"Pardon?"

"Why were myself and Faramir at the council? Galadriel had said we were available but why had we been chosen?"

"Boromir, you are son to the Steward of Gondor, heir to the Stewardship of Gondor. You are considered very high up in society and as Gondor protects most of Middle Earth from the creatures of Sauron then you would be very helpful when talking about the Ring. They would need some who had been there and seen the fighting and knew the conditions. You were very important."

"I was important?"

"Very important. Believe me."

"And we were very important to the running of Gondor?"

"Yes, you commanded the Armies between you. You were much needed in Gondor."

"But if we were needed so much in Gondor then why were the both of us at the council? Surely one of us should have stayed at home to help our father?"

Tithe was caught. Caught in a trap. She couldn't shrug off that matter now, she was too deeply involved. Boromir had caught her out. She had been too happy with the fact that Boromir was returning, slowly, to his normal self. She hadn't been watching her words and now she was about to cause him pain, pain that wasn't needed now. For if she told him the real story he would withdraw back into himself and have no hope of regaining his lost memory. For if you learnt something you didn't like then there would be no way you wanted to find out other things that could hurt you. Tithe knew, she had been through it herself, once, a long, long time ago. A different world, a different problem, the same outcome.

It had been a terrifying time for her, she knew no one there and even after she still couldn't remember her past. She may have known about it before but from now on she couldn't remember anything. Hopeless as it was she had tried again and again but nothing. It used to keep her awake, night after night, wondering. She had known her parents, she was sure of it, but now she didn't. The story she had told Elrond, all that time ago, had been a lie. She did have a home, she did have a loving family but now she wouldn't know them if they came up and hugged her hard. It had tormented her when she was younger, still only a child. Now she had grown to a young woman and had managed to push those memories away from her mind. It was all in the past, she had to let go. And she had managed. Occasionally though thoughts came unbidden to her, and one had scared her witless.

A woman, stranded in the middle of a huge pool, heavy clothes pulling her down. She had thrashed about and screamed for help. The pool was ringed with men, laughing and jeering her, watching her die a slow and agonising death. Tithe had been caught between 2 of these men, held back as she kicked out at them to try and save the woman. A hard knock was thrown against her head and she gave it up, sagging into the grip the men had on her. But worse was yet to come. The woman still struggled, way out of her depth and a hand forced Tithe to watch. She tried to close her eyes but was pricked until she gave way and opened them.

The woman had stopped screaming, accepting that no one was coming to save her, but still she thrashed and tried to swim under the mass of clothes that she wore. Her eyes locked with Tithe's and her mouth mouthed one word. Daughter. That was her mother out there, being drowned by these men. No one was helping her and they made her daughter watch.

She had been young she knew that by the small amount of strength she had used to try and escape. She willed herself to not cry and her heart hardened against the world. She had vowed revenge for her mother's death as the head finally drifted under the water and out of sight. Tithe had accepted her fate and told the leader of these men she gave herself to them. She had grown with them, learning their ways of fighting.

Her cold eyes and brave soul gave away nothing of the hatred she felt towards these men. They assumed she had forgotten about her mother, being as young as she was. She became one of their best fighters though they never knew. She would practise in secret, building up her strength. At last her chance came for escape. She was introduced to a young man, both handsome and strong, one of the best men in the pack. There were no other women with them. She had been graciously chosen to marry this man so he could bring more strong boys to the pack. The men either recruited boys from villages they passed through or stopped in towns for a while and slept with the whores there. Tithe was their one wife, it should have been a great honour for her or so she was told.

She had smiled and let the man kiss her hand before stabbing him in the stomach with a small hidden dagger. He gasped and coughed up blood. The pack stared. Tithe turned on them, murder in her eyes. By the time she was finished not one man stood standing. All lay dead on the ground and that was when the wind picked her up again.

That was the memory that had scared her, making her not want to find out anymore. She had been so cold and she was, in some ways, thankful that her memory had been taken from her. She could have ended up like that girl that killed with relish and delight, laughing as the last man died slowly and in pain and looking them in the eye before whispering those fatal words,

"This is for her, bastard" before slitting his throat slowly and painfully.

The men had not been armed and she had killed the rest of them before turning to the Leader. He had been the last to die, to meet the fate that had awaited him all those times. With her memory went her fighting skills. She could not use those daggers that Legolas carried with the deadly accuracy she once had known. And once again she was thankful.

"Tithe?" Boromir touched her hand gently and brought her out of her memories. She blinked and refocused.

"Are you okay? Your eyes went blank."

"Yes I am fine."

He didn't look convinced but dismissed it.

"So are you able to tell me?"

"Tell you?"

"How Faramir and I came to be part of the Fellowship."

"Oh, yes, well you offered your sword and Lord Elrond accepted and let you travel with them, for as long as you wished. You just carried on travelling with us."

"No I did not mean that."

Tithe winced, she had hoped to draw him away from that subject but the stubbornness Boromir had lost was returning fast. He could not be put off.

"About staying home and helping our father, why didn't we? Surely it would have been logically for both of us could have been killed. Do you know why?"

She had been offered the easy way out, a simple line that she could take and be safe. She could tell him she didn't know and let the thought gnaw away at him, just like the Ring had done. It would torment him in his mind, thinking up crazy ideas that he would come to accept as the truth and then believe it. She could slip away now and not touch on it again.

But looking into those eyes, so like his brother's, except green instead of grey, looking at her as if she held all the answers in the world, it was too much, he must know. He must cope with the truth or he would not be Boromir. If he didn't recover…well she didn't want to think of that right now. That was the worst case scenario.

"Yes, I do know why. But Boromir, it's not going to be easy on you. It will bring bad memories for you. I would have you wait until another time before you are told, or until you remember."

He paled slightly and Tithe hoped he would back down. But no.

"I would have you tell me. I need to know. Please."

She sighed and closed her eyes briefly, searching for strength, before meeting him with a steady gaze and beginning to talk.

"Now remember I do not know all the details. I hadn't met you at this time and I have only been told part of it. You had an argument with your father. About marriage I think. He wanted you to get married to some high noble lady but you did not agree with this. He demanded a reason why and you told him that you had found love with another woman, but this woman was not of noble birth, she was not considered good enough for you. You went to find her, with your father and brother. It was in the market I think and there you professed your love for her, she returned it utterly but your father was not happy.

He asked to speak with you privately while the girl went with Faramir. Sendil, I think her name was. She was an old friend of Faramir's and had known you for several years before you became an 'item'. You went to speak with your father. He was furious with you and would not permit you to marry her. You refused to accept this I think and your father's temper snapped."

She paused and took a deep breath. Boromir was as still as stone, he knew something bad was happening.

"I think he hit you. He could not accept the fact that you were disobeying him for some daughter of a nurse. He took his anger out on you. You left, and went to find your brother. You begged him to leave the city for you didn't think he would be safe there. He agreed to come with you and Sendil came to, not wanting to leave you. But news leaked and by the time you were ready to leave the whole city had gathered by the gates. This attracted the attention of your father, Denethor. He asked to know why you were leaving and you told him, in front of the city you made your confession.

Something happened with Faramir, I never was told what had actually happened. Faramir ran, leaving both you and Sendil, on his horse. You turned after him and left the city. Aragorn and Legolas found you sometime later. At first you refused to travel with them but you did in the end. That is all I know. I am sorry."

Boromir did not speak. All the while she had been speaking the memories had returned to him. He remembered that day and the meeting of Aragorn and Legolas; he remembered the journey with the man and elf. He had not been as shocked as Tithe expected; he remembered that he had banished it from his mind until a later date. But something was still bothering him. The girl Sendil, he had remembered the love he had had with her but what had happened to her?

"Sendil? She travelled with us to Rivendell? Where is she now? Why didn't she come to?"

"Oh Boromir I did not want to tell you. Please leave it until a later date."

"No Tithe I need to know. Please, this is all I ask of you for today. It will complete the tale. Tell me, please." He was half begging her now.

"Very well. It is not pleasant though. Before you accepted to travel with Aragorn and Legolas, you and Faramir and Sendil travelled ahead with the other 2 behind you, though you did not know it. You were attacked by a group of orcs. You had gone ahead to scout the land and Faramir was left with Sendil. He did not have a chance to save her. They ambushed him, and the first shot found its mark in her heart. She did not have a chance; she died just a few minutes later. The orcs ran and she died in your arms. I am sorry for having to tell you this."

Again Boromir was silent. He had watched the events unfold in front of him, like watching some thing on screen; he had felt the sadness as the girl had died but it had felt like it had happened to someone else. He hadn't known the girl, he hadn't been at her side while she died and he hadn't loved her. It wasn't him. Yes he felt sad about the loss of life and felt some measure of pain but it wasn't as bad as the pain of his father. For some reason that struck home.

He didn't know why, just that his father's memory was more deeply implanted in his head. He felt awful saying it, like he was betraying someone's dead soul but it was the truth and he couldn't shy away from the truth. The truth was what he needed right now.

When Boromir looked up at Tithe she didn't see the gleam of unshed tears in his eyes or the great pain of loss and sorrow, she just saw gratitude in them. He half smiled at her.

"Thank you. I know it must have been hard for you but thank you."

"Are you not sad or upset?"

"I am, but, and I know this sounds awful, but it felt like I didn't know her. She wasn't a major part in my life. And I do feel bad about this but maybe the real pain will come later. I just didn't think I can fully understand what happened. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry Boromir; it's not your fault. I think I will leave you to think, I need some rest. Good day." She bent and kissed his forehead before retiring to her small and warm bed. This time she had no problem drifting away.

He lay contemplating what he had heard. He was starting to get a headache but he didn't let up the strain on his mind. He needed to know. The Lady stopped by on her way to see her husband. She peered in and saw Boromir's face was filled with concentration. A small cough broke it. He looked over and smiled at her.

"Yes my lady? What can I do for you?"

"You look as though you are concentrating awfully hard. May I remind you not to put unnecessary strain on your healing body and mind?"

He laughed at the small reproof.

"I am sorry my Lady, I will stop now and try to get some sleep."

She smiled and left the room, satisfied that Boromir would now sleep. And for once Boromir obeyed the powerful elf and settled down to sleep, his mind drifting away from his body.

The days began to slip away for both Tithe and Boromir. Time had no meaning here as elves are immortal and both the humans felt like time was standing still. Boromir's memory was returning, slowly, bit by bit. When he remembered something new he would rush to tell Tithe but still being very seriously injured he was not allowed to leave his bed. Galadriel found she had to place a guard outside his door to stop him from slipping out. His wounds still leaked and he was extremely weak. Although he was beginning to eat again and regain the weight he had lost, he was not yet strong enough to climb down the stairs and then back up again when his short walk would be over. He fumed silently in his room, sulking about the fact, but kept those thoughts quiet, for he did not want to anger his most gracious host.

He would sit and mutter under his breath and look at the door, willing for Tithe to come so he could tell her his new piece of news. She would wander in later after taking a walk with Haldir. She and the elf had become good friends and Tithe often told him her problems and fears for Boromir. He would listen and offer her some advice on how to handle which ever problem the man had brought into the world this time. It was her sane hour in a day of madness. She would walk in the calming woods and listen to the birds singing in their little voices and peace would seep into her, until she returned back to Boromir and he bombarded her with snippets of information that she was slowly collecting into a file, called Boromir, in her head.

The file was becoming extremely full. She would have to start writing it down soon, to remember it all. She was also getting a better picture of Faramir and what he was like when he had been a child, and what he was like now and more of his personality that she hadn't been able to glean from those precious few weeks with him.

The proud man would be sitting up with bed, watching the door anxiously as he waited for her. As soon as she stepped over the threshold of the door he would launch into his talk. She often had to stop to make him start again so she wouldn't miss anything.

Then an elf would come in with a tray of food for them both and they would sit by the window, the only time Boromir was allowed out of his bed. He would be helped over into a chair and there he would sit, with Tithe, eating his food and sipping occasionally from a small glass of wine. They would look out over the peaceful land and, though they never spoke of it, they would wonder where their friends were, if they were still alive?

And what state Boromir's beloved homeland was in. They rarely spoke while they ate, preferring to lose themselves in their thoughts with the company of each other to pull them out if the thoughts were too bad.

After that, once the sun had disappeared completely behind the mountains, they would go to sleep if they could. The night would pass in peaceful silence as the world fell asleep and the night was allowed to come out and play.

A month passed and by that time Boromir had convinced Galadriel that he had healed enough to be allowed a short time away from his room each day. To make this easier for him, not having to climb the stairs each day and being out of immediate danger, Galadriel had moved him to a room on the bottom floor. Tithe had moved into a room beside him, his new room being much smaller than the last. Boromir preferred this room. He was able to see people, see the world again. He felt alive again. Before it felt like a dream, only seeing at most 3 people a day. Now he could see everyone.

When he was allowed out he stayed to the centre of the wooded city. Here the city was alive, people were moving around, and there was noise, blessed noise. After weeks of silence there was noise. He loved to just sit on a bench and watch people walk and talk. Many knew him, though he didn't know how. They would stop by him and ask how he was. He would smile and thank them for the kindness and reply that he was mending. The bandage was still in place, and still the same size so hiding it was a bit tricky. He wore a large tunic, big for even him. It had been made especially as he was bigger in the torso area than a large percentage of the elves. But even with its size it would not button up at the front so he was forced to wear it open, showing off the wounds to the world.

The older elves tactfully averted their eyes but some of the smaller and younger children would come running up.

They had never seen a Man before and they were curious. Boromir could not blame them, he had been curious of the elves when he first met them. They would run into the square, spy him and screech to a halt. Then they would saunter around, trying to be casual. He would laugh and ignore them, pretending he hadn't noticed them. Then came the questions.

"Why do you not have pointy ears?"

"Can you see as far as me?"

"How far can you see?"

"Can I see your wounds?"

"Did they hurt?"

"Can you take off your shirt so I can see the bandage?"

"So where did you come from?"

"Minas Tirith? Where is that?"

The parents would come up and apologise for their child's behaviour. But Boromir would laugh, shrug off the apology and answer the questions as best he could.

"I do not have pointy ears because I am not an elf like you. And no sadly I cannot see as far as you. I can see," He paused and judged the distance, looking for something he could see. "You see that tree over there? I can see that and a little beyond but not much further. You may see my wounds if you wish but they are not pretty. And yes they did hurt, hurt like hell I can tell you. You cannot see the bandage from here? I thought you could see better than me! Minas Tirith is to the south of Middle Earth, one of the finest cities in Middle Earth, save your own of course."

The older elves laughed with him but the children only had more questions.

"You can only see beyond that tree? I can see the leaves on that tree!" A little elf boasted.

"How did you get the wounds?"

"Oh let me see!"

"I've never been to Minas Tirith, mummy can I go to Minas Tirith?"

He laughed. Such joyful beings.

"You really want to see my wounds? I do not think your parents would like me to show you. And it would be boasting really, to say I survived them."

"Oh no please, you must let us see them! Please."

"Where did you get them?"

"I got them from an orc. He shot at me with 3 arrows. All 3 hit me. These wounds are the result."

"An orc? What is that?"

"An orc is a creature, it was an e… it's an ugly creature. Not the nicest of beings. Stay away from them." A collected sigh ran round the elder elves who had gathered to listen.

"So can we see your wounds?" A small elf asked impatiently.

"Maybe another day little one. I have to get back now. I am tired. I have to rest so I can heal."

"Will you be here tomorrow?"

"Of course." He stood and left the group, leaning heavily on his cane to take a lot of the pressure of his stomach and chest. He hobbled back to his room and sat on his bed. He hadn't really though about what had happened on that day. Maybe he should. But for now the small elf children had worn him out and as much as he hated to admit it he needed sleep.

He used to think that to show tiredness was to show weakness, for that was how he had been trained. But now he knew sleep was perhaps the best healer in the world, that and time. Since he had joined the Fellowship his out look on the life and views had changed so very much. It was amazing what a few short months could do for someone, in the company of all different races and all different cultures.

The elves for example lived for nature and honoured it completely and utterly. The dwarves went for stone and loved all things bright. The Hobbits world seemed to revolve around food and happiness, a seemingly great lifestyle for Boromir. He would love to become a normal Hobbit, away from the wars and fighting and the difficult world of politics. Before this journey he had thought of elves as beings who no longer cared for any other and who pranced around woods, singing songs and forgetting about the struggling world of men. Dwarves he had no experience of. They were merely a being here on Middle Earth that seemed to have no purpose. They built and mined and helped no one else and liked no one else. He had not even thought that the Hobbits existed. They were merely part of legends; never had he thought that he would be travelling across Middle Earth trying to protect one for them.

His plans for the future had never involved leaving Minas Tirith. His life had consisted of marrying Sendil, living long enough to see the end of the war and raise his children in comfort, for he would be Steward, he would rule his beloved city. He would grow old and either pass the Stewardship down to eldest son or, if he had no sons, give it to Faramir and his family. It had all seemed so simple. But those plans had been made before his father had hit him, before his wife to be, Sendil, had been killed, before he had met Aragorn, rightful King of Minas Tirith. Before he had heard of the One Ring.

Now he was caught in a world, standing on the edge of a knife, if the balance was unsettled it would fall and no one knew which way. They could fall into shadow, ruled by Sauron, or they could stumble and fall into peace times, where Minas Tirith and Gondor would be restored to the beauty that she had once been, where people did not have to travel in fear of being slaughtered by orcs. Men would live in peace and perhaps the races would mingle and a union would come to Middle Earth.

He laughed at that thought, for such a thought it was. But this place did that to you, made you think of things you hadn't thought of before. Peace was such a strange thought to Boromir have known fighting for all his life. He did not know what he would do if the fighting ended. He was a soldier, not a politician or noble man; he had grown up with the sword and would most likely die by the sword. Faramir would prosper; his forte had always been lore and languages, politics and talking. Boromir had none of his skill. Thinking about that the future scared him. What if they found no use for him? He was just an old soldier, no use anymore, past his prime and with no talents.

With questions filling his head he settled down to sleep, determined to go back to the little elves and answer their questions. When he woke the next morning Tithe had been and gone. She preferred the quiet of the woods to the bustle of the elf city. She went with Haldir and in the shade of one of the big trees they talked about everything they could think of and then some more. At first, when Boromir remembered that she was in love with his brother, he had been afraid that she would leave Faramir for the silver tongued, blonde haired elf.

But that idea was quickly dismissed. He knew that Tithe was sad because she was away from the man she loved and that she was just looking for a friend to talk with. He was annoyed that he couldn't be that person, that he was too weak. It was a strange feeling to feel so protective of a man who, to him, he had never met and could only remember vaguely.

A knock at the door signalled someone had brought him breakfast. He struggled up into a sitting position while the elf came through the door, followed by the Lady Galadriel. She gracefully took the tray out of the elf's hands and dismissed him while she sat herself at the side of Boromir's bed and placed the tray on the small table that fitted across his chest so he could eat in bed. He didn't like to start eating while she was in the room, it may be deemed as bad manners. She laughed at his hesitation.

"Please Boromir, eat. I have already eaten and I am not offended."

He bowed his head and tucked into his meal.

"I was hearing, Boromir, that you were entertaining some young elves yesterday. Answering their questions. They seemed quite eager to see your wounds as well."

He looked up guiltily from his food. Was she angry at him? He couldn't tell from the expression on his face. Did she not want him to speak with the elves again? That he was a sign of weakness, a bad role model for them, just because he had had the thought of taking the Ring? He swallowed the mouthful of food he was eating and began to talk.

"I am sorry, my Lady, if you did not want me to talk to them, but they were eager and I just couldn't resist." He cringed. Did he have to say that? It made him sound even weaker! But paused and carried on.

"They were intrigued by the world of Men and as you know I am proud of my world so I was eager for them to learn a little bit about a different race, especially my own."

She graced him with a smile before answering to him.

"Boromir I am not angry that you chose to speak with them. It is good for them to learn. The older elves, parents of the youngsters, were also intrigued with your stories. They wish to hear more. The elves, though learned in the ways of the world, are still not positive about everything. They are interested about you. I came here this morning to ask if you wouldn't mind telling them a little about yourself."

Boromir's mouth fell open a little. He hadn't been expecting that.

"I-I would love to My Lady." He stammered out at last.

"Good." She stood to leave. "Same place as yesterday and the same time? Would that suit you?"

"Yes, thank you."

She moved soundlessly towards the door and once again paused as if another thought had just struck her.

"I hear the young elves asked you a question. About your wounds?"

"Yes they did, they were curious to what they looked like. I said their parents might have some objections to that idea."

"Yes they might well. But I wanted to ask if you had seen your wounds?"

"Well no my Lady, there is usually a few elves in my line of sight when they change the bandages."

"And do you wish to see your wounds? I hear many soldiers do."

"I was curious My Lady. I've never been struck by an arrow before. I am curious about the body."

"Well I am presuming the bandages will need changed today yes?"

"I think so; they usually get changed everyday to stop infection."

"Then if you wish you will be allowed to look at you chest. That is only if you wish though. The elves may have to wait." With that she left, leaving the tinkling sound of her laugh to Boromir's ears.

He finished his breakfast and then began the laborious task of dressing himself. He had been offered someone to help him but as soon as he was able he did it by himself. It took him roughly half an hour each day but he did not mind as it took up time and Boromir had a lot of time on his hands. Getting the tray off the bed was one of the hardest parts as he had to pick it up and the lean over to reach the floor. When he picked up a heavy weight it often felt like someone was poking hot irons into his stomach. And then when he bent down it seemed as though someone was poking a thousand swords into him all at one and all as sharp as the devil himself. But once that part was over it was relatively simple. He just had to swing himself out, stand up, and then take off the breeches he wore to bed and replace them with clean ones and finally pull the tunic lightly over his arms to hang open at the front. Eventually he was dressed and ready for the new day.

Glancing at the sun he saw it was nearly time for meeting the elves. He grabbed his cane and took off at his stilting walk. As he came out of his door there was an elf waiting for him to finish so he could take away his breakfast tray. Boromir nodded and smiled at the elf before taking off down the corridor.

The sun was bright this morning, bringing with it a gentle heat and a small breeze to cool everyone off. He walked under the arch that he walked through every day and made his way to the bench he had claimed as his own. It was not a far distance from the house but far enough for him to feel like he had gone somewhere. It was in the main square of the town and was usually busy but today it was packed. He wondered what was going on. Maybe it was a market day or something. He pushed through the crowds, hoping that his bench had not been taking and that he would not be forced to find somewhere else to sit.

Luckily the bench seemed the one place that hadn't been taken as it was sitting, as if there was some sort of curse on that bench that no one was allowed to sit on it. Everywhere around it there were elves sitting and chatting. He moved towards the bench, looking for the small children he had met yesterday. There was a small crowd of them, about 20, in a huddle, whispering, more than there had been yesterday. A voce hailed him and he looked round. Tithe was there, with Haldir by her side. She moved towards him and seated him on the bench.

"Tithe, what's going on in the city today? It's awful busy."

She laughed at him.

"Boromir, they came here because of you. They want to hear your tales."

He blanched. "Me? Why would they want to hear of me?"

"Oh don't be stupid Boromir! You are famous, a great warrior, heir to the Steward of Gondor. They're interested in you."

"I was only expecting to talk to a couple of kids and a few adults. I didn't reckon on the whole population of Lothlorien being here! I can't talk to all of them!"

"Oh Boromir! You've made speeches before haven't you? And this isn't the whole population! You can do it!"

"But what will I talk about? And yes I've made speeches but that was mainly to soldiers! I can deal with soldiers."

"Well just pretend that all these elves are part of your army and you are giving them a speech."

"I can't do that! With soldiers you just yell the orders and that's it. I can't yell at elves!" he whispered hotly to Tithe. Little did he know that all the elves could hear their whispered conversation.

They chuckled softly at Boromir, not mocking him but laughing at his lack of wanting to yell at the elves. Suddenly Boromir looked up aware that the chatting around him had stopped. He coloured as he realised that they had heard his conversation. The elves smiled at him encouragingly. He sat up a little straighter, aware of his audience, and cleared his throat.

"Em good morning to you. Uh well I'm presuming you're all here to hear me yes?"

The elves sounded their agreement while Boromir stammered for words to say. Never had he felt this speechless before. He could fell himself turning even redder at his loss of words. A small elf child helped him out though.

"Excuse me sir, but where do you come from?"

He turned gratefully to the small child.

"As I presume most of you know I am a Man. I am a man from Minas Tirith, capital city for all men, in the land of Gondor. My name is Boromir and I am son of Denethor, Steward of Gondor so therefore I am heir to the Stewardship of Gondor."

As soon as he was started on the topic of his homeland everyone could hear the pride in his voice. This was a man that loved his city more than life itself and was immensely proud of it and its deeds. The little children sat in rapture and awe. He paused again, again not sure of what to say next. He could launch into a history of Gondor but he felt that most here either knew its history or didn't want to. Again a little elf came to his rescue.

"What's a Steward?"

"A Steward is…" He paused and started again. "Gondor doesn't have a King at the moment to rule over it. So in place of the King there are Stewards. They run the country while the King is away and keep the city for when he returns to reclaim his rightful position. But even when the King returns the Stewards shall remain, for every King needs a Steward to help him run his country. Often the Stewards will know more about the country than the King because they are the ones who communicate with the people. But the King holds the ruling power."

"So where is your King then?"

"He is lost at the moment, but he will return soon enough and take up the throne."

There was a pause. Boromir did not know what to say. He looked round for help to Tithe but she just shrugged her shoulders and left him on his own. Again Boromir could feel his face redden. He felt a small tugging at his arm and looked down. A tiny child of about 2 looked up at him, thumb in mouth. He smiled at her. She took her thumb out of her mouth to ask him her question.

"Why you carry that?"

Her thumb immediately went back in her mouth.

She had been pointing at the sword he carried at his side. Galadriel had told him it would be easier for him to not carry it around, make walking easier for him. But that suggestion was like someone asking him not to put his clothes on in the morning, his sword was like a part of him and it went everywhere with him. He had politely refused her offer to have it kept safe for him and kept it with him. It hung by his side, in its old and battered scabbard. The sword itself was in perfect condition because Boromir never allowed it to get out of shape or form as he knew perfectly well what would happen to you if you were found without your sword in perfect condition. You would die. He had seen it done to men with rusty swords or battered blades that weren't sharp enough. And he had learnt well from that lesson.

He bent lower to speak to the small child, looking up at him with round wide eyes. He started to speak but the child once again took her thumb out of her mouth and lifted her arms up to him. He blinked. What did the child want? He did not have much experience with children, except Faramir but he had been a child when Faramir was one. Tithe lent forward to whisper in his ear.

"Pick her up. She wants picked up."

"What!"

"Pick her up."

Tear were welling in the child's eyes and Boromir scooped her up quickly in his strong arms before she started crying. He sat her gently on his knee and supported her with an arm behind her back. She gurgled happily and settled down.

"My sword little one? Why do I carry it? Well I am a soldier, always was one. If I didn't carry my sword I could die. I learnt in Gondor that the better you can wield your sword then the better chance you have of living when you are in the Army. I am a soldier in the Army of Gondor, an officer really, I am Captain of the Tower Guard, one of the highest positions you can get. I go and fight the orcs of Mordor. They come to our land, hoping to kill us, hoping to take our city from us and rule Middle Earth.

We defend our city, almost every man is in the Army and they are all proud to be able to defend their families from the orcs, proud to serve Denethor. Proud to put on the livery of the White Tower. I have the uniform with me but I cannot put it on because of this bandage. This sword is a symbol of where I am from as are these."

He pulled up his sleeves and showed them the bracers he wore. On them, inscribed deeply in the thick leather was the tree of Gondor.

"These were my father's when he fought for Gondor. As my sword was once his as well." He paused for a moment then beckoned to a small child.

"You, yes you there. How are old are you?"

"Me sir?" The child was overawed at the man and dashed forwards, proud to have been chosen. "I'm 10 sir."

"10. And can you use a sword? Can you shoot a bow and arrow?"

"I cannot use a sword sir and I have not started my training for using a bow and arrow either."

"When do you start training?"

"We have to be 25 at least. Most don't start until they are 30 sir."

"And what age would you say I was?"

The elf thought for a moment.

"Remember that I am not immortal and my looks do not deceive my age." Boromir told him.

"I would say you are about 70."

"70? I look that old? No lad I am 40. 40. That's only 10 years older than some of the lads that start their training. And when do you think I started my training?"

"25 sir?"

"What's your name?"

"Sisal sir."

"And you are 10 yes?"

"Yes."

"Well Sisal I got my first proper sword, a metal sword not a wooden one, at the age of 8. That's 2 years younger than you. I got lessons everyday and by 10 I could fight, properly. But I didn't see my first battle until 15. I was sent as a soldier, under the command of another man, to go and fight orcs. At 20 I was given the Captain of the Tower Guard and for 20 years, up until this day I have fought. This sword has saved my life time and time again.

In the world of Men boys begin to use swords at the small age of 8. They join the Army at 15, sometimes even younger. And why do we have such young boys fighting for us? Because we need them. Without these soldiers we would fall. We do not live forever and we cannot afford the luxury of staying a child for long. Even before proper training begins boys beg for small wooden swords so they can run around the streets and fight each other. It is very common in Minas Tirith. So there are boys back in my home, younger than you, learning the skills of fighting. While you sit in your lovely forest, admiring its beauty and taking your time through life, there are boys out their fighting for their lives.

Taken away from their mothers. Many die before they get the joy of taking a wife or having children. I do not blame you for this and I know you must think that this is terribly cruel for the children but we must do this or we would be over run by orcs."

He drew his sword from its scabbard and held it out towards the boy.

"Take it." He instructed the boy.

The elf took it and almost dropped it because of its immense weight. Boromir stood slowly, taking the small child with him in his arms, holding her safely so she would not fall. He towered over the small boy, but not so as he as threatening.

"Heavy isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Can you lift it?"

The boy put both his hands on the hilt and heaved the great tip of the sword up. He could only hold it for a few seconds before it fell back onto the grass.

"I didn't expect you to be able to lift it. I barely could at your age. Here, give it to me." The boy obliged and handed the huge weapon over. Boromir held it with one hand, the weight nothing to him now as he was so used to it. He still held the child in his other arm, her small hands wrapped tightly around his neck. She was staring at him with wide eyes. The small children sat in silence, in a sort of awe over his strength. He swung it experimentally a few times, safely away from the children of course, it would not do to behead one.

His face contorted in pain as his arm pulled on muscles that should not be used yet. His chest was burning and he put the sword back into its scabbard. He sat down abruptly on the bench with the pain. A few of the faces looked at him worryingly, hoping he wasn't going to die on them there and then. He regained his breath and looked back up.

"I am sorry, this is not what I meant to talk about. I feel I have offended you. I did not mean to say that you laze around while we grow and fight, for you do not. I know this. I was just trying to show the differences between Men and Elves. I am sorry."

Haldir, who was standing by Tithe, just behind him, laid a hand on his shoulder. "We know what you meant and we take no offence."

Boromir smiled. "So was there anything else you wished to ask me?"

"The wounds! Can we see them?" A crowd of little elves shouted out.

"The wounds? But I myself have not seen them. And I do not think this is the best place and time. It would be quite repulsive I am sure, for some of the wounds and illness I have received have been quite gruesome.

"You have had other wounds?"

"Of course, I have had plenty injuries. But of course you do not get sick do you? I forget that. Ah it must be blessed not to have to suffer colds or fevers."

"What are they? What do you feel like when you have them?"

"Fevers make your blood burn, you are hot to the touch but inside you are freezing and you want more warmth. It sometimes feels as though you will burst from the heat. I had one just recently, the result of the arrows. Colds make your nose run and it blocks up your sinuses and you can only breathe through your mouth. They are not pleasant but there are worse diseases that you can die from but I have been lucky enough to be spared them."

"What injuries have you had?" An older elf asked him this time. "We fight mainly from the trees with a bow and arrow. We do not sustain many injuries."

"Then I would guess that I proved a source of excitement for your healers? Yes?"

They laughed and nodded their agreement.

"I have had countless smaller injuries, from sprained ankles to broken bones. Cuts and bruises aplenty. Gashes that cut deep into your skin and burn like fire, muscles overstretched and torn, lumps on your head, like a hen has laid an egg there. These can be mended easily enough, a piece of cloth and some fresh water every day and you will be healed but if the orcs have poisoned their weapons then you are in trouble.

The poison festers in you and you have no real chance, we have not been able to find a cure for that yet. You will die; a slow and agonizing death. If you are lucky you will be given a fever so that you feel no pain. And if you are not lucky…" He shrugged. "You have no hope and can only pray for your death to hurry. It is the way of life."

"It seems awfully harsh and hard to be a man." The speaker did not show themselves.

"We know not about another life we can lead. It seems only natural to us. Of course other men live better than us. Those in Rohan have a better life than us, I am not saying that they do not have to fight, for of course they do, they have the Urak Hai of Saruman to deal with. But they have horses and it is much easier to fight from horses than it is on foot. You have the advantage of height. But that said, and all the hardships we have to live through I am proud to be a Man of Gondor, proud of the heritage of my city and of my people who have survived."

A silence fell as the words sank in. Boromir looked down at the little child in his arms. She had fallen asleep against his shoulder, thumb still in her mouth. He smiled down at her, so peaceful and hopefully when she grew up the only war that she would know was the war told in stories, maybe peace would come and she would not have to know of all these matters. Of course it all depended on that little Hobbit, out there somewhere with that heavy burden. Aragorn would protect him of course, if Aragorn was with him surely the Hobbit would win and the rule of Sauron would fail before it even begun.

He had hoped and prayed for it all his life and he still did. Each night he would pray to the Valour that he would keep his brother and men safe from harm. The prayer hadn't worked on the night of Osgiliath. Only Boromir, Faramir and 2 other men had escaped the terror that had been wrought on that night. It had been a carnage of blood and men and then the Black Riders had come. They had swooped down on the remaining men that still fought on, among dead friends, weeping, but still killing. The Riders had been the last straw for them and they had thrown down their swords and let the monsters come.

They had died there among their friends but with no one to comfort them as they did so. Boromir had grabbed his brother and the nearest men to him and thrown them over into the River. They were exhausted and grief hung heavily on them but they swam, swam until their bones ached and they felt they would drown if they carried on. They had at last reached safety and had dragged themselves back to Minas Tirith. They had been treated like heroes but they didn't feel like heroes.

Boromir had almost given up, like the other men, but they wanted to honour their dead friends and when they fought they fought for them. And he hadn't given up his superstition of praying for the safety of the people he loved.

A new voice broke through his thoughts, a clear and tinkling voice that healed almost as well as her hands.

"Boromir, I think you have done enough talking for today. You need to come with me now, there is healing that still needs to be done. For one, your bandages."

He looked up, brought out of his memories. He looked down once again at the child sleeping in his arms and nodded. He stood and looked round for the mother of the child. An elf stepped forward and took the child from him, smiling their thanks. Boromir retrieved his cane and slowly followed the Lady across the square and back into the cool Houses. She led him back to his room. He was silent; the only sound filling the spacious corridor was the thump of his cane as it hit the floor. She opened the door and held it for him. He walked past and sat down on the bed. A healer entered and he took of the tunic that partially hid the bandage. The elf began to undo the bandage at the back.

The bandage was wound away slowly while Boromir hissed with pain as it stuck to the blood and pus that had leaked. He looked down at his chest. The skin was pale, almost white, from weeks hidden behind a bandage. The gaping holes marred him. He pulled his head away. He couldn't look at them. They were ringed with black and had driven deep into his skin and body. It felt like he was looking at someone else's body, that these were someone else's injuries but still he couldn't look at them. For him they held all the shame he had been trying to hide from himself.

He focused on a tree outside his window and his eyes stayed there while the wounds were cleaned. He flinched in pain but made no sounds. Only when the bandage was once again wrapped around him would he look away and back down at his chest. The bright white hid a world of dark and shame. It was unnatural but maybe that was the way the world went round, goodness sheltering evil and never letting it be seen until the evil grew too strong and had to be uncovered and then treated before it was hid away again. He shivered despite the heat in the room. It was too creepy to think about just now, and this wasn't the right setting, he felt it should be some dark forest, where evil lurked round every corner, not in this peaceful place where he sat everyday in brilliant sunshine.

He lay down on his bed, tired by the day's events. The heat in the room as making him sleepy and he gave in and closed his eyes.

He only woke the next afternoon. He felt refreshed and had a nervous energy about him. He didn't know why but something was going to happen that day and he couldn't wait for it to happen. He got up and changed his clothes and then walked out to find the dining hall. Breakfast had long since been taken away and he usually didn't take any lunch or dinner for that matter as he was usually asleep by mid afternoon at latest. He had never explored the Houses where he had lived properly and now he felt like it was time. He wasn't meaning to creep round as he was hardly silent with his cane and heavy breathing. Any elf who wasn't deaf could hear him coming a 100 yards off. He came across such an elf and politely inquired where the dining hall was.

He was given directions and off he set once again. But of course he was never good at remembering directions at the best of times, unless for battle, so he got lost. He wandered around for a while before realising that he was back where he started, at his own rooms. He cursed and set off again though this time luck was with him and he found Tithe.

"Boromir, where are you going?"

"I was looking for the dining hall as I slept in today and missed breakfast and now I was looking for lunch. Can you take me there?"

"Of course, but why didn't you come and ask me?"

"I didn't know you were in your room because you are usually away out walking with Haldir."

"Ah yes I forgot about that. Well come with me and we shall find you some food."

She took his arm and led him down a corridor and then past a few more until they reached a great door that Boromir was sure he had passed before. She opened it and led him through. It was a huge hall, filled with tables and chairs and there was enough space to get the whole of Minas Tirith's population in with room to spare. He gaped while he was led away to a seat that an elf had pulled out for him. Tithe chose to sit by him though she did not want any food as she had already had lunch. There were a few elves dotted around the room, finishing up their meals.

Boromir was still gazing around the room when a bowl of soup was placed in front of him. He ate it hungrily and as soon as his spoon hit the bottom of the bowl it was whisked away and a plate of food, meat and potatoes replaced it. He wolfed it down fast enough and Tithe was worried he would cause himself indigestion. He sat back, satisfied and gulped down a glass of water. She laughed at him and patted his arm. He smiled back at her, glad of the company.

It was now around 3 in the afternoon and the sun was well up. Boromir decided he wanted a better view and Tithe led him up the stairs to one of the highest points. It took them a while to reach that point as Boromir had to stop to regain his breath at several points. He was breathing heavily when they reached the top and Tithe wondered if it was such a good idea to bring him here. But he was as stubborn as ever and convinced her that he was fine and that they should stay here so he could look out. And look out he did. But he didn't like the view.

Here the sun may have been shining brightly but it wasn't so over to Gondor. A huge black cloud was there, covering the sun and making it seem like an eternal night. He gasped for breath, his country, ruined. Evil was setting in there for sure. It might have been like that for days and yet he was here, not knowing and seemingly not caring. God he could almost feel the evil creeping back over him. A shiver crept up his spine. He wanted to tear his eyes away but he was compelled to just stand and stare. Tears ran down his face though he didn't notice.

Tithe was by his side, her hand on his arm, not sure what to say. She could see a huge space of darkness over the place where she assumed Gondor was. Was this the cause of Boromir's pain? She glanced over at him and was shocked to see tears running down his face.

"Boromir! Look away! Boromir, what's wrong?"

"Leave him. It all hangs on this moment." She spun at the voice to find the Lady Galadriel behind her.

"What? Can he not hear me?"

"No, he must see this and you must let him, however much it pains him. It hurts us all. This is the moment between life and death, between victory and failure. It is in this moment that we know if Frodo has succeeded in his task. If he has indeed managed to put the Ring into Mount Doom or if he has succumbed to the lure of the Ring. The moment that Sauron has been trying to avoid." She moved towards them and also looked out of the window. "All we can is wait in silence to see the outcome."

Tithe gripped Boromir's hand even though he did not feel it. She was certain that he was hoping and praying with all his heart that Faramir was okay, wondering where he was, if he was out there. She got a sudden image of a mass of armies standing out side a pair of huge black gates. They were the armies fighting for good. At the head of this Army she saw Aragorn, his banner unfurled and his true heritage on show to everyone. The King had returned to Minas Tirith but if this King lived to see his country was another matter. Facing Aragorn's Army there was Sauron's minions.

They outnumbered Aragorn at least 10 to 1 but he still stood; no fear in his face. Beside him she could see the familiar faces of Legolas the Elf and Gimli the Dwarf and little Pippin, the Hobbit that Boromir loved so much. And there was another face, a very familiar face but it couldn't be. Gandalf was there, not dressed in his usual grey but robed in a shimmering white almost too bright for the eyes. Merry was not there and neither was Faramir but if that was a good thing or not she could not say. They all stood awaiting their fate. And then she was jerked back out of her vision and she was back standing beside Boromir and Galadriel.

A scream pierced the air. It blew round them and passed on. A great wind struck up and blew harshly around Middle Earth. Everything was getting sucked up with it, everything evil was being taken away. The rains were taken and sucked into Mordor. The black land seemed to groan under the stress. Then there was silence. The clouds broke and a sliver of sun was let through so the land beneath it began to light up. Another screech was heard but this time it was neither evil nor as piercing. It was the call of the eagles. The sky was filled with them as the clouds were lifted from their gloom and the sun was allowed to soak through.

Boromir was still as tense as a drawn bow. He strained forward, as if trying to see what was happening in Gondor. Then a sigh came from Galadriel. Tithe looked over at her. She was smiling.

"It is over."

Three words. And those three words changed everything. With them came the feeling of peace and happiness. She turned to Boromir and tugged his arm. He moved slowly as if recovering from a dream. The words had yet to reach his brain but she didn't care. Her eyes were shining with happiness and she threw her arms around him. She knew he understood when she felt him hugging her back. The pain in his chest was gone and he pulled her tighter. She was crying with happiness as the world was ridden of the evil that had festered here for too long. He picked her up and swung her round before setting her down and pulling back from her. He stroked the hair out of her face and smiled.

"It's over."

Relief was plain in his voice and he turned to the Galadriel and hugged her too. She gave a little gasp of shock before laughing. Down below them the elves were singing and dancing. Birds were chattering in the trees. Boromir felt his heart was going to burst with the joy rushing through him.

"It is over. At last we can go home."

To be continued…


End file.
